The Legend of Zelda: The End of Time
by Midnight Jester
Summary: Link is called upon to accompany an old scholar named Jethro on his search for a fabled artifact. Zelda comes along as well as a healer in training. Troubles set in earlier than expected, but the biggest one is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The End of Time

By Jacob Karesh

"Zelda, no!" was the cry that came too late. The source of that cry, Jethro, was about to be struck from behind by a bone club as a penalty for letting his guard down. His protector, Link, currently had his back against the cave wall fending off three undead baddies of his own. Zelda, the target of the call, had just done a seemingly helpful act of retrieving the artifact the trio had traveled many miles to obtain. At least this way, when everyone looked back, they could easily place the blame for the coming of the apocalypse.

**Chapter 1**

Section 1 – The Luncheon

Had it not been for the painful feeling of falling down on a hard wood floor, Link would have been later than he already was. Never a fan of waking up, this was a normal occurrence for the protector of Hyrule. As he glanced over to the top of his dresser, he saw the piece of paper that reminded him of the event of the day to which he was tardy. The paper was an invitation to a luncheon at the castle proper. Though it was styled like an invitation, it was much more like a summons, as Link realized that whenever his presence was requested, the fate of the free world would soon be involved. He was just that type of person.

Link hurried his way through clothing himself and donning his equipment before stumbling outside to notice that the sun was high in the sky, but past its peak. Link hopped on Epona and rode like the wind over to the palace, hoping to be only reasonably late, not irritatingly. This task would have been easier if it weren't for the stubborn brute of a castle guard who would be damned if he was going to let a young adult with a sword strapped across his back waltz into the castle. Link suddenly wished he had brought the invitation with him.

"Look, I'm telling you I was told to come here for lunch."

"Look, _I'm_ telling _you_ that without that being in writing, you're not going anywhere."

"Ask the head guard, he'll remember me. He'll tell you that I'm okay to let in."

"I am not authorized to leave my post."

"Look, I'm already late. I don't have time to run back and get the invitation. Can't you look the other way?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I have a job at hand."

"Let him through," came a fair voice from the side. "Have you no respect for Link, the sole protector of Hyrule?"

"You're Link? Well, why didn't you say your name? I would have let you right in! Please forgive me."

Link detested the silent implication of forgiveness as he walked off with Zelda in the direction of the luncheon, because he knew that providing his name would not have eased the guard's love of exercising mindless authority. Nevertheless, Link brushed away these thoughts as he continued on through the garden. He had been through the castle garden many times, but it always amazed him how much care was put into its upkeep. Link wasn't really all that into flowers, and didn't know what any of them were called, but he assumed that they were the best flowers royalty could buy and showcase on the walkway from castle gate to front door.

Link put all of these feelings aside when he entered the dining room, where he saw two faces: one familiar and one new. The familiar one was Zelda's old father, the King of Hyrule. From the looks of him, Link guessed that he wouldn't live to see his grandchildren. It was his own fault really. No one forced him to wait so long before having Zelda. His wife had died years before in an attempted armed robbery of the castle treasury. Now the old man lived alone with Zelda and more servants than he knew what to do with. An awful life in Link's mind, but sought after by many. The second, unfamiliar face was promptly introduced to Link as Jethro. Jethro stood to shake Link's hand as he came closer. The king begged that everyone sit and enjoy the meal on the table.

For the duration of the meal, the four of them made small talk, recounting personal encounters with what trivial day-to-day conflicts. It wasn't until after the meal was over that Jethro opened his mouth to speak something profound. As Link detected, this monologue Jethro was about to deliver was the reason for the get together, and so he listened intently. Jethro, who felt uncomfortable delivering such a speech while seated, stood up before everyone.

Section 2 – The Sword of Time

"I suppose it is about time I explain to everyone why I have come here today. The full story is long, so I recommend you get comfortable. I am what some would call a scholar, and what others would call a fool. Up until know, I was known for my writings and my careful studying of other works. However, what I hope to be doing in the near future falls under a new category. I have come to recover a lost artifact from far across the land. I have come to recover _The Sword of Time_.

"Usually I spend my days writing about things I deem important in this world. This time I shall write about the journey of recovering this item. You are probably wondering then why I chose to seek it out. The truth is that in my readings, I have found sufficient evidence to determine the current home of the artifact by piecing together information from different sources, and I want to experience the adventure of obtaining it. Beyond that, I believe that there is great potential in the kingdom of Hyrule having possession of this artifact.

"Link, I can see you fidgeting in your chair ever so slightly, having something to say, but holding it in. I can already guess at its source, as I have heard much about your past. My mentioning of a 'sword of time' has brought you memories of _The Master Sword_, which once granted you the ability to travel seven years forward or backward, depending on whether or not it stood in its pedestal. However, I must stop you to bring up what _The Master Sword_ actually did. You see, the sword contained certain energies in it that could shift time forward seven years. The pedestal though, when touched by the metal of the blade, had the ability to cancel out these energies perfectly, bringing time to its true standing point. The intricacies of that particular artifact are too complicated to describe in less then several sittings.

"Now, _The Sword of Time_ on the other hand is significantly more complicated than even that. _The Sword of Time_ is infused with energies that open up the possibility of all times. Essentially, the wielder of it could use the sword to travel to any point in time. Once again, the pedestal in which it sits is used to perfectly cancel the powers of the sword when the sword rests in it. This in itself is quite an impressive property of the sword, but you haven't even begun to understand its true power. For you to understand, I'm going to have to propose to you a theory.

"Now, consider mathematics. In mathematics, there are what we would call 'imaginary numbers.' These are numbers which retain properties that are beyond human comprehension. For instance, the square root of a negative number. Two positive numbers will make a positive number when multiplied. Two negative numbers will also make a positive number when multiplied. So, a number which can create a negative number when squared is beyond human comprehension. Likewise, time has certain periods which are beyond human comprehension. Because we cannot understand their very existence, we do not perceive them. The time in which we exist flows right over these periods, so we never know of their existence.

"However, I have a theory that _The Sword of Time_ could even unlock these imaginary periods of time. We as a people would have access to things we can't even begin to understand. As a scholar, I can't express how much that excites me. Imaginary time would provide enough information to scribe for the rest of my life! All I ask of you is help on my journey. Link, from what I have heard of you, I assume you would be an excellent, well, bodyguard for me. I have no idea what kinds of hostilities I might face on my journey."

Link did not seem at all surprised. After hearing Jethro talk about a journey, Link understood that this would indeed be his own journey as well, so he paid close attention.

"Sure, I'll come along with you. I'm not doing anything else, and you seem to have a worthy enough cause."

"Why thank you so much. You will not regret this opportunity, I can promise you that. Now, your majesty, I have a request that might seem shocking. Along with Link and I, I request the assistance of your daughter, Zelda."

The king was snapped into attention immediately. "Zelda? Why do you want to take my precious daughter from me?"

"You probably know this, but she has great magical potential. I myself have the resources to study the ways of mages, but I can never perform the feats that they can, simply because I do not have it in me. Zelda, on the other hand, has it. Indeed, she has already begun tapping into magic to protect and heal. With my resources and her innate abilities, she should be perfectly able to become a great cleric. Our party has a scholar and a fighter, but I think having someone who can tap into the energies will be quite useful on a quest such as this one."

"I…I leave it up to Zelda. I cannot make this kind of a decision for her. I do wish I could always have her at my side, but I recognize how this shelters her from the experiences she could be having. Zelda, what do you want to do?"

Zelda paused for a moment to think it over. Well, she appeared to, that is. In honesty, she created this pause so as to not make her feelings for Link obvious by immediately saying 'yes' while already gazing into his eyes. So, she used this pause to realign her gaze and pretend to be considering the many theories that had been thrown her way by Jethro over the course of the afternoon. As her father expected, Zelda eventually said that she would come along.

The afternoon turned to evening as Jethro sprawled maps and various leather-bound books across the table, each of which covered with illegibly tiny notes. Jethro made references to the map as they existed in the books, and references to the books, as they existed in the map. All of it might as well have been to hear himself speak, because it was all over Link's and Zelda's heads. Eventually Jethro either finished or realized that he was making no progress, Link couldn't tell. In either case, he bid everyone good night as he went off to bed in the guest suite of the castle. Link took that as a hint that he should head on back home. Zelda bid him goodbye, and then left her already asleep father to lie in his chair as she went back into her bedroom.

Section 3 – The Shadow

Link was fond of the night, so traveling through it not only didn't bother him, but actually brought him a bit of joy. Night masked many things, yet at the same time revealed the true nature of many. In his time, Link had known many occurrences of both. It was a nice clear night, so he wanted to take full advantage of it by taking his time. Rather than ride Epona back to his humble home, Link walked her the way. It seems that night also made one of the more protective people in the world rather careless.

Link tripped over a rock; his knee would properly thank him the following morning. It was the type of occurrence that was more annoying than painful, but Link rubbed at the now skinned flesh anyway. Upon rubbing this wound, his shadow came into focus where the rock was. Upon further inspection, Link updated the thought to "where the rock was _supposed to be_." That was the pesky thing about being so observant: everything took a form of significance, whether that significance was understood or not. In this case, it was not, and Link, ever to be luck's jester, was made the fool by turning his back. This "shadow" of his slowly and silently got off the ground, and pounced on the flatfooted fighter, quickly bringing him down into a drugged sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Section 1 – Farewell to Old Ways

The next day did not seem to be peculiar in any way, other than the daughter of an otherwise childless elderly king leaving to go off on a possibly dangerous expedition on the off chance of finding an ancient artifact, the potential of which not fully being understood. The king gave Princess Zelda a long hug before letting her go off with Jethro. For once, the king was glad that Link was late; it gave him more time with Zelda, as the party was not about to leave without him.

Five minutes went by. Still a normal amount of time to wait for him. Ten minutes. Far off in the distance the tiniest figure of a man was visible walking towards the castle, still having quite a large field to cross first. Eventually Link reached the castle and became the target of the inevitable question: "What took you so long?" Luckily, Link was already prepared to answer this question, and promptly responded "I didn't ride here. Didn't think it fair to be the only one riding a horse."

Now that Link had arrived, goodbyes were kept short, which seemed to calm an increasingly fidgety Jethro. The trio happily went off on their journey, following Jethro's general direction of "East." Having thought so many things over beforehand, not considering traveling east over a flatland in the morning made him feel careless. The glaring sun made the miles long and the party irritated. However, Jethro would not settle on anything less than twenty miles before stopping to set up camp.

The camp was nothing much; just simple tents near a river. Link was in charge of collecting firewood while Zelda and Jethro pitched the tents and laid the bedrolls. When that task was done, Zelda started making a circle of rocks to surround the fire, in hope that it would prevent it from spreading. Jethro simply used the time to unpack a few choice books and spread them around. He glanced over a few things, drew an X on a map he had, and then wrote the date. Afterwards he took out an empty leather bound journal and started writing at the speed of thought.

Link returned with more than an armful of wood, with a few pieces off the top falling with every step he took. He eventually reached what he considered close enough to the fire to drop what appeared to be about half of what he originally obtained, then went back to pick up everything he had dropped. After the manual labor was completed, he sat down on a log by what was going to eventually be a fire and breathed a heavy sigh. Link didn't want to be here. He didn't want to have to trek on a long adventure because someone wanted him to. He would just bottle it all up inside until the time was right.

Zelda looked at Link with curiosity. His silence didn't bother her, because he was one of those introverted types, and she had come to understand that over the years. No, it was something else. Something in the way he sighed. It was always something where Zelda was concerned. Link was, and would always be, the slightly older male fantasy. The hero of Hyrule. How many men in this world could honestly boast of having (and deserving) a title, not to mention a title as glorious as that? It was comforting to think about being able to be held in the arms of the person you loved, and to know deep inside yourself that he would always be able to protect you, no matter what harm came. Link would never stand down.

But Zelda had never been there alongside Link on one of his trademarked adventures. The Link of her fantasy was composed entirely of legend. Though she had no doubt that the legends were, if anything, an understatement, there was something about his sigh that brought her vision down. A sigh seemed out of character for someone so defined by morale. A sigh was like an acceptance of defeat, or at least a reluctance to face what was to come. She wanted to go back to the idea of Link being a two-dimensional hero. With a sigh, she gathered materials to start up the fire.

Section 2 – Of Swords and Sorcery

Jethro had finished his journal entry quicker than he had expected. There just wasn't much to write on the first day of travels, before any adventure had actually taken place. He closed up the journal and put it back in his knapsack. He glanced out the opening of the tent and saw Zelda starting up the fire. He turned back to his books, and started putting them all away. Then, he paused, and took out a heavily worn book of no title. He flipped over a random amount of pages, causing the book to naturally open to a page titled "Gryx, and The Sword of Time." This is how it read:

**Long ago in a land far from Hyrule there lived a sorcerer named Gryx. Gryx understood that to be a truly remarkable sorcerer took innovation. One could not simply learn already known spells. To Gryx, even the creation of new spells was not enough. No. Gryx had a mind like none other before him, in that he took what was already known and used it in a different way to obtain a completely different effect. He would sit down and determine what was truly happening in the creation of a fireball, for example. He learned the mechanics behind it. With that knowledge, he became truly remarkable. Unfortunately, he never left documentation of his findings. To him, the only people who deserved that knowledge were those that sought it out on their own. And so, his legacy was left to the world in his weaponry. In his lifetime, Gryx created many wonderful items, but none were as wonderful as his life project: _The Sword of Time_. Everyone who ever talked to Gryx about his work had heard of _The Sword of Time_. It was his ultimate desire, the ability to manipulate time. Whether or not the sword was ever successfully created is not certain. In the last days of his life, Gryx was slaving away on his latest project, believed to be _The Sword of Time_. When it was complete, he went off to the cave of N'rar and killed himself.**

**The legend of _The Sword of Time_ has died down over the years, but I will not let it be forgotten. And so I document this legend, that it might be spread across the land again one day.**

That was the end. Jethro's most referenced book lacked the most description of the legend. There was just something in that main paragraph that forced Jethro to ponder, which, as a scholar, brought him joy. It was those last three words. "and killed himself." Jethro had underlined those words months ago. Obviously, suicide is always troubling, especially when it comes from a man so respected as Gryx. Yet, knowing how wise Gryx was, it seemed so right. It always seemed like a man like Gryx understood his choices, and was thus right for killing himself.

As usual, Jethro was left without a conclusion to that particular question. He just shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts, and then closed the book. He had no intention of letting the others know of that particular sentence, afraid that the knowledge of Gryx's suicide might discourage them. The last thing Jethro needed was a bodyguard with something troubling his mind during the quest. Jethro needed Link on his feet and ready. Apparently Jethro could have used some of this same advice, as he only now noticed that Link was already in the room.

Section 3 – Goodnight

Jethro was a bit startled at first, but quickly saw that it was Link, his protector. After the initial shock of being snuck up on, he was pleased. It showed him that Link could be a valiant warrior in open battle, but also be a silent rogue if necessary. This brought a bit of a nervous smile to his face. Link, to the great confusion of Jethro, simply gave a small nod and stepped back out of the tent. Jethro was a bit too unacquainted with Link to ask him if he had wanted something.

Jethro disrobed and got into his bed, ready for the cold night. Link, he assumed, was keeping a watch outside. While there is no doubt that should something have come in the middle of the night Link would have been perfectly ready to face it, he was certainly not watching for anything. Actually, he was quite intently watching the tents themselves, focusing on Zelda's, though. _Just keep waiting_, he thought to himself._ You have a mission at hand._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Section 1 – The Cave and Brian

About an hour after the long luncheon ended, Link awoke with a bitter taste on his tongue, a throbbing headache, and aching wrists. He brought his head up and looked left and right, finding his wrists to be shackled to a stone wall behind him. He looked at himself and realized that the bitter cold could easily be explained by his nakedness. In front of him, but slightly to the side he saw Epona tied up to a stone column. The rest of his body was still waking up from the drugged state, making intricate motions difficult temporarily. This novelty would wear off in about a minute, about the same time his eyes detected something moving in the shadows. Link tried the best he could to determine how far away this movement was taking place.

Oddly enough, this _thing_ in the shadows was making no effort to conceal its motion or the sound of its footsteps and simply walked. When Link considered that he was shackled to a wall, he recognized that there was no need to hide. In the time it took the being to become fully visible, Link only had time to think of his last clear memory: being tackled by something from behind, and then quickly blanking out.

"I see you've awoken. Pity. I could have sworn the drug would have kept you out of commission for longer than that." Whoever this was, he certainly had a stern beauty. He had a dark looking face with eyes that led to eternity and back. He kept his hair tame and looked like he had a fair understanding of the world. Link made an effort to slip his wrists out of the shackles, but it was of no use. All it did was jam cold metal into his thumb bone. The man gave a smirk. "I thought someone as experienced as you would have known not to bother trying."

"On the contrary, someone as experienced as myself would know to always try. Just because I can get out of here the hard way doesn't mean the easy way is invisible."

"You're not breaking through those."

"I don't intend to. It's too painful."

"Good, then you can settle down and open your ears. I like to be fair with my captives. So, as long as I'm going to keep you shackled to my wall, dying of hunger, I can at least be nice enough to let you know why you are there. Give you something to think about."

"I'm all ears."

"I am not the man that tackled you an hour ago; I am his brother, Brian. He works as a servant in the castle and overheard your little talk about _The Sword of Time_. Normally he minds his own business when he's working, but this was too intriguing to pass up. Knowing that you were the biggest threat, he pulled a cheap shot and took you down before you even knew he was there. He then brought you here, and told me his story. Together we removed your equipment, stripped you down, and chained you to the wall. He is now on his way back to your house to pack for his big adventure. You see, Jethro and Zelda are going to lead him up to the artifact, at which point he will kill them both and take it for himself. The last thing your friends will see is you, their assassin."

"So he has my clothes and gear. They'll still see his face and know it isn't me. He won't pull it off."

"Oh, he has your face alright. It isn't _that_ hard of a task." As he spoke these words, he slowly warped his face into that of Link's. "You didn't pick up on that? Think, Link. You tripped on some sort of rock before you were knocked out, right? But when you looked back, there was no rock there, just your shadow. My brother and I can take many forms. When he snuck up on you, he chose the form of your shadow, and you believed him. You had no reason to suspect something wrong, so you didn't. The same will hold true for your friends. The only problem that could come up is if they saw the two of you together, which is why we must keep you here until your death, which will come before the artifact is recovered, I assure you. You cannot possibly break through your shackles, and the key is out of reach." He motioned to the key ring, which hung from a hook about three feet above Link's shackled wrists.

"You assume too much. Sure, I do not have the strength to break through my shackles, but what about my horse?"

Brian almost reflexively turned around slightly when Link aggressively emphasized "horse" and jerked his hand as far as possible in that direction. Link used that second of opportunity to jump off the floor with one foot, while using the other to push off Brian's back, giving him enough speed to flip over. His feet slammed into the hook, causing the key to slip off, which he caught in his left hand when it fell. Brian had been cast onto the ground from the force of Link's kick, giving him enough time to unlock one of his hands, which he then used to unlock the other.

Link stood there now feeling a cold and sore freedom. Brian was halfway up off the ground, looking up at him. "You're very clever, aren't you? I must say that I would have never thought of that. Then again, I guess when you are chained to a wall with nothing else to think about but freedom, more plans go through your mind." He continued all the way to standing up straight. "You do still have quite a problem faced before you, though. You don't think I'm going to award your efforts with a free walk out of this prison, do you? Obviously some manner of battle is going to take place, and you are without armor or weaponry."

"You wouldn't fight me, then. You wouldn't fight an unarmed unclothed man."

"Such assumptions considering you barely know me."

"It's completely dishonorable."

"Need I remind you that moments ago you were chained to a wall in a cave while my brother impersonated you in every regard in order to take advantage of two of your friends up until the point where he would eventually kill them? I don't exactly live a life of honor. I figure a wondrous artifact such as _The Sword of Time_ is worth the dishonor that comes from beating an unarmed man."

"Is it worth the humility of being beaten by him though?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Need I remind _you_," Link began as he slowly edged towards Brian, who was just as slowly backing up, "that moments ago you were mockingly stating that I could never get out of my shackles?"

"What's the master plan you've so simply concocted this time?"

"Well, I've merely noted that you seem equally unarmed. You have no weaponry that I can see. By the time you get some, I could easily get you on the ground and, if necessary, pummel you to death."

"Pummel me to death?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Am I going to sit there throughout the pummeling, or are your pummels so strong as to kill me before I can begin to defend myself?"

"I like to think a little bit of both."

"As for no manner of weaponry..." Link's captor drew out two slender knives from his sleeves. "I never consider myself unarmed."

Brian went in, slicing in different directions in an attempt to confuse Link. Link tried to keep his distance, but realized that he was slowly returning himself to the stone wall. Suddenly that did not seem such a bad thing, as an idea lit up in his mind. Link continued to dodge the slices until the time was just right, when he was no more than a foot from the wall. Brian made a jab at Link, who moved out of the way, causing the knife to dig into the rock wall. Link took one of the nearby shackles and cuffed Brian's wrist, and then took a step back out of range. Brian unwittingly dropped on of his knives while he tugged mercilessly at the shackle. The other one remained lodged in the rock wall.

"I suppose you're just going to ironically leave me here to die now, yes?"

"That's one of the major differences between me and you, Brian. We don't think alike. Sure, I could leave you here and walk off, but I'd rather not offer you freedom on a silver platter. I fully expect you to escape from that shackle, and when you do, our fight shall resume."

"Why lock me here in the first place then, if you don't use this to your advantage and kill me now, while I'm immobilized?"

"If not even you and your cowardly brother would do that to me when I was in a similar position, surely I, of a higher standard of morals, would not do it to you." Link bent down and picked up the dropped knife. "I just wanted enough time to arm myself."

Brian looked away from the shackle at Link. "As long as you're not going to stab me while I'm busy, I might as well spend my shackled time getting my other dagger dislodged."

"Take your time."

Brian took a few moments tugging at the handle of the dagger until it finally slid out of the newly formed crevice in the wall. Now that the dagger was out, Brian's shackled hand began to pale into a glowing white, which then shrunk just enough to slip out of the shackle, at which point it grew back to its previous size and regained its color. He and Link began to circle each other, eyeing their respective opponent to watch for the pivotal moment when he would first flinch. Link made an effort to loosen his arm with this unfamiliar and lighter weapon. He hadn't used a dagger or anything the size of this knife since he was a young boy, so he was at a disadvantage when it came to swordplay in this battle.

Link eventually made the first move, stomping very hard on the ground, causing Brian to instinctively look down, and giving Link the right moment to punch him in the face with the left, and then directly stab him in the left breast, allowing the dagger to go deep down into the heart. Blood came up through his mouth, dribbling down all over his clothes until he fell to the floor. Link had a priceless look on his face.

"That was far, far too easy." Link took the dagger back out of Brian's chest and held it to his throat, at which point he disarmed Brian and listened to make sure he was dead. Sure enough, there was no heart beating in that chest. "It's almost embarrassing how much he underestimated me. Well, talk about putting on a charade." Link shook his head lightly in disbelief as he walked towards Epona. He cut her bindings with the dagger and then walked around a bit, looking for some form of covering. It was getting colder in this cave. Link looked back at the dead body. He didn't want to do it, but he had to keep warm. He stripped the body naked and put on the bloodstained clothes. With the help of the warm patch of blood, they certainly kept him warmer, and that was enough.

Link looked in all directions for a way out of this cave. It was very dark, as only the faint glow of various wall-mounted torches gave any light. Link doubted that, as far down as he figured this position in the cave was, the coming daylight would improve the situation much. So, rather than wait it out, he began to think through the likely direction of the mouth of the cave. Link began pacing around, always keeping his eyes on the shackles for a point of reference. After about a minute, he noticed something. There was a slight incline leading off in one direction. It wasn't much, but it was the best evidence he had. He took Epona by the reins and walked her off in that direction.

Section 2 – The Lake

Link continued up the slight slope into another area of darkness. Up ahead he noticed that there were no more mounted torches. This could mean one of two things. Either there weren't as many torches because that area was typically touched by day light or because it was not typically inhabited. He prayed for the first, but knew that with his luck, it was probably the second. Either way, he continued down that path, squinting and shifting his eyes constantly to try to see what was ahead of him. His pace slowed considerably, not wanting to suddenly bump into or fall off of anything. Then he slapped himself on the forehead and turned around. He had always prided himself on more than his brute force, but also his ability to be logical, practical, and quick thinking. He went all the way back to where there were torches again, grabbed one, and took it with him into the unlit darkness.

He said aloud, "It's okay, you can't blame that one on you. You've probably been drugged by Brian and his brother at one point or another. You can't expect yourself to retain all of your logic so soon after you woke up." It was okay to talk to yourself down here in the darkness; no one was here to call you crazy. The darkness was where you could do all the things you wanted to do, because no one would ever know. He jerked suddenly as he thought he heard a single well concealed (but not well enough) footstep. Link stopped and waited to hear more for a good five minutes, leaving out all his other senses for a stronger sense of hearing. Nothing followed, so Link continued. If something were there, he would eventually encounter it one way or another, so he might as well continue.

The air around him was getting damper, which was not a good sign. Hyrule, or at least the section of Hyrule he had been last, had a notoriously dry climate. So, either he was in fact going deeper into the cave, or the cave itself was quite far from where he wanted to be. Of course there was always the possibility that it was both. Yes, it could be both. Or neither? Not very likely, but possible as well. To add to his woe, the ground, which had been ascending slightly, was now beginning another descent. He had just lost the only thing that was keeping him thinking that this direction was any more likely to lead to the mouth of the cave than the opposite direction. He had come this far, though, so he might as well continue down and find out for himself.

Sure enough, as the floor descended more, the air got more and more humid, until the light from his torch eventually glistened on something up ahead. Something big. Something that turned out to be an underground lake. Link flinched again as he heard the same concealed footstep, but this time he had an accompanying image. Up ahead was some kind of sickly thin creature cautiously approaching him, trying its hardest to stay hidden, and failing. Oddly enough, if Link weren't in his current situation, he would not have matched the sound of the footstep he had now heard twice to the image before him. So many riddles in the dark.

"Come out, I know you're there. I can see you."

On that command, the creature, whatever it was, did emerge from the shadows and took on a more normal looking manner of walking than the failed attempt at a sneak it had been performing up until that point. As it got closer, Link saw how much it was squeezing its tiny eyes closed, probably because of the introduction of Link's torchlight. Because at this point Link was considering anything unknown an enemy, he kept the torch right out in front of him, figuring that the less this thing could see the better.

"What's your name?"

"Werthum," it replied in a raspy quiet tone.

"How do you get out of this cave, Werthum?"

Werthum gave no response. He had a puzzled look on his face. Unfortunately Link didn't even know what part or parts of that question confused him. After a pause, Werthum collected his words and said, "you…shouldn't be…here."

"I go where I please," Link spat with a scoff. Who did this creature think he was telling Link where he could and couldn't go? Link wasn't here by choice, and somehow Link reasoned that neither was this creature. Link thought it rather funny that a creature looking the way Werthum did would make a threat. This decrepit thing barely seemed alive. He certainly wouldn't make these threats if Link would allow him to open his eyes.

Werthum repeated himself. "You…shouldn't be…here." Werthum was proving himself useless, and Link's patience was running low for this kind of foolishness.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time. I want to know…" Link paused as he thought of a non-confusing way to phrase this, "where is the entrance?" This seemed to catch Werthum's attention. He turned around and walked towards the lake. He pointed down and said "under lake." That was not one of the answers Link was prepared to hear. If the entrance was under the lake, how was he dry when chained to the wall? How did being under water not wake him? How did he breathe? No time for answers. If Werthum claimed the entrance was under the lake, then that was the best he had going for him, unfortunately. Link turned towards Epona as if she might give him an answer. There had to be another way. How did they get Epona into the cave? Link's ears twitched as he heard Werthum about to pounce. In one motion Link turned around, grabbed one of the knives he had confiscated, held it out, and waited for Werthum to make the connection with it. Sure enough, Werthum's throat was the colliding force against the knife. The knife won. Werthum died trying to eat. Looking as skinny as he did, Link couldn't blame him. However, Link couldn't support him either.

That left Link with the same problem, and now no one to answer further questions. Link didn't know if that was a step back or not. Link looked back to Epona, now free to do so. He glanced at her saddlebags. _They stripped me of my clothing and gear but they certainly didn't do the same to Epona_. Link prowled around in the saddlebag to make sure everything was in order, which it was. Brian and his unnamed brother didn't expect any trouble, certainly not from Epona. Down towards the bottom of the bag were Link's spare equipment. The things he needed to have, but didn't always keep on him. Among those items were his iron-soled boots and his blue tunic, which granted him the ability to breath underwater. Used together, the boots and the tunic allowed the most of underwater exploration. Link changed tunics in the company of himself and whatever other cave creatures might be looking on. He still didn't understand the many plot holes in the entrance to the cave being underneath the lake, but as long as he had the gear and the time, he might as well give it a shot. He finished strapping on the heavy iron boots and started wading his way into the lake. "Don't worry, I won't leave you behind," he said over his shoulder. Epona was soothed. Link continued to wade about 6 feet out from the shore when all of a sudden he fell off of the gigantic drop off and sunk down to the bottom of the lake.

Section 3 – A Sinking Feeling

After such an abrupt and unexpected drop the world all slows down to a tranquil and mysterious equilibrium. Now Link had nothing to do but relax and wait until he plummeted all the way to the bottom of the lake. In front of him was nothing significant. It appeared as any lake would. He certainly didn't see an entrance to the cave ahead of him. As he continued to descend, he slowly spun his body around to look in the other direction, where he saw something much more relevant to his search for the way out. Before him now was quite a wonder. So big, so elaborate, and yet so lifeless and empty. Link remained still in awe as his feet delicately touched down on the sandy floor, and bubbles rose one by one out of his gaping mouth. Here was something you didn't see every day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Section 1 – Breakfast of Champions

In another part of Hyrule, a good 20 miles away from the castle, Zelda, Jethro, and Brian's unnamed brother were just waking up. After yesterday's experience of walking directly East into the sun, Jethro decided that they would begin traveling around midday from now on. He didn't have to worry about the creatures that seemed to come out around dusk. That was why Link was here, so he wouldn't have to worry about such things. Jethro, still used to waking up early in the morning, had been the first to wake up. He began getting the fire going again so he could prepare some breakfast for his companions. A nice omelet was all. Jethro didn't know terribly much about cooking, but with the eggs, cheese, and cold pork he had with him, he could make a fairly memorable omelet. The aroma of the pork frying spread through the campsite, and woke Zelda and Link from their individual slumbers.

Zelda emerged from her tent. Link had slept on a bedroll with his head propped against a log, so he just stayed where he was after waking. It was still somewhat chilly out, so he preferred the warmth of staying in bed. Zelda had on a simple cloth robe. It had been hard for her to come up with a wardrobe of clothes she could travel in. After finding that nothing in her closet that she would allow to get frayed and tattered, she had sent two servants to pick up some commoner's clothing at the market in town. They came back with the finest of lowly peasant garb for the noble princess. She was not used to such loosely hanging clothes, allowing her much more room to move about. She sat down on another overturned log and watched as Jethro poked at the omelet, trying to turn it over.

Link finally decided to sit up, though still not giving up the warmth of the bedroll. He looked over at Zelda and the simple robe she had on. A smile emerged on his face as he recognized this article of clothing. Ironically, he had been one of the two servants sent to town to pick up some clothing for the journey. He almost laughed at how out of place she looked in peasant's clothing, but decided it was best not too. He didn't know enough about Link to know if he would laugh at such a thing, so he figured it was best to just keep his mouth shut. Link was still looking at the robe, having lost track of how long he had been staring. He caught himself and looked up, catching eyes with Zelda, who then turned her head to look another direction as well.

Jethro broke the potentially awkward moment for the two of them by announcing that breakfast was ready, and then handing each of them their plates. Link poked at his a bit, taking slow bites. He wasn't very hungry. Zelda was a fast eater, and tended to scoop up large portions of food in one spoon or forkful, put it in her mouth, and immediately dig her spoon or fork back in for another. Meals were not a time to talk, to her. She liked getting the meal over with so she could get on with her day. She saved conversations for later. Few things bothered her more than sitting around at the table politely waiting for the slow eaters of her family and friends of the family to finish up. They would take a small bite, put down the fork, and proceed to have a five minute conversation before taking another small bite. It irritated Zelda to no end, wanting nothing more but to leave the table, rather than sit and listen to a conversation that didn't interest her for what would be at least an hour after she had finished. Luckily she didn't have that problem now, as anything Link could say would probably fascinate her and Jethro seemed like the type to use his words to propagate some end, not just for mindless conversation. That is, he wouldn't be the one to start such a conversation, though he might follow through with one if baited.

Link hadn't eaten much of his omelet. He wasn't a morning person to the point that he wasn't hungry in the mornings either. It was honestly a reaction to the time of day. Had he woken up in the afternoon (as he preferred) after the same amount of time since the last meal he ate, he would have gladly eaten the omelet. But morning was different. Morning made it hard for him to get going, which included his appetite. He would force himself to eat the omelet now while it was still warm since he knew he wouldn't get another chance to stop and eat when he finally got hungry. He started eating a bit faster and taking bigger portions with each forkful. He didn't like having to force down food like this. Food was a great wonder of the world to him, one which he enjoyed quite a lot. He wasn't a glutton by any stretch of the word, it's just that when he actually ate, he preferred to savor the moment and enjoy the intricate flavors. In this same manner, when he wasn't hungry, he preferred to not eat. He didn't like forcing food upon himself, not allowing himself to actually enjoy what he had been graced with. He understood that not everyone gets to have a decent meal, and that having healthy food available was a blessing, not to be overlooked. After he had gotten about half way through, he had woken up a bit more and it was less of a pain to eat. The more he ate, the more he was willing to eat, and likewise, the more he enjoyed what he was eating.

Jethro was quite a fan of the omelet, and honestly believed it a challenge to make a better one than his. He had had quite a bit of experience making them, as he couldn't make anything more complicated. This was his favorite though. There was something great about the taste of food cooked on an open fire. There was something about the unique flavor that couldn't be replicated in any other environment. He had never experienced this phenomenon before (the dinner from last night had been served cold) and was delighted to discover it. He was going to look forward to this journey much more now that he could anticipate this kind of outdoor tint to the meals. Although he derived this much pleasure from even simple meals, he was not quite allied to the savoring school of thought. He was able to take joy out of meals even if eating them somewhat quickly. He didn't eat nearly as quickly as Zelda, mind you, but he ate at somewhat of an above average pace. Zelda was right about him. He wasn't one to initiate a mere conversation, and yes, he would contribute to one if it came up. The conversations he wanted to have would not be well accepted with these young people. They wouldn't appreciate, partially or fully, a meaningful conversation of philosophy or one of the theories of modern science. They wouldn't care to discuss Hyrule's recently emerging great novelists, or even listen to him speak more of _The Sword of Time_. They seemed perfectly content eating in a harmonized silence, and he wasn't going to ruin that feeling of equilibrium.

None of the three travelers were allotting much importance to custom. When Zelda was done with her meal, she got up and silently excused herself to put away the plate and begin cleaning the skillet Jethro had used. Jethro, about to finish anyway, insisted that Zelda let him clean it. Realizing that she might point out that she was finished and he was not, he quickly gobbled up the last remnants of the omelet to relieve her of that argumentative advantage. He didn't have to do that. Zelda was going to argue with not having to do work. She had never had to do such work before, and wasn't quite sure that she would have done it properly now. She just figured that it was the polite thing to do, being as how she was done anyway. But, if Jethro insisted, there was no need to continue this courtesy. Link soon claimed that, though there was still omelet on his plate, he was done. He handed his plate to Jethro, who finished what was left for him, and then continued to clean up. Link finally stood up and stretched, shaking out his legs, which had fallen asleep. He awkwardly trudged along trying to wake them up, which made Zelda laugh under her breath. She still wasn't quite sure about Link. For some reason she thought that had he heard her laugh he would have been slightly insulted. He just seemed different. But, on the other hand, she always had this fear of letting him know her inner emotions. She was afraid of letting him know just how much she cared about him, and how much she worried when he went off, and how relieved she was every time he came back. Not relief that the world was safe, though that did bring a bit of joy to everyone, but that Link was okay and had returned to her, if only temporarily. That's why she was so happy to take part in this adventure. Finally she would be there alongside Link, knowing that he was safe, and that he would keep her safe. If something happened to Link, it would happen to her too, and that was okay. She didn't mind dying alongside Link, with her final visions being those of Link battling to the death in her name. She just didn't want Link to disappear from her life. And yet, she could never let him know any of this. She was probably just a young girl to him, she often thought, even though she was actually his senior. He just seemed so much older, probably due to the aging effects of such dangerous adventures. If he knew about her feelings, he would just find them silly. After all, he's never been much of one to wear his emotions on his sleeves. Yet that was what was so intriguing about him, wasn't it? He was so mysterious. He would take time out of his own life to save the world, out of a feeling of duty, she supposed. Sure he had been hailed a hero time after time, but what of his life? What of his _real _life, the life he would lead if the world were not in peril? She had no idea what Link did when he had time to relax. No one ever told tales of his personal life, of what went on in his humble hut when evil had been cast out from the land. She wondered about this, about how much there was she didn't know about Link, about how much she wanted to know, and hoped to whatever forces ran the cosmos that one day she would know these things.

Section 2 – And Those Who Can't Do, Teach

Things around camp started to take up more life after breakfast was over and the cleaning was finished. After everyone had agreed nonverbally that traveling East in the morning was not well appreciated, there was time to kill. Fortunately for Jethro and Zelda, they had a specific task to take up this time in the morning. A task which would take more than a single morning to complete. Link's imposter, on the other hand, found himself characteristically bored once again. His mission was, of course, separate from that of Jethro, Zelda, and the real Link. His mission was to continue pulling off this illusion of Link throughout the journey, until that one final moment. He had to, above all else, keep the other two convinced that he was the real Link. Right now he felt pessimistic about his accomplishment of that task. He simply didn't know enough about Link to believe he was doing a thorough job of impersonating him. Sure, he had been a practicing con artist for most of his life, holding a fine respect for his ability as a believable actor. But he had never had to take on a role so specific before. He had always worked with basically stereotypes, which were just enough to fool people into whatever scheme he had at the time. Image was not an issue. He took on the form of Link while fully in his company, and hadn't changed out of it since. What was on the inside was what really counted for this one, though. That was something he couldn't imitate. Sure, he had casually observed Link before while working in the castle, so he knew some of Link's mannerisms, but he had never known he would need to impersonate him. He never knew it would be beneficial to absorb the details of how Link behaved. It was in this department that he was currently lacking, and he realized that. Fortunately, he still had the one thing going for him that he always had. No matter how much was pitted against him right now, no matter how difficult of a task he was poorly carrying out, he still had what he always referred to as "the gold." "The gold" meant a situation where their minds had too little evidence to consider the notion that this Link was an imposter, and so many of the flaws in his behavior go either unnoticed or unconsidered. Sure, he was doing a poor job of conveying a traditional Link, but without a reason to suspect an impersonator, these irregularities in Link's personality would just spawn confusion, not suspicion. The right amount of gold will always clear your name of these small misdemeanors.

At that point, Jethro and Zelda were willing to accept the gold, so to speak. The two of them were inside Jethro's tent, where Jethro was beginning his introduction for the course he was about to teach.

"You remember why you are here with Link and I, right?"

"Of course," Zelda replied. She was here so she could be with Link, of course. "I came because your party could use a cleric, and you saw the potential in me."

"Right. Now, here is the problem with our situation. You could say I have book smarts, right? Well, that is, I have a vast knowledge of things that have been written down over the years, so quite literally book smarts." He amused himself with his wit, and let out a small chuckle. "With my collection of writings old and new, there are many things that I understand in theory, but there is a wide separation between understanding a concept and being able to recreate it. Some things, no matter how much I understand how they work and their application, I simply cannot do. What I am going to attempt to teach you is one of these things. Based on my readings of great mages and other practitioners of magical arts, I can claim to have some understanding of how it works, but I simply don't have that essence in me which allows me to put it to use. You, on the other hand, have this essence. Your problem is that it is untrained, and you do not fully understand what it is you do. Your potential is thus left behind. What I'm hoping is that we can combine our talents to hopefully teach you to understand and better control your magical essence to put it to even better use."

"That seems reasonable enough."

"As I said, though, this will not be easy. The knowledge I possess comes from many, many books. Little things here and there. You would probably find them extraordinarily dense and exceedingly boring, so I have to somewhat of translate what I know into a way you can understand and apply to yourself."

Jethro was teetering on the edge of offending Zelda. She forgave him since this condescension probably wasn't intentional. It was still rather annoying, though, listening to this unwittingly pompous old man immediately assume her disinterest in the pursuit of knowledge, and her inability to understand such an intellectual level of speech in these books. It wasn't sexism, no. It had nothing to do with her being female. Zelda had no doubt that he would hold the same attitude towards Link if he were being taught. Zelda didn't even think it had to do with age, either. Zelda simply thought that Jethro acted this way towards anyone who didn't commit their life to reading and collection in the same way that he did. For his information, though, Zelda was not only literate, but was one of the few people in the land that had devoted time to reading some of the well appreciated works of the blossoming greats. She enjoyed reading these wonderful works of literature that took her to other lands, and she especially loved when they forced her to think, to question something, even if small, in day to day life. It wasn't too much of a stretch for her to imagine herself enjoying some of the books in Jethro's collection. Zelda now realized that her mind had drifted off, and she had not been paying attention to a word Jethro had said for at least a minute or two.

"-priests in Kakariko village, which, come to think of it, seems like it would be of better application to you. I don't have any specifics from that marked, though, so I'll just start off today with the basics that I can recall from memory. I guess you could call it the theory, as I have gathered, of magic." Jethro took in a deep breath, allowing his mind to catch up to his mouth, and slowly let it out, calming himself down, as he had talked himself into somewhat of a frenzy.

After this brief pause where he collected his thoughts, Jethro began again, this time speaking more slowly and deliberately. For the first time, Jethro was speaking and not prepared to do so. He had to actually prepare individual ideas and think about how he would structure them, something which usually came naturally to him.

"To start off, there are many ways in which people use magic. Magic is more of a blanket term, covering many feats that we cannot physically explain. Magic has always been somewhat of a touchy subject for me, since it cannot be explained with simple physics. It is still largely unknown how it works, at least by me. Whatever it is, it is something that comes from within, something I cannot explain, but I'll try. How should I put this…of all the things I have observed, I have classified two types of magic. That is, two ways in which I have seen magic used. The first seems to come from energies in the world. People who use magic in this way seem to draw in power from the world around them, and release it in any number of ways. These people can feel the energy flowing in all things, even those we don't consider alive. They can feel the life in all things, and they can draw it in for their own use."

"But if they draw in energy from the world around them, wouldn't that eventually remove the world of its energy, of its life and essence?"

"You would think so, but there are two things which stand in the way of that happening. The first, more simple one, is that the world is so vast, and there is simply so much energy compared to how much is drawn in, that any reduction in energy goes unnoticeable. While that might be true, there isn't any quantifiable evidence to show how much energy is drawn in and how much exists in the world. Besides, that would still mean that in the long run, in a course of millions of years, energy would be noticeably removed from the world. Now, the other reason why this doesn't happen is because there is not this sort of one way flow of energy in the world. Energy is constantly being recycled from one source to the next. It is vibrant and moves around through all things. I suppose that's what keeps it alive, so to speak. As I said, it is not a one way flow of energy out of things. Energy is replaced back into them. When a mage draws in this energy, he releases it one way or another. Suppose he releases it as a ball of fire. This ball of fire reintroduces energy to the world, which flows back in. Energy can't simply be removed from the world. It will exist in one form or another somewhere. A mage can't simply draw in energy and keep it inside himself forever. Think of holding your breath. Your body needs air to survive, so naturally you breathe. If you hold your breath, you eventually have to release it. In the same way that some people can hold their breath longer than others, some mages can hold in this energy longer than others, and can take in more energy at a time. Do you understand?"

"Well, you tell me. You're saying that you have separated magic into two fields. You haven't gotten into the second one yet, but you say the first one works through the use and recycling of energy in the world. This energy is contained in all things. The practiced mage can feel it, and understands how to draw it in and eventually release it, bringing the borrowed energy back into the world, keeping the amount of energy constant, in one form or another."

"Precisely. I'm glad you could understand. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to properly communicate the idea."

Zelda furrowed her brow slightly at this remark, reminding herself again that Jethro didn't know how offensive and condescending he was being.

"What of the other type of magic?"

"Well, keep in mind the idea of energy, because it still has some manner of application to this new way of using magic, the way that will more or less apply to you. The second way I have observed people using magic is through the practice of faith. I'm sure you understand that the mind is a very powerful thing, and sometimes what a mind truly believes can have a sort of impact on the world, so long as it is an honest belief. Our minds constantly shape the world in small ways, unnoticeable to us. Remember, of course, this is just a theory. I can't say for sure whether or not this occurs. Anyway, this belief and faith ties in with the energy of all things. It ties in with the essence inside of you. Now, I'm sure you have been taught of the way this world was created. The three Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore worked together to create everything we see. As powerful as the three are individually, they're power is unmatched together. The three of them came together to form the Triforce, a symbol of their unity, and from that, their might. There is more to understand of them than that, though. Once the three Goddesses became the one holy Triforce, they became much more than that. They became infinite. They became all things in existence, and in that regard, all things in existence, all the wonderful things they had created, became them. And so, when everything in existence comes together, it makes up the essence that is the Triforce. It's a more spiritual than religious belief, but, supposing what we assume of the Goddesses and the Triforce is true, that is how I believe it exists. If that is true, then you could say this energy that exists in all things is the divine essence of all things, since they are all part of the Triforce."

"If that's the case, then why is it that you claim to not have it in you to perform magic? If the Triforce is infinite, and thus you are part of it, then you should have this same divine essence or energy in you, and be as able to perform magic as anyone else."

This brought a smile to Jethro's face, not only because he had an answer for this, but because he had not anticipated that Zelda would ask such a question. He began considering that perhaps she was a philosopher at heart, and she could observe and question the world in the way he did, though not as well, of course. "What a clever question, Zelda. An important one, as well. I'm glad to know that you are paying such attention to notice such things. In answer to that, I say that there is somewhat of a difference in the two ideas. It was my mistake to use the same word 'essence' to describe both because, while similar, they are different concepts. When I said that I didn't have it in me, that I didn't have this magical essence, I meant that I don't have the will to do it. Most people do not. It is a very difficult task to practice magical arts, requiring much focus and concentration. Most people who try find that they physically cannot have this level of focus, or cannot even understand how to focus. I am one of those people. For example: throwing a rock at a target. Everyone can use their arm to throw a rock. They have the same bone structure and musculature required. However, I personally cannot aim that rock for the life of me. Physically, yes, I could execute the same movements as someone who had better aim, but mentally I cannot do them on my own. I would have to think about and set up the exact positioning of my arm to make it work. However, for the person with better aim, all of these things come naturally to him. He just sees the target and throws the rock. His body naturally does the right positioning to make it work for him. This is how it is with magic. The kind of mind and focus it takes to do magic comes naturally for some, and not to others. We are all part of the divine essence that makes up the Triforce, but that does not mean we are all made the same. We are all very different people. Some of us can do magic, others cannot. Anyway, back to what I was saying about this faith based magic. This type of magic is based on connection, you could say. The people who use this can feel this oneness with everything in existence; they can feel the connection of all things to make up the Triforce. So, these people look inside themselves and use that connection to the Triforce to perform these magical feats. They call upon that divine essence within them to do it. So, unlike the people from the first type, the source of their power is within. The first type of magic is about temporarily borrowing energy from other things and releasing it back out in a specific way. The second type is about using the energy inside oneself as a connection to the divine, and calling upon that connection to do wondrous things. The ability to do this seems to depend very much on having a strong belief in this connection. However, there is no reason to say that this same sort of binding faith is not present in those who use the other type. In both there is use of something that exists in all things. The difference is that one takes outside energy and uses it, and the other utilizes the connection of all things with energy, which means all things in existence. I'm sorry if this second type was harder to understand, but that's just because it's harder for me to understand."

"It was fine," Zelda said, "I think I understand." Zelda was just happy Jethro seemed to have backed away from the elitist attitude he was displaying before. Perhaps he was beginning to understand that other people could have such an understanding of things, and could have intelligence, even if they didn't have a wide assortment of books collected. The conversation continued on, mainly with Zelda asking questions for clarification and calling upon Jethro to seal up any gaps in his explanation. They continued having this friendly discussion for a good hour, never moving on past these theoretical principles of the two types of magic and how they are related. That was all that needed to be covered for today and it certainly took up enough time on its own. While the specific information was new to Zelda, she had some kind of an understanding of it beyond the actual information. It was like there was something she had been noticing for all of her life, but just could never put the words to explain it. She still had no control over her use of magic, but somehow the understanding of the fundamentals made it feel like she was progressing. She understood this all connecting essence Jethro spoke of because she had been feeling it, on a small level, all of her life. She had just never been able to put words to this feeling. Now she could. Now she could say that it was the essence she was feeling. It posed a great many questions. Was this the reason why she seemed to have a window into what people were thinking? Was it because she could feel that connection with the other person, as one thing in existence to another? Did this explain why she saw all people as brothers, and why she felt they should be treated as such? Was this theory the reason behind all of her morals and views of ethics? Treating others as you would wish to be treated has more significance when you believe in this kind of connection with the others. Was this connection the reason for love? More importantly, was it the reason why she felt it down in her very soul when someone she loved was taken from her?

Section 3 – Linking All Things

Link was growing impatient at camp while the conversation between Zelda and Jethro continued. He decided to take a short hike down to the stream nearby and wash himself. If there was one thing that he was going to look forward to the least on this adventure, it was that he was going to have to wash in these disgusting streams on the occasions that they were available. This was a practice he couldn't understand in the least, being as he was a person who enjoyed cleanliness and maintaining personal hygiene. However, there was one thing he knew about Link, which was that Link went on such adventures all the time, and probably didn't have the same respect for bathing. So, he would have to take these baths when and where Zelda and Jethro's eyes couldn't see him. Simple enough, they seemed to be a rather absent minded bunch. Now, while they were cooped up inside that tent talking nonsense, was the perfect opportunity.

Link got up and started following his ears, for in the distance he could hear the running sound of the stream as it rubbed against the rocks on shore. Just a faint trickling of a brook, but it was enough to guide Link to the water source. He looked behind at the camp a few times to make sure nobody had caught him leaving the camp. He figured if they did, he could form a good enough excuse, but he would rather know he was being watched than find out later he had been followed. Once he had gotten far enough away that a number of trees blocked the line of vision from him to the camp he stopped these periodic checkups and began to casually walk back to the stream.

He walked up to the shore and bent over to look at his reflection on the surface, partly to check how well he was pulling off the image of Link, and partly to see how disgusting he had gotten traveling through the dirt and filth all day. He was pleasantly surprised in both regards. Seeing his reflection gave him newfound hope in pulling off his objective. Having not had a chance to look at himself, and simply trusting Brian's judgment as to how he looked, he had been rather pessimistic. Now he realized just how good he was at his job. _One day_, he thought. _One day when I'm done with this mission I'll walk down the streets among my fellow con artists, and they will call me sir_. He smiled at this thought, and started taking off his clothes, leaving them a few feet behind him. He wanted to make sure that the slight splashing of the stream wouldn't get them wet, both because he didn't want wet clothes and because he didn't want Zelda and Jethro to know what he had done.

He slowly slid into the water, which was surprisingly warm. It wasn't until after he had submerged that he realized a major problem with this plan. He had no way to dry himself, and even if he did, his hair would still be visibly wet. When he got out, his clothes would get wet by resting on his water laden body. Besides, if he kept secretly bathing like this, they would begin to wonder how Link was keeping up such an incredible hygiene. He decided that he wasn't going to lie to them about it, but rather say that, yes, he did indeed bathe. There was no other way out of it. He didn't want to lie to them knowing that they would call him on it, raising suspicion and taking away some of his gold. On the other hand, if he accurately claimed that he had been bathing, they would be suspicious all over again as to why Link was uncharacteristically bathing on this adventure.

It came to his attention that he would have to admit to bathing, but he would also have to come up with a good excuse as to why he was doing it. Didn't want to get so dirty when traveling with company? No, something told him that that wasn't something Link would say, or even think about. He didn't seem too washed up when he went to the luncheon. Link struggled with the right answer, when it finally came to him through the process of such a struggle. He was getting frustrated that he couldn't come up with a good excuse, and decided to just relax for a moment and let it come to him naturally. He stopped actively thinking about excuses and just let himself lay back in the water and calm himself. It was this very action which gave him the good excuse. He decided that he would tell them he went to bathe to clear his head. He wanted to just relax for a moment and let the flow of the water relax him. It would have to be that one. There was nothing better he could say to dull the suspicion.

Now that he had this excuse, he could just sit back and enjoy knowing that the water was removing the dirt and grime from his body and bringing him back to a pure state. He just relaxed, dipped his head back to get his hair wet, closed his eyes, and relaxed. It would be fine. He knew Jethro could talk for ages, so he wouldn't have to worry about them for a while. All he had to worry about now was how he was going to deal with moving around in wet clothes. He hated that. It felt so uncomfortable! Not to mention that you couldn't get clean out in nature like this. The moment you got out, you would be wet, so all new dirt and leaves and twigs would stick to your feet and body while you move to get your clothes. Your clothes probably have leaves and dirt stuck to them too, so you have to shake that off and put them on. There was no way to avoid it. Immediately after you get out, you get dirty again. The only safe place to be was in the water itself, and he was just going to allow himself to be blissfully ignorant as to how clean that water actually was.

After a long period of simply soaking, he brought himself back to land where, sure enough, new dirt and leaves began to stick to his wet body. He picked up his clothes to find that the bottoms of them were covered in dirt. He shook them off and put them back on his body, where they immediately began absorbing the water. He was instantly dirty once again, exactly as predicted. Link silently cursed the outdoors, and vowed that after this was done he would never leave the city again. _Get some civilization for crying out loud!_ Why must he impersonate someone so different in tastes for once? _Couldn't fate have allowed me to find this artifact in a shop somewhere?_ Sure, it was going to be valuable and quite possibly useful, but at what cost? _Or, why couldn't Brian have gone to do it? Maybe he wouldn't have minded as much. He couldn't have possibly minded as much. Well, what's done is done._ He decided you can only complain about your current situation so long before realizing that such silent complaints won't accomplish anything. He proceeded back to the campsite, where he found that Zelda and Jethro were still talking in the tent. Just as planned. He sat down by the fire to warm himself, and hopefully dry these damned clothes. The fire had died down considerably since breakfast, as it had not been attended to for a while. He took a stick and started poking at the embers, trying to see if he could stir the fire back into life. He also now realized the hazard he left by leaving the fire unattended. Personally he wouldn't mind if Jethro and Zelda got burned alive in the tent, but Jethro was the only one who had even a faint idea where the sword was. Link had peeked in Jethro's tent the night before and opened up the one book that was out to the place that Jethro had marked. He read the story of Gryx and _The Sword of Time_ and didn't see what was so informative that it needed marking. However, the one thing he did determine was that the cave of N'rar, where Gryx killed himself, was probably where Jethro was leading them. Unfortunately, he didn't know where that was, so he would still have to keep Jethro alive, for the mean time. It was a pity if he had ever heard one. How he hated that old windbag. Well, to be fair, he didn't talk that often, but when he did, he wouldn't stop or pause, even to let others contribute. He didn't see how Zelda could stand being kept in that tent with him listening to him go on and on about nonsensical gibberish he determined was scholarly. What the hell is a scholar anyway? What a self proclaimed position of righteousness. _Well_, he thought, _not unlike the royal family._ He smiled again at how fitting it was that the two of them be kept in the same room together. _Let the two forces of "righteousness" compete until their throats are parched. Then maybe they'll realize that neither of them won any intellectual battle._

Link breathed a sigh, and the flap on Jethro's tent opened. Jethro and Zelda came out, and to Link's surprise, neither seemed frustrated with the other, and in fact seemed somewhat happy. Link didn't understand what they could possibly get out of posing unanswerable questions to the other and spreading unproven opinions. This Link was hardly the philosopher, and never intended to be. While Jethro and Zelda saw it as a spreading of knowledge, Link saw it as a waste of time. Even _if_ one were to come to a resolute conclusion about one of the philosophical matters, lives wouldn't change. The only difference would be an acceptance of a new abstract idea with no application towards actual life. That was what frustrated Link about philosophy. It saw itself as a pursuit of knowledge and a quest to understand life, and yet the matters it attempts to resolve have no application towards life whatsoever. Link preferred the sciences, and respected Jethro in that he also had a fair share of knowledge on that subject as well. Maybe sometime he could discuss that with Jethro. That is, maybe some time he could initiate a conversation with Jethro, and then listen to Jethro's endless monologue for an hour afterward. At least that would be more entertaining than sitting around camp all day.

The inevitable and planned question finally came. Zelda was the one to ask it. "Why are you all wet, Link?"

Link was happy to already have the answer to this question. "I just needed to relax for a bit and clear my mind, so I went down to the nearby stream and soaked for a little bit. It really helps me, and allows me to have a better focus for the rest of the day."

While both Jethro and Zelda were acceptant of this answer, and decided it was certainly reasonable, Jethro still had his own issue with it that Zelda had not thought of. "That is all well and good, Link, but I would prefer if you wouldn't leave us like that, certainly without telling us. Remember, you're here to protect us. Had something come along while we were busy in the tent, you wouldn't have been there to do your job. Sorry, I don't mean to sound angry. I just mean that in the future I would like you to at least tell us, so we can know to start looking out for ourselves, and not leave ourselves in your absent hands."

"Sorry. I'll make sure to tell you if it happens again."

This was all new to Zelda. This was one of those personal details about Link she had been longing to know. So, even he needs to just relax sometimes and clear his mind of the frustrations from the road. It made him so much more human. He wasn't this abstract caricature of a valiant hero anymore; he was a real person who deals with the same issues as anyone else. This both pleased and disheartened Zelda, in a way. She was pleased to know that Link wasn't so far from other people, that he did not live on a different level, separate from the human urges, desires, and problems. She liked that this simple fact brought him closer to her, who also felt the need to just stop and relax sometimes. However, it just didn't seem quite fitting. So early on in the adventure he already needs to clear his head? But, nothing has even happened yet, what could he need to clear? This made a new perspective of Link, one in which he toils his way through adventures, bringing himself through agony and anguish to do so. A new view of Link where he did not seem so valiant anymore. Zelda started to regret this chance to really get to know the Link that existed on the inside, outside of folk tales and children's stories. A Link that didn't quite hold up to the fantasy she had had since tales of Link's adventures first spread through the lands. Maybe he wasn't so brave after all. Maybe he wasn't the man Zelda wanted. She shook away such thoughts. They couldn't be true. They couldn't possibly be true. Besides, she wasn't so shallow that such a slight change would force her fancy elsewhere. She was drawing far too many conclusions. It wasn't all about the brave man on the outside anyway. The one she loved was the hidden man on the inside, the one she knew nothing about. Maybe that was why she always seemed somewhat let down when she found out something new about Link. Maybe it was because it was the mystery she wanted to hold on to, not the man.

There was no longer any time to think about such things, for when Zelda refocused her gaze, she saw that Link was bleeding on the ground, with one slender knife in his back, and another through his throat. Jethro had backed himself up to the tent in terror, letting loose a scream that wouldn't come out. It was the most horrible thing Zelda had ever seen. It was the most cruel joke fate had ever played on her. Her last thoughts about Link were questioning his manhood, and her last words were, "Why are you all wet, Link?" She stood with her mouth gaping open, too shocked for tears to well up yet. She struggled to breathe as she saw the thing in front of her. It seemed half falcon, half man. And the bastard had killed Link, permanently shattering any and all of her hopes, as well as her beliefs about Link as an unbeatable warrior. There was no question though. The Link she had traveled with for the last day or so, the one she had started to see from the inside out, was lying dead on the ground. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Section 1 – Second Introductions

Zelda's eyes shifted from her dead protector to the falcon-man standing ominously before her. It all happened so quickly, there was no time for comprehension to set in. No time to figure out how Link was so easily assassinated. No time to react. The falcon-man brought a winged hand up to his face and dropped beak down to chest. A white ring, like a halo, formed around the outline of the face as his hand seemed to pull away at what was there, of what currently formed his countenance. The white light grew brighter and enveloped the entire body of this seemingly malformed creature of the sky. As the white light dissipated, standing before her was Link, the real Link, holding a wooden falcon mask in his left hand and looking into her eyes.

Zelda's tears finally caught up with her, and her eyes fully let loose a welling of tears, streaming down her face and dropping off her supple chin to fall upon her peasant robe. Jethro displayed a strange sort of emotion which neither Zelda nor Link had ever experienced or seen before. It was a combination of awe, relief, and confusion, most characterized by his gaping mouth and insistence on pointing out that Link was alive, almost soothing himself with these words as he repeated them to himself over and over again. Zelda grabbed hold of Link and cried on his shoulder. She was still a beat behind emotionally, and these tears were the ones of grief for Link's demise. The ones for his revival would come shortly. At least, that's what she would have thought, had she been in a position to logically observe the situation and make active choices. Rather than have these tears of joy come after the tears of sorrow, she found anger. Raw anger towards Link, and she almost furiously let go of him when this emotion got better hold of her. She slapped her arms down at her sides and then violently raised them back up to her sides in questioning.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Link? For one thing, what were you thinking sneaking up on yourself like that and making me think you were dead? Almost killed me! And _if_ you're the real Link, where in the hell have you been this entire time? You've got a lot of explanation, mister!"

Link just laughed for a moment. He thought that Zelda was being so funny trying to appear threatening or intimidating to him. It was the first time he could even begin to hear the other side of this story, and seeing Zelda like this made him laugh, though he didn't realize that at some level she was sincere in her anger. Yes, it was all somewhat funny to him, but it was also that he hadn't really slept in quite some time, and had been running on pure adrenaline since he had first come into consciousness in the cave. He was somewhat slap-happy in a way. The first element made him start laughing, the second made him continue.

Link finally got a hold of himself, calming down, and found his words. He took a few deep breaths, and then started his attempt to clear the air and convince the jury. This was not going to be a tale of survival for a curious king, but an alibi for an inquisitor. Link motioned towards the body of what until a minute ago the party had accepted as Link. The body had now morphed back into its true form, a young adult human who more or less resembled Brian from the cave, and whom Zelda recognized as the servant Liam from the castle. Link supposed that meant Brian's story checked out. "As you can see, he is not the real Link. As of now, I don't think I have anything to prove that I am Link, but at least we can agree that he is not, correct?"

Link's approach perked up Jethro's ears. Jethro expected a self indulged story of triumph over the evils that had deceived them, not this manner of Socratic debate. Jethro allowed, "Yes, I believe that is fair." Jethro was going to quite enjoy this explanation. Zelda nodded to show her allegiance with Jethro's answer.

"Alright, now I'll present my side of the story, which I hope will by in synch with your side. I honestly do not know of this will happen or not. However, I'll begin from an event we can all remember as we all attended. This was the last time I met with you two: the luncheon. We all sat around a table enjoying our meal, and afterwards listened to Jethro here enlighten us with his proposition of a journey to recover the long lost and possibly fabled artifact, _The Sword of Time_. He told us that as the knowledgeable scholar, he would lead the expedition, but would need my assistance as a bodyguard, and Zelda's as an upcoming healer of our party. The king was reluctant to let go of Zelda, but ultimately made the decision Zelda's. She accepted for one reason or another, and I had already agreed to go along with this quest. The afternoon had already turned to evening, and it was beginning to get late, so we all agreed to meet back outside the very walls of the castle town, next to the drawbridge, in the morning to set off on our journey. Though I didn't want to have to leave in the morning, I accepted. It wouldn't end up mattering in the first place, because as I have already told you, I never saw you two again until now. I left the castle, and I am lead to assume that Jethro stayed as a guest overnight. That is the setup as we all should remember it. If I got anything wrong, please put my lack of sleep as the reason.

"Now, here's where my side of the story begins. After I left the castle that night, I was in the mood to slow down and enjoy what was around me. Rather than ride Epona home fast as she could go as was the manner of my late arrival, I walked her back, enjoying the shining array of stars in the sky as we went. In retrospect, I can see that this was a mistake. When I was no more than a quarter mile off from the castle town, I stumbled upon what I thought was a rock at the time. Looking back I know that this was not true. In fact, I never saw what it was I stumbled upon, but I chalked that up to the probability that I had kicked away the rock when stumbling. All I saw was my shadow. Having no reason to be suspicious, and given my laid back attitude at the time, I continued on without further inspection of the situation. It was this reluctance of my mind to accept the truth of the situation that forced upon us the current situation. I should have realized that what I tripped over felt heavy, and couldn't have been kicked far away. I should have been able to see it, if it were a rock. I should have understood this, but my mind did not accept it, and I suffered the consequences when I received a cheap shot from behind, knocking me cold on the ground.

"The tale does not so simply end there, though. I have not merely been unconscious all of this time, finally awaking to find an imposter and assume the worst. No, this story is much more complicated than that. I awoke I don't know how many hours later, but when I did, I was chained naked to the stone wall of a cave, shackled by the wrists. All I could see as I was first waking from unconsciousness were the shadows on the wall on the other side of the cave, and those all around me. The only light was coming from occasional torches on my side of the cave. My eyes noted a being walking in the shadows, making no effort to conceal its presence. When I remembered that I was chained, presumably helpless, to a wall, I realized that there was no reason to remain hidden. I also saw that Epona had been tied to a stone column, reaching from ceiling to floor. The being from the shadows came closer, and soon I could see his face. I did not recognize the man, and so it confused me as to why he was holding my prisoner. In his arrogance and true belief that I was to remain chained to that wall until my death, he explained the situation to me fully.

"He identified himself as Brian, and told me that he was not the one who gave me the blow to the head in the field. He said that that man was his brother. Given the resemblance of the two, I would say that the man I just killed is that brother. He told me that his brother worked as a servant in your castle, and was also present at the time of the luncheon. He never told me his name."

"His name is Liam," Zelda said. "He's been working for us for years."

"Alright, then I see that part of Brian's story checks out as well. Anyways, Brian soon showed me that Liam would not have much of a problem impersonating me visually, since the two brothers were shape shifters. They can mold their bodies to match whatever form they wish, given that there isn't too much of a size difference. Brian told me that Liam was to follow the two of you in my form until he reached _The Sword of Time_, at which point he would kill you. All of this," Link motioned around him, "was out of a want to have the power of that artifact. Liam had overheard the discussion of it during the luncheon, and found in himself an overwhelming desire to have it. So, he knocked me out, took me and Epona to the cave, and I assume formed his plan with Brian afterwards. Brian was to make sure I didn't escape, unsuccessfully, and Liam was to get the artifact. The two would share the power.

"I knew that I had to find a way to get out of the cave and take out the imposter before it was too late. My mind was constantly observing the situation so I could form a plan. Brian foolishly pointed out where the keys to my shackles were, in yet another moment of arrogance. He wanted to rub in that they were hanging three feet above my shackled wrists, completely out of reach. There was no way I could simply use strength to break off the shackles. The chains were indeed tough. However, I created a momentary diversion, causing Brian to turn around. I used that second to propel myself upwards by pushing off Brian's back with my foot. That launched my feet over my head, allowing me to grab the key from the hook over my head. I was lucky that such a complicated maneuver worked on the first time, since I knew I would not be allowed a second attempt. While Brian was knocked to the ground from my kick, I got the keys and unlocked one wrist, which I then used to unlock the other. It was hard, but in the moment of dire need to escape, I found myself able to pull it off.

"Now that I was free, I had a second matter to take care of: Brian. Long story short, I managed to disarm him of one of his knives, which I then used to kill him. He was not much of a challenge. He either thought much too high of his fighting prowess or assumed too little of mine, or probably both. I then stripped him of his clothes, since I was very cold in the cave, and took both of his knives. I used the knife to unbind Epona, and then started finding my way out of the cave. Once again, this was not so simple of a task. I tried to find some way I could logically determine a way out of the cave. I detected a slight incline in one direction, and figured I would start going in that direction, since the cave probably descended from the entrance. I got my hopes up when I saw that the torches along the walls were no more, since I figured that was because it was close enough to the entrance that light typically came in, making no need for torches. I now see that the lack of torches was just because nobody went down that far into the cave. I took a torch and continued my search for the entrance.

"I found myself occasionally hearing footsteps in the distance. Ones which were supposed to be concealed, but weren't. As I continued down the cave, I found the one responsible for these footsteps. He was a incomprehensible starving creature who called himself Werthum. He seemed to have a tremendous difficulty understanding what I was saying and giving back answers to my questions. I tried to simplify my questions, and brought it down to 'I want to know where the entrance is.' He told me that it was beneath the lake that was in front of us. This confused me to no end, but I had no other leads. Before I could get anything else out of him, he tried to pounce. Starving little thing, I can't blame him for trying to eat me. Unfortunately for him, my reflexes forced him to land on my knife blade. As I said, I had nothing else to go on, so I figured I would explore the underwater region. I found my iron soled boots as well as this magical blue tunic, which allows me to breathe underwater, in Epona's saddlebag. I changed clothes, and started wading into the underwater lake. Not very far in there was a sudden drop off, which left me drifting down slowly towards the bottom of the lake. What I saw next I will never forget."

Section 2 – Beyond Sinking

Link's slow descent finally brought him down to the ground, turned in the other direction. His iron boots made his landing hard on the rock floor of the lake. The stop forced him to bend his knees a bit to keep his balance. The bubbles came up from his gaping mouth, popping one by one out in front of him. Link couldn't believe what he was seeing, but before him, the lake extended far beneath the rock he had walked on to get from his shackles to the lake. It created a whole new dimension to the cave, a new layer. That wasn't what was unbelievable though. What was unbelievable was that in this expanse of lake underneath the cave floor was an entire underwater city! Sitting before him was a grid of underwater buildings of different sizes and assumed applications. The city was still about two hundred feet away, and down a slight hill, which allowed Link to get a great view of the city as a whole.

Link wasn't sure if it was just the current view he had, or if it was the slight blurriness of seeing underwater, but the city looked dead to him. It looked as if it had not been inhabited for quite some time. He certainly didn't see any people moving about down there. Just a ghost town beneath the rock of the cave in an underground lake. Whether or not there was any life down there, this was probably what Werthum was talking about. This was probably the way out of here. So, Link trudged on towards the city, with each step making a reverberating _thunk_ in the rocky floor below, possibly sending vibrations throughout the cave. He wasn't sure. The iron made it impossible to conceal his steps, and made each step much more of a burden. That wasn't the worst of it, though. While his tunic made him perfectly able to breathe comfortably underwater, it did nothing for the great pain in his ears from the water pressure. His body was not made for this kind of depth, under the water. Luckily Link had done this sort of underwater exploration before, meaning he had some experience at bypassing the pressure's effect on his ears, but it was far from gone. It was just tamed.

Link finally reached the first building of the city, and found his observations to be no different from before. He could now officially claim that there was no life in this city, at least none deserving a city of such a size. Maybe some people were hiding away in some of these buildings starving to death like Werthum. Maybe. The point was that whatever life needed a city of such magnitude was gone now. What was left was a simple shell of what had been. Somehow, though, Link didn't this shell was discarded by the inhabitants on purpose. It was not abandoned for a better place, it was taken. By whom, he didn't know. Link truly wished he could conceal his steps more, as each reverberating step he took caused stress to build up in his mind, to the point that it equaled his suffering due to water pressure. Somehow he just wasn't feeling comfortable here. This place wasn't as dead as it should have been, he was convinced. Wasn't that the horror that everyone feared? That's why children were afraid of the dark. The darkness itself was not the cause of the fear; it was the deception of it. It was the darkness's ability to seem tranquil while masking the true horrors within. It was Link's anticipation of something to come out from the depths and catch him unaware and unable to defend himself that was bringing him the most suffering.

The buildings themselves were decayed and unattended. The exteriors had been warped and seemed fragile through the extended wear of the surrounding lake. Some of the more fragile pieces had been broken off, so small sections of wall would be missing here and there. This city seemed to have a fairly simple structure, similar to most cities with which he had been acquainted. The outlying regions were small buildings, seeming to be residential. As he moved closer to the center of town, buildings started getting longer, though not taller. These were probably places of simple business, like markets. Something of that nature where storage was necessary. As he continued on, he reached the center of town, at least in its relative importance. The focal point of the city seemed to be a single building, much bigger than any of the others, both in length and height. Above the door of the building was some phrase, but the language and alphabet were foreign to Link, and the letters were hard to decipher anyway. At any rate, the building drew in Link's attention. He figured it was probably a city hall, or some governmental building. Maybe the mayor's office. Something like that.

Out of the corner of his eye Link detected movement. He immediately spun around to get a better look, but it was already too late. Whatever he saw had gone somewhere out of sight. Link knew it would happen, he knew right from the beginning that this place was alive somehow. It seemed dead, but something lived on to tell the tale to the visitor, whether or not it wanted to know. Link saw it again, still out of the corner of his eye. He tried to follow it again, but again found himself to be looking off into the distance at an open expanse of water. This thing was good at this game. Too good. Link didn't like being the mouse, getting batted from paw to paw before the kill. Link wanted a simple fight on equal terms or his. This thing knew the city if it could remain hidden this well. It knew how to circle in slowly on Link without him knowing where it was. It could only get so close, though. At some point Link would have to see it. Especially if he limited the directions at which it could come.

Link backed up to the big building, until he back was firmly pressed against the wall. The place had no door, just an empty frame, so it was possible for Link to be attacked form this direction, but whatever he saw seemed too big for that approach. It seemed monstrous. Something about the way it moved made him think it would be staying out of the buildings. Something about the way it slithered through the water. It must have been some sort of giant sea snake! Link's plan worked on some level, in that he did force the creature to come in and attack from in front of him, where he could get a good view of what it was. However, some might say the plan failed in other regards. Being able to see that, yes, it was a monstrous sea snake slithering through the water and coming towards him at a fantastic speed did not seem to help him form a good way of defending himself, as there just wasn't enough time. The snake came in, moving this way and that, ensuring that Link could not predict which side it would on when it reached him. As it turns out, it was his left. The snake didn't go for Link directly, though. No, it had a different plan in mind. It preferred to use its massive body to slam into the building behind Link, smashing the fragile thing to pieces. It also grazed against Link just enough to push him under the newly formed pile of rubble that was once the great focal point of the city. The snake would let the weight of the building kill him and hide his carcass from any scavengers. Then he would come back to feast on Link's flesh when he was actually hungry.

Luckily for Link, the snake had broken through more than it intended. Not only did it smash the building, but it smashed through the false floor of the building, pushing Link down into the artificial basement, and then sealing the hole with the rubble. To be fair, the snake didn't smash through the floor itself. Rather, the force of Link as he was pushed towards the floor caused him to break through the rotted planks and slam down on the rock floor of the basement. It was Link acting as a projectile which broke the floor, not the mass of the snake. It all happened too fast for Link to know why he was alive. All he knew was _that_ he was alive, and that his back really hurt.

After enough time has passed for Link to confirm that he was alive and would continue to be unless something new came along, he got up off the rocky floor, and brushed off pieces of wet rubble. It was a weird sort of thing he was brushing off. It was hard like traditional rubble, but was weathered, wet, and somewhat sticking to him. Whoever built these buildings should have used material that would hold up better to the effects of the surrounding water. At least the ringing pop in his ears was gone. Now that he was separated from the rest of the lake by all of that rubble, there wasn't as much water putting pressure on him or his fragile ears. He looked around and tried to figure out what this place was. It was a room of its own, one beneath the floor of the building that just got knocked down. This cave was just full of layers like this. Just how far down were there places adapted for living? For the moment, Link decided he would consider this to be the bottom level. As long as he was there, temporarily safe from the snake, he would take his time and figure out this basement.

After exploring a bit, he determined that the basement was a sort of library. It was a huge collection of writings of the people that once inhabited the city. Once again, their writing was foreign to Link, so he had no idea what all was written. For all he knew it could have been tax records. However, there was a book out that caught his eye because it had drawings and pictures on it, and was also rather thick. The drawing he first saw, the one on the cover page, contained creatures not unlike Werthum, and yet so different from him. Aesthetically, they looked similar. They had similar features, bone structure, and seemed to be of the same species. Yet, the picture of this species did not depict Werthum in the slightest. These people on the page were people of pride and might. They had self respect. They looked healthy! They were intelligent. They didn't have the same struggle to communicate. They didn't make this sickly feeling well up inside Link when he saw them. They were not helpless, and did not seem constantly on the verge of death. These were pictures of what the species was supposed to be, not the species as Link had encountered it: a hungry and sickly thin creature and a ghost town. Link continued flipping through the book, looking for more pictures, more things he could understand. He saw a layout of the city depicted, drawings of what Link assumed to be either leaders or other important figures. These drawings and this book contained what the species was about, what they practiced, what they knew-

Link stopped on that thought. What they knew. Link thought back to Werthum, and his brief "conversation" with him. _What was the question he finally answered?_ _It was…it was, "I want to know where the entrance is." What is so special about that? But, wait! No, that's not how I asked it. It wasn't all at once like that, no. It was, "I want to know…where the entrance is." That's right, I had to think about how to phrase it so he would understand. I wanted to think how to best simplify the question. What if…what if he didn't realize it was all one sentence like that? What if he thought that pause separated the question into two sentences? And so he thought I was saying "I want to know. Where the entrance is?" He probably didn't know enough of the language to know that was bad grammar. So THAT'S why he sent me down here, under the lake. He thought I wanted knowledge, so he pointed me in the direction of this library, or at least the city so I could figure out what happened. The entrance to this library is under the lake. And that means-_

Indeed. It did mean that exploring this lake was not going to get him out of the cave, but was instead a sidetrack causing him to be trapped in a basement and fleeing a giant sea serpent. All of this was for nothing. That would explain how he and Epona got to where he woke up. They never passed through some underground lake. They went through a normal cave entrance, probably in the other direction. He was just happened to try the wrong direction first. Had he gone the other way, he would have been out of here by now. Werthum would have died of starvation rather than hunger, and he could have made progress on his journey to kill Brian's brother, rather than sit here in an underwater library temporarily hidden from a monstrous snake! It was most unfortunate, yes, but years of experience taught Link one important thing, one thing that kept him from losing his tranquility. No matter what has happened, no matter how unfortunate or how unlucky something in the past was, you cannot live in retrospect. You cannot spend the rest of your life thinking about what would have happened if you made a different choice. The choice has already been made, it cannot be changed. All you can do is do the best with what you have now, considering the consequences. And right now, for Link, the best he could think of was seeing if there was anything in this tome about that monster up above. Maybe they had encountered it and were able to keep it at bay for a while. If Link could figure out how they did it, he could do the same just long enough to get out of this place and head for the real entrance to the cave.

Link began flipping through the book, making sure to look carefully at every picture that came up. He didn't want to miss a thing. The beginnings of the book seemed to focus more on them, about their life and city structure. That part wasn't going to provide any answers. However, as the book went on, there were pictures that detailed other events outside of their society. Events they had to deal with in life. At least, that's what the pictures suggested. Luckily enough for Link, he eventually found that there was an entire section of this massive book devoted to that creature. Unfortunately, he couldn't read the text, so what he could gather from this book was limited. He studied the pictures nonetheless. This section of the book was almost like a story, in that with each picture, more and more was revealed about the monster. The first picture showed a silhouette in the distance. None of the features could be seen, you could hardly tell it was a snake. It was just something in the distance. Something menacing, something big. As it went on, the drawings captured more about the snake. One of the pictures showed a battle between the creatures and the snake, with many of them trying desperately to kill it. The picture did not hold back the gore of that battle, and what happened to the many that were killed in this attempt. The snake was defending itself, not killing for food, so it was more willing to simply rip the creatures apart, caring not about wasted meat. It was pretty awful. The very next page showed one of the members of the species on the snake's back, yanking a giant chain he had fastened to a collar which was around the snake's head. Link didn't know how he got it on, or how it was staying on, but he assumed that those details were in the text. The guy on the snake's back, though. He seemed somewhat familiar. No, it wasn't Werthum; that was for sure. Not _that_ familiar, but he felt that he had seen this creature before. Link held his place in the book, and flipped back to the cover page where, sure enough, there was the guy who had mounted the snake. He was given the most space in the picture, and was certainly the most glorified of the people there. He must have been a hero to them, just like Link to the people of Hyrule. He was their savior; he kept the snake at bay. He was probably the clever one who came up with putting this leash on the snake. Link smiled as he thought of them having their own version of him. This hero kept them out of peril, probably time and time again. At some point, he just couldn't do it anymore, and all of them were destroyed. Well, except for Werthum. Link finished that job, but he was teetering on the edge of demise anyway. Link did him a favor, ended his suffering. Besides, it was out of self defense.

Link flipped back to the picture of the hero mounting the snake, yanking on the chain leash. Upon closer inspection, Link saw small blood trails at certain points around the neck where the collar was. That was how it was kept on. Some barbs or spikes or something were digging into the thing, keeping it from sliding off in either direction. In that case, maybe it was still on. Maybe the thing was still wearing the collar, and still had a chain leash dangling from it. Link couldn't remember. He tried to think back to when the snake was coming at him full force, but he couldn't remember. It all happened too quickly. If there was a chain or collar still on the snake, Link didn't notice it. But, it was the only thing he could do. He could sit here in the library, looking at pictures until he starved to death, or he could hope the chain and collar were still on, and try to tame the beast. He could be the unknown hero, or he could be Werthum. Naturally, Link chose the heroic route.

There was no getting back the way he came, though. That hole was completely covered with rubble from the building. He would have to find another way. There had to be another way, though. Werthum pointed him in the direction of the library, meaning it was probably a public place, or at least not purposely hidden. The point is, crashing through the floor was not the way one was supposed to enter the place. There had to be proper way to get from the basement to the ground level, which was technically underground as well, but Link didn't care about such semantics right now. Link just left the book as he found it, except opened to a new page.

He had to admit, this was a pretty expansive library. It had lots of writings in it, and took up a lot of room. Rather fitting for the size of the building that previously stood above it. Link traversed the corridors of this basement facility, many of which led to dead ends. Eventually he found one with stairs at the end. The stairs proved quite challenging with the iron boots still on. So far he had only walked on a level plane or down. He had never had to go back up yet. Each step on the stair case was difficult, especially with his now sore body from the impact. The stairs led to a ceiling of rubble, of course. Why not? Why would this be any less covered by the remains of the building than any other part? Link just hoped that maybe there wouldn't be as much at this part. Either way, he could get better leverage here. The other artificial entrance was in the ceiling above Link's head. He would have to swim up to it and then try and remove the rubble. At least here he had the support of the stairs beneath his feet. He gave it a mighty heave, but to little avail. The rubble above him did give way slightly though, but went right back when he stopped pushing. Oh how he wished he were wearing the golden gauntlets right now. Those would infuse his hand with the power necessary to not just remove, but hurl away the rubble. Unfortunately, those gauntlets were taken along with his clothes. Brian's brother had them. _Bastard doesn't need them as much as I do right now!_

Perhaps he was going about this the wrong way. As he recalled, the buildings down in this lake were very fragile from weathering. Maybe lifting wasn't what he needed to do. Maybe it was breaking through. But that wouldn't work. He was underwater, unable to make any kind of force to break through on his own. His muscles were too slowed by the water. If only he had taken his longshot with him. If only he had that great invention. He could just pull the trigger and the spring would launch the chain. That would probably be powerful enough to break through. But, he didn't have it, so there was no use thinking about that. He would have to break through this rubble on his own. Somehow, he would have to find the power within him to break through. _Just think, Link. Just think of all the times you have your sword in your hand. You hold it back, waiting, letting your power build up until you're ready and you release it. Just do that now with your hands. Just draw them back and draw in the power._ Link had to try it. He felt like using his foot though, since that would be more powerful. He drew it back behind him, drawing his focus on the rubble. He focused very intently, holding back his foot until he could feel the energy flowing in that part of his body. He held it until he felt the physical restraint to keep it from firing into a kick on its own. And when he felt that tension and struggle to hold it back, his body's need to release that powerful energy, he put all his power into it and launched that kick, tearing through the rubble, breaking it into pieces he could easily move away on his own. Maybe it was the adrenaline that came from such a need to escape this prison, maybe it was his focus on the energy as it collected in his foot. Link didn't care. The point was, it worked.

Link moved the now small pieces of rubble out of the way, and pulled himself up out of the basement and back onto the ground. The impact from his devastating kick sent more vibrations through the rocks of the lake's floor, and through the water. Once again, this life caught the snake's attention. If it were not such a creature driven by instinct, and were better able to apply the instances of the past to the present, it might have been confused as to how Link had gotten back out of that crushing pile of rubble. But, it wasn't such a creature, and thus remained blissfully absent of such questions, and simply went back for another blow at Link. This one would be directed towards him, not his surroundings. Link saw the thing coming back towards him, and knew that he had to get it right the first time. The snake wasn't going to allow room for error. Link cursed how many times that was the case for him. This was at least the second time in one day. That couldn't be normal. The snake was getting closer and closer, and Link, weaponless, stood his ground, putting on his most intimidating display he could. He was going to be the hero. Sure enough, he noticed the collar this time. It was still on, and it still had that chain dangling from it on Link's left. That would explain why Link didn't notice the chain the first time. The snake was exposing the wrong side to him when he was closest, and Link hadn't known to look for it before. Left side. Very important to remember. Left side. A moment before the snake swallowed Link whole, Link dove to the left side where he found the chain and hung on to it for dear life. The snake violently thrashed to get Link off. Link had to get closer in. If he stayed this far out on the chain, he would get thrown around more. Link tensed his muscles more than ever before, so that he would not only stay on, but actually pull himself up the chain, link by link. This was going to hurt the next day, but he needed to do it for there to be a next day. The snake was not lenient, and continued to change directions at unexpected times, and make very sharp turns, trying to flail Link off of it, for it knew what would happen if it didn't. It wasn't very good at applying the past to the present, but it had a memory strong enough to remember this. It wouldn't remember what happens when someone uses the chain. It remembered the hero who used to do this, before he finally failed. The pain as the collar dug into the neck more, with the barbs tearing through flesh, was unbearable, and would only get worse if the rider successfully mounted. Unfortunately for it, Link had more than pain to worry about, and won the battle of will.

Link managed to mount the snake and made sure to not ease his grip on the chain, for it wasn't over yet. Now it would be easier to stay on, but it was still going to be quite a challenge. Link was going to have to steer this snake as he rode it back out of the lake. The snake wasn't going to comply, but maybe the pain would convince it. Link pulled back as hard as he could, forcing the snake to pull up and head back towards the surface. Link then pulled to the side, trying to make sure the surface led to open air, not bare rock from the floor of the cave. The snake fought back harder though, and wouldn't move to the side. He was approaching the rock ceiling too quickly now, and Link was having no luck steering him to the side. The only thing on the snake's mind now was killing Link, no matter what the cost. The snake didn't want these heroes to continue living. It became duty to ensure their death for such display of heroics at the expense of the snake's comfort and meal plan. The snake was going to drive itself head on, full force into the rock ceiling. If Link let go of the chain and got off before the impact, the snake would stop, turn around, and eat him. It became a new battle of wills. Who would give up first? Unfortunately, neither one did, and the snake went in a head on collision with the rock wall with Link still holding on to the chain.

The snake crashed through the floor, reaching through to the surface level. It broke through the thick layer of rock right where the wall of the cave met the floor, creating a hole to the outside. Link might have been more appreciative of this new breakthrough in his escape plan had he not had his fair share of impact with the solid rock. Right now he was too determined to pass out though. Anyone else would have been knocked completely out of commission, but he had gone too far and had done too many near impossible things in his attempt to get back to Zelda and Jethro to collapse now. Adrenaline filled his body, and was the only thing keeping him going as he miraculously got up from that collision. He was completely battered and bruised, and had some broken bones he was giving little attention to, but he would continue. He got up from the collision, which had killed the snake, and went back to Epona. Now he would ride. He had to catch up with Zelda and Jethro.

The sun was already up in the sky. It certainly had been a while since he had seen the outside world, which was stinging his eyes slightly. Like all the others who had taken the route, Link cursed having to travel East in the morning. As it turned out, he exited the cave not too far from a town. It was Kakariko village. He was just outside of it. _So that's what the cave was…just one of the many complex tunnels beneath the Kakariko graveyard. _However, there was someone familiar coming towards him. Someone he always thought to be rather strange, but maybe he could help. It was the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Why, what ever happened to you, Link? You look awful!"

"Look, I don't have time. I need to catch up with Zelda and Jethro as fast as possible. I have a long way to go I don't have time to tell you what all has happened."

"I trust your judgment in the severity of the situation. If you have a long road to catch up with them, I suggest you borrow this," he said as he reached inside his bag of masks. He pulled out a wooden falcon mask. "This is a new one I've gotten, but it works like some of the other masks you've worn before. Just put it on and you'll find yourself a new person. I think you'll find that this way will get you there even faster than Epona!"

"Then what about Epona?"

"Leave her to me. I've finished my business here, and have a bit of time on my hands. If you tell me where you're going, I'd gladly bring her back to you. Think of her as collateral. I borrow Epona, you borrow the mask."

"Alright, deal. I don't know much about where we're going, all I know is they were going East along the Hyrule service route. They shouldn't have gotten beyond there yet. The plan was to go about twenty miles a day, so about twenty miles East of the Hyrule castle, be on the lookout for a campsite in the woods off the road. That's what I'm doing."

"Godspeed, Link."

"Thanks."

With that quick exchange, Link donned the falcon mask, converting him to a falcon-man hybrid. He immediately took to the sky and soared off East. The Happy Mask Salesman was right. This _was_ faster than Epona, at least in her current state. Link hadn't thought about it until the salesman offered the mask, but Epona was tired, hungry, and scared. He didn't want to make her run faster than she ever had before for a long distance. It was better to do it like this, soaring through the sky as a falcon, so that the salesman could bring Epona back at a slower pace. Luckily the wind was aiding him, not going exactly East, but close enough. All Link had to do now was fly, and eventually try to find the campsite. Luckily, he found that his vision was more precise in this form, so finding them wouldn't be too much of a challenge. Pushing himself to the limit, going as fast as possible for as long as possible, was now the easiest part of his day. At least now he knew he was back in broad daylight, on his way to the campsite.

Section 3 – The Reunion

"…and then I took off the mask, and now I stand before you," Link said, ending his long story. His throat was a bit dry after that long monologue, but he felt good. He felt complete. Having gone through all of the many events of the past day, he closure by retelling them to interested ears. Now he could put that nightmare to rest, and continue with his life. Telling it had been a lot easier than he had thought it would be. He figured he had gone through too much stress to be able to so easily describe it all, but the words seemed to just fall off his tongue naturally. It all just felt so good. He had their attention just at the right times. They were there with him. They saw him standing there, so they knew that in the end he would turn out alright, but they would still be afraid at the proper moments. They still were caught by suspense, wondering how Link could possibly get out of it. Link had heard that people told stories of his adventures, though he never quite knew how they could, since no one came with him. He never really liked that he had made it in to tales for that very reason. He figured that as long as a story was to be told, it should be told completely and truthfully, to the best of the storyteller's ability. He didn't want tales to make him out to be any more of a hero than he actually was. However, in that passing time when he got the chance to tell his own story, he understood. He understood why people felt such a need to pass the story on to those around. It had such a great quality to it. It made such great feelings, knowing that you were captivating an audience with a tale of heroism. "As I said, I don't really have anything on me that can prove that I am the real Link, but can only prove that he is not." Link paused, and then considered something silently. Before either Zelda or Jethro could figure out something to say, Link said, "On second, or rather third, thought, I don't have anything on _me_ that can verify my identity, but I do have something on _him_ that can."

Zelda and Jethro were puzzled as could be, wondering how Link could possibly prove his identity with something that the corpse of the imposter had. Link walked over to the corpse, knelt down by him, and started feeling around, trying to find what he was looking for. He was sure that Liam had it, since Brian didn't, and Link didn't when he woke up in the cave. Finally he found it. He took the Ocarina of Time from Liam, and Zelda immediately knew what he was going to do. It was almost like Link already proved himself, before actually proving himself. Just showing that he knew that the ocarina could provide the proof was proof in itself. It was something that only Link would know, which Zelda verified by noticing that Jethro did not have this understanding already. Zelda tried to keep this inside. She didn't want Link to think he didn't have to play it anymore, since she wanted to hear it. She wanted to make it seem like she was still waiting for the proof. Whether or not she did this successfully, Link did indeed go through with the proof by playing Zelda's Lullaby. Then, because he knew how much Zelda like hearing him play the ocarina, he did an encore with the song of time, his personal favorite, and one which he learned from Zelda.

Jethro did not understand how this proved anything. He was even more confused than before. He did, however, notice the change in Zelda after hearing these songs, and saw that obviously this was good enough proof for her. However, Jethro still wanted personal proof. For all he knew, Zelda could have been brainwashed by a magical song, and he somehow wasn't targeted. "That's all well and good that Zelda is convinced now, but I still want my own proof."

"Ah, but how could I ever prove myself to one who knows so little about me? The only thing you know about me is that I could protect you. That's why I'm here. So, I guess I'll be constantly proving myself to you by keeping you safe. If you are somehow harmed, then you'll know that I'm not the real Link."

Jethro grumbled at this response, true as it was. He didn't know enough about Link to know any proof when he saw it, with the exception of this. He definitely didn't like the proof though. Link was basically telling him that he would know if Link were an imposter if he got hurt or killed, possibly by Link. It was unsettling proof, but all he could go with. That and knowing that Zelda seemed content. She also laughed at Link's "clever" proof. Come to think of it, it was kind of funny and ironic. Still, not quite good enough to make Jethro laugh. Instead, he just sort of made a "harrumph" and went on with his life, deciding that this would have to be enough.

Link seemed about ready to collapse on the spot. He had been trudging on, working to his maximum ability for too many hours without rest. The adrenaline was enough to keep him going up to the campsite, and even to keep him excited when telling the story of how he got from the luncheon to the current point in time, but now that he had finished his job, and had told the story, he couldn't take it anymore. Before he could receive any further questioning from either Zelda or Jethro, he simply drifted into a heavy sleep, causing him to slowly roll down to the ground where he was. Zelda and Jethro left him alone to sleep. If the story he had just told were true, he definitely deserved this undisturbed sleep.

"Well," Jethro began, "I suppose we won't be making any distance today. Not with him asleep anyway. Oh well. It doesn't much matter how quickly we get to _The Sword of Time_, so long as we don't run out of supplies. One day shouldn't hurt anything though."

Zelda was absorbed in the image of Link resting in peace on the ground. Then, that idea of Link and resting in peace reminded her that Liam's body was still lying dead on the ground, not too far away, and that it would certainly be in their best interest to somehow get rid of it, one way or another. For one thing, having a dead body lying around simply isn't terribly pleasant, and it might also attract wild animals scavenging for food. She wanted it to be rid of the carcass, but didn't want to touch it. That would be gross in her mind. She didn't really imagine Jethro jumping at the opportunity to do this either. The only person who might not mind as much was fast asleep, and she didn't want to wake him. She wanted to just let him go on sleeping until he woke up on his own. Well, she would just mention the problem to Jethro. Perhaps he would indeed volunteer, though Zelda didn't consider that likely. At the moment Zelda wasn't entirely sure what exactly should be done with the body. Should they bury it? With what would they bury it? Should they burn it? That would make a horrible smell to deal with until they left the campsite, and which would probably remain in the air for a while afterward. They could just dump the body in the river. That would be rather fitting, considering that Liam felt such a need to bathe in there in the first place. Yes, it would be poetic justice, but it wouldn't be fair. Zelda didn't know how far that river ran, and how many people, animals, and plants would be affected by a decaying body being left to contaminate the waters. Who knows, that river might even run all the way to the Zoras' Domain, and she certainly didn't want to harm them. They had simply been living in peace with the people of Hyrule for as long as Zelda had remembered. They didn't deserve that kind of punishment. At least when she mentioned the problem to Jethro, the two of them together might come up with a reasonable way to dispose of the corpse. She was about to open her mouth and bring the problem up to Jethro, but he beat her to it.

"Now what are we going to do with that disgusting corpse over there?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, actually," Zelda said, with a smile. "I was sort of hoping that you would have an idea of how to get rid of it."

"Well, it may be the corpse of a traitorous coward, but he does deserve a proper rite of passage into the next world. We are in no position to judge others in this matter. That final judgment is for those of higher power and wisdom."

"Ah, but you taught me tha-"

"I know what you're going to say, that I taught you of our connection to that realm of divine beings as we are part of what makes them up. I know. While this might be true, and I say might because once again, it is only a theory, there is still a difference between our ability to judge and theirs. We make them up, meaning we are only a part of them. They take up what is all of existence. All of the wisdom and all of creation. That is what they are. That is what the Triforce is. We are only a part of it. Our connection to it does not merit us the right to judge him in this matter. So, in light of this, he deserves what we would give any other who has passed on from our world. In fact, I could use your very argument against you on this matter, Zelda. Because he is also a part of what makes up the Triforce, he deserves the same treatment that you would give to the most righteous of saints, for the two have the same contribution to the makeup of the divine."

Jethro crossed his arms over his chest and gave Zelda a smug look out of the corner of his eye. A look which said "you lose." That annoyed Zelda slightly. It wasn't his smugness, for in all honesty, she understood that right now he deserved to be smug. This time she was simply annoyed that she lost, and that she didn't fully consider what she was saying before saying it. She had started to see the world through Jethro's eyes, a world of opportunity to both argue and discuss matters. A venue where intellectual battles were both sacred and entertaining. They were both serious and playful. She was annoyed because this defeat meant she was probably the one to have to touch that corpse. She would wash her hands extra thoroughly for that tonight.

Indeed, when all was said and done, she was the one who had to deal with the corpse. While it was not outwardly communicated, the two understood that this punishment was because of her defeat in the intellectual battle. Zelda would have to get better at these, since she predicted there would be more to come, and she didn't want to have to keep doing things like this. She didn't care if the corpse was still part of existence, and thus still a part of the Triforce, she didn't like touching the gross thing. She would much prefer Link to do it. If only he were awake. If he were awake, he would definitely be the one doing it, since he wouldn't have minded. Unfortunately, Jethro was serious about a proper rite of passage, and as such, the body was buried. Because of a lack of a shovel, the two worked hard to dig a grave with the two knives that killed Liam. In the end, then, Zelda did give Liam the poetic justice she wanted, even while sending him to the judgment of the divine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Section 1 – Link's Awakening

The day continued on, and afternoon soon turned to evening. Zelda and Jethro hadn't done much talking after the incident with the corpse. It wasn't any kind of actual hostility, just a sort of slight discomfort that kept the two from speaking much. Zelda felt it more than Jethro, as she was the one who had to deal with the corpse personally. Link had been on the ground the entire time with a smile on his face, almost as if he knew what he was missing and what he was forcing Zelda to do instead. At least, that's how Zelda viewed that little smirk on his face. She almost considered kicking him in the side, having a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't actually asleep, but she refrained from such actions. He had no idea what she was doing; he was just smiling from knowledge that he was back with the others having made it through the strenuous trials of that day. He was just smiling because he had succeeded, and with his story had just proven to both Jethro and Zelda once again how well he would serve as a bodyguard. Well, except for the part where he was knocked unconscious, kidnapped, and separated from them for about a day. But still, he made it back to them in only a day, and killed his imposter before he could do any harm. He was smiling because even after all of the hardships he had gone through in his years, he still had it in him that special drive to survive at all costs. He was smiling because he didn't want to think about the eventual day when that drive would not be good enough.

Link's eyes fluttered slightly as he was brought back into consciousness. He was more than a bit sore, which had to do with much more than the awkward position he had rolled into when he fell asleep. Those cracks in his bones he had been ignoring up until that point started to make themselves more apparent. Now that he was not in his fight or flight mode, he was not particularly enjoying the bruises all over his body, the cuts, the part on his right shoulder where a whole chunk of flesh was removed during the collision with the wall. At least nothing in his lower part of the body was broken, meaning he would be able to continue traveling, though he hoped that he wouldn't have to do any fighting for a little while, as his upper half was killing him. His right shoulder blade wasn't quite broken, but it had quite a fracture in it. His back was sore from being slammed through the false floor in the lake. He was simply a mess. However, he wasn't going to let Zelda or Jethro know this. This was something he was going to keep inside and deal with himself. He would get through it. It was only pain.

Link sat up and began to wake himself up a bit more. He still hadn't gotten the amount of sleep he probably needed, yet he naturally woke up when he did and found that he had no desire to go back to sleep. He brought his hand up to his fractured and battered shoulder and began to rub it, halting this action immediately when he found out how sensitive it was. He finally stood up all the way and started to walk around the camp. As much as he was trying to hide his pain, considering how widespread it was in his body, his walk was very awkward. His right shoulder wasn't held the same way as his left, and he wasn't walking as upright. Zelda picked up on this and raised an eyebrow. She went over to Link.

"Are you going to be okay?" she inquired.

"Ya," Link reflexively responded, "I'll be fine. I'm just a little sore."

"What's wrong with your shoulder? You're really limping it when you move around."

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You're a liar, that's what you are. Let me see your shoulder."

Both Link and Zelda smiled at this little game that was going on. Both of them knew the shoulder was badly wounded, and it was now becoming a sort of game of Link almost playfully trying to keep her from seeing it. She would try to move towards him, he would start in the other direction. Luckily for Zelda, Link was sore enough to not be able to evade her for too long, and she got hold of him.

"Nothing wrong with it, eh?"

"That's right," Link said with a smile.

"Really?" Zelda forced as she put a forceful hand on Link's wounded shoulder. Link immediately winced in pain, trying to force it back into him, but Zelda picked up on it. Link bit the inside of his cheek to keep from verbalizing this pain. His face scrunched up as he forced out his response of, "Yup, everything's…just fine."

"Just let me look at the shoulder and I'll stop." Link wouldn't allow her to win by giving in and agreeing, so he simply didn't stop her when she lifted up his tunic to look at his shoulder. That way he didn't actually _let_ her look at his shoulder, showing that he wasn't able to deal with the pain, she just managed to do it before he could stop her. Zelda figured that's what was going on, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see the damned shoulder that was causing Link so much trouble. She jumped a bit when she saw the sizeable amount of skin that had been removed from Link's shoulder, making a nasty looking and sensitive area of the body. She didn't know about the fracture, and neither did Link, really. He just knew it hurt, but he figured that the pain was from the exterior only.

"Oh my," Zelda said. "We better do something about that, that looks pretty bad." Zelda's heart beat faster, as she started to worry about what to do about it. It looked really painful, and she now felt sorry for having forced her hand down on it to get Link to give in. She would have felt even worse if she knew about the fracture. Zelda didn't really know what to do, though. There wasn't anyone nearby who could wrap it up and treat it. She didn't want it to get infected. She looked around as she tried to think of what to do. Without realizing it, she had placed a soft hand back on Link's shoulder, but this time it wasn't causing him pain. Link was confused by this at first, not realizing why he didn't feel anything bad from this contact on the sensitive area. Actually, her hand felt somewhat warm and nice. It was almost soothing. Link's heart began beating faster as well, as this warm sensation in his shoulder started growing stronger. Zelda looked back towards Link, and realized that her hand was back on his shoulder, but that he actually seemed soothed. Now that her mind was conscious of the action, though, it went away. She felt that something was no longer there in the contact, now that her mind was aware of it. She slowly brought her hand away from the wound, only to notice that, while still somewhat battered, it had healed quite a bit from the original wound. Lots of skin had grown back in place over the wound, which seemed to be healed more. The wound was much smaller now. Neither of them knew it, but Link's once fractured shoulder had now grown back correctly, and was no longer damaged. Now he simply had what appeared to be a bad scrape, rather than a monstrous gash. His body was still sore, but his major pain in the shoulder was gone, allowing him to act normally again.

Things continued at the camp, and Zelda had gone back to her tent for a little while. She was thinking about what had happened between her and Link earlier that evening. What did she do? This was what Jethro had been talking about. She had it in her to heal and use magic, but she couldn't control it. She had begun using it unintentionally, and as soon as she started thinking about what she was doing, it seemed to go away. She couldn't draw attention to it without over-thinking and forcing away her power. It was something that just came out when she started to feel something inside of her. She had been genuinely concerned for Link, and was trying to think of something to do to help him. This concern had turned into a warm healing through contact, as she allowed existence to heal his shoulder. She just wanted so badly to be able to control it. What wonderful things she could do if only she knew what she was doing, she could actively perform this magic. That was up to Jethro and his teachings. Hopefully he would be a successful teacher, and allow her to bring awareness to what she was doing so that she could recreate it. Perhaps as she understood the process more, which seemed to be Jethro's angle at teaching, she would understand what to do more. The problem was it was not a matter of physical things to do. It wasn't a matter of performing the right positioning with her body, something that could easily be codified. It seemed to be something mental. Something about having the right mental state. Something that she couldn't keep when she thought about it. At least, not right now she couldn't. She would speak to Jethro about it the next time they had a private lesson. She would see if he had anything to say about this.

Jethro had been pondering his own issues in his tent. Ever since the corpse had been buried, he had been sitting in his tent. Zelda had assumed he was reading or planning, something like that. This time, however, he was simply pondering, without the aid of any open texts around him. This time it was all going on inside him. He was thinking about Liam and his brother Brian, and how easily the promise of power can bring out the evil in people. He thought about how they were not the only ones who would go to such lengths for the power contained in _The Sword of Time_. He hoped that Liam was the only one who had heard enough of the conversation to think about such things, and that he had only told his brother Brian. The party had run into quite a close call, that time. Liam definitely had them fooled. Had it not been for Link's fantastic ability to survive captivity and get back to them, Liam would have most certainly walked away from the cave with _The Sword of Time_ in hand. Who knows what things he would have done once he had it? Though, looking back, there were definite times where Liam was acting somewhat suspiciously. Times when he was acting out of character for Link. At least, out of character for as much as Jethro knew about Link. There were things he did and said that would not have come from the real Link. Well, only in hindsight. When looking back, so many more things become apparent. Jethro understood that that truth of the matter was that without reason to suspect a specific problem, that problem does not call attention to itself. It was easy to look back and see the obviousness now, but without something to trigger the specific thoughts of a shape-shifting imposter, the suspicions will not arise.

Jethro thought about the temptation of power again. He started to not be so sure about the other members of his party. He felt that he would be able to contain himself in the presence of such an artifact. After all, he was seeking it for the knowledge that would come, not the power. He was seeking it for a purely scholarly reason. But wouldn't those be the exact words of someone lustful of the artifact? Could this be the time when Jethro wouldn't even admit what he wanted to himself? This could be his way of justifying the journey. _It is just for the knowledge. Yes, it's just about the knowledge until you get there. Until you see it in all of its wonder and might, it will be about the knowledge. But when you get there, you will realize the full potential of such a sacred item, and you will take it for those carnal desires, that lust from within your body that craves the ability to hold that much power. You can't claim that you're above all other living things, and that you don't have such a desire in your body. Everything does. It's all part of that drive to keep on living. Sure, you'll want the power. You'll think that you can use it to make the world a better place. But what do you know about improving the world? What makes you any more likely to improve the world than anyone else? Because you've read books? You're still only mortal. You can still only see the limited impact of an action. You will never understand the entire consequence of an action. So yes, you'll take the item, and you'll still think you're going to use it for good. Hell, you'll even try to use it for good, but you'll never know just what you're changing in the world._ Jethro shook those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't take such an inner struggle that long. He couldn't stand up to his mind criticizing itself in such a cruel way. His mind was all he had. However, he did realize the truth in what it was saying. It was true that he was not unlike other people, and that he was just as likely to be corrupted by such promises of might as anybody else. He had to be very careful about what he did, because he never knew just what would result. He would have to keep a watchful eye on the other members of his party, making sure that they did not act too hastily. With something of such power involved, unmindful actions could have quite dire results. Jethro had to make sure everything was done properly.

Section 2 – A Brief Encounter and a Package

Time continued to pass, without much going on at the camp. Evening turned to night. The trio would wait until afternoon the next day to continue the journey, since they still didn't want to travel with the sun in their eyes. Crickets began to chirp in the distance. More and more crickets added on until it was more of a constant high pitched reverberation than individual chirps. Link was happy to be back with the others, who were now heading off to bed. Jethro still hadn't come out of his tent, but the light from the lantern in there had gone out, so Link assumed he had gone to bed. Zelda had bid Link goodnight a few minutes before and slipped into her tent. Link took the time he had now to gather his real equipment. Now that both Zelda and Jethro were in their tents for the night, he was willing to change out of Brian's clothes, and into his own tunic. At this point, he realized that the body was gone. He had been asleep while Jethro and Zelda buried him, so he had no idea it would be gone. Link was about to curse, when he noticed that his clothes and all of the equipment Liam had on him were placed neatly on one of the logs for Link to collect. Zelda had stripped the body and wrapped it in one of Jethro's blankets. He claimed that it wasn't as cold as he expected it would be, so he didn't need it. Jethro had been the one to neatly fold up Link's apparel and put it on the log. Link was relieved to find that it was all there: his tunic, his sword, the Hylian shield, and his typical Kokiri boots. The rest should have been resting safely in Epona's saddlebags. Link made sure one more time that Jethro and Zelda were both in their respective tents before removing Brian's stained clothes. He had been lucky that Brian wore clothes about his size. They were a bit big, but not big enough that they got in his way. Either way, Link was still glad to get out of them and change back into his own comfortable clothes, and don his own equipment. He simply let Brian's clothes stay on the ground as they dropped. Now that he was wearing what was his, he felt more like himself. It was like all the troubles of the previous twenty-four hours had gone away with the clothes, and he could continue with the adventure as intended.

Link walked over to the log and picked up his sword, turning it and watching as the moonlight reflected along the blade and caught his eyes. This sword was similar in build to _The Master Sword_, now sitting properly in its pedestal in the Temple of Time. It was strange describing that experience, and his memory of it. Link had traveled back and forth in time in his battle to put the six sages back in power and remove the evil Ganondorf had cast on the land. In the end, he had slain Ganondorf, making the final devastating blows with _The Master Sword_. Upon his death, Ganondorf's spirit had left this word and took the shadow it had cast over the land with it. However, what happened next was what made the experience difficult to describe. After all had been corrected in the land, Zelda had to take the Ocarina of Time back and send Link back to the proper time. She seemed hesitant to do so, as if she didn't quite want to go back to being children just yet. In the end, she did. Time went back to a different kind of normal, where Ganondorf never existed. It seemed that once Link had killed him, he removed him not only from that time, but from all existence. So, when _The Master Sword_ was put back in the pedestal, and time was brought back to the proper point, he was still gone. It was a battle that dealt with more than that moment. Link never fully understood what happened, and why Ganondorf had been removed from everything, but he figured it had to do with the power of _The Master Sword_ and delivering the final blow with it. When Link had been on that adventure, he had been battling Ganondorf in a time set seven years ahead of the actual time. Now, time had naturally gone past even that point, and Link had aged naturally, rather than artificially. However, the events from that adventure had not left him forever. He still had the memories, vivid memories of what had happened. It was strange telling himself that, in a way, none of that really happened, yet it had such a lasting effect on him. All of what he had done existed in a world where Ganondorf was allowed to take power. When he was finished, though, and Ganondorf was removed from existence, that type of hypothetical world was taken away, remaining in his memories. Now he was in a world where it never happened. Zelda was never forced to learn the ways of the Sheikah after fleeing the castle on horseback at a young age. Now that she never fled, she simply grew up in the castle. She had the memories too, but not quite as much as Link. Apparently she had remembered enough to spread the story, something Link wasn't quite sure if he liked or not. At heart, Link was a modest person. He didn't feel like people should honor him as much as they did. He was simply standing up for everyone. When trouble came along, it would affect him too. Really, he was just defending himself. Link had been caught in that moment as the moonlight from his sword caught his eye. He had started along a thought of the similarity of this sword to _The Master Sword_. Because of his memories of that adventure, his body had remained accustomed to feel of _The Master Sword_, so when he became old enough to wield such a weapon again, he made sure it was similar.

That strange sort of nostalgic memory had held Link captive for much longer than he realized. He had been standing beside the log, looking deeply into the blade of his sword for over twenty minutes. The time slipped so easily because he was so into the memory, but also because he was still tired. He had gotten plenty of sleep, but because of how long he had been up, he was still plenty tired. His sore body made him want to go back to sleep again, so in that moment with the moonlight reflecting off the blade of his sword, his memories caused him to drift into a semi-conscious dreamlike state. It wasn't until after he caught himself and was brought back into consciousness that he was aware of the visual imagery he had actually seen while locked in this memory of times past. He had been dreaming, and it reminded him that he should probably go back to bed, if for no other reason than getting on the same sleep schedule as Zelda and Jethro.

Link was about to put the sword back down on the log and go to sleep when he heard a rustling in the forest nearby. _Not now, I really don't want to deal with this right now. I want to go to sleep like normal people do at this hour_. Link brought the sword up to a ready position and got in the middle of the entrances to the two tents, facing the direction from which he had heard the sound. As much as he wanted to just go to sleep, he was ready to give it his all and defend Zelda and Jethro while they peacefully slept. Link curled back his lips in a growl, waking him up more and bringing him more in the moment, ready to face whatever it was that came. Now he started to hear horse hooves slowly walking across the dry ground, occasionally crunching dead leaves and twigs. Link put the sword back down as he realized who it was. He wouldn't need a sword against this guy if he _were_ here to fight.

Indeed, it was the Happy Mask salesman, who had successfully found the campsite, despite a lack of information. Link breathed a sigh, knowing that Epona was back safe with the rest of his equipment. He didn't much care about the salesman. That guy wasn't quite right, and Link figured he would feel rather indifferent if he were suddenly gone from the world. However, the man had done Link a huge favor, so he was going to be nice to the man in return. Because Jethro and Zelda were either sleeping or trying to sleep, the two kept to whispers and didn't do much talking anyway. Both of them knew the point of the meeting: an exchange of the falcon mask for Epona. Link went back to where he had slept and found the falcon mask. He handed it back to the salesman, whom he hoped wouldn't mind that it had been left on the ground like that. The salesman let go of Epona's reins, and Link let her just roam free. She wouldn't go anywhere. She would want to stay close to Link, her master and good friend.

"I'd like to thank you for going out of you way like this to help me. If there's anything I can do you for you…" Link whispered, trailing off at the end of that sentence, letting the salesman fill in the blank for him. Link was hoping this statement would simply be a formality, and that that salesman would give the typical line of something like "Oh, don't worry about it. It was nothing." However, this was not the case. Instead, the Happy Mask salesman grinned in such a way that scared Link. He felt that he was going to regret having made such an offer.

"Indeed, there is something you could do for me, Link. I always need people to help me distribute my masks around the land. In this case, you're in luck. I have someone who has bought a mask from me in a town that should be on your way, from what you've told me. Basically, he _is _east of here. Because he is a customer, I would like you to bring it to him on your way _there_ rather than on your way _back_. Business is business, after all. Here," the salesman said as he handed Link a small brown sack, "take this and follow the instructions on the inside. It should be enough to get a smart man like you to the right address and get the delivery completed. Don't worry, the matter of money has already been taken care of. He paid in advance. Just get him the mask. If it doesn't get to him, believe me, I'll know. With that, I must be going. I still have places to go." With that, the salesman walked off. He didn't even wait for Link to say anything, he simply walked off. This man seemed a bit out of touch with social conventions. Link found it odd that the salesman wasn't going to simply make camp here with the others, since it was late, but on the other hand, Link wasn't going to argue, either. Link _did_ find it a bit annoying that the mask was ready in a sack with instructions completed. This suggested that the salesman was going to have Link do this whether or not he offered. Well, that didn't really matter. After all, Link _did_ offer, so it's all just as well that the package was ready so Link didn't have to wait for him to write down the instructions. In the end, it was practical.

Link simply put the package down by the log next to his equipment and went back into a slumber. His last thoughts were brought back to the distant adventure. He started thinking about how that affected the other people. It seemed that only those closely involved really had much of a memory of what happened like he and Zelda. Could Link be one of those unimportant people in someone else's adventure, only to be washed away when it's over? Everything he does between now and that time would be irrelevant. In the end, he would simply be brought back to whatever was the proper point with no memory of what happened. Link felt sorry for those people, and even a bit guilty for taking away what they had. He forgave himself when he accepted that the land was filled with evil, and he certainly did a greater good by changing it. Still, he felt somewhat bad for taking away a part of their lives. Before he could give it much thought, he was already fast asleep.

Section 3 – Inside the Package

Link's rest during the night was not complete, and he found that he was tossing and turning for about an hour, drifting in and out of sleep occasionally. He would wake up just long enough to realize that his sleep had been disrupted before falling back into the restless sleep. At one point, he had been rolling around enough on the ground that he was lying down on a rock. The pain from the rock digging into his back eventually woke him up entirely. Link rolled off the rock and rubbed his back. It was still sore from the day before, so the rock pushing in hurt more than it usually would.

Link sat up the rest of the way and rubbed his eyes. In front of him there were still glowing embers in the fire from before. They were the kind that were only visible in this dark of night. Otherwise, they would blend in with the soot. They were the dangerous kind. Suddenly not feeling so tired, Link reached over, grabbed a stick on the ground, and began poking at the embers. By stirring them into motion, he got them to glow at a greater intensity and spread a bit. Link made sure not to mess with it too much, since he didn't want the embers to go into the air and fly onto something else. He didn't want a fire to start back up again, he was just playing around with the embers. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He was suddenly awake, so he couldn't simply go back to sleep, but he couldn't do anything that would make any kind of noise. He was experiencing the classic case of boredom. He looked over to his side and the brown package caught his eye. He hadn't opened it yet to look at the instructions. Link wondered what was in there. A mask, obviously, but what kind of mask. Where was it going? Link figured he might as well find out, considering he was awake and had nothing else to do. He reached over and grabbed the package, bringing it back to his lap. It wasn't really a package, but more of a small bag. There was a string tying the mouth bag closed. Link loosened the string and opened up the bag, reaching inside to pull out the instructions. He felt the piece of paper, and pulled it out. The instructions read, "Link, I need you to take this package to one Turell Osius as quickly as possible. Mr. Osius lives in Garow village, a small town east of your current position, so I assume it is on your way. Remember, he has already paid for the item, I just need it delivered. Make sure the mask doesn't get damaged, as I assure you this will anger Mr. Osius. Thank you." Link was about to crumple the instructions out of a want to not go through with this delivery, but figured it best to keep them intact just in case his memory failed him. Instead, he simply put the instructions back in the bag, and was about to close it when his curiosity peaked. For some reason, he just had to look and see what mask was in the bag. He grabbed it and pulled it out.

It was a simple wooden mask, like the other's Link had seen in the Happy Mask Salesman's possession. Link wasn't sure if it was simply the darkness of the night, but it didn't seem like it had a nice finishing coat of paint, or much paint at all, for that fact. It seemed pretty plain in terms of color. Link held the mask up to the starlight, trying to see if he could get a better view, but it still seemed fairly devoid of color. He held the mask out in front of him, looking at it head on. The mask was carved to resemble the face of a jester of some sort. The jester had a strange sort of smile on its face. There was something about that smile that didn't sit right with Link, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something about it revealed that it was not a purely joyous smile. There was more behind it. It was more like a smirk. The smile was almost hiding the true thoughts. Something about the relation of the smile to the empty eyeholes made it seem this way. Link wasn't sure if it was intended or not. After all, the mask needed eye holes. This kind of concealing smirk could very well have been a simple mistake. Still, something about its face in general just seemed…cruel.

Link had an urge to put it on, and see through the eyes of the mask, but then he shook away that thought, thinking it not right to use something he was delivering to a customer. He put the mask down by his side, and glanced back over to it. He didn't really like the thing. It's face was a bit too expressive, making it seem alive. Link didn't like to think of something alive being capable of staying that perfectly still. There was something terrifying about that kind of stillness in something so alive. One way or the other, this was a face of a thinking entity. This was not a simple jester mask, it had its own ideas. Link put it back in the bag, not wanting to think about it anymore. He pulled on the strings, tightening the bag. He decided he wasn't going to look at it anymore. He was simply going to go back to sleep. Maybe he'd have another look at it in the morning. Maybe when he wasn't tired and when there was light out things would make more sense. Maybe then he wouldn't be thinking these paranoid thoughts about a simple mask.

Link brought himself back down to the ground and looked up at the trees. Every once in a while, you could see a star through the leaves of the trees. Link wasn't sure which black parts were sky and which were just branches full of leaves. All he knew was that it was black overhead, and that every once in a while, you would get a speck of starlight shining through. It was these little dots of white light above him that made the difference between closing his eyes and keeping them open. If it weren't for these stars, there would be no difference. Yet, the ground around him was light up in a kind of cool blue light. When you looked up, you could barely see the stars, but when you looked down, you could see that they effectively lit up the ground, even through the branches overhead. Even things that seemed that small could make a considerable difference together. It was a peaceful reminder of the importance in all things big and small. It was a reminder of his battle with Ganondorf, and the ending result. In this world without Ganondorf, there wasn't much but a few specks of light to show for what had been done. There wasn't much evidence. Almost everything linked to that event had been never happened now. However, he still had such vivid memories of everything. If you wanted to find evidence of what happened, you just had to look in the right place. You couldn't look for the source. There wasn't much left of it. Only little bits here and there. No, if you wanted to find what happened, you needed to look for the effect. You had to look inside yourself for the memories. Everyone had them to some extent. Link had the most, but everyone had distant memories of what happened locked inside them. Some people could bring them out actively, some could not. It was these memories that made people believe the tale of what Link had done without any evidence to back it up. They believed because on the inside they remembered, and knew it was true.

Link's eyes started to droop again, and before he knew it they were fully closed and he was fast asleep again. He had hoped that he would find a more restful sleep this time around, but unfortunately that was not the case. No, this time he remained asleep, but his dreams were plagued with thoughts of the mask. He didn't know how such thoughts came back into his head. The last thoughts he had before falling asleep were about the stars, but somehow he dreamt of the mask. He saw it there, looking at him the same way as it had when he picked it up. It had the same expression, and it brought Link the same uneasiness. He kept seeing it all through the night, and he kept hearing it call his name without using a voice. It was calling to him with the eyes. He could hear it, but he couldn't tell the voice. He just knew he was hearing it call his name silently through those deep soulful eyes. Those simple holes in the wood that went on to an impermeable darkness. Over and over again, he just kept hearing it call him while it motionlessly stared back at him. All throughout the night, it just repeated _Link_ over and over again in a voice that didn't use sound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Section 1 – A New First Day

The sun rose and sent a golden light through the branches of the trees, making a pattern of light patches on the ground, one of which hit Link in the eyes. Having not been able to get very restful sleep all night, this patch of light was enough to wake him back up. He looked around and found that it was still early, considering when they planned on actually making distance. Link rubbed his eyes and forehead, trying to wake himself up. It had been a difficult night. He remembered being awake many times, with long gaps in between where he assumed he had fallen asleep. It certainly didn't feel like he did. All he remembered was the times he would wake back up. He had this lingering feeling of something in his sleep, but couldn't remember what it was. That was the strange thing about dreams. It seemed so vivid and logical at the time. It all made sense. Now that he was awake, though, he couldn't remember what happened. He remembered something about someone calling his name, but he couldn't remember the context or anything about it. All he knew was it seemed significant at the time, but now he didn't seem to think so. Link looked over his shoulder and saw the package on the ground. He grumbled at the thought of having to deliver it against his wishes. If he knew about this he might have just ridden Epona instead of borrowing the mask. _Oh well, it's over now. Now I'm obligated to deliver this mask._ Oddly enough, Link didn't seem to remember anything peculiar about the mask. He didn't remember how much it troubled him. He just knew he didn't want to do this errand for the Happy Mask salesman. He remembered what the mask was, and what it looked like, but not that it disturbed him. In the morning light, when Link was at least a little bit more awake, the memory of that image was just that of a jester mask, not of anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps it was all just the vivid imagination of a tired person after all.

Link began rubbing his right shoulder out of habit, expecting to still feel the deep gash and pain of the wound. While rubbing his hand up and down the shoulder, he remembered that Zelda had done much to treat the wound somehow. After she had touched it, she caused it to heal significantly. Now it was just a bit sore, so Link started massaging the muscle with the tips of his fingers. Then, Link started hearing some movement in Jethro's tent. He got up and started heading over there. When he got to the flap, he gave it a little rap with his knuckles, just loud enough that an awake person would acknowledge the noise and answer the door and a sleeping person would remain asleep. A few moments later, Jethro opened up the flap and stepped out to find Link waiting for him.

"Good morning, Link."

"Good morning. I was checking to see if you were awake yet."

"Oh, yes. I generally wake up fairly early. I see you do as well."

"Well, not preferably. I just couldn't really get much sleep the second time around. It was a really light sleep, so I woke up pretty easily."

"Oh. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no. It wasn't you. No, I didn't hear you moving around until after I had been up for a few minutes."

"Okay, good. Didn't want to have disturbed you."

"Not at all. So, Jethro. I wanted to ask you a few questions about this quest now that we have the time."

"Sure. Here, we can walk and talk. I'm going to get the fire back up so I can start breakfast."

"Sounds good."

Link moved out of Jethro's way so he could head over to the fire and start rustling the embers, now barely present. He went over to the pile of collected wood and started adding some fresh sticks to the pile. While he worked at getting the fire going again, Link took a seat on the log and started talking again.

"Anyway, we had a visitor last night after you and Zelda went to sleep."

"Is that so? There wasn't any trouble, was there?"

"No, no trouble. It was the Happy Mask salesman, bringing back Epona."

At this point Jethro looked over and noticed that, indeed, Epona was back with them. He hadn't really thought about it before, but now he remembered that she wasn't there when he went to sleep. "Ah, that's right. Well, good. He found us then."

"Yes. He did. Well, my point is that he had a little request as a payment for his help." Link leaned over and picked up the package. "He asked that I deliver this package for him. I never told him exactly what we were doing, mainly because there wasn't time the first time I saw him. He did know we were going East, though, so he figured this delivery was on the way. Since I don't know exactly where we're going, I didn't know whether it would be a problem or not. Do you know Garow village?"

"I've heard of it. I think I have a general idea of where it is."

Link paused, thinking Jethro would put two and two together and answer his question without asking it. Seeing that somehow it didn't come to his mind, he asked. "Then is it on our way?"

"Well, it's certainly not out of our way. It's about halfway there, I think. About halfway between here and our destination we can take a little detour to Garow. It's not quite on our path. It's a bit south, but not too far as to be a nuisance."

"Alright, good. I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be a problem, since the guy stressed that it should get there as soon as possible, meaning on the way there rather than on the way back."

"No, it's not trouble at all. I mean, he helped you save us, so I think we owe him this little favor."

"I suppose." Link paused again, considering whether or not to bring it up. In the end he figured that since there didn't seem to be any other topics coming up, he might as well. "Jethro, I was wondering if maybe you knew something about this mask I'm delivering. I took a look at it last night. I don't know if you'd know anything about the thing, I was just curious." Link reopened the package and took the mask out, handing it to Jethro, who got up from the now started fire and held it out in front of him.

"Hmm," Jethro began, with a perplexed look on his face. "I definitely don't recognize it from first glance. Let's see." He turned the mask around and looked on the inside. "It says something on the inside, but it's a bit too small of print for me to read. Why don't you give it a try?"

Link took the mask back and looked on the inside. He hadn't thought to look at this side before. Last night it was all about what the outside looked like. He saw the print Jethro had mentioned, and it definitely was small, even for Link's more youthful eyes. He squinted a bit and then made it out. "I can make out the alphabet, but it seems to be in another language. Looks like the old language."

"Alright, read it out to me. I've picked up bits and pieces of the old language over time. I might be able to get the idea of what is says."

Link carefully read out the words, having no idea if he was pronouncing them correctly or not. Luckily it used the same characters he knew from the Hylian language, but he didn't know if there were some differences in pronunciation. It probably didn't matter, since Jethro claimed to only know a bit anyway. Jethro scratched his head a bit and looked down, mouthing out the words back to himself. He was going through the translation process.

"Well, I couldn't pick up everything, but I recognized 'laugh.' I think the first word you said is 'mask' but I'm not sure. So, something like 'the mask of laughter' or maybe 'mask of joy.' I'm not entirely sure, but it seems to be something along that line. Something about laughter."

"I see," Link said. He looked at the mask again, reviewing the features of its face. This time, the eyes didn't seem to bother Link in the way they had the night before. When considering the name of "Mask of Laughter" the eyes seemed to indicate a more joyous attitude. There was a type of beauty in the eyes, actually, because they were so universal. The eyes could represent whatever emotion you put with them. It was Link's caution and suspicion about the mask that made him see such treachery and deceit in the eyes and the grin. Viewed through a different lens of joy, the mask perfectly captured that emotion as well. It was truly a subjective mask. How you considered it depended entirely on what you expected of it. Now realizing that the mask wasn't such an evil item after all, Link was content with it and was happier to do the favor. He no longer had suspicions about the nature of the mask. If Jethro guessed it was a mask of laughter, then that was as close as he would get to knowing the truth. He might as well go with that than with an unsupported suspicion.

Link put the mask back in its bag, feeling content with what Jethro had revealed to him about its nature. He got up from the log and started helping Jethro with breakfast. He went over and grabbed the skillet, balancing it on a tripod of rocks around the fire. The two started waiting for the skillet to get warmed up again before cooking anything. The ensuing silence was a bit uncomfortable. Link posed another question.

"So, where exactly _are_ we going? I mean, I know what we're looking for, but where are we looking?"

"That is a question I can only partially answer now, because I have only slightly better than a vague idea of where it is. We're looking for a cave known as the cave of N'Rar. It's mentioned in this boo-." Jethro stopped himself before revealing too much. He didn't want the others to read the book and know about Gryx's suicide. He didn't want them to get discouraged. He would do the thinking for the group, and avoid that problem. He started up again, clearing his throat to cover up for the sudden stop. "Sorry. It's in this _broken_ section of a mountainous zone. There is a line of mountains in the East. For the most part, it seems to be one long mountain extending for miles and miles. However, there is this broken section of the mountain where it is actually a number of close mountains with some valleys in between. This broken section also expands quite a distance actually, so I'm not entirely sure where it is. However, somewhere within that broken section of the mountain range is the cave of N'Rar. At least, based on context clues from other sources that mention it, it would seem to be the area. Maybe some locals will know of it and be able to point us in the right direction. Maybe they won't. We might have to just explore the place until we find it."

"Just another question, but what leads you to the cave of N'Rar?"

Jethro pondered the answer for a moment in an attempt to assure that whatever he said would both provide enough information to keep Link satisfied and still not mention the Gryx's suicide. "From what is known, that was the last place the maker of the sword went before his death. I think it was a preferred spot for him, something like that. I'm not sure, but I think that's where he made some of his items. You must understand, a lot of this mission is theory and suppositions based on bits of evidence here and there. Every so often books will mention something related to the topic. Over the years I've collected these references and pieced them together to get an idea about the resting place of _The Sword of Time_. I could very easily be wrong though, and this entire quest could be in vain. I hope very much that that is not the case, but I shouldn't lie to you; it is a very real possibility."

Link nodded in agreement. He definitely didn't like such uncertainty in the mission. He was used to knowing what needed to be done and how to do so. He decided to stop questioning Jethro, as he didn't seem to like the answers. _Better off being ignorant of these unpleasant things now that I'm obligated anyway._ Had Jethro known that this was Link's thought, he would have breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he would no longer have to manipulate answers to keep Link in the dark.

Zelda emerged from her tent, yawning as she stretched her shoulders out to the sides. After shaking her head lightly back and forth a few times, she was good to go. The three of them sat and enjoyed another of Jethro's breakfasts after he was done preparing it. It wasn't gourmet, but it was definitely good for the road. Link, having not been present for the first breakfast, and now realizing that he hadn't eaten since the luncheon, found the food absolutely delightful. He was not used to such prepared food on the road, and after not eating for so long and having done so much strenuous activity, most anything would have been wonderful. Link got much more than he expected, and his worries about the uncertainty of the mission were almost instantly taken away once he got the first forkful in his mouth. It wasn't anything too much. Like last time, it was just something simple enough for Jethro to make. No one had really decided that he would be the one preparing the meals, but it certainly seemed like that was how it was going to go. He didn't seem to mind and the other two weren't going to argue.

The three finished up the meal and, like before, Jethro was happy to clean up. Both Link and Zelda didn't understand it. They didn't understand how he could be so willing to do all of this kind of housework. Since the two of them hadn't really had to do anything yet, with the exception of Link's struggle to escape the cave, it seemed like this kind of housework was the only thing to do, and that they should share the work. But, Jethro seemed perfectly content doing it himself. He knew that, while they didn't have to do much now, their use if something ever came along would more than make up for this trivial cooking and cleaning. Link's protection and Zelda's future ability to heal was more than enough. Besides, he wanted to keep them happy. He was the one that really cared about finding the artifact. The other two were simply tagging along for whatever reason they had. He figured that, given that, he owed them something. It worked out perfectly then. Both sides felt they were getting the advantage.

The trio now had a few hours to pass before they hit the road for the first time together. Zelda and Jethro retired to the tent for another session in their lessons on magic. Zelda figured she would bring up the questions she got when she accidentally healed Link. While the two of them were occupied in there, Link would find something to do to occupy his time. Like his imposter, it would not be anything in particular. It would just be hanging around and doing some though. Unlike his imposter, he would not end up bathing in the stream nearby. He decided that first he would do some maintenance on his equipment. He would do a thorough check and work with the most precision, since he had the time to do so. He went over to his sword, got out his old sharpening stone, and started carefully sharpening the blade. Until he thought of something else to do, he would continue this rhythmic sharpening up and down the blade, soothing himself into a kind of meditative trance. He closed his eyes and started working by feel, letting memories come back into his mind as he felt the tiny crevices on the blade of the sword, and worked to weather them down to a single fine line. There was a definite art to it, though the experience was not as much about perfectly sharpening the blade as it was about feeling the blade and becoming in touch with it. Link was a firm believer in having a connection of weaponry and mind. For him, a swordsman could not reach his full potential unless he truly understood the weapon he used. That meant that he spent every opportunity within reason to connect himself with the sword, so that when it came time to using it, he could feel like he knew it like an extension of his own body. Sometimes he accomplished this through sharpening the blade, and sometimes he did it through more aesthetic ways such as polishing the hilt, or oiling the leather straps where he gripped it. He understood that, like him, the weapon was always changing, and it would be an ongoing process keeping himself in touch with it. Link hoped that if he could just feel the presence of his weapon well enough, he could control it in such a way that it would never fail him in battle. If he could just feel the weapon as if it were literally a part of him, he could always emerge victorious. With each slide of the sharpening stone down the edge of the blade, he saw himself as one step closer to achieving this perfect unity with the weapon.

Section 2 – Questions and Accusations

After breakfast was over and Jethro had finished his cleaning, he and Zelda went back to his tent to have another discussion of the art of magic. Unlike last time, Zelda came in with distinct questions in mind. This time would not be so much about listening to Jethro teach so much as baiting Jethro with the right questions to aid Zelda's understanding. Zelda was happy about this new type of teaching scenario, since she figured it would definitely help Jethro stay away from his unwittingly condescending attitude towards others. She knew it wasn't intentional, but that didn't make it any less annoying when it happened. Last time had taught her that probing him with questions helped equalize her in his eyes. Whether or not he realized it, he stopped suggesting ignorance on her part after she began asking the right questions. It was a good enough teaching strategy since it encouraged her to get involved with the lesson.

The two sat down on the ground in more or less the positions they left off last time. Before Jethro could begin speaking, Zelda had already started posing her question. She was eager to get an answer.

"Jethro," Zelda began, "I had somewhat of a question about magic, or at least my current use of it. Well, to be honest, it's more of a story at first, but I have a question in the end."

"Then that is definitely where we should start today. I want to remove any clouds of confusion from your head before we delve into today's lesson. Go ahead, tell me your issue."

"Well, my attention was drawn to the issue yesterday, but in actuality it is a problem I have noticed before. I simply haven't given it much thought until yesterday because it was most clear at that point. You were in your tent at the time, but Link had just woken up after he fell asleep on the ground. It was around evening. I saw him start to get up and walk around, and his body was naturally beginning to show just how sore it was from all he had done on his way here. I wasn't really worried, per se, but I did want to take a look at his shoulder because, as much as he tried to hide it from me, he was limping it pretty badly. I pressed him on the matter, and he just kept trying to avoid the subject and, almost playfully, keep me from seeing the wound. I pressed my hand down on his shoulder firmly, hoping that this would make the pain too bad for him to conceal it, and he would let me take a look. My plan worked.

"I took a look at his shoulder only to find that it was much worse than I had thought. He had an enormous amount of flesh missing from the shoulder. It was no wonder he had a hard time hiding it from me. I started to get afraid, because I didn't know exactly what to do. The wound looked quite bad, and definitely needed some kind of treatment. I was also afraid that in my attempt to get him to show me his shoulder, I could have made it worse for him. I felt really guilty and afraid, because I didn't want his shoulder to get any worse.

"Well, without realizing it, I had brought my hand back to his shoulder, very lightly, while I was looking off in another direction, desperately trying to come up with what to do. I started to feel a kind of warmth in my hand, so I looked back over, finally noticing that I had placed it on his shoulder, and that he seemed like he was being soothed. Before I could come to any realization of what I was doing, the warmth went away. It was obvious that whatever I had been doing before was no longer happening, so I removed my hand from his shoulder. When I did, I saw that most of the missing flesh from his shoulder had grown back and healed, leaving only a minor abrasion as opposed to a wide and deep gash. Afterwards he was able to move his shoulder like the other one, and only the general soreness of his body remained.

"So, here's where my confusion comes in. I just don't understand how something like this can happen. I don't understand why I can do these types of things by accident, and that they immediately stop once I become aware of them. I never have enough time to come to a realization of what I was doing right to make such an effect. I was hoping that you would be able to help me with that issue. Maybe you can help me understand what to do more, or just help me be able to observe what I'm doing without losing it so suddenly."

Jethro allowed a short pause while he registered all that Zelda had told him. Actually, he was just doing this to be polite. He already knew what the problem was and what he was going to say in response. Like always, he delivered his answer in a very deliberate way, making it clear that every word was carefully selected so as to ensure that what he said was the best way to communicate his idea. "Zelda, I believe I understand your problem. The issue here is that you're trying to view the world too similar to the way I do. Like any other great thinker, you aren't quite comfortable with a phenomenon until you can understand it. This in itself is a noble enough position, but when it comes to certain issues, it is not always the best. Sometimes it is best to analyze a situation scientifically, and deductively come to an understanding that suits that situation. However, there are other times when this will not work. There are some things in the world that I cannot fully explain, and as I have said before, magic is one of them. Try as I might, there will always be a level of mystery to magic. So, the reason that you keep losing your ability to perform magic once you are trying to understand what you're doing is because you're trying to understand. It is an unfortunate barrier, but a noteworthy one indeed. You have a rare gift in that you have a mind that can one day learn the art of magic. However, you must not try to over think what you are doing. Magic must be something that comes from the inside, not the outside. You cannot simply imitate exact positions of the body and mathematically recreate a spell. It must be something that you feel on the inside. Once you start to overanalyze it, or analyze it at all really, you lose touch with this inner feeling of the spell, and so the effects end. I know that you are a very intelligent person, and an observant one at that. You want to understand the world around you. I think that is going to be the hardest challenge you will face in your learning of the art of magic. You will have to learn to let your body do the thinking for you. You must learn to go with what feels right. Your body and your inner voice will know the right path. It will know what to do to attain the goal you have in mind. You must free your mind and let that inner voice come out."

Jethro paused, and Zelda interpreted that as the end of his speech. "I still don't understand why it happened in the first place, though."

Jethro raised his eyebrows at the question, as he had a working theory from before she even asked the question. "Well, I have an idea about that. First, remember how this field of magic supposedly works. It is all about feeling the unity of existence and connection to all that is the Triforce. It is all about the inner connection of all things because they are all part of the intricate design of existence. The point of that being that it is about _feeling_ this connection. There is a major difference between knowing it and feeling it. Zelda, I _know_ of the connection. After all, it was I who taught you that theory. However, I do not _feel_ the connection, and I don't think I ever will. You seem to have the ability to really feel it, whether or not it is a conscious thing. I think the reason you have been able to use magic without trying has to do with these kind of unconscious feelings, or, more simply, your emotions. Think back to all the times you ever remember having accidentally produced some magical effect. They all happened during times of increased emotions, right? Well, certainly the one that happened yesterday. You said it yourself. You were afraid, you felt somewhat guilty, and–." Jethro stopped himself, realizing he was about to say something she hadn't claimed herself, but rather he had assumed.

"And what?" Zelda asked. Jethro hadn't stopped himself soon enough to keep her form noticing. Jethro breathed a sigh, not wanting to admit what he had assumed, but knowing she wouldn't give up until she had gotten it out of him.

"And you were passionate," Jethro said. Once he was caught, he had no desire to hide exactly what he was thinking. He didn't try to mumble it or hide it in any other way like that. He simply said it.

"Passionate?" Zelda inquired, not quite understanding what he meant by that.

Jethro decided to be perfectly open about it with Zelda, now that the surface had been broken. "I know how you feel about Link, Zelda. I know what you see in him, and I don't blame you either."

"You can't possibly know what I see in him, Jethro," Zelda snapped back at him. "You can't know because I don't even know yet."

"You bring me back to my point. You don't know what you see in him, no. But you feel it. Do you love him?"

Zelda waited, not wanting to have this discussion. It wasn't any of Jethro's business how she felt about Link. It was nobody's business, and he was only going to make it awkward for the rest of their journey. There was a long silence where Zelda didn't answer and Jethro didn't move on. Zelda finally reasoned that unless she answered, he would never move on. "You know the answer, so why bother asking the question?"

"I ask so that you may apply this to your confusion about magic. I ask because I don't think you can begin to do that until you can admit to yourself the truth about your feelings. You don't have to say it to me; it is none of my business. However, I don't want you to simply close yourself because I asked that question. You don't have to verbally respond your answer, but you need to answer it for yourself on the inside. Tell yourself the answer, and then you can apply it to your original question."

Jethro waited for another moment, allowing Zelda to think the answer. For the first time, she thought that actual words "yes, I love him." It bridged the gap between having intense feelings about him and accepting what it was. Jethro continued after she had finished this thought, almost as if he could hear her say it.

"I'm sorry to bring it up. It sort of came out when I started talking faster than I could think. Back to what I was talking about, though. These accidental uses of magic happen during moments of intense emotion. These are the moments when you have a real inner connection to other things, when you are guided entirely by what you feel, rather than what you think. Your body knew what it wanted, and naturally did what it could to achieve that goal. You wanted nothing more than to help Link yesterday, and your body made it so. Once you started thinking about it, you lost touch with those emotions and with the feeling of connection to Link, and so you lost your ability to heal him. I know you're not happy with me right now, because I made you admit to something you had been keeping secret. For that, I am sorry. However, you cannot deny its application to your question. Perhaps there is a reason that the issue came out when it did, then. Perhaps it is because the two issues are related that they emerged at the same time."

For the first time in a little while, Zelda said something back to Jethro. Once again, it came after a brief uncomfortable pause, though. "So, my problem is that I can't try to think so hard about things, and just let my body do what it feels is right. How does that require me to admit my feelings about Link?"

"It is not literally necessary. The connection between the two things is indirect. However, both matters have you trying to rationalize where it is not necessarily the best choice. I know you are having a struggle determining exactly what you feel about Link and what it is about him that makes you feel that way. You are trying to think your way through the situation. The problem is, what makes two people fall in love with each other is too complex for the mind to grasp. You cannot simply rationalize it. You must do what feels right for you. Once again, you must open yourself up and listen to what is on the inside. There are times when that is all you can do. Now, I did have a different idea of what we were going to explore today, but matters have taken a turn. I don't believe in maintaining a strict syllabus, so I'll adjust today's lesson plan accordingly. I think right now what you need the most is the time to listen to what your body has to say. You need time to clear your mind and allow things to sort themselves out. I'm going to guide you into a type of meditative trance that I think will be beneficial, and then I'm going to leave you to sort your thoughts. I want you to stay in that trance for as long as feels right, and when you feel ready, come back out and get me. After you have cleared your mind and gotten another experience of freeing yourself from the burdens of logic and rationality, we may continue with the lesson. If nothing else, it will give you some time to calm yourself."

Zelda nodded, understanding that what Jethro had to say was all true. She was somewhat stubborn and still slightly irritated that he had gotten into her personal life, and that had caused her to close off all over again. She understood that she needed this time to sort things back out, and would follow what Jethro said, knowing it was for her own good. Jethro had her get in a sitting position where she could feel comfortable for long periods of time. He had her close her eyes and start breathing deeply. He began feeding out ideas and describing images, allowing her mind to travel there. All the while, he encouraged her to maintain this deep breathing. He told her that if she still felt the need to grasp onto something intellectually it should be her breathing. She should focus on her breathing, and let that slowly become the only sound she could hear. Before long, and without her noticing it, Zelda had dropped her chin down to her chest and was fully into a trance. She was still perceptually aware of her surroundings. She was not asleep. She was just in the same sort of trance used in hypnotism. She was not consciously aware, but she could still react to changes around her. In this meditative mode, she didn't have to think in order to do. Her body would do the thinking for her, which is exactly what Jethro had in mind. Jethro stepped out of the tent quietly, allowing her the time and space to sort out the events of the last few days, and to stay in that subconscious mode of thinking. Somehow he would have to train her to operate out of the subconscious. He had a feeling that that was the secret to magic. He had to train her to be able to get in and out of this state at will, so that her body could do the thinking. It was her intuition and emotion that would do the magic, not her brain. He felt that opportunities like this to experience the subconscious world were good ways to begin this training. It was going to be a psychological process where she would have to do much of the learning herself. As Jethro said, he could not have her simply imitate exact movements in order to recreate a spell. He could only expose her to the right mentality. The rest would have to come from within. However, she had already displayed that this was possible. Jethro couldn't believe how perfectly her body had had her perform a healing spell. What a wonderful situation to have a body that had such well formed intuitions. It knew exactly what to do. She just had to start listening to it.

Section 3 – Afterthoughts

After the bit of unpleasantness that Jethro had been through he wanted to get his own time to relax, and maybe see what Link had been up to all morning. He left Zelda in his tent to meditate until she was relaxed once again. He really was sorry for having said anything about Link. It just slipped out unintentionally. Oh how Jethro wanted that _Sword of Time_ now. He wished he could use it, go back, and have never said anything about Link, or even start mentioning him. After all, that was always his problem, wasn't it? Somehow his mind going faster than his mouth. No wait, his mouth kept going faster than his mind. He had done it again. He spoke too quickly, and kept winding up saying things he didn't want to blurt out. Luckily when he had done it with Link, and had accidentally started to mention Gryx in a context he didn't wish to share, he had managed a decent enough cover-up to ease Link away from the issue. With Zelda, though, he couldn't think of anything to say, and just told her exactly what he had thought. At this point, he was still deciding whether or not that had been a mistake. Maybe she really did need to come to terms with this issue, and it would help her understand and control her use of magic. But, on the other hand, maybe it really wasn't any of his business to dabble in her affairs. Jethro simply couldn't very well weigh the current detriment with the possible future aid. Only time, in its ever elusive flow, would tell the outcome of such an event.

Jethro looked back in at Zelda, simply to check and see if she were still relaxing and clearing her mind. After satisfying this curiosity, he stepped away from the tent, turned around and turned his attention towards Link instead. What he found was rather shocking. He had not expected to find that both of the other people with whom he was traveling were in a kind of meditative trance, at the moment. Jethro didn't want to disturb Link, who seemed in his own world, at the moment. He was just sitting there, easing a stone down the length of the blade, seeming to mold himself to the every groove along the way. Jethro, who was going to have a conversation with Link, decided it might be better to simply take a short walk and leave Link and Zelda to their own activities. It would not be very far, or very long, it would just be long enough for Jethro to get his own thoughts arranged. If the two of them could have the time to do it, he might as well do the same.

Jethro crept back into his tent, bypassing Zelda as silently as possible, and grabbed the nearest book from his bag. After he had it firmly in his grasp, he exited the tent as silently as he had entered. He cracked the book open to where it naturally fell and started reading. He was definitely the type to get lost in a book while walking around, losing track of where he was going and why. Somehow he wouldn't run into other things, or people, depending on where he was doing the reading. He would just be absorbed in the book, while his unconscious mind kept him from meeting with unfortunate accidents. Today's book was something just for pleasure. It wasn't anything technical, simply something that could easily take him away, helping him clear his mind for the time being.

Jethro began to pace in the area immediately surrounding the campsite, keeping his nose in the book all the while. This particular work of literature was something he had not picked up in quite some time. The point of the book really wasn't as much about the plot of the story itself, but rather the ideas of the story. It dealt with the power of a single man, mostly. It had actually been labeled by many as propaganda originally, as it seemed to counter the current political organization of monarchy. Jethro had been willing to look past this and really just think of the message itself, without beginning to apply it to politics, which was a field he was not much concerned with anyhow. When he had read it the first time, he thought about the message more in regards to the field of the writer. After all, wasn't that a perfect example of the triumph of a single person? There was the arena in which one man could really make a difference. You couldn't count the number of times a single author had influenced a culture with his work. As a scholar, Jethro had immediately applied the message to that area, and not politics specifically. In all actuality, Jethro didn't altogether know what was so bad about the message, even when viewed as an application to politics. The monarchy could be viewed as another example of the triumph of one man, and his influence on society. However, that was not the way the officials interpreted it. No, they looked at the message even closer and interpreted that the individuals that are said to have power are the individuals of the lower class, and that the book might inspire an uprising (which Jethro thought a somewhat silly notion given the few number of peasants that were literate). Though, now that he thought about it again, wasn't that the point? You didn't need the entire peasantry to be literate for the message to matter, just a single peasant, with the passion to care, would ensure that the message was spread. That single peasant, that single literate peasant, could be the one responsible for the uprising. Still, Jethro thought, that was no reason to determine a book a work of propaganda. If an uprising were really to occur, there would have to be enough unpleasantness to cause a rebellion, in which case, perhaps an uprising would honestly be in order anyway. In Jethro's mind, an unfortunate event is not necessarily a bad one. You just had to think in larger terms, and not simply stay focused on only one area.

Well, it seemed, the book had definitely done what it was supposed to, which was getting Jethro totally absorbed. He had only begun reading, and already his mind was completely focused on issues of the book. He had allowed himself to forget the slight unpleasantness from the meeting with Zelda, and bring himself back to a more or less neutral state. Yes, back to the neutral state he would need for the eventual meeting with _The Sword of Time_. Yes, it was back to this problem. He would need this almost perfectly neutral and unbiased state to properly confront _The Sword of Time_ and make the proper decision. _No_, Jethro thought, _I am not going back down this road again. It has already been settled. When I reach The Sword of Time, I will be fine. I will know what to do, and will consider as much as possible before acting. This topic is hereby off limits, so I better just drop it!_

Jethro halted, and almost slammed down the book, not wanting any part of those thoughts to remain. He looked back to see how much progress he had made on the book, and found that he had gone a good thirty pages from where he started, but could not recall any of what he read from the life of him. He had had too much internal dialogue to have considered any of the words on the page itself. It didn't much matter, though. The book had done what it was supposed to, perhaps a bit too well. He figured it was about time to head back to the campsite so that he would be there whenever Zelda was finished with her meditation. Maybe Link would be done caring for his sword now, and he would have someone that could listen to his thoughts. Someone to have a conversation with. Someone to talk to without backlash.

Jethro closed the book, not bothering to change the marker, as he hadn't made any real progress. Besides, he didn't imagine that he would continue doing much reading of it in the near future. It was just something for that moment. Just a random book for a random read, in hopes of inspiring some random thoughts. Now, having cleared his mind enough to satisfy himself, Jethro traced his steps back to the campsite, which was actually much closer than he had remembered. Maybe in his random pacing he had accidentally paced his way back towards the camp. Whatever. It didn't really matter. What was important was that it was only a brief walk to get back to the still slightly burning fire at the campsite.

When he got back to camp, he noticed that, indeed, Link had finished his careful sharpening of the sword, and was now almost waiting for Jethro to return. As lost in the trance as he seemed to be, he had still been aware that Jethro had left. Link stood, greeting Jethro has he returned.

"Welcome back, Jethro. Did you have a nice read?" Jethro was slightly set back by how much Link had been aware of, even while in this trance.

"Yes, I did. You knew I had gone out to read?"

"Well, I knew you went out. I didn't know it was to read until I saw that book you're holding."

"Oh," Jethro said, feeling slightly embarrassed for having forgotten such a thing, "I guess that would tip you off," he finished with a smile. Now pretending to have not been aware of Link's activities, Jethro asked, "So, what have you been up to, Link?"

"I've just been doing some equipment maintenance is all. Nothing too exciting," Link said with a small laugh. "So," Link began, "I've been meaning to ask you. What all do you and Zelda talk about in that tent?"

Jethro had hoped that this subject wouldn't come up, and decided that, given the result last time he made that decision, he would not be completely open and say the exact truth as it existed in his thoughts. No, this time would be yet another of his carefully crafted answers, specifically tailored for the individual to ensure no immediate troubles in response. It would be another of Jethro's half-truths, delivering only the right information.

"You talk about me?" Link joked.

"No!" Jethro insisted a bit too forcefully in his startled state. Well, maybe this would just be a complete lie, rather than a half-truth. That was the way it was starting, anyway.

Link simply shrugged away the last remark, not having a real reason to be suspicious of the answer. It was just a joke after all. Not like he actually expected the answer to be "Yes, Link. We can't get enough of talking about you behind your back." Link hadn't exactly considered the question to be one of romance. What was he saying, not "question," but "joke." He was just kidding, not actually curious.

"No," Jethro continued, "it's more about trying to teach her about the proper place of mind to perform feats of magic. It's not really easy to explain without giving the entire speech, and you probably don't want to sit all through that, do you?"

"No offense intended, but not really."

"That's what I thought, and no offense taken." There was a brief pause, and then Jethro said, "So, are you about ready for your first real adventure? Er, sorry, that's not what I meant. Obviously you've been on more adventures than I have, I just meant the first leg of the journey with Zelda and I."

"Don't worry, I understand. Ya, it will be nice to be able to do some more leisurely travel than before. I don't really have to do much packing or anything. I travel light, so that I am more or less always ready for the road."

"Oh, no, I'm just the opposite, unfortunately. I travel with more things than I know what to do with, sometimes."

"Well, it comes with experience on the road. After the life I've led, I can't imagine not traveling light. There have just been too many times that I needed to immediately be on the go. It's an acquired thing, really."

"I see," Jethro remarked. "Maybe, then, one day I'll learn to travel light."

"You never know." The two had once again reached a hole in the conversation, as they often did when it was just the two of them. Luckily for them, this time there was something to fill that gap for them. Zelda had come back out of Jethro's tent, and gave the announcement that she felt done with the meditation process. Now that she was finished, the three of them decided that there was no time better than the present to start the next leg of the journey. Zelda and Jethro started to pack their things while Link simply sat in silence and watched. As he said, he traveled light. About ten or twenty minutes later, when both of them seemed ready to go, Link quickly donned his sword and shield and untied Epona (actions which took a total of two minutes).

When all was done, Link went down to the stream nearby and filled a bucket with water so that they could finally put out the last remaining embers of the fire. Now that that final task was completed, they could set out for the actual road. Well, one more thing remained. Something which Link had almost forgotten. Link picked up the package containing the "Mask of Laughter" or whatever it was. He didn't want to forget it. That might make the Happy Mask Salesman a bit ticked, to say the least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Section 1 – Progress

The three adventurers had successfully packed all of their remaining supplies and managed to leave the campsite roughly the way it was found. There were slight differences, such as some dried blood on the ground and loose dirt where a body was buried, but it was otherwise back to the way it had been originally. They were off on the road, this time without a glaring sun blinding them along the way. All three of them were thankful for that, and Jethro still felt a bit embarrassed for having not considered that consequence of traveling east. That whole experience was behind them now, though, so there was no need to worry about it.

The road was fairly nice, in that there were no problems needed solving along the way. More importantly, there were no villains to face before continuing. It was all in all a pleasant journey. They had a nice flat ground to move across, the wind at their backs, and a decent amount of clouds to keep the sun from warming them too much. The only worry was that these cloud might eventually cause rain, but that would be dealt with in due time, if it happened. For now, the party was simply enjoying a day out of the recent ordinary where they could actually relax and enjoy the hike, observing the sights of the countryside of Hyrule, and taking note of the wildlife. It was by far the most enjoyable time Link had ever spent on the road, since he was only there to protect in case of trouble, not to save the overall world. It was one of the first times he had ever gotten the chance to enjoy what the world had to offer at a time where it could preserve itself. For this day, he was living the life of a regular person, not the Hylian hero.

Jethro wasn't as surprised at the relative peace of the road. Unlike Link, that was what he was accustomed to. He had done much traveling from place to place in his life, and hardly ever ran into trouble on the road. His lifestyle allowed for almost as much traveling, but hardly any of the worry. The road was a completely different entity for him. The road had always been a time where he could enjoy the world and have it all to himself. It had always been a place where he could gather his thoughts. When he had no one else to talk to, he would often talk to himself, verbalizing whatever was going on in his mind at the time. Now that he had these companions, though, he spent his time talking to them.

Zelda was still getting used to traveling at all. She hadn't had the life to form good or bad experiences in connection to the open road. Unlike the other two, she had spent her life in mainly one place, hardly ever going outside the walls surrounding the castle market if even going that far. Now was the time that she could form the new experiences, so that one day she might look at the open road one way or the other. For now, she saw herself as unbiased towards it. It was a time for making progress, as she currently saw it. It was when they were doing the actual work. Once a campsite was made, the journey was halted temporarily. The two times she had spent on the road now were the only times that she was in a mindset of being on an adventure. The other times she was simply living. The odd thing was that she didn't act any different on or off the road. Either way, it was the same Zelda. The difference was just that she felt like an adventure was going on now, whereas she didn't when at camp.

Link had begun fumbling with the package again. He took the mask out yet another time. He was no longer suspicious of it, but he still held a curiosity, even after having been told what it was, or at least how Jethro translated the inscription. He held it in his hands and looked down at it while he walked, seeing the same neutrality that he had come to notice whenever he looked at it. This time, he also realized just how often he had taken this mask out of the bag just to look at it, come to no conclusions, and put it back. He just found it so intriguing. Never before had he realized that careful artistry could produce such a chameleon's face. Sometimes he would look at it and try to find certain emotions underlying the face. He would look at it looking for anger, for jealousy, for laughter, for sadness, for exhaustion, and sure enough he would notice each one in the expression on the mask. It wasn't that it was completely ambiguous, because it wasn't. That is, when one looked at the mask it wasn't that that person could not tell what emotion was being expressed, seeing only a blank face. Looking at the expression would reveal whatever emotion the observer placed on it, usually subconsciously. When putting a new emotion to the face, the observer would see that the face completely represented that emotion, without changing any of its features. That one perfectly designed face could perfectly represent any emotion assigned to it. Had Link been told about it, he wouldn't have believed it. It was a phenomenon he had to see for himself. Every so often, he felt that he just had to observe it again, as if he needed to prove to his skeptical self that indeed the mask still would do that amazing trick. Every time he pulled himself into the intricate carvings of the face, he was completely absorbed in it, much like he had been when sharpening his sword. The others didn't seem to notice, as they were not looking at him. He just kept on walking, eyes fixated on the mask, which was slowly getting closer and closer to him.

Link pulled it away suddenly, now noticing how entranced he had been and not liking it. This was the part he always seemed to forget about the mask. He remembered how intrigued he was by it, but he never seemed to recall that every time he found himself being pulled towards it, and he would catch himself doing it later and later each time. The mask's attraction on him seemed to make him forget this discomfort. Likewise, he would forget the discomfort soon enough this time. He would start talking to the others again, putting the mask back in the bag, and would completely forget that he had ever been drawn towards it uncontrollably. In the minutes before he became involved with something else, and thus forgot about the mask's enchanting power over him, he considered whether or not the Happy Mask Salesman knew that delivering the mask would involve such mental manipulation. A few minutes later, he put the mask back in the bag and started talking to Zelda and Jethro again, completely forgetting about the concerns he had with the mask.

Once the road conversation had reached one of its gaps, Zelda started thinking about her progress in learning to use magic. The last lesson had resulted in a bit of a fight with Jethro, or at least something close to one. She had definitely been angry at him for a little while, but what he had to say was right. It may have been out of line for him to talk about such things with her, but that didn't make what he said any less true. When she listened to his advice and went into the meditative trance, she had learned something about herself. She had had the opportunity to take as much time as she needed out of the day for personal reflection. Zelda wouldn't say that she was actually in a trance, but rather that she was simply having a peaceful time to do some inner thinking. She was reflecting on what had gone on in the tent, at first, but eventually opened up into other issues in the back of her mind. She thought about Link, about magic, about religion, about all sorts of things. It was like being in a dream. She couldn't describe the connection of all the issues her mind processed now that she wasn't doing it. It would no longer make logical sense (which was part of Jethro's reason for having her do it). While she was experiencing it, though, she flowed from idea to idea which all came together to make intelligible intellectual progress. She was able to come to terms with her feelings for Link while at the same time discovering how she interpreted the religious implications of magic use. Of course, it didn't seem to take nearly as long as it actually did. When she came out of the trance, she felt greatly refreshed, both in the way that a long night's sleep is refreshing and in the way that finally finishing a load of work is refreshing. Coming out of it, she still had no greater tangible understanding of what she should do regarding any of the topics, but there was some kind of indescribable inner coherence to all of her previous problems. She was now willing to accept just how much her body would naturally do for her. She was willing to occasionally listen to her heart, and not her head. She was still slightly angry at Jethro, but at least something good came out of it.

As she anticipated, traveling with Link now was more awkward than it had been, knowing that Jethro knew. That was the reason why she had not forgiven him yet. She found it much harder to speak to Link, and was constantly aware of any time she dropped even the slightest hint of her feelings for him, realizing that Jethro might notice them. She would frequently pause before or in the middle of speaking to censor what she was going to say. It made the entire communication process less enjoyable. It was also difficult to talk to Jethro now because she was still angry with him. It was hard to be friendly with him and act naturally. It was like Jethro knew she was still angry, and was putting on a show for Link. To the two of them, conversation seemed forced, but Link didn't seem to notice, or, if he did, care.

Zelda decided that she would start practicing magic, trying to make the occurrences happen more often. She wasn't going to try to analyze them anymore, but she wanted to see if she could make them happen on purpose. She thought about how they were fueled by her emotions. In that way, it was like acting. Every moment of both was about three important questions: What do I want? What stands in my way? And what do I do to get what I want. She decided that to understand and successfully perform magic, she would have to play off these questions. Every moment of it would be about a desperate need to accomplish some task. If she wanted to cast a spell, she would need to internally feel the need for its effects before it would happen. She came to the conclusion that the great mage is a great actor, in that he can convince even existence that he is capable of performing magic.

Significant time had passed since Zelda started her own train of thought, and it appeared that the journey was actually over for the day. The sun was only an hour at most from setting, and about one hundred yards down the road was a town. Jethro made the announcement, "There it is, Link: Garow village." Zelda, having not known the specifics of the mask Link had brought with him, did not immediately know what was so important about Garow.

"Already?" Link asked, quite surprised.

"Yes, I told you it was about halfway to our destination, though slightly off the course."

"Well, yes, but you made it seem like our journey would take much longer. I never thought we would be about halfway there on the second day of traveling."

"Well, I never said anything in opposition to that belief, but I don't recall ever saying that the journey would be long. You just assumed that all on your own."

"Perhaps it was because the item we're trying to retrieve seems so epic that I figured the length of the journey would match. I guess I was wrong."

"Anyway, Garow is just ahead of us, so let's get that mask delivered and then find an inn to stay in for the night. As long as we have a city, we might as well use it."

"Ah, so that's what's important about Garow," Zelda chimed in. The other two turned towards her. They obviously hadn't remembered that Zelda had never been informed about what exactly Link was doing with the mask. All she had known was that he now had it. Link, being the first one to remember this, explained to Zelda.

"Ya, I've been put on a delivery mission. The guy who gets this mask lives in Garow, though you probably figured that by now."

"Anyway," Jethro interrupted, "Let's get down there and get the job done. Link, why don't you find the person and get the mask delivered while Zelda and I find the inn. We'll meet back up at the entrance when all is finished."

Section 2 – Internal Affairs

Now that everything was settled, the three of them continued the rest of the way to Garow and entered the town. Jethro and Zelda split off and looked for the inn. Link reached for the bag again, not remembering exactly what the instructions had said and wanting to see if they were at all specific as to where Mr. Osius lived, or if he was to just ask around. He reached for the written instructions, but instead found that he pulled out the mask. Finding it impossible to resist the temptation, he stared at the mask once again, completely absorbed in its strange beauty. This time the temptation was worse than ever, because he knew Zelda and Jethro were gone and wouldn't see him. The streets were mostly empty, since the day was getting late. This time, he just couldn't hold back. He couldn't just deliver the mask and never find out what it was. He had to know. He had to fulfill his gripping sense of curiosity. If he didn't do it now, he would never find out. For the first time, Link turned the mask over and slowly brought it closer and closer to his face. Despite the temptation, he still was a bit nervous about putting it on, since he had no idea what to expect. He brought it close enough to smell the sweet varnished wood, and then quickly forced it the rest of the way onto his face, as if that was the only way he would find the courage to put it on.

Link did not feel any immediate change in him like with the transforming masks. It was nothing like that. He didn't feel any different. It was like the mask was, lo and behold, just a plain wooden mask. It didn't seem to do anything. Completely disappointed and feeling like a fool, Link grabbed the side of the mask to take it off. However, the mask wouldn't come off. It was stuck to his face. Now Link started to feel something going on. Something was not right, and there was something going on inside him. He felt like he was being changed internally, and yet he didn't feel any different. Rather than becoming something else, he felt that he was simply losing control of himself, until he became only a spectator to his actions. He started to breathe heavily, looking around the streets and receding to his primal instincts. Link had no idea what he was planning to do, and whether or not it would be good, he didn't like knowing he wasn't in control of himself. He started flailing his body around, attracting serious attention from the few people that were still on the streets. _Mask of Laughter, indeed,_ Link thought, _they're going to be laughing at me_. Soon, three town guards were summoned to the scene, and cautiously made their way over to Link, trying to calm him down and see what was wrong.

Immediately Link leapt in the air and landed on the other side of one of the guards. Before he could turn around, Link dealt a solid kick to the back of his head, immediately knocking him unconscious. The other two guards exchanged expressions of disbelief, but had to immediately bring their focus back to Link, who was now leading an onslaught of attacks on both of them. Apparently being outnumbered did not concern Link, who was not even bothering to attack them one at a time. Instead, he got right in the middle of the two and did his best to attack both simultaneously while still dodging the attacks they delivered back at him. It was a fantastic display. Link, in his purely primal stage, was doing a phenomenal job at both anticipating the attacks and reacting to them. He hadn't been able to successfully deliver another blow to one of them, but he remained unscathed so far. Link dropped down low and extended his leg, spinning it around and tripping both of the unsuspecting guards. He immediately shot back up to his feet and let out a type of war cry, displaying his dominance.

Apparently one of the civilians had run off and rang the town bell, signaling the rest of the guards to come help in the fight against this crazy man. If only Link could control himself. He was entirely aware of what he was doing and a part of him remained that wanted him to stop, but a much larger part had formed that forced him to continue. The two guards from the ground started to get back up. Link punched one of them squarely in the throat. He was still conscious, but was now struggling to breathe. The other guard was now up facing Link as they continued the battle. The guard started attacking high and low, trying to interrupt any pattern he might have had before. He couldn't understand how Link could have been so good at dodging all the blows before unless it was a reaction to pattern. Unfortunately, Link was not only relying on pattern, but was also, in his adrenaline induced stage, having an excellent response time to any change. Link continued to both dodge the blows and knock them off target.

The other guards had now arrived, and Link adjusted himself to more easily defend himself against them. At first they tried surrounding him and all attacking at once, but doing so caused them to mess each other up, since their attacks kept colliding. The ones that actually made it towards Link occasionally landed. Link's ability to dodge them could only work against so many. Link started getting hit more and more often, with each hit knocking him around a bit. One of the guards leapt onto Link's back and held on, trying to knock him down to the ground, or at least slow him up. Instead, Link grabbed one of his arms, and threw the man over his shoulder and into three more guards, bowling all of them over. Link backed his way to a wall, realizing that there were too many to defend from all directions. The guards all seemed to understand a possible weakness now, and many of them started jumping on him from different sides, using all of their weight to bring quite a burden on him. Link stood his ground despite quite a bit of weight, but eventually couldn't support himself anymore, and fell down to his knees. The rest of the guards piled on top of the other guards, creating a dog pile to hold Link down. Link was down on his hands and knees now, barely maintaining even that posture. In one last effort of survival, Link pushed off the ground as hard as he could with his hands to spring himself forward, and out of the pile of guards. He managed to partially escape, with now only a length of his legs covered by the pile of guards. He turned his torso around and started to pull guards off of his legs so he could scramble completely out of the pile. Link's face was now covered in sweat and his body in blood from all the blows he had taken both when surrounded and when piled upon. After exiting the pile, he violently shook his head back and forth once to sling the sweat out of his eyes. He growled at the guards once again.

Jethro and Zelda had come back to the entrance, as they had finished paying for a room in an inn. The came back while Link was covered with guards in the pile. They didn't know who it was since he was almost entirely covered with guards. Then, the came to realize it was Link when he made his miraculous spring out of the pile, and eventually back onto his feet. Zelda gasped at the horror before her. She started to run towards Link, feeling that she could possibly stop him somehow. She didn't know what she would do, but that made it all the better. That meant she would do what felt right, which in her case might be the best. Unfortunately for her, Link saw he as another attacker and in response drew his blade, turned, and sliced across her stomach all in one motion. Zelda couldn't even cry out, but simply fell down to her knees and then to the ground unconscious without making a noise.

The part of Link that wanted him to stop managed to take over at this point, as it was quite a shock to see what he had done to Zelda, someone he knew and cared about so much. His breath started to quiver, and the mask simply fell from his face and into his hands so that he could once again look at the terrible face carved. The face which was now most certainly laughing at him and content with what it had forced him to do. Link broke down into tears, and wanted to rush to Zelda's aid, but before he could he was piled upon by the guards once again. All the while, Jethro had stood in horror. It had all happened so fast for him. He didn't have time to hold Zelda back, and like her, found it impossible for him to cry out. While piled upon, Link looked up at him with eyes that requested his pity and his help. Link didn't understand what all had gone on, but knew it was his fault. He knew that he was helpless at the moment, and needed Jethro to defend for him.

Jethro met Link's eyes, and felt Link's innocence. He knew inside him that Link had not meant to do this. He saw the mask fall off his face and knew what was responsible. But, how could he really defend Link? How could he explain that it was the mask's fault? Whether or not it was intended, Link had caused quite a bit of carnage. Jethro instead walked to Zelda's aid first, since her problem was physiological. While Jethro knelt beside her and tried to wake her, the guards continued to beat on Link, not noticing or caring about any change in him, simply wanting to get him back for the damage he had done. Link no longer found himself able to break out of their holds and fight. He simply took it without response, as two guards held him back by the arms and the others took turns punching him in the face. It was actually one of the bystanders who called out to the guards and put a stop to their abuse.

"Stop!" the man cried. "This has all gone on long enough!" The guards looked at him, waiting for him to defend this position. "The man you now hit is innocent." The guards laughed at loud at this remark.

"What do you think we are, stupid? We have been fighting him the entire time. Of course he's not innocent."

"Do you really dare stand against my judgment?" The man crossed over to the guards and got in their faces. "Do you oppose me?"

The guards let go of Link and straightened up before the man. "No sir," the guard who had made the first remark said. "I submit to your judgment though I question it."

"That will have to do," the man said. "Leave him with me. I will take care of this." The guards gave Link a bad look, but left without harming him again. The man bent down and picked up the mask, which Link had dropped when he was unexpectedly tackled by the guards. Link reached out towards the man and cried out, "No, don't!" thinking that the man would be impelled to wear the mask like he did. The man looked back down at Link and gave a look that assured him that he was not planning on wearing the thing.

Link finally asked the question that both he and Jethro had been wondering. "Who are you, and why did you help me?"

"Who am I?" the man chuckled. "I am Turell Osius, Mayor of Garow. You must be the salesman's delivery boy."

Link frowned at this title, but shrugged it off, not caring anymore what he was called. Now that he wasn't being beaten anymore, he cared about getting Zelda help. "Yes, I am, but don't you think we should do something about her, _the Royal Princess_?"

"Yes, yes, I was getting to that. We'll get her down to the infirmary to get cleaned up and brought back to good health. Ten seconds wasn't going to make any difference. You two, pick her up and follow me. I'll lead the way."

Link and Jethro did as they were told, wanting what was best for Zelda. Link was genuinely afraid and horrified at what he had done. Tears came from his eyes as he looked at her still body. He couldn't believe what had come over him. He never thought he would be forced into such an out of control state, and even worse, do something so horrible as hurt, or possibly kill, Zelda. No, she was going to live. She had to live. She had to pull through. She healed him, she can survive. Please. Link looked back at her limp body, looking at the tear in her clothes where he had slashed, and the deep gash underneath. It was the worst kind, in Link's mind: the kind that didn't bleed much. It was too deep for that. It bled a bit, but he could still clearly see her pale body through the tear in her clothes. Link didn't want to think about such things at a time like this, but he found himself attracted to her at the moment. The cut in her clothes crept up a bit, and at Link's angle exposed the very bottom of her firm breasts. Link forced these thoughts away and looked away, thinking it not right to take advantage of her even visually. She was a person, even if unconscious. Even beyond all of that, now certainly wasn't the time to be thinking such things. It was his fault she was like this. She was never going to forgive him, and that was hurt Link so much. A part of him had been fully aware of his actions the entire time, and knew that he was hurting Zelda, and yet it wasn't enough to bring him under control until it was too late. He wanted desperately to stop, but how could she know that? All she would know is what he did, and how could she forgive that? It was entirely unprovoked. Link cared too much about her to know she would think this way about him. He loved her as a member of his family, and he always would, but he was now coming to realize that he loved her for who she was. On top of that, yes, he was attracted to her. It was a strange sort of physical attraction, because he thought there was definite beauty in her imperfection. He did not think she looked perfect, but that was what made her beautiful. She was attractive, but real. Link found that far more beautiful than attempting to mask one's true self in an attempt to achieve aesthetic perfection. To him, having flaws and being real was far more perfect.

Link looked into her closed eyes and gave a silent prayer that she would make it, and that she would understand. Mayor Osius opened the door for him and Jethro once they reached the infirmary. Upon instruction, they laid her down on the table while Osius went to get the doctor. He came back guiding the doctor to the table. Neither Jethro nor Link liked the bottle he was holding and the smell on his breath. The doctor put down the bottle and had a look at Zelda. He then picked the bottle back up, poured some of the contents on a rag, and started wiping down the gash. The doctor announced, "It's a good thing she's out, 'cause 151 burns." Jethro and Link exchanged worried glances, neither liking just how high in alcoholic content the drink, that they assumed he had been swigging, was. "Ya, this is definitely going to need sewing. Whoever got her got her pretty deep, eh?" Link held back his anger from that remark, realizing that the doctor didn't know it was him, and that it was an accident of sorts. "Let me go get my equipment, and I'll patch her right up. She'll need some rest for a few days, but then she should be able to get around a bit. She'll still hurt, you know, but she'll be okay. I'd give it about two or three weeks before she is back to normal, but she's going to have one hell of a scar to show."

The doctor went into the other room again, grabbing the equipment he would need to stitch Zelda's wound. Mayor Osius advised them to come with him, and leave Zelda to the doctor. Jethro followed Osius out the door, but Link stayed behind for a second, looking at Zelda once more. He turned his head to make sure no one was watching, went over, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He then ran a hand down her hair lightly and whispered "forgive me," before leaving with the others.

Section 3 – Completed Delivery

Link and Jethro followed Mayor Osius back to his house, where he invited them in and asked that they take a seat. It was quite a spacious and well furnished place, though still far from the palace, obviously. Osius put the mask down on the table for everyone to see, and then began talking.

"As I hope we all have figured out by now, this mask has caused the town a great deal of trouble tonight." Link bowed his head in shame, thinking that if only he had exercised a greater measure of self control, everything could have been avoided, and Zelda could be sitting with them right now. "Do not place too much blame on yourself," Osius said, noticing Link's shame, "you were dealing with something quite powerful."

"What do you know of the mask?" Link asked. "After all, you were the one that wanted it."

"Yes, I was, and I still do," Osius replied.

"I don't know if that is such a great idea," Jethro added. "Something that causes that much of harm seems to be something that should be destroyed."

"One might infer that, yes, but obviously you two don't know much about this mask."

"All I know is the horrible things it made me do, things I would never do if I had control of myself. I know of the awful things I had to sit back and watch myself do, knowing of their evil and yet still having no power to stop myself until the shock of harming Zelda allowed the mask to finally fall off of my face. I know how much pain I have to go through now, having to live with what I did, and I know that I don't want anything like that to happen to anyone else. I may not know the origins of the mask or why you want it, but the knowledge of it that I have is no less important, if not more. I agree with Jethro that the mask should be destroyed."

Osius nodded, not wanting to get into any kind of real argument with the others, but still not giving up his position. "Point taken, Link, but I think in this particular case the knowledge of the mask that I have is important, but at the same time unfortunate. What I have to say might unfortunately hurt even more, but I'm afraid it must be said." Link, in his current state of mind, couldn't imagine what Osius could say that would make his situation hurt more. Though he obviously didn't want his pain to increase, he was curious as to what would make matters worse for him. Besides, Osius said it was important. "First off, do you know what this mask is?"

"Well," Jethro said, "I don't know too much of the old language, but I was able to roughly translate it as 'The Mask of Laughter' or something along that line."

"Close, but when fully translated it takes on a fully new meaning. This is 'The Mask of the Last Laugh.' I'm sure now you can see that the full name is much more grim."

"Indeed," Jethro responded, shaking his head a bit. He wished the translation he gave Link weren't so misleading. Jethro wasn't exactly sure why Link put the mask on, but assumed it stemmed from curiosity. He knew that before Jethro translated the inscription on the mask, he had been a bit skeptical of it. If only Jetho's translation hadn't been misleading like that, this might have been prevented.

"Well, like all things of this sort, this mask has a story behind it, albeit a short one." Osius now had Jethro's full attention. "This mask dates back about one hundred fifty years. At that time, if you don't know, Hyrule was under rule of an incompetent king. He did not do anything to specifically harm Hyrule, but he did nothing to help it, or when he did, it would invariably have little or no effect. Obviously, there were many that had hoped he would perish somehow or otherwise pass his ruling on to someone else. The king became aware of this general ill feeling towards him, and wanted to turn it around. Instead of changing his policy and improving his rule, he went for a quicker and easier path, which was to give himself magical aid. He was well acquainted with a great maker of magical artifacts, and he asked him to make something that would cause the people to like him more when he had it. What he did not know was that this magical craftsman was also among those who were secretly wishing the current king would somehow lose power."

"Sorry to interrupt, but this craftsman, was he a man by the name of Gryx by any chance?" Jethro inquired.

"Yes, he was. Do you know this story?"

"Not this one specifically, but I have done my share of reading about Gryx and knew of his association with the king of the time, as well as his hatred for him. I didn't know that he made this mask, though. I guess that was a period of his life I didn't focus too much on."

"Well, you are correct. The craftsman was indeed the great Gryx. As I was saying, Gryx did not approve of the king, and most certainly did not want to help him essentially take over the minds of the people, himself included, by crafting an item that would make him appear more likeable. However, he also realized that although this request appeared friendly, he would no doubt be forced if he denied it. So, he would have to make something. Gryx decided that he was going to use this as an opportunity to get the king off of the throne. He began work on the mask. The plan, when the mask was completed, was to tell the king that wearing this mask had the power to make the people happier. This was not a lie, though it was a misleading statement. What Gryx had in mind was for the mask to cause the king to kill himself, eliminating the problem, and indeed making the people happier. As per his trademark, Gryx made the inscription of the mask's name, knowing that even if the king knew enough of the old language to read it, he wouldn't take anything out of it. Well, as history would have it, the king did indeed take the mask and, while wearing it, killed himself. No one ever questioned Gryx about it for various reasons. One was that the creation of the mask had been well kept as a secret. Only a select few people had known it was to be made. Another reason was that there were many among the king's consultants and even family who were against him. There formed a kind of silent agreement to pretend the events never happened, and have the new king take power. Gryx never did get the mask back, as much as he wanted to. He hadn't intended on it being released in the world. It was only made for that one task. The situation was out of his control, though, and the mask became lost to him. It passed through many confused hands, and because of the understanding to pretend the entire event never happened, over time few had any idea of its role in ousting the king. I personally learned this history of the mask through Gryx's journal. He had written much on his attempt to recover the mask, and part of that described the situation. I assume that there were others that learned about the mask in the same way, such as the salesman that had you bring it to me. So, that would be the history of the mask."

"I still don't understand how that redeems the mask," Link stated. "In fact, that seems to reinforce my judgment that the mask should be destroyed before it harms any more people."

"Well, I was saving this part until the end, because this is the part that might bring you more pain to deal with. This is the reason why Gryx knew the mask would cause the king to commit suicide. The effect of the mask was not specifically geared towards suicide, as you know since you made no effort to kill yourself. It wasn't even specific to violence. Gryx, as a man who was well associated with the king, knew of some of his darker feelings. He knew that, deep inside, the king knew of his failure as a king, and it was depressing. He knew that the people were unhappy with him, and had been for a long time. He knew that many wished he would just die. That's why he turned for the quick and easy answer, since he didn't thought it was too late to appeal to them any other way. Gryx knew that deep within the king was a desire to do what the people wanted and make them happy. So you see, Link, this is the horrifying truth. The mask does not _make_ you do anything. It does not use anything external. Rather, it takes the deep feelings on the inside, the ones the wearer is not always consciously aware of, and brings them to light. These are not always bad, but the can be. The mask causes you to fulfill these hidden desires, but it does not create them. They have to be in the wearer first for them to happen."

Link stood aghast, now realizing what could make him feel even worse than he already did. He didn't think it was possible, but now he had to deal with not only his hurting Zelda, someone he cared about and even loved, but that it wasn't even really an accident. Apparently it was something that was in him the entire time. How could she possibly forgive him now? At least before he could claim that it wasn't his fault, it was the mask. Now he couldn't even say that. Now it was him. Link couldn't find the words to speak his horror.

"I'm sorry. I told you what I had to say would not be easy to hear. However, you must understand that they had to be spoken."

Link nodded. "Then all of what I did, all the destruction, all of the trouble, hurting and possibly killing Zelda…that was all inside of me. That was all something that I secretly wanted to do? Is that what you're telling me? I'm sorry, but I can't believe that somewhere inside of me I wanted to kill Zelda, or even hurt her. I would never do that."

"Well, it's not usually that simple, Link. No, I agree with you, deep down you did not want to do specifically what you did. I think that there was a more general desire inside of you that came out in an unfortunate way. I think that whatever it was that you had within you was something that was not necessarily bad, but just happened to be displayed in a bad way with the aid of the mask. What I've been trying to get at is that this mask is not necessarily evil, but certainly has the capacity to be. Without complete care, its effects can be devastating."

"Well, what about the games it played with my mind?" Link asked. "I didn't just decide to put the mask on. I was compelled to do it. Sure, I was a bit curious, but I was never going to actually put it on."

"That was something I didn't know about. I guess Gryx put that in there as well just in case the king became suspicious. He might well have made the mask become compelling, and make it much more likely for the owner to wear it. Even so, I still do not believe it must be destroyed."

"What if the same thing were to happen to you? Sure, it might not _necessarily_ be bad, but it still could be. I know that it can force you to put it on without you even realizing it. It is a slow process, but it can happen to anyone. How will you keep it from happening again?"

"I do not seek to use the mask, or even keep it anywhere near me. My request for this item is intellectual. I have always been interested in the story behind it, and when I found out that it had resurfaced and I could obtain it, I jumped at the idea. I want it for my collection, where it will be kept separate. I will not hold it in my hands, but rather observe it in a display case. I don't want it to be destroyed because I don't want it to be forgotten. I do want it to be controlled though, and I don't want any further harm to be done. But we shouldn't just destroy it. I assure you it will be properly contained. I just want it for my collection so it can be remembered."

Link hesitated. "I still cannot say that I approve. I still think it would be best to simply destroy it, and let its memory be carried through with its tale. However, I do recognize that it is your choice to make. You have paid for the mask, it is yours. You are the man with the power in this town. I trust that you will do what is right. I submit to your judgment though I question it."

"Do not worry. I promise that I will keep it contained. Now, if you two need somewhere to stay for the night…" Osius began, leaving the sentence incomplete.

"Don't worry, we already have a room booked at the Holsmith Inn," Jethro responded.

"Well then, at least let me cover the charge of your room."

"What debt could you possibly owe us? I caused a great deal of trouble in your town and harmed the princess. If anything I owe you for calling off the guards."

"It's out of gratitude for getting the mask to me. Do not worry about the guards. They'll be sore for a while, but they'll get over it. It's good training for them. Obviously they have some work to do if you were able to hold off that many of them. What you did pointed out that my guards need some help, even if you were in a type of rage aided by the mask. It should not have taken that long for that many of them to stop you. Please, let me cover the room for you."

"Well, if you insist."

"I do," Osius said.

"Well, on that note, today's events have worn me out plenty, and I'm ready to catch some sleep, early as it is. I might not fall asleep immediately, but I need to lie down and get some rest," Jethro said honestly.

"Then I'll let you go to your rooms. I'll send somebody down to take care of the cost of the room. Stay there as long as you need. I know it might take Princess Zelda some time to heal, so do not rush. It's all on me."

"Well, thank you," Jethro concluded before leaving. Link followed after him, still devastated with the news. Even if it were not a direct correlation, it was still awful to know that something inside him wanted him to hurt Zelda. That was a little too much to bear. Once again, he couldn't imagine how she would ever forgive him now. Cruel fate made him realize his feelings for her now, when it was too late. If only he had recognized them before he might have been able to spend some time with Zelda as more than friends. Now that he finally realized how he felt, she was going to not trust him, and probably not want to ever be around him. It would be a stretch right now to even be trusted as a friend anymore, so Link wasn't even going to try for anything more than that. He would not bring up how he felt, because he didn't think she would believe it or care. He was going to go one step at a time, hoping to regain her friendship and trust, if possible. Anything more than that was out of the question. As far as he was concerned, these romantic feelings towards Zelda were gone. It was not anything plausible, so it was best to forget about them. In time he would forget all about them, and it would no longer bother them. In time they would fade away, remaining only as a distant memory that no longer applied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Section 1 – Escape

Link tossed and turned that night in his bed in the Holsmith inn. He was hoping that perhaps just being in a comfortable actual bed would be enough to cancel out his wild emotions and he would find sleep like usual, but that obviously was not the case. It had just been one of those nights for him. It wasn't the first time he had experienced this sort of thing, nor would it be the last, but it was one of those nights where no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't fall asleep. His body was incapable of staying comfortable in one position for long enough to get any rest. Every few minutes he would need to readjust his position as well as how much of his body was covered by the sheets and blankets. He would be blazingly hot for one moment, then after uncovering himself, he would soon feel chilled to the bone. It was one of those nights that would last an eternity. Link was close to accepting that he would never fall asleep, but he held on to just enough belief that he might eventually that he stayed in bed trying for three or four hours. It wasn't entirely belief that he would fall asleep. Part of it was just a recognition of how much he needed to go to sleep, and that staying in bed was the only way it could possibly happen, so that's what he would do. It was no use though. No matter how much he wanted to get a good night's rest, it would not come. He wanted desperately to let sleep overcome him, and wash away the events of this day by creating a new one. The natural boundary that sleep created would allow the horrible things he had done to be part of "the past." If he never fell asleep, they would still be with him, lingering in this ongoing version of "the present" he was in. Falling asleep into a new day would mean he had calmed himself enough to consider things more rationally. No matter how much time passed, if he never fell asleep, he would never be able to disconnect from the horror he had apparently brought upon himself. For this reason, he had a dire need to fall asleep. He needed to be able to separate himself from the darker part that the mask had brought to the surface. He figured he could find that in sleep, but reality continued to keep him from resting in peace.

Link did not want to give up. He wanted to stay in bed and hope for the best that he would be able to fall asleep, but after four hours of tossing around in constant physical and emotional discomfort, he decided it was never going to come. Even if he eventually found sleep, he would not find rest. It was not only sleep he would need to create a new day, it was rest. If rest would not come either way, he decided it was best to find his peace in a different way. Link slid the covers down and slowly brought his feet down to the cold wooden floor. He eased his way out of bed, trying to remain as silent as possible, which he was capable of doing because he was still fully awake. He felt his way around until he found the pile of clothes he had folded, or rather crumpled. He took his time putting them back on. He searched around a bit more until he found his boots, and then put them on his feet. Now at least his feet weren't so cold, though the rest of his body had chills from the inside out. Link considered moving towards his weapons and equipment, but decided not to for various reasons. For one he didn't think he would need them at this hour. He also didn't want the metal to start making noise, especially if he tripped over them in his attempt to find them in the dark. Link crept slowly to the door, slowly turned the brass knob, and pulled the door back, trying to avoid the creaking of the old wood, but to no avail. He looked back at Jethro, who was still fast asleep. Link envied him. Link didn't open the door any more than he had to. He squeezed his way through the little opening he had made and then pulled the door shut behind him. Now that he was in the hallway, there was dim light bleeding in through the windows from the moon. Link was not as careful to be absolutely silent now that he was in the hallway, where he expected no one to be asleep. He casually made his way to the entrance of the inn, hoping it was not locked for the night. He found the door, and to his relief it was locked, but only with a plank of wood from the inside. He easily removed the plank and set it down on the floor. He didn't know where he would be, but he didn't think he would be long. The inn would be fine for now without the door locked.

Link made his way through the city streets, not aware of what kind of curfew this city imposed. He was sure that his walking around at this time of the morning was not usual, but didn't know whether or not to expect roaming guards or trouble if he was seen walking about. He figured that for now he would simply keep an eye out for anyone else moving about. If he saw anyone, he would assume the worst and try to not be seen until he could better determine the curfew laws of the city. Link noticed that without even thinking he had already started moving in a given direction. He hadn't been aware what he was going to do once outside, but now that he realized where he was naturally headed, he understood. He was headed back for the hospital, back where he could continue to wait by her side and find some inner peace. He could make an effort to partially cancel out the atrocity from before by the good intentions he was showing by waiting by her side, praying for her recovery.

Though he hadn't much been paying attention on the way from the infirmary to the inn, somehow he found his way back. He pulled the door back to him, and found it heavier than he had remembered. Link stepped into the building, pulling the door behind him, to find that Zelda was in the same place he had left her. She was still just lying there motionless on the table, only now the doctor was snoring in the other room. Link figured the liquor finally got to him, and continued to curse that he had done the stitches on Zelda while being so drunk. Link crept overt to Zelda, not expecting to wake either her or the doctor with moderate amounts of noise, but trying to remain silent nonetheless. He found a chair in the dim light of the room and pulled it over to Zelda's side, taking a seat near her head. He began stroking his hand through her hair once again and down her cheek. Her skin was cold, but then again so were Link's hands. Link looked down to her wound and saw that at least the doctor had seemed to sew it back up. It looked like he had done it with Epona's reins. The leather straps were so thick. Link imagined it must have been painful, but it was better than keeping the wound open to infection.

Link didn't know how long he planned on staying, since he did remember that he left the inn unlocked. He knew he would have to get back, but he felt comfortable where he was, just watching over Zelda and keeping her company. He hoped she might wake up while he was here, by her side, so that the first thing she could see was that Link was there next to her waiting. He wanted that to happen, but knew it wouldn't. Link would just wait next to her anyway, praying for her recovery and her forgiveness. He didn't notice as he started nodding off. He fell asleep restfully, but only for short periods of time. He would slip into a sleep, but wake up thirty minutes later, only to fall back asleep again. Eventually he woke up and saw that the sun was shining out the window. He had to get back to the inn, so he got up from his chair, gave Zelda another quick kiss of life, and then made his way back to the inn.

This time he had started to see a bit of life in the city, though most were still rightfully asleep. He did start hearing the town guards moving about and looking for trouble, he figured. He saw one up ahead in the street, and hoped the guard hadn't seen him yet. He didn't know if he would be in any kind of trouble, but didn't know if the guard might have been one he had fought the day before, and thus might hold quite a grudge. Considering the number of guards that eventually came, and that he was in roughly the same section of the city, he figured the odds quite likely. Link, hoping the guard hadn't taken notice to him yet (and thus failing his job as a guard), ducked his way into an alley nearby and sat behind a box. While leaning against this box, he yawned, and realized that he had finally become truly tired. Now he couldn't wait to get back to his room so he might be able to actually find some sleep. Hopefully Jethro wouldn't make him get up, and would grant him late sleep in light of recent events. Link held his breath as he heard the guard approaching. He closed his eyes and hoped the guard wouldn't see him, since being caught hiding would certainly make the situation worse before it made it better.

The guard passed by without even a look in Link's direction. Link had been right, though. While the town of Garow did not have curfew laws enforced on its citizens at this hour, the guard was one of the many that fought Link, and would have certainly held a grudge against him. Link turned his head and looked to see if the guard had passed, which he had. Link slowly got up and checked with a better view to see how far away the guard was. At that point he was only about five feet away, but still walking farther and farther away. Link risked it and slowly made his way out now, despite the proximity of the guard. He was about to make a turn onto another street anyway. Link made his turn to the next street without being caught. Luckily, he made it back to the inn without any more encounters or close encounters with guards. Link pulled on the door handle, and indeed the door was still unlocked. Apparently no one from the inn had woken up yet and found the plank on the door removed. Link quickly went inside, closed the door, and put the plank back in place. Now he would be fine. Now he had nothing more to worry about. It didn't matter if anyone saw him now, though he would still make efforts to be quiet, since other residents were very likely still sleeping. Link went down the hallway and got back to his room, where he eased the creaking door open again, shut it behind him, and made his way back to the bed without waking Jethro. He removed his clothes and put them on the ground just as folded as they had been when he got them. He pulled the covers back again, slid into bed, and very quickly found the sleep he had been seeking for so long.

Link had made his peace, at least enough for now. At least now he could comfortably fall asleep. He had done as much as he could to make up for his misdeeds. That doesn't mean he would earn forgiveness or trust with what he had already done, but at least he knew that there wasn't anything more he could do. Forgiveness, if it would ever come, would simply take time. He had to accept that. All that was important was that Link no longer tossed and turned, but fell into restful sleep. He didn't know if that was because he actually found peace or simply because how exhausted he was finally beat out how stressed he was. Either way was fine with him for now. All he had to hope for now was that Jethro would leave him alone and let him sleep, since they weren't going anywhere anyway.

Section 2 – Recovery

Link would not ever know this, but mere moments after he left the infirmary Zelda opened her eyes. Likewise, she would never know that moments before, Link had been there at her side, silently praying for her. Oh how it would have made her feel had she known that. It would have been enough for her to not notice the great physical pain from her wound, as well as the treatment of the wound. The cut was very deep, and she assumed some of the pain was from that, but she could feel the thick leather bindings holding the wound closed, and knew that some of the pain and soreness had to come from that as well. Zelda did not yet have the energy to lift her head up and see the wound for the first time, so she was basing it entirely on how it felt. She did not know how long she would stay awake like this. It felt as though at any moment consciousness could slip back away from her. While she was awake, she was simply thankful that she had survived. She knew that a direct cut from Link definitely had lethal capacity. By the will of whatever phenomenon, she was alive and, for now, conscious.

_Where am I?_ Not being able to do much moving, she didn't have enough evidence to determine where she was. She figured she had to be at some kind of medical facility, since she could feel the stitches on her wound. Her back told her more. She could feel that she was on a hardwood table, not any kind of bed or mattress. She wanted to know where she was simply out of curiosity, but there were other questions she had in mind that came from a much greater actual desire. _Where is everybody?_ Zelda thought that someone else would be in the room, anybody. Maybe just a doctor, but somebody. Why was she all alone in here? She didn't feel that it was fundamentally wrong for no one to be there, but she desperately wanted someone there to comfort her and just be there. She wanted Link. He was the reason she was here, and she had no idea about what the mask actually did, but she could feel that it was unintentional. Something inside her said not to blame him, and at least a part of her was listening. She knew this had to be true because of the last thing she saw, which was Link's horrified expression when he realized what he had done. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black, and she found herself here, wherever here was. She wanted Link here to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She knew everything would be alright, but it wasn't the words she cared about.

She hoped Link wasn't beating himself up over what had happened. She knew it wasn't his fault, and hoped that he knew that. She hoped that he would let it go, but at the same time, she wanted him to grieve and go through pain. She didn't want Link to suffer for something that wasn't his fault, but she also didn't want to think that Link was going through no pain after what had happened, whether or not it was his fault. She didn't want to think that having done this to her had no effect on him, that he could just walk away from it like it was no different from anything else. She had to be worth more than that, and so she wanted him to suffer for that. She just wanted something in the middle. She wanted him to suffer, but hopefully for not too long. She wanted him to deal with the pain, but then to get over it once he saw she was okay.

Zelda felt cold all through her body, more than just on the outside. It was as if cold were running through her veins. She needed to cough, badly, but didn't know if she could. Her body wasn't doing the coughing for her, and she couldn't force herself to. The result was less than pleasant, as it wound up as a bit of vomit, staying in the back of her throat so she could taste it. She could taste the metallic taste of her blood in it. Had Link's blade gone that deep? Did it cut into her stomach? She didn't consider it impossible, but it didn't feel like it went that deep. She felt so helpless, not knowing anything about her current situation. She didn't know where she was, or how bad the wound was, or anything about how she was treated. She couldn't even do normal things like cough by herself. She didn't have the energy. Soon after she tasted the bit of vomit, she slipped away from consciousness and back into the state of blackness she was in before. These periods were like being asleep. You didn't notice yourself falling into them, but unlike sleep there was nothing equivalent to dreams for her. There was just nothingness. A nothingness that passed in the blink of an eye. To her, there was no time between when she saw Link's horrified face and when she saw the ceiling above her. She recognized that she had fallen unconscious between the two, but there was no awareness of it while it was happening. It was only now, on the other side, that she knew. She only woke up briefly before slipping back into unconsciousness. Once again, she did not notice herself slip away, though this time she had suspected that she would not stay awake long. She was awake just long enough to quickly form questions, want company, and have a subdued cough turn into the taste of vomit. Then it was right back to the blackness, which to her would be over before it began.

To the others, though, this second blackness would span much longer, though less time than the doctor had anticipated. They didn't know she had woken up once before, but all of the doctor, Jethro, and Link were there when she woke up the second time. It had still been less than a day since she fell unconscious from the wound. The doctor didn't think she would have the energy to wake up and move for at least twice as long. He didn't know of Zelda's powers, though. She could have recovered much quicker, though, had the situation been different. She was still recovering much quicker than the average person in her situation, but she wasn't putting her full potential into the healing process. It just wasn't what she wanted. She didn't have an inner burning desire to heal herself. Once she found that she was alive and recovering, that was good enough for her. Her mind was focused on other things, like hoping that Link would not blame himself for too long. That was where her hopes were. She desperately wanted things to mend, but not in her body. She wanted things to mend between her and Link. She wanted things to somehow be able to go back to the way they were before the accident. She was afraid that Link would not even be able to look at her anymore after such a thing. She thought he might be too embarrassed. Her burning desire was that that would not happen, and perhaps that helped make it true.

When the three saw Zelda flutter her eyes and wake up, they were more joyous than Zelda could even imagine. Jethro was so happy that she had awoken, but Link's expression was almost indescribable. Link broke down to tears, as she imagined he might have after the accident. He wept tear of joy that good fortune had brought Zelda back to him, that she had not been taken away. When he saw her eyes open for the first time since he discovered his feelings for her, he couldn't hold back from crying. He almost stepped out of the room. Not out of embarrassment for crying, but because he didn't think he could handle it. He thought that as long as Zelda was there in front of him, he would never stop. He stayed, though, because he wanted to show Zelda that he cared, and that he was sorry.

This time Zelda found more strength inside, and was able to start moving herself. She could move her arm and reach out to Link. At first, no one was aware what she was doing. They didn't know if she were reaching out to him or accusing him. When she turned her head and looked him in the eye, the message became clear. Link got down on his knees next to the table. Still no one knew what to expect next. Zelda slowly motioned for him to come closer so she could tell him something. He turned his head so she could whisper into his ear. Only she knew that she didn't need to whisper. She was fully capable of speaking close to normally. However, she wanted to whisper this to Link, so that he would know she was saying it directly to him, and that she meant it sincerely. She wanted him to really listen and heed what she would say. She turned her head and whispered in his ear, "It's okay." Those two simple words were all she said, but that was enough. Link understood, and was very relieved to know that she had at least begun forgiving him. Link knew that she understood, and would forgive him, and that was more than he had hoped would be granted to him this early. Link turned his head back to face her again, got up off his knees, and sat back in the chair he was originally in. Zelda smiled weakly.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Zelda," Jethro said. "We've all been very worried about you, but at the same time we all knew you would pull through. We knew you would do it." Zelda smiled again. She could speak, but she decided not to. She would rather save her energy for when it was needed, rather than submit her side of what was essentially small talk. The other would understand.

Link tried to think of what to say to her. He hadn't told anyone about how he had come to visit her during the night when he couldn't sleep. He didn't feel he should admit to that now. That act wasn't about earning praise or flattering anyone. When he got down to it, it was nothing more than a selfish act. Sure, it was a selfish act based on how he cared for her, but it was still not about her. He visited her so he could feel better and find peace. He had been quite disturbed through the night, and he wanted to settle himself, which he rightfully thought he could do by visiting her. He cared about her recovery, but that was not why he had come. So, he would not tell her that. If he ever did, it would not be here with Jethro and the doctor in the room. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't come up with anything better than the obvious, "I'm sorry," which he said anyway. Zelda, still not speaking, only made an type of expression as if to say, "don't worry about it," though Link didn't understand how she could possibly mean it. He was so terribly confused about why she was being so forgiving. If the situation were reversed, he didn't imagine he would forgive her so quickly, though that was where the conscious separated from the subconscious. He didn't realize that had the situation been switched, and she had wounded him so deeply, he would have forgiven her just as soon. Had his last vision before blanking out been the same expression of horror on Zelda's face, he would have just as much known that it was not her intention to harm him. However, it was quite difficult for him to realize that now, especially since he had learned that at least on some level it _was_ his intention to hurt her. He most certainly wouldn't tell her that yet. He didn't want to consider the day when she would know. He knew that eventually she would have to be told, and he feared that she would take back whatever forgiveness she was currently granting him. He definitely wouldn't say anything about it until she was well enough to travel, until she was back to herself. Even outside of his fear of losing her forgiveness, he simply didn't want to add that load to what she was dealing with while she was going through physical recovery. He didn't want to add more layers to this recovery than necessary. Link figured the news would be almost as horrifying to her as it was to him, so it would be saved for a time when she was feeling better and dealing with less. He hadn't agreed on this with Jethro, but he wasn't about to reveal it now either.

Jethro looked to the doctor. "Should we get something for her to eat? She has been unconscious for quite some time." Zelda thought back to the last thing she had tasted: her vomit. She didn't feel too hungry at the moment, certainly not with that thought back in her mind, but she did recognize her physiological need to eat.

"I'll go make her some soup. Something nice and warm like that should be good for her right now. That reminds me. Now that she's awake, let's get her moved to an actual bed instead of that table. That way she can keep warm under the blankets." The doctor stepped out of the room and went to the kitchen to start making some soup while Jethro and Zelda carefully helped Zelda up off the table and carried her to the bed in one of the other rooms. Zelda moaned a bit, but tried to keep it to herself. Being moved like this hurt, but she was going to just bite down and deal with it. They placed her in the bed, and Link drew the covers down over her. Jethro then left to the kitchen to help with the soup. Link stayed behind keeping Zelda company.

He sat down on the bed next to her and looked her in the eyes again. She still had that same reassuring look, trying to tell him that it was going to be okay, that she understood. Now that the others were out of the room, he felt more comfortable to say what was on his mind.

"Zelda, I'm really sorry for what happened. I just, I don't know how to describe it. Something happened that I couldn't control, and I wound up doing this horrible thing to you. I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret what happened, and how much I have prayed that you would get better, and that you would forgive me. I know you told me that it's okay, so I guess my prayers worked, but I just don't see how you can forgive me so quickly. What I did was horrible, and I haven't even really forgiven myself for doing it yet. It's hard for me to see how you can forgive me already. I don't know exactly what I'm trying to say, but I just wanted you to know that I'm very sorry, and that I definitely cared, and still care, about what happens to you."

Links words were moving to Zelda, and she breathed in deeply. She hadn't really thought about it from this perspective. She was happy that Link let loose what was on his mind, and allowed her to more get inside of him, though she wished it wouldn't take an accident like this to get it to happen. She almost felt sorry now for forgiving him so quickly, since it seemed to trouble Link so. She was happy to listen to Link tell her what he really thought, and that she had this time to be in the room with him alone. She leaned over and rested her head on him, causing him to put his arm around her and hold her, something she had wanted for a long time. The two of them just sat there motionless for a while, both enjoying the moment and neither realizing that the other was getting the same feelings from it. Eventually Zelda looked back up to Link again and said, "Please forgive yourself. It's not your fault."

Link accepted the words, but still didn't allow himself to do what they asked. He knew that she meant that now, but still didn't have a full grasp of the situation. She still didn't know that the mask didn't force him to do it, it allowed him to. She didn't know the full truth. He did. Link still wouldn't forgive himself yet. He would still just wait, counting down the time before she would eventually find out what the mask actually did. Then he would see how much she was telling him to not worry and to not blame himself. Then he would know how she really felt. Why was she even spending her energy doing this? Why had her only words so far been directly to him, trying to reassure him. Wasn't it his position to be doing that now? Wasn't he the one that was supposed to be giving words of comfort and apologies? Why was she doing this all wrong? Why couldn't she let him blame himself?

Section 3 – In Other Parts

The wound was healing along quite nicely. At this point, there was hardly any evidence that it had ever happened in the first place. Sure, it began as quite a deep gash thanks to Link's swordsmanship, but it looked much worse than it actually was. The process of time allowed much to heal, and in many ways it had already been forgotten. Things were going back to normal. A simple wound would not be enough to keep this journey from happening. As long as there was still life inside, there would be the hope and the drive to continue. Link would certainly have to do better next time to stop anything.

Brian ran his hand along the healed gash in his chest, smiling to himself once again at Link's mistaken assumption of death. Link had been quite practical while escaping from the cave prison, had analyzed much to its full efficiency, but there was one crucial point that he had not considered fully. He knew that Brian could change his appearance at will, but he did not realize how far that ability reached. He did not know that Brian used this ability to change his very physiology, to change the location of his vital organs. Brian knew that he was only mediocre at best in a fight, but he had an advantage that would allow him to cheat death. When Link stabbed him with his own knife, he thought he had pierced the heart. The wound, while deep and still very painful, did not go anywhere near that vital organ. The blade cut through layers of skin, fat, and muscle, but it did not pierce any organs. It had taken Brian quite some time to work out all the intricacies of the blood valves and plan how they would have to change along with the new location of his heart, but he managed to do it, and it was one of his more prized accomplishments. He saw how much of an advantage could come from such displacement and knew that he had to figure out a way to do it. He spent hours upon hours studying the dissected human, drawing out crude maps of what blood vessels would have to go where. His new model was most likely less efficient than the natural one, but it had kept him alive to plan.

During the very brief fight with Link, Brian had learned that Link was quite a strategist, and would use everything about the current situation to the full potential. Brian knew that he was beat, because he had no advantage in fighting prowess and had been caught off guard. He knew he had to end the fight. He had not thought about his heart displacement, and had not intended for Link to manage such a straight on cut into his chest, but once it had happened, Brian saw the opportunity and played dead to the best of his ability. He sat there waiting for Link to determine him dead and leave. Then the bastard stripped him down and left him in the cold air of the cave. Brian hadn't exactly anticipated that, but saw Link's definite reasoning behind it. It had been terribly difficult to remain motionless and not lock any parts of his body while Link was removing his clothes. It was very difficult to stay limp, but obviously he had done it well enough to convince Link.

After Link was far enough away, Brian got up and began following him, thinking that he might be able to catch him off guard at some point and finish the job. He still did not want Link to ever manage to leave the cave, and considering that he was headed to a dead end, Brian still saw it as a good possibility. He crept along as silently as he could, though at some points he knew Link heard something because Link would stop and turn around. At that point Brian had a considerable hiding advantage due to the lighting conditions of the cave. It was very dark, and Link was holding a torch. This meant that Brian could very easily see and follow Link without using any kind of light source of his own to attract attention. This also meant that the torch would limit Link's own ability to see into the darkness beyond the area the light touched. His eyes had adjusted to the light from the torch, and thus were incapable of seeing much farther into the darkness. Because of all of this hiding advantage, Brian would not even have to take any kind of position behind a rock to hide, but would simply stop moving. He would be standing still in an otherwise completely unhindered line of sight. Eventually Link would turn back around and continue to the back of the cave.

Brian followed Link until he reached the lake. Brian was just waiting for the right moment to pounce, but then considered that he had nothing to use as a weapon. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to stop Link, whom he assumed was going to turn back around at any moment. Instead, he found that Link put on iron and began walking into the lake. Brian was ecstatic. Now he wouldn't have to do anything, and Link would still die. Brian knew of the horror beneath the surface of the lake. He knew that if Link did too much exploring, the creature would find him, and then it would be over with. Brian gave no consideration that Link could possibly survive in an encounter with such a thing. To his credit, Brian was almost right. It was only sheer luck that Link ever survived past the first encounter, in which he was hurled through the false floor into an underground library. It was only by luck that he managed to find the picture of the beast with the chain, so that he could form a strategy to possibly control the wild snake. Once Brian waited long enough to satisfy his belief that the monster would find Link, he headed back to the mouth of the cave. He was dreadfully cold and had a terrible pain in his chest from the wound.

When Brian was almost back to the entrance of the cave, he heard the noise that shattered his hopes. He heard the echoing crash of the snake going through the rock wall of the cave. Somehow he knew that this meant Link was alive. He knew that the snake would never do this unless Link had somehow forced him to. He didn't know how, and he was certainly curious, but he knew that this wasn't good news. Somehow he knew that Link had managed to survive the encounter with the snake as well as the encounter with the rock wall. His job was not over, and he still had an obligation to keep Link away from his brother's work, preferably through death.

Brian managed to make his way back to his house in Kakariko village without being spotted by anyone. No one saw him in his near nakedness and with the terrible wound. No one would know of anything that happened, or would see evidence that Brian did not have a heart, leastways not where it should be. Brian got into the house and got some rags, which he tied around his chest tightly to soak up the blood and protect the wound from getting worse. It didn't need any stitching, since it was a straight cut in. It might have used some, but it wasn't necessary, so he didn't take up his time finding a way to get it done. He just kept the tight binding of the rags to prevent any further damage to the site of the wound. Then he finally satisfied his need for warmth and put on a new set of clothes. All he needed now was one last thing and he would continue his pursuit of Link. He found another knife to use as a weapon, though this one was not as good as the others. The others were designed with the purpose of assassination, while this was an ordinary kitchen knife. It would have to do. Besides, much more could work as a weapon when the victim was caught off guard.

Unfortunately for Brian, Link was able to travel to the campsite with considerable speed due to the falcon mask, whereas he was simply traveling on foot. It took him much longer to find the campsite. He was following the same directions as both Link and the Happy Mask Salesman, which was to simply head east. His brother, Liam, had told him what he had heard of the adventure, and he knew that that was their general direction. He went as quickly as he could, though he was very far behind Link due to the circumstances. It was only because of the party's day of rest that he ever managed to start catching up with them. When Brian got to the campsite, they were already gone. It had taken him too long to find it, but when he did, he found much displeasure. When he got there, he found that he had failed in his part of the plan. He had failed to keep Link away. He got there and found the fresh mound of dirt where his brother was buried, and he saw his knives sticking straight up from the dirt. Brian wept for the loss of his brother, but then had new thoughts in his mind. He no longer cared about the artifact. He didn't need the damned sword. What he needed now was revenge. He needed to avenge his brother's death. He needed to because he had failed his brother. He considered what must have been Liam's last visions before death. The last thing he would see would be the knives that belonged to his brother, and so his last thoughts would be that Brian had failed, and that he too was probably dead.

Brian had newfound motivation now. He threw down his kitchen knife and grabbed his two knives from the mound of dirt. At least they had given him a proper burial, for whatever reason. He took the knives and continued on the next leg of his journey to find Link and enact his revenge. He could very easily follow the party, both with his continued knowledge that they were heading east and the obvious hoof prints left on the path from that horse. He followed those prints, and was glad that he did, because the path diverted from the general eastward direction. He followed them until he found Garow, where he was now. Brian wanted his presence to remain a secret, so he spent the night living in a secluded part of the alley. He would not kill Link now, as close as the two of them currently were. No, he would wait. He would wait until the had reached the cave and found the artifact. He would wait until the moment, that moment when they had finally found what they were looking for and were content with the journey. He would wait until then, when they had finally considered the journey worth it, when they finally felt a sense of accomplishment. When the finally had that, he would go in for the kill. For now, he would just be trailing them once again, following along and keeping to himself.

He rubbed at the wound once again. Thinking about what had happened had brought it back into his attention, and made him feel the pain once again. He would just use that pain when the moment came. He would use all of the pain and all of the hate he had and kill Link in one simple motion. Then he would kill the others for befriending such a person. He would kill them because he could. Then maybe, if he still felt like it, he would take the artifact for himself. Maybe he would use it to correct what had been done. Maybe he would use it to change the world in his image. Just maybe. That was all far in the future, and was all secondary. First he had to kill, then he could heal. He smiled one last time, knowing that this time he had the advantage of surprise. Last time Link had managed to surprise him with his miraculous escape. This time, though. This time Brian would surprise him with his miraculous revival. Coming back from the dead would be much more surprising than an act of escape. This time he would surprise him, and then bring him to justice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Section 1 – Doctorial Matters

While Link and Zelda were sharing an unknown moment in her room, Jethro and the doctor were in the kitchen preparing a nice hot bowl of soup for her. This time Jethro wasn't really involved with the actual preparation of the food, but was rather keeping the doctor company and having a conversation. He wanted to give Zelda some time alone with Link, since he knew, whether a good thing or not, of her feelings. He didn't know if she would say anything to him about it or not, but he simply wanted to grant her some time with him to do with as she pleased. Now he stood idly by the doctor as he warmed the broth.

"Jethro, right?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes, and what is your name?"

"I'm Lawrence."

"Nice to properly meet you, Lawrence."

"Ya, ya, no need for formalities. I wanted to talk with you about the Princess."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, quite the opposite, actually. I'm amazed at her rate of recovery. It's truly remarkable. My prediction was that she wouldn't even be conscious for another day, much less moving about slightly and having enough energy to speak."

"Well, she didn't really move or talk that much, and what she did was labored."

"That's expected. I wouldn't believe it if she were to be able to do such things at a normal pace so soon after regaining consciousness."

"I guess that's great then that she is recovering so quickly. So, you don't anticipate any problems or complications?"

"With the results we've seen so far, no, I wouldn't predict any."

Jethro weighed over and over again whether or not to mention that her use of magic was probably the reason for this speedy recovery. He wasn't sure enough of how it would be taken. A select few could actually use magic. Others that knew of it typically understood very little, and to some the concept was entirely foreign. Jethro did not know how the topic rested in Garrow, whether it was even known in these parts. He tried to make an educated guess. He figured that the doctor probably didn't know much, if anything, about magic since he hadn't brought it up himself as a possibility. Then again, perhaps the doctor was considering the same about Jethro. Perhaps the doctor was biting his lip and pondering whether or not he should bring it up as a possibility, and how Jethro might accept the hypothesis. As Jethro figured it, the odds were that the doctor was unaware of magic, at least unaware of how it worked enough to accept it as a theory, so Jethro kept his mouth shut about it. Jethro decided to ask the doctor another question, though.

"At this rate, how long do you think she would need before she would be able to travel the road again?"

"At this rate?" the doctor pondered for a moment. "It's really hard to tell. This sort of recovery is unheard of to me, so it's hard to tell how long it should take for a full, or close to full, recovery. You never know if this sort of quick recovery comes in stages, and that perhaps a slower recovery is on the horizon after a speedy initial. I just don't know how it will work. But, what you're asking about isn't really a full recovery. If it's just being able to walk enough to travel the road again, she could conceivably be out of here within a day. The wound she sustained was deep, but it was not to the legs. Once it has been patched up, it was really most a matter of regaining consciousness. The only reason she is slow to walk and talk right now is from a lack of energy. Once we get some food inside of her and get her on her feet again, she could probably travel again. I'm not saying she won't be in any kind of pain, but I don't think it would be harmful. She'll just be sore doing it."

"Then, when it all comes down to it, it's really up to her when we leave," Jethro added. "Whenever she feels ready to be on her feet again, she could come with us."

"Essentially, yes. Let's just get some food in her for now and see how she feels about it afterwards. Like I said, though, we're not talking about a full recovery by that point, just that she could be on the road again. She'll still probably be a bit slow from the wound, and she'll need to take extra care to make sure nothing opens it back up. That could definitely make some problems, especially if you're to be sleeping outdoors. A cut that big is just asking for infection if it's exposed to the elements." Lawrence was obviously concerned about sending Zelda out to the elements so soon.

"We can have her sit atop our horse for now, so as to keep her from getting exhausted."

"If you have a horse, then you can definitely be on your way soon. Once again, keep a watchful eye on the wound itself to make sure nothing happens to open it back up. I'm pretty sure I stitched it pretty tightly, and the stitches are thick, so they won't break easily, but it never hurts to be careful."

"When and how do we remove the stitches?"

"Well, typically I or some other doctor would do it in about a week. Usually that's enough time for the body to start closing the wound on its own. I guess you could do it yourself in a week, though that's not the preferred way. You'll have to be especially careful when cutting the straps. Make sure you cut the straps, not her. Also make sure that when you cut the strap it doesn't go into the hole. Remember, I made these pretty tight, so if you're not careful it might get pulled in and then you have a problem. You want to clean away any hardened blood around the area, which I do with alcohol. I can give you a small bottle of the stuff I have around. Basic procedure is to find the knot on the strap and cut it. Then you pull out the strap. You might want to hold her down through the process, because this is probably going to hurt. These straps are pretty thick, so she's going to feel them when they come out. Also, the alcohol cleaning, while effective, is going to burn. Anyway, just be careful. I don't want anything happening to the Princess, and I'm sure you don't want to be the one responsible."

"Indeed. I definitely don't want that on my back."

"Of course, you could also simply come back through here and get them removed. As long as you don't keep them in too long there shouldn't be a problem. You could either do it here or any other town, really."

"Well, we'll see where we are a week from now and then decide what we'll do."

"A wise choice."

Lawrence took a ladle and poured the broth into a bowl. It was a rather uninspired soup, not far in taste from mild salt water. There was no meat or vegetables floating, just slightly flavored salt water. Lawrence didn't want any solids. He wanted to keep it to something she could just drink down, not have to chew. He had never claimed to be much of a chef, nor did he have much lying around to make the plain broth much better. He didn't keep many spices around in his kitchen. It was just a simple kitchen effective enough to make these sorts of meals when necessary, nothing more. He handed the bowl to Jethro carefully and asked him to bring it into the other room. At the last second, he turned Jethro back around, almost spilling some of the soup over the side. He had forgotten to include a spoon. He plopped the wooden spoon into the bowl and sent Jethro back on his way.

Lawrence kept the fire going underneath the pot, just in case she found herself hungrier than she had thought and wanted another bowl. He might just have one himself later on, as long as he had already made it anyway. He still couldn't believe that Zelda was already sitting up in bed. Perhaps those royals weren't as weak as he had always believed them to be. He always thought that, pampered as they were, they could never hold up in the real world everyone else lived in. The world of pain and problems. Perhaps he was wrong, or perhaps she was the exception. She wasn't acting the type that cowered immediately from real problems, collapsing and calling to aid. No, she was doing this herself, fighting the whole while. What exactly was she doing out here, anyway? He had never heard, and certainly never seen, of royals this far outside the palace. He had been largely kept in the dark about this entire thing. The night before he was just enjoying himself by drinking down the strongest thing he had around, forcing himself to forget about the horrible things he had to treat every day. Then they came in and interrupted his fun. Not only them, but the mayor too. Mayor Osius didn't say anything at the time, but Lawrence knew that it hadn't been the best thing to be seen drunk. Hopefully he would keep his job. The mayor came in while Jethro and the other kid put her down on the table. Mayor Osius hadn't told him much of anything. All he said was that the Princess was there and she had a nasty cut she needed help with. He said she wasn't conscious. That was it. There was no explanation of how it came about. Maybe there was, and he had just been too out of it to remember. Damn good the stitches got done right. That had definitely been a relief. He didn't care how she got the cut, he could guess that. He had seen enough of this kind of stuff to get a general idea what happened. Obviously she had been slashed with a blade, some kind of a broadsword from the look of the cut. The exact circumstances didn't really matter to him, it was basically the same story every time. What he wanted to know was why she was out here. That was something new, something he hadn't heard of before. The circumstances surrounding that would be of interest. But how could he possibly find out? At least the reason for the cut he could play off as interest concerning the wound, but the reason she was out here was out of line. He had no good reason to ask that other than curiosity. If he had never heard of this sort of thing before, there was probably a damn good reason for it this time. A reason he wanted to know, but if it was that good of a reason, it was probably a secret. The best things always were.

Lawrence shook his head and went into the other room, where Zelda was spoon feeding herself. Apparently she had refused to let one of the others feed her when she was perfectly capable. That meant she was also speaking again. Just astounding. From the look of her in bed right now you would never guess anything had happened to her, disregarding the patched wound on her belly. Other than that, though, you would think this was just her being pampered as usual in the castle, not bothering to even get out of bed to eat. She could definitely be back on the road again, especially if they had the horse. He gotten to see her legs in action yet, but he figured their use wasn't too far away.

Zelda kept spooning the soup down, trying to immediately swallow it with each spoonful. She still didn't feel hungry, and still knew that she should eat anyway. She was eating for the sake of eating, not to soothe herself. Because it wasn't fulfilling any hunger, the soup wasn't too pleasant. It wasn't bad tasting, but it wasn't anything too good. She knew the intentions were good, and she was appreciative of it, but that didn't make the taste any better. So, she just made sure that with each spoonful she didn't keep the broth lingering around on her tongue, but quickly swallowed it before the taste had much of a chance to register. Just like Jethro had decided, it was pretty much slightly flavored salt water.

She hadn't meant to appear rude when she refused to have others spoon feed her, but she didn't think it right. She felt perfectly capable of feeding herself, she had no need for the others to baby her in such a way. Besides, she was afraid that if others fed her it would take much longer, and she was not a fan of taking a while to eat. She didn't want them to hold the spoon out in front of her, barely touching her lips so that she could slurp it down. She wanted to stick the spoon in her mouth, pour the soup to the back in one motion, and swallow it. It didn't have to be any more complicated than that.

Zelda was feeling the warmth run through her body again. If nothing else, at least the soup had warmed her back into comfort. For that she was grateful. Once the warmth was running through her again, her body started to shed its previous lifeless quality. The cold had brought about a stillness that suggested her being decrepit. Warmth allowed her to feel her body again; it brought back a renewed confidence in her ability to move. It made her feel strength again. Whether or not all of these qualities were present didn't matter so much as her ability to feel them. Once she had finished the soup she might test her legs once more and see if she could find any more success than her supported trek from the table to the bed. She would find out if it was all an issue of mind over matter, if it was just a matter of willpower. Until then she would just smile and pour down her soup while the other three held grins of their own.

Section 2 – Too Many Steps Ahead

Brian knew nothing of the reason for this stop in Garow. All he knew was that that was where his enemies were at this point. Being here in Garow meant that he had finally caught up with them on their trail, which meant he had the ability to make the most of the situation. He no longer had to deal with the hindrance of being a whole day's hike behind them. Now he was the one to decide just how close or far he would travel, and where he would be positioned throughout the while. Unfortunately, in his spirit of keeping on their trail and no longer falling too far behind them, he would end up separating himself from them once again, this time in the opposite direction. Brian did not know about the mask delivery, and more importantly, he did not know about Zelda's wound and her need for recovery. He had kept himself from drawing conclusions as to the purpose of their stay in Garow, and so he had naturally assumed that their stay would not take very long. It was probably just because the opportunity was there. Why sleep in the woods when there is a perfectly fine town nearby? It was all merely a matter of luxury, so they probably were just going to be there for the night, and possibly some stretch of the day thereafter.

Brian had no mask to deliver. Brian had no wound to heal, that is, none that were fresh. Brian had nothing like this to occupy his time in Garow, so he quite easily succumbed to the powerful effects of boredom. He had arrived late into the night, long after Jethro and Link had already retired into the inn, and due to the long day of traveling he was quite tired as well. He found an inn of his own, very near the town's entrance, paid the pittance and was off to sleep. The next day, however, he spent much of his time looking out his bedroom window, waiting to see Zelda, Jethro, and Link walking by and out of the town. That was the beauty of his inn's location. The town, like most every town in Hyrule, was built so that there was only one way in or out. This made town defense significantly easier and also allowed guards to keep better records of who had entered or left the town. Brian chose this inn for the very reason that he had a direct view of the street leading to the front gate. He had hoped to find the party leaving, quickly collect his things, and be off on his way. However, that was not what he saw. He didn't see any of the people he was looking for, and it was rather frustrating.

Then a new idea hit Brian, and it hit him hard. Suppose he had slept in too late and had missed their departure. In that case he was getting far behind them once again! He had been too tired and let himself sleep in, oh the fool. Now there was a new problem. Not only had he fallen behind again, but he had a much smaller chance of finding them. Up until now they had been traveling along dirt roads, and the horse's hoof prints had made tracking a simple endeavor. However, Brian did not find hoof print up to the town itself. As he got closer to the town, the ground started getting covered much more by grass, and being as he had no previous experience in tracking, he couldn't find any signs of their movement. He naturally assumed that they had gone into the town based on the direction the last hoof print was facing and its proximity to Garow. The point was that the area around Garow was grassy, and he had not been able to find tracks. So, if they had indeed already left without him, he would have quite a hard time trying to find which way they went. All he had was the damned direction of "go east." By now the direction could be more complicated. Now, he feared, he might have lost them, and thus lost his chance to avenge his brother. By the time he found their tracks, if he did, they might already be gone from the cave anyway. Then all of his efforts would have been even more useless than they already appeared to be, for he would have done more towards reaching the impossible goal. Now he had quite a dilemma. From what he knew of their journey, and from his lack of knowledge about Zelda's current condition, it only seemed natural that they would have left by now. It didn't make any sense for them to stay this long in the town. It was after noon, the sun was no longer to be beating into their eyes if they continued travel to the east. To Brian's knowledge, the only possible explanation was that they had left sometime when he had missed them, be it because of sleep or just some time when he hadn't been looking directly out the window.

So what exactly was there to do at this point? No matter what the chances of finding them, wallowing in sorrow about missing their departure would not solve anything. He had been dealt a bad hand, but the wise player could win anyway. This could either be a wall or a hill; it all depended on his outlook. Brian couldn't conceive of doing so much and it all being in vain. He couldn't just give up and turn around after he had invested so much. Beyond all, he had invested his brother's life! That was a greater loss than time, effort, or anything else he might have given up in the course of this journey. No, he couldn't just turn around now. This was going to be a hill. So what could he do to make it a hill? That was the all important question. As it currently stood, he knew what type of place they were looking for, but not where it was. That was why he had revolved around tracking. Now tracking was out of the question, so what was he left with? Somehow he had to figure out for himself where they were going and get there himself. Jethro certainly wasn't just following someone else's tracks, he had a clear destination in mind. If there was such a clear destination, then by Liam, he would find it for himself.

Brian left his room, slamming the door shut. He similarly stormed out of the inn entirely, leaving the innkeeper somewhere between anxiety and irritation. The bastard didn't have to slam these old doors, but if he did, the innkeeper realized that there was probably a reason enough to keep from meddling in his affairs. Brian was uncertain where he should begin his questioning. He figured the town guards would be the best place to start, as awkward as it felt to openly reveal his presence to them. He had to remind himself that they were unaware of any evil intention he might have harbored in the past, present, or future. To them, he was a good man with a bit of curiosity.

"Excuse me," he forced, "but I have a question. Perhaps you could answer it." The guard turned to face Brian.

"Well, that's what we're here for, among other things. What do you need?"

"I need to talk to someone who knows the area pretty well. I was hoping you could point me in his direction." The guard paused, thinking over the question for a moment.

"That all depends. What do you mean by area? If you mean town itself then I'm your man," the guard smiled.

"No, not the town. I mean the geography surrounding the town. I need someone who knows the land of Hyrule, or at least specifically this part of it."

"Hmm," the guard posed, "that's not a question I get every day. I don't know the answer off hand. My best bet would be to go to the Boar's Head. It's a pub we have down that road there," the guard pointed. "You might chance yourself across some adventurers there, and who knows. Maybe one of them will know the area. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"No, thank you. I'll go there at once."

Brian followed the road down into the town, unwittingly crossing the infirmary as he did. If only he could have seen into those walls and discovered Jethro, Link, and Lawrence waiting for Zelda to wake up. Alas, he did not, and he continued into the pub as planned. The inside had a look Brian, who had been into many pubs, had not expected. He had not been a pub so bright before. Apparently the windows did not have shutters closed, because they were allowing in a great deal of light. It did not have the drab, dark feeling associated with many pubs. Instead, it was quite lively, filled with various people bustling with conversation. Even the bartender was having merry conversation with the assumed regulars up at the front. Barmaids were busy serving fresh meals to everyone at the tables. Off on the other side of the room from the bar was a man holding up a pint telling tales of the greats to all around who cared to listen. Unlike Brian's typical experience, people were actually crowded around listening to the man, rather than trying to drown him out with more liquor. People were enjoying listening to him, they were not lamenting it. Such a jolly place, the Boar's Head seemed. The only thing that felt out of place in this atmosphere was that it seemed early for this kind of business. Either the idea of the pub was completely different here in Garow or these people were hiding misery of their own. Where Brian came from, the pub was a place for drinking. Doing that too early in the day meant you had some problems you were trying to wash away with alcohol. Perhaps here the pub was just for social gathering in general, which it seemed to be.

Brian made his way over to the bartender, marveling at people's manners as they gladly stepped out of his way or apologized if they came in contact accidentally. The bartender looked up from his conversation with those already sitting down and met Brian's eyes.

"Now here's a new face around here. Tell me your name and then tell me your drink." The others at the bar turned to Brian as well, as if everyone in the community wanted to be part of the acceptance of this visitor.

"I'm sorry. I'm not here to drink."

"A fine meal you want then? Just find yourself a table and one of the barmaids will do the rest."

"No, I'm afraid you misunderstand. My purposes here are not oriented at all with your business, fine as it may be."

"Well that's okay. We accept all types here. Some come for the food and drink, some for the atmosphere. Whatever you come for is fine by me."

"I come for information."

"Well I'm afraid I can't tell you anything until we've been properly introduced. I like everyone to feel at home here, and part of that comes with knowing the other people. My name is Norman, and yours?" Brian was becoming irritated rather quickly with the show these people were putting on. It was fine enough for them to relax and have a good time, but he had more important things on his hands.

"I do not intend to make myself regular here, nor do I intend to make this my home. I do not have time for these games, Norman. I have to be leaving quickly. Now, one of the town guards told me that this place has adventures who might know the area around this town. I might find someone here who knows the geography and just the land in general in this part of Hyrule. You seem well acquainted enough with the other customers around here, especially with your insistence of learning their names and making them feel at home, that I thought you might know more specifically where to inquire."

"Well, sorry I've wasted your time. You're right that I know the people here pretty well, as most of them are regulars. We do get some adventurers rolling through here from time to time, but they aren't nearly as regular, so I don't know them as well, nor do I know which one of them knows what. The closest thing we have to an adventurer right now would probably be Warren, our regular storyteller." Norman pointed to the man on the other side of the room, who had just finished whatever tale he had been telling just before. Considering Brian's previous experience with these types, he had hoped this wouldn't be the one he would have to ask, but it appeared it would be. Before Brian could thank the Norman, if he planned to anyway, or even turn around, Warren announced the beginning of his next tale.

"Have I ever told you the story of Link?" Warren shouted across the room, as was the traditional way to grab everyone's attention for the starting of the next tale. This allowed those who had been listening time to decide they wanted to do other things, and time for the others to decide they wanted to come closer and hear this tale. The shouting was effective, as it certainly grabbed Brian's attention. While the others around shouted their responses and raised their pints, showing their appreciation for the next story, Brian turned around and faced Warren, before shouting his own question.

"And what do you know of Link's recent affairs, Warren?" Warren looked around the room, finding the one who had asked him this question. The room had gotten much quieter, as everyone wanted to listen to the dialogue between their beloved Warren and this stranger. Warren, and everyone else in the room, knew that he had to stay in his lively character and continue to perform for them, even while talking to this other man.

"Seems like you want to help me out on this one, eh?" Warren delivered this in a way so as to be humorous, and those who had been listening to him over the years laughed a bit.

"Not exactly." Brian started moving his way towards Warren so that he would no longer have to shout across the room. "I fully believe that you know plenty of Link's past endeavors, and could spin a tale for hours to keep us all entertained. That's all in the past, though. What do you know about what Link's doing right now? Before you even answer, I'll tell you. You don't know. I know, but you don't. I'm not here to take your job, though. I'm not going to tell everyone here what Link is doing, I've never been much of a storyteller, nor have I cared much for storytelling, nor have I the time to tell the story. I've been told that if I want someone who knows his way around these parts of Hyrule that I should come to you. If that is true, grant me a simple response of 'aye' so I may continue by asking my question without taking up more of my time or yours."

"Aye."

"Thank you for your brevity. Now, I am looking for a cave somewhere to the east of here, generally. I do not know the name of the cave. That is as much as I know. Now, do you know of anything that qualifies that brief description?"

"Indeed, I think I know where you're talking about." Warren had stopped his performance for the crowd. "East of here is a mountain range, stretching North and South. There is a broken section in that range where there is a pass through the mountains. If memory serves me correctly there is supposed to be a cave somewhere in that pass."

"How do I get to the pass?"

"When you leave Garow, head north, back to the main road and take it east all the way to the end of the road. That should take you almost the way there to the pass. Once you reach the end of the road you should see the mountain range and, considering the pass is pretty wide, you should be able to see the pass itself."

"That's it?"

"Unless you have another question."

"Then you can go back to your tale of Link's past." While shaken a bit by this awkward encounter, Warren did indeed fall back into his storytelling persona and resumed his tale. It took some time, but the pub's atmosphere went back to normal. Brian went back to the bar and grabbed Norman's attention.

"Listen, I don't want a sit down meal, I just want something for the road. What do you have in terms of trail rations, or something of that sort?"

"I could put together a sack of cuts of meat, if you like."

"Will I have to cook it, or can I just eat it as is?"

"I suppose if you don't mind it being cold you can eat it as is, otherwise I would advise you cook it."

"Then that will do fine. How much?"

"That will be fifteen rupies per days worth of meat." Brian reached in and took out forty five rupies.

"Give me three days worth," he said as he put the rupies down on the bar. Norman collected them and went into the back to prepare the food. Brian just waited uncomfortably, as he knew that everyone was considering him a stranger at this point. He was not just another in their little home. He was a disturbance. He was not playing according to the rules. Brian knew they were thinking this, so he knew he had to get out of here before suspicions came. When Norman came with his sack, he grabbed it and went out of the place as quickly as possible. It was off to the road for him now. He had a lot of catching up to do, thanks to his sleep. He would be sure to not get much of it now. He left the town without saying a word to the guards and made his way back to the main road, where he would then lead himself to the mountain range. _Damn_, he thought to himself. _After all that the directions were this simple anyway._

Section 3 – All Ends Begin to Meet

Brian had trudged down the main road all day, still cursing that he went through so much frustration at the Boar's Head only to wind up with as simple of a direction as he had been given before: "go east." He could have done that without wasting his time talking to overly friendly bartenders or always performing bards. That damn bard. He thought he knew Link, he thought Link was this all heroic, all perfect savior. He thought Link was the best thing to exist in Hyrule since the Triforce. What a load of rubbish, all of it. Brian knew Link, and that was far from what he knew. He knew Link was a trickster, an opportunist, and his brother's murderer. Sure, Link had been praised by many throughout the land for his protection against such marvelous foes as Ganon, but who really knew the truth in those stories. They had been widely accepted as fact, but not only had they been stretched beyond imagination by each new storyteller, the story itself was loosely based. The one person who might know anything about what happened, Link, was not the originator of the tales. Some fan of his spread them. Who knew what was true and what was false. Hell, no one even remembered much of anything described in the tales, and yet they blindly accepted their truth. Brian did not see the logic in that. How could you believe so much in such a tale of majesty and miracles based solely on the word of one man, who is relaying the supposed story second hand in the first place? Brian was not such a believer in these tales, obviously. He accepted what he knew for himself, and little beyond that. To him it didn't even matter whether or not the tales were true. Their truth had no effect on his present life. The only thing about Link that mattered was what Brian had experienced, not heard. If others weren't so willing to immediately support whatever myths and fantasy they heard, perhaps they would see his version of Link as well.

Brian did indeed now see the mountains once he reached the end of the road. While scanning up and down the horizon he found the pass that he was looking for. _This better be the right place, no matter how simple the directions were_. Brian shifted his course to head straight for the pass through the mountains. It was indeed quite a wide gap, and who knew how long it went. Once he got there, he would have to look for the supposed cave. It could be anywhere in the pass. It dawned on Brian that if this cave were so easily accessible, why was it that the artifact had remained there untouched for so long? If this truly was where the artifact stood, the entrance was probably not very visible, so he would have to be on a careful lookout for it. Perhaps as he got closer to pass he would find the horse's hoof prints again. Not finding them on the road was something that discouraged him, but he put it off as a possibility that they did not use the road, and instead cut through the back country. It didn't make much sense, but Brian was willing to believe it. Maybe they knew they were being followed, and were purposely straying from areas where hoof prints would be left behind. How could they know? Brian had been extremely careful to keep himself unseen, certainly by them. Hell, most of the time he was a great distance behind them anyway. The only time they could have possibly seen him was in Garow, but by the time he got there it was night, and few people were roaming the streets. Then he went straight to the inn and remained there until he realized he had overslept. The only way they could have possibly seen him would have been to see him through the window, but that was such a slight chance that Brian immediately dismissed it. No, there had to be some other reason they were staying off the main road. Well, perhaps Brian was not the only one following them. Maybe on their way they had attracted more followers or more enemies. Maybe Brian was no longer the only one seeking revenge. He didn't put it past Link to instill a need for revenge in others.

Brian reached the pass before too long. His heightened motivation allowed him to move quickly and not mind long hours on the road. He had not stopped once for any kind of break, not even to eat the meat he had bought for a generous forty-five rupies. He found no such luck in finding tracks leading to the cave itself, but then again this could be attributed just as much to the ground nearby being practically bare rock. It appeared he would find no easy ways out of this. If he was going to go through with this, he was going to have to climb the hill. There was no way to flatten it.

The pass itself was quite a twisted piece of work. Obviously it was a natural part of the mountain range, since it certainly wasn't very uniform. Parts of the pass would twist way off to the side. Parts were very wide while other sections were no more than six feet wide. Brian laughed at the thought of a great caravan making its way through the mountains after a long journey, feeling blessed to have found a pass through, only to find that this particular section was too narrow for the wagon itself. He mused himself with the irony while imagining them dismantling each wagon and moving it through the narrow section piece by piece so it could be reassembled on the other side. Who knew how many times they would need to do that while going through the pass? While Brian was truly enjoying these cruel thoughts, he reminded himself that he needed to be on a careful lookout for the opening, which he presumed would not be out in the open, necessarily.

And then, without any warning, Brian felt something, like he was close. There was something in the air, some smell, some feeling that the cave was nearby. Based solely on vision, no one would have ever tried the direction he was about to head. He moved from the middle of the pass, where he could see the pass in its entirety, all the way to the right hand side. He went until he was pressed against the wall. Once there, he noticed the trick of vision he had felt. In the wall itself was a narrow corridor blocked by great pieces of rock. It blended quite well from the middle of the path. He moved back a few paces and went around the large rock blocking the view of the passage. The passage was in a part where the pass itself curved. Being on the inside of this curve, it made certain parts of the mountain block other parts to make it harder to notice. Once Brian had made it into this narrow passage behind the chunks of rock, he could now plainly see where to go. The passage turned to the right, into the side of the mountain. It was no more than about four feet wide, but contrasted with the pass at that point, which was in one of its wider sections, it was practically invisible. He followed through this passage into the side of the mountain until he saw the opening of the cave itself, in plain view of anyone who could find this hidden part of the pass.

The inside of the cave was easily navigable, as it wasn't very large or complex anyway. There were torches mounted along the walls on either side, leading the way in. The torches burned with a magical fire which never went out, and seemed to shine light only in the right directions. These torches had been burning for well over a hundred years. So long as time went on, they would never burn out. Brian followed the torches down into the cave (down not being literal, as the ground itself was actually more or less leveled). Parts of the walls glittered with specks of white light, showing all of the tiny crystals imbedded. The torches truly did shine in such a way as to make the visual experience of the cave form exactly the right mood. The lights were carefully placed to ensure that the viewer saw the exact right things, and that the interior look perfect for the desired effect. There, some hundred feet away, was the artifact, _The Sword of Time_, sitting in its pedestal. The area of the cave around it curved around, with torches mounted along the curve, giving it a kind of spectral lighting from all angles. Somehow there was even light coming from above, shining down the handle and the length of the blade, creating just the right kind of reflection. None of this mattered, though. Brian was no longer here for the sword, and honestly had no desire to get it. Not until his job was done. However, the people he was chasing _were_ looking for the blade, and their absence combined with the presence of the sword meant they had not yet arrived. Brian didn't understand. He had no idea why they would have not left Garow yet, and he didn't think he could have traveled so much faster than them that he would surpass them. Maybe they didn't find the passage to the cave as he did. Maybe they were lost in the pass. Brian was losing his patience with this game of hide and seek. All he wanted was the satisfaction that would come when he drove his blade deep into Link's chest and let him know that the Liam's memory would not so easily be forgotten. He wanted to make Link mortal to the world.

And then there was a sound. It was like bone hitting against stone, and it made a slight echo. Brian looked around, but found nothing. But the sound, it continued, and it was getting louder and louder. The torches around the cave all went out simultaneously, save for the ones responsible for lighting the sword itself. Now, all around him, there were red eyes glowing in the darkness. There were three pairs, forming a triangle around him. They were getting closer and closer to him. Brian drew his slender knife in fear, backing as much as he could towards the light around the sword, hoping he could get to see more than their glowing eyes. Almost as if the torches knew what he wanted, the still glowing one by the sword adjusted to cast a faint amount of light on the beings with the glowing eyes. It was just enough light to see their massive skeletal form before they all pounced, hacking at Brian with rusty swords and bludgeoning with heavy bone clubs. Brian could not even find the ability to scream his agony, but instead gurgled at the blood in his throat, as he uselessly tried to make any effort to defend himself. This time it wouldn't matter that his vital organs were in different places. Beings without vital organs are indiscriminate in the location of their attacks, and so their many attacks happened to hit the right places anyway, leaving a mangled, battered corpse on the ground, with a death grip around the handle of his knife. Two of these soldiers of the undead went off to the darkness from which they came, while the third grabbed Brian by the arm and dragged him into another dark corner of the cave. Once all of the remains had been removed from sight, the torches along the walls came back to life, leaving the cave just as it had been found.

All would be cleaned; all evidence would be removed before the next visitors would arrive. Not even the body of Brian himself would remain to tell his tale by the time Zelda, Link, and Jethro arrived. As it happened, Brian had quite underestimated their stay in Garow. When he had decided he had overslept, Zelda was just waking. Brian was paying for trail rations while Zelda was downing soup. While Brian was cursing and scowling his misfortune, Zelda, and all those around her, were smiling at her recovery. Lawrence had declared that Zelda would be able to travel within the day. Despite the evidence that would show Zelda's ability to move around on her own again, Jethro granted her another night of rest before setting out on the trail again. So, as Zelda was lying back down to sleep, Brian was falling down to die.

When the afternoon of the next day came, Jethro and the others were heading towards the door of the infirmary. Jethro reached for his rupies to pay the doctor, but Lawrence informed him that Mayor Osius had already covered it. Jethro mused that that wasn't part of the deal, and decided that if he got the chance he would thank him. The three now had all of their belongings and headed out of Garow's front gate. Link called to Epona through song, and soon she came trotting back to them. Link never liked putting her up in a stable. He knew that she would be fine on her own, and Link felt she would prefer it this way. She wouldn't stray far, and she would always come back, so why not let her roam? When Epona stopped beside Link and rubbed her nose against his arm, Jethro led Zelda over to the saddle.

"I'm fine. I can make it on my own, Jethro," she pleaded.

"I won't hear of it. You may feel okay, but you still have quite a wound to recover from. I don't want you to do such strenuous activity so soon. Today is going to be a long journey. I think that today we can make it the rest of the way to the cave, and I don't want you to have to walk for that long. You'll get tired."

"Why don't I start walking on my own and when I get tired I can ride Epona."

"Alright, but when you get tired let me know so we can stop and get you on. I don't want you straining to go on just for the sake of doing it all on your own. There is no shame in getting tired after what you've been through."

After what she had been through, indeed. Link was still thinking about when would be the appropriate time to tell Zelda about the nature of the mask. So much she had been through already physically, should he really add that psychological burden as well, when they were so close to the goal? Link didn't like the idea of hiding it from her, since he felt she had a right to know, but he just didn't feel it was time yet. He figured if he waited it would be better for all of them. _I just don't want to wait so long as to wind up never telling her. She deserves to know_.

The three of them made way on their journey, and had any of them been looking out for them, they could have followed Brian's faint tracks down the main road as they took it east. It was a long hike down the road before they would reach the mountains, and just as long to go from the end of the road to the entrance of the cave. Zelda already knew, though she wouldn't admit it, that she was going to keep going no matter how exhausted she was. Jethro might not see any shame in giving up and riding Epona halfway there, but Zelda sure did. She would just keep herself from paying attention to that sort of thing, and so it would no longer exist. A little while down the road Zelda moved the conversation to a more purposeful topic.

"So, Jethro, I figured that since we're not going to be stopping today we could have one of our little magic talks on the road instead."

"Well, sure, it doesn't bother me, as long as you don't mind Link being here. I'm not saying that you being here is bad, Link, just making sure that Zelda isn't uncomfortable with other people being there."

"I understand," Link said with a small laugh as Jethro scrambled to cover up what he had said.

"It's fine by me. I don't care if Link hears us." Zelda didn't think what she had said all the way through. While it probably would not come up this time, she didn't think about the last session they had, and how she would have minded if Link were there to hear. It was an accident and certainly not an element of the discussion itself, but it did emerge, and she wouldn't have wanted Link to know.

"Well, what's been on your mind?" Jethro started.

"I've been thinking more about what you told me last time about going with what I feel, not what I think. It's hard to say what all I've been doing differently, but it's as if that mindset alone has caused a lot of progress. The times when I do magic without necessarily trying have been happening more frequently, which is probably why I am up and walking so quickly."

"Yes, we've all been thinking about that," Jethro inserted, still unhappy with Zelda's decision to make the journey on foot, even partially.

"It's not only that, though. I-," she stopped as she tried to find the right words for what she was going to say. The phenomenon was real enough, but she wasn't sure if the example was one she wanted to share. "I don't know how to say this, but there are times that I can feel things that I don't think I should."

"What do you mean?" was a question that actually came from Link's mouth.

"Sometimes I can know things through feelings, if that makes any sense. It's like forming an understanding without any real evidence. Sometimes I just have something inside me that makes me realize certain things enough to believe them. Like when…when I woke up and knew there was nothing to fear in you, Link. I knew that it wasn't your fault, that you didn't mean me any harm."

Link definitely bit his lip as she said that, feeling more and more guilty for not telling her right away about what the mask did. It was just so hard to say it, given that he knew first hand the anguish that came with that knowledge. He wanted to just say "I'm sorry" right now, but it didn't seem like it would make sense, for obvious reasons.

"Yes, I would definitely call that 'progress,' Zelda. I'm pleased to know that you're feeling more. What else has been going on? You mentioned that the times when you accidentally use magic are happening more frequently."

"Yes, I did. The difference is they're not as much of accidents any more, really. They happen without me specifically trying to do them, but they don't really come as the same kind of surprise as they once did."

"Why do you think that is?"

"It seems that whenever they happen it's because of something I have a strong desire for. If I feel the need for something strong enough, it's like it manifests itself. While I can't really put what I'm doing to words, it's also like I can intentionally do some of these. The problem is there is a very blurry distinction between what I do intentionally and what I do accidentally."

"That's part of the problem with it not being a distinct cognitive process. Because the understanding isn't up here," Jethro pointed to his head, "but in here," he pointed to his heart, "you find it hard to describe a distinction. There is a distinction, though, and you know that. The distinction you're talking about is still cognitive, though. You can't use the words we use to describe it, but you are fully aware of it when you feel the distinction. It is far more important that you have that inner knowledge than for you to understand the distinction in a way you can express verbally."

"As I was saying, I've started to do some things intentionally. What I do isn't very flashy or external, though, so you can't really tell. I can guarantee you that I'm doing them. They are just very subtle. They are things like looking into your eyes and getting a feeling of what you are going through, or making my wound heal faster, or calming you through touch alone if I feel you seem disturbed. These are all things that everyone can do, I am just extending their effect. All people can get a feeling of what is going on in another person by looking into their eyes, all people go through a healing process, and all people can help calm by a simple hand on the shoulder. Somehow I just know that what I'm doing is going outside the normal boundaries, and that magic is helping me do more. I think that as I keep practicing, I can extend the effects more and more until they become noticeable."

The conversation continued in this way as they continued down the road. All the while Link continued to feel uncomfortable, as there were many times that Zelda or Jethro would refer to a kind of unexplainable knowledge, and Link couldn't help but feel that maybe Zelda knew he was keeping her from the truth, and that added an entire new element. It was one thing for Link to know he was holding her from the truth when she deserved to know, it was another of Zelda knew all the while that he was hiding something, even if she didn't know what that something was. With every reference to that kind of phenomenon, Link thought that maybe she did know, and this was her way of making Link feel more and more guilty until it came out. If not, then maybe she would look over to him now and see the stress he was going through, and she would notice the guilt. Whether or not she was trying to do anything with the power of her words, she was succeeding in making Link think in circles.

As she had planned, Zelda never gave in and decided to ride Epona, though in all honesty she wasn't yet feeling exhausted anyway. Jethro had underestimated her endurance. They walked through the twisted corridor that was the mountain pass, with Jethro looking just as hard as Brian had to find the cave itself. The would find the passage in roughly the same way Brian did, though Jethro would not be the one to discover it. It made sense that Zelda was the one to feel the right way to go. Jethro, after having talked to Zelda for quite some time about her inner feelings and understandings, had faith enough in her feeling to go over to the wall. Sure enough, just as Brian had discovered, there was a well concealed path behind the rocks, and they followed it until the mouth of the cave.

It had now been almost a day since Brian was killed in this cave, and yet there was no detectable odor from his rotting corpse, wherever it had been taken. Unlike Brian, the three of them were absolutely astounded by the workings of the light in the cave, and how it produced just the right effect. They couldn't believe how perfect the reflection off the crystals in the walls was. They were feeling the triumph of having come so far and made it to the cave, just as planned. For one thing, just finding that there indeed was a cave of N'rar was good enough. Then, as they came closer and saw the reflecting sword in the pedestal, everything became complete. They had come so far, done so much, and gone through enough trials, and here it was standing before them. The legends were true. There was a sword to be found.

They altogether made their way slowly over to the sword, almost cautiously. Then, as had happened with Brian, Link heard the faint sound of bone against rock. He stopped the others, who helped him look around to find the source. Soon all three of them could hear it, and it was unsettling. Then, in accordance with the supposed ritual, all the torches along the walls went out at once, leaving only the light perfectly cast upon the sword, and the red glowing of the four pairs of eyes in the darkness. Zelda immediately threw her arms towards the eyes, and white light came out from her extended hands, revealing these four guardians. Three were large skeletal beings, clad in armor and carrying crude, yet effective, weapons. The fourth was covered in slashed, rotting flesh. He looked disfigured and battered, and carried a slender knife.

Link had already drawn his sword, and was ready for what came at him. Once Zelda had cast the light, he shoved the other two back and out of the way. Link stood ready for them, and three of them leapt his direction. Link used both sword and shield to keep away their initial attacks, and managed to back himself against the wall so as to keep them coming from only one direction, though this did take away his ability to keep these things away from Zelda and Jethro. The last of the guardians did indeed move towards Jethro, with a bone club raised. Jethro, not having a weapon of his own, could only dodge the somewhat clumsy attacks. Link was making little progress with the other three. He could keep them from getting an attack through, but it was hard to be on the offensive when it was three against one. The most unnerving thing for Link wasn't the numbers, it was the one with hacked and mangled flesh remaining. It wasn't the image of him, which would terrify many, it was something in what remained of his face. This one had motivation above the others, like he was going for Link specifically, not just the idea of an intruder. Link did not have the time to notice the familiar weapon he was holding, only to know where it was at any given time. He had to pay attention to the other two, which meant details like that wouldn't go through.

Zelda was very afraid because she felt helpless. After having created the light, which was indeed useful, she couldn't think of anything else she could do. She did not feel an ability to use her powers to harm these things. She didn't think about that kind of application so, whether or not she had the potential ability, she could not do it. Instead she only found herself backing away and hoping that Link's services would work, though at the time he seemed a bit busy. Jethro was managing to move out of the way of the attacks, but he couldn't make a good attack in response, and neither could she. It was all up to Link, it seemed. Despite having other things on his mind at the moment, namely his need to keep dodging, Jethro was actually thinking back to the passage about Gryx he had underlined and reviewed so many times. Now being in the cave where it all supposedly happened, dealing with these undead creatures, it was all coming together. He was starting to form some kind of understanding of why Gryx killed himself, and that perhaps there was more to this artifact than he had thought. Perhaps he would have to do some more thinking before touching the artifact, making sure it was a good idea. While all of these thoughts were nice and probably meaningful, the truth was that Zelda, in her effort to be of any kind of use, was currently moving to _The Sword of Time_ to pull it out of its pedestal.

"Zelda, no!" was the cry that came too late. The source of that cry, Jethro, was about to be struck from behind by a bone club as a penalty for letting his guard down. His protector, Link, currently had his back against the cave wall fending off three undead baddies of his own. Zelda, the target of the call, had just done a seemingly helpful act of retrieving the artifact the trio had traveled many miles to obtain. At least this way, when everyone looked back, they could easily place the blame for the coming of the apocalypse.

**End of Part 1**


	11. Part 2, Chapter 1

Part 2 of

**Part 2 of**

The Legend of Zelda: The End of Time

By Jacob Karesh

Perhaps Hyrule would only need Link for as long as he lived, and not a moment longer. There was something very soothing about that notion in an almost indescribable way. Something about it that formed such a perfect circle that he had to appreciate it. And so he would, until the day that he could no more.

**Chapter 1**

Section 1 – The Outside

Link followed through with his attempted parry against a blow coming from his right, but no contact was made. His mind now caught up with his senses. A moment ago Link was holding his ground against two undead creatures with glowing red eyes. He had heard Jethro begin to shout "Zelda, no!" but had not yet had the chance to determine the reason. Suddenly, as if nothing had changed at all, he was here, wherever here was. He had slipped straight from the lit cave in the motion of parrying a blow to this vast emptiness. The undead were gone. Zelda and Jethro were gone. It was just him and an eternity of darkness. He wanted to call out to the air, but something inside told him that for some reason no one would hear. Maybe he had been knocked out or maybe he was dead. Link figured it possible to have received a blow to the head so quickly as to not notice it, suddenly being unconscious. But he never knew himself to slip into an altered state of mind while unconscious. Typically he wouldn't know of it until he was brought back into consciousness, the time in between going completely unnoticed. Sort of like he immediately went from parrying the blow to here, except when he wound up here, he was still trying to parry the blow, like it actually was only a moment later. That left the less fortunate option of him being dead. Who knew what it was like to pass on into the world of spirits? The living could never know, and it seemed that, if he was no longer alive, neither could the dead. Death didn't solve that large mystery of life, which angered Link slightly. He always figured that if there was purpose to life that it would be revealed when he died, though he didn't exactly have any reason to believe that other than blind faith. He had hoped that religion would be right about that point. If this was death, it was far worse than he had imagined. The dead did not rest in peace. Rather they were taken to emptiness and filled with questions. This was Hell then.

Link looked again and there was a man in front of him, which brought immediate relief. It wasn't like he had walked up or suddenly appeared, but as if he had always been there, and Link had just never seemed to notice him. The strange thing was that it didn't even seem like Link was actually seeing the man, but more like Link had such an understanding of the man's presence that his mind spontaneously created the proper image to go along with it. It was an indescribable discrimination, but one Link was aware of nonetheless. The man stood in front of Link, as if waiting for Link to make the first move. Link put his sword away due to a mix of comfort and a feeling that it didn't matter anyway.

"Are you a god?" came the words out of Link's mouth. Still going under the belief that this was some form of afterlife, it seemed a logical enough question.

"If believing I am a deity is what you need to listen to what I have to say, then yes. For your purposes I can be whatever I must be." Just like his vision of the man, hearing his voice was not like a true sensual experience. Once again, it was like his mind had such an awareness that those were the words being spoken that it created a voice for Link to hear. It was a voice from the inside, not one picked up by his ears.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what all you mean by that," Link said with a bit of frustration in his voice. He was not in the mindset to talk to someone who would be speaking in riddles. Right now he wanted answers. Those would bring him comfort. He didn't want to have to decipher meaning. He wanted it given to him.

"There is nothing to fear about not understanding. Just calm yourself and let things sort themselves out. All will be clarified before the end, with and without the help of your active mind."

"Please, just tell me where I am and how I got here as quickly and completely as possible. My friends are in trouble. I don't have time for any kind of riddles and wordplay."

"That is where you are wrong once again, Link." Link raised his eyebrows upon hearing that the man knew his name. "You and I have, quite literally, all the time in the world. For now you will just have to trust me on that point, for the explanation is not so simple."

"That right there, that kind of response, is exactly what I am talking about. That is exactly what I don't need right now. I'll trust you that we have all the time n the world, because quite frankly I have nothing else to believe. However, I still ask that you explain things succinctly if only for my personal preference. I don't care what kind of time we have. I just want answers, please."

"I will do my best to answer as much as possible for you. I ask that you calm yourself, for now, and stop trying to force the answers. They will come. Trying too hard is only going to make what I have to tell you harder to grasp. This can be as simple or complex as you want to make it." The man made the conversation very irritating, whether or not that was his intention. It was difficult to talk to him because he seemed to place no emphasis on words or importance on subject matter. This was just one of the many indescribable things that were keeping this experience from seeming wholly real. Sensually it was no different from any real conversation with a mysterious man in a void, but something made Link aware of the difference in this experience from anything he had done before. He wanted to pose a response to the man again, but listening to the words he just spoke, he considered it wiser to listen rather than talk. This time he might not have to ask the questions for them to be answered. He just relaxed and waited for the man to start speaking again. On cue with Link's relaxation, the man started speaking again.

"You and I both know that I already know the answer to this question, but I am using it because the answer will guide you into your eventual understanding." Link found it odd that he pointed that out. He figured usually people just asked the question and both parties would figure that part out. "What have you been doing since you last left your home?"

"Some number of days ago I was called upon to attend a luncheon at the castle. When I got there, I met a man named Jethro. We all made simple conversation for a while we ate, but afterwards Jethro explained the reason he was there. He told us all about some artifact called _The Sword of Time_. It granted the ability to travel through time and space, as well as access what he called 'imaginary time.' He then asked for my help as a bodyguard for his journey to attain this sword of time. The details of the journey are numerous, but I guess the short story is that we just reached the cave where the sword was kept, but ran into some undead creatures first. I was in the middle of fighting some of them when I heard Jethro cry out. Before I could figure out what it was about, I was here."

"Tell me more about _The Sword of Time_," the man requested.

"Well, Jethro could tell you more about that than I could, but I guess that doesn't really matter since you said you already know the answers anyway. I guess I could say a bit about the origins of the sword, or at least what I know of it. I know that it was one of many things made by a mage named Gryx. Come to think of it that's about all I know about its origins. Jethro never told me anything more of it. I suppose I could elaborate on its function. _The Sword of Time_, as I said, allows the wielder to travel through time and space through a complex system of magical means. Jethro said that it also allowed access to an entirely different thing called imaginary time. I still don't really understand what all he meant by that, but he explained it through imaginary numbers. Just like there are numbers that the human mind cannot possibly comprehend, there are times as well." The man stopped Link there.

"We will have to guide you to a better understanding of imaginary time," the man said frankly.

"Is that what this place is? Is this imaginary time?"

"Notable questions, and not too far from the truth."

"If this isn't imaginary time, then what is it?"

"Under your current definition of imaginary time, you could say it is. Under mine, though, you could not. Until we bring your definition to match mine, the distinction between this and imaginary time is of no importance."

"I ask you again to not answer questions in that way. I don't care about our definitions, just tell me what this place is."

"You said that imaginary time is time that humans cannot comprehend, and in that sense this is imaginary time. However, it is not imaginary time because this is not part of time at all, and that is what you will find difficulty comprehending." Link rightfully stood in confusion for a moment, until the man continued. "This place now is outside of time, real or imaginary. No time is taking place right now for that very reason."

"Wait a minute," Link said ironically, "if there is no time, how can there be change? How can we have a conversation in a timeless place?"

"That is due to a phenomenon of the mind, Link. The human mind rests largely within its own paradigm, or basically world view. You are so used to the world of time that your mind cannot comprehend anything any other way. You couldn't possibly understand this timeless existence, so your mind does the only thing it can. It tries to explain this exception in terms of the original paradigm. It adjusts the experience to fit within the limits your mind has already set. This conversation is an illusion, a trick of the mind. Your mind is causing you to see this world moment by moment as you would your own world, but the reality is that no time is passing whatsoever. This exact point encompasses all of time and none of it at the same time. Put mathematically, you have divided time into zero parts."

"I can't pretend to really understand how any of what you just said really works, but right now I just don't care." While the idea of being in a place outside out of time might have fascinated Link at some other time, at this point he was just getting frustrated. Unlike other times, he was unable to find something about his current situation he could exploit to improve his position. He constantly felt an uneasiness from never knowing quite when it was his turn to speak. The balance between how much he should interject and how much he should simply absorb was one he didn't feel comfortable with. So, until he could develop his understanding of that balance, he would wait for the man to start talking in the case of an awkward silence. However, this time it was taking too long for the man to say something, and Link finally expressed his feelings by saying, "Even if no time is passing, because my mind is making me feel time, as you said, I want to get out of here quickly. So, I guess this is the part when I start my next question. Why am I here?"

Section 1 – The Outside

Of course, Link had not been the only one to be moved into this realm outside of time. Though none of them were aware of each other, all of Link, Zelda, and Jethro had been moved into this realm. While Jethro might come close, none of them would be able to understand quite how that worked. It was a place outside of time, and as such it was a place outside of everything they had ever come to know about existence. As the man said, it was like dividing time by zero, and so it becomes infinite. This one realm encompassed everything there ever was all at once, and only to the human mind was it separated into distinct moments to create a more comfortable illusion of time passing. There just weren't the words in human languages to describe the experience, and why would there be? How can you express what you do not know, or to a bigger extent, feel? So the closest language could come to describing the scenario would be that all three members of the party were present in the realm outside of time, but that they had no awareness of each other. They were each having separate conversations with the same man simultaneously. How could that ever happen? The question itself is fundamentally flawed because of the constraints the very words put in place. You can't really say that it was happening, because "happening" expresses something that is passing through moments in time, existing in reality. Nothing was really happening outside of time, but because it was infinite, everything was happening. Each traveler to the realm outside of time was drawing in only certain parts of it, such as the elements of an almost theoretical conversation between that traveler and the man. All the unnecessary parts were not drawn in, and went unnoticed.

Jethro, like Link, had had all of this explained to him in a manner that suited him. He did not get the exact same explanation as Link or Zelda, or even as the one above, but one that depended on his character, the questions he asked, and how he asked them. Unlike Link or Zelda, Jethro was detecting something more about the man. He was not just a spiritual guide of sorts, leading him through the unexplainable. He was not like the realm itself, which was completely unlike anything he had ever experienced from time. No, this man was familiar, in the sense that perhaps he was once a traveler to this place. Yes, it seemed that he had crossed over from time once himself. At the same time, he was also quite foreign. Obviously he had come from the same place, though possibly from a different time, but he was so detached from many of the things that make the human aspect of conversation. No, Jethro wasn't actually seeing the man rather than understanding the sensual experience of his appearance, but he understood that the man was not using any real intonation or emotion. He lacked emphasis on words. It was not to the point that it sounded monotonous or unnatural, but something in the background made Jethro realize the absence of such things. It was not dull speech, but it was certainly lacking.

All of this was thrown aside once again because there was something just out of Jethro's understanding that made this man so familiar, even beyond the level of one human to another. There was that connection, but there was something else there, like the two had met before, maybe in a different life. Of course, when outside of time, who really knows? Perhaps they had already met, Jethro just didn't know it yet. This was a place that encompassed literally everything in nothingness. Time did not pass here, so there was no distinction between past, present, and future. Perhaps, when viewed in such terms, Jethro and the man had already met in some way that had not yet come. If and when Jethro ever got to leave this place, he might some day know the answer.

At this point in the conversation, Jethro had started to get an idea of where he was, though not yet why he was here. Before he could ask any question, an object seemed to appear in the air in front of the man, slowly making its way towards Jethro so he could tell what it was. As it came closer and closer it became clearer until Jethro recognized it as an item that had caused him much trouble recently. It was The Mask of the Last Laugh, shown exactly as he had last seen it, floating before him in this limitless void.

"You of course know what this is," the man began.

"Yes, that mask and I have been properly introduced, you could say."

"Indeed. Tell me everything you know about this mask."

"The first time I saw it was one of the days on our journey to recover _The Sword of Time_. It had been given to my bodyguard Link as an item to deliver to the mayor of Garrow, a keeper of such things. This was to be done in payback for the mask salesman's delivery of Link's horse during a time of crisis. At first Link didn't show me the mask, but simply told me of what he had to do and why. Knowing that the town wasn't much out of our way, I agreed to our slight delay, though I didn't know that it would mean what it did.

"Link had a kind of fascination with the mask, largely because I think he didn't really understand it. He was slightly confused by it, and wanted to know more. So, he came to me and asked me if I knew anything about it. At the time I didn't, though I have learned more since. Reading the inscription on the back, and translating it to the best of my ability, I told him that it was some sort of mask of laughter or something of that sort. I wasn't sure at all, and looking back it seems that the few words I was able to roughly translate were very misleading without the others. However, these few words seemed to put Link at ease for the time being, which, as the man he was supposed to protect, made me feel better. Something about having a bodyguard with something on his mind doesn't make me feel comfortable, as I'm sure you can understand.

"What would come soon was a major tragedy. When we finally arrived in Garrow, I told Link that Zelda and I would find a place to stay for the night while he delivered the mask. He never did tell me why, but for one reason or another he ended up putting the mask on. By the time I had come back, I saw a pile of town guards on the ground with Link looking most primal. Zelda, not being able to believe her eyes, called out to him and rushed over. I cannot tell you exactly how much he understood what he was doing, but he slashed his sword around, cutting a gash into Zelda's side and causing her to fall unconscious. At that moment, the mask fell off Link's face and all three of us stood in horror, that is, before Zelda collapsed.

"The mayor, who had obviously gotten word of the trouble near the front gate, came by, recognized the mask, and called off the guards. We took Zelda down to the infirmary and then went to the mayor's office to complete the delivery. We tried to tell him that the mask needed to be destroyed, because at the time we did not fully understand the nature of the mask. He hesitated at the idea of telling us what the mask did, because of what that would mean for Link. He told us a story of the wonderful mage Gryx, and his creation of the mask as a plot for getting the incompetent king to commit suicide. What we ended up learning was that the mask does not create any new tendencies for the wearer or force him to do anything. The mask only takes what is on the inside and brings it out. Gryx never intended for the mask to be used by anyone else, but it never got a hold of it again after the king did commit suicide. Now the mayor seeks to possess it in his collection, thus becoming the new owner of the mask. Who knows whether or not the mask will eventually get to him, causing him to put it on. As Link described it, it was a slow process compelling him to eventually put it on. Even if the mayor keeps it behind a display case I do not know if he is safe from it. Unfortunately it appears that Gryx put some sort of enchantment on the mask, causing it to compel the person nearby to wear it, or something of that sort."

The man still did not show any kind of emotion, but there was some sign that he was a bit moved by something that Jethro said towards the end. He stared back at Jethro for some time, not giving a response, almost as if he was waiting until the best possible response could be made. This was of course very different from the rest of the conversation, which seemed like it had already been said an infinite number of times, and was simply being remembered. Of course, that is not entirely untrue, if there can be such a thing as truth in a timeless, and thus still, world. Now, though, there was a pause. There had been pauses before in the conversation, but they seemed more purposeful than this one. The ones from before were pauses because the conversation deserved a pause at that point. A pause would make the conversation most perfect then, so the formation of the pause was just part of the process of making the ideal conversation between the two. This time the pause was out of place. It was more awkward. Perhaps an awkward pause was part of the intention of the ideal conversation, though. Maybe that was the perfect way to convey the feelings within the man at that point, if there were ever such a conversation in existence. In that way, the imperfect pause was perfect.

After this ambiguous pause the man began to question Jethro again, constantly determining how much he already knew. "You have seen the power of the mask in person then. However, you have also had it explained to you, so you have a deeper understanding of what the mask does. Good. When you found out that the mask was not naturally evil, and how it actually operated, what did you think?" This was the first time the man had asked a question about how Jethro felt about anything. Usually it was just drawing out events, not feelings.

"I would say there was a lot of conflict inside me, because the two ideas did not go well together. It is still very hard for me to understand how the urge to do such horrible things was somehow inside Link all along. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable knowing that somewhere in his head were such desires, and that I was completely at his mercy in terms of my survival on our journey. Mayor Osius did say that the desires are not always so direct, and that perhaps the motivation for this display was not exactly what Link wanted to do. But, how can one really ever know the true cause for anything? Doesn't everything in the world have some impact on our decisions, however small it may be? Given that, how can we ever know what really caused Link to do such a thing? Can we really break it down to one desire inside of him that became that terrible act? I believe my words fully express that there is still a great deal of confusion and uneasiness in me from the mask, how it works, and what Link did while wearing it."

"It is indeed a mysterious mask. Perhaps not even Gryx himself fully understood it."

This comment threw Jethro off track a bit. Whether or not it was intentional, Jethro had practically idolized Gryx. The image Jethro had of Gryx was not even really human, as it was without fault. If he were ever asked why he had such a flawless idealization, Jethro would have no answer. It was just something that came naturally. So naturally that he never even realized his idolization, as he had never confronted it from the outside. This comment almost caused him to see his inhuman conception, but not quite. Instead, it prompted him to shift the course of the conversation and ask the man a question.

"What do you know of Gryx, if I may ask?" Jethro said somewhat meekly.

"Only slightly less than I know of anything else," the man replied simply. Jethro pondered that point slightly. It couldn't just be a blank statement, it had to mean something. Then a flash came into Jethro's mind from nowhere. It must have been drawn in from the infinite knowledge of the world outside of time, because it didn't come from anywhere else. That flash was just long enough to leave the imprint of a thought in his mind, which he then stated.

"Words so true could only come from the wisest of men, and those particular words could only come from the man describing himself."

"True as you are, you must ask yourself how knowing I am Gryx changes your situation?"

"It only fulfils my previous dream to have met you, despite living in different times."

"Then perhaps that is why you see me as him."

The man who appeared as Gryx for Jethro certainly had a talent for bringing matters back into a world of uncertainty. He had now left it unanswered whether he was Gryx to Jethro or Gryx to all. But, as he would ask, what would it change one way or the other?

"Well, one way or the other you are Gryx right now. Whether that is an ultimate truth or just a creation of what I want to see doesn't matter. As long as you are Gryx now, you can tell me more of the mask."

"I tell you once again that it doesn't matter whether I am Gryx or not, I could tell you more of the mask just the same. However, as Gryx, I will tell you what there is for you to know of the mask. You know I created the mask and you know why. What you need to know is what the mask does, and what the mask did. You know what the mask does once it is worn, but you do not know about what compelled Link to put it on. Your best guess was an enchantment placed on the mask, and whether or not that is true is up to your definition of the enchantment. The reason is due to enchantment, yes, but no enchantment separate from the normal workings of the mask. Why Link felt compelled to put it on comes from no other source than the reason he did what he did when wearing it. The mask does not force you to do anything, it simply plays off of what you want to do on the inside. Link obviously had curiosity about the mask, touched it, and thus subjected himself to its power. From that point on it was slowly convincing him to act on his desire to put it on, at which point it would unlock other desires within. I can also resolve the conflict inside you regarding what Link did while wearing the mask. It will probably please you that I can tell you what desire Link was acting upon, and as Mayor Osius told you, it is not a direct correlation."

Jethro was excited to hear this, though he still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He hoped for the best, but still had a question to ask. "So then there is a distinct reason for what he did. His motivations can all be brought down to one thing?"

"His motivations can not, for they are far too complex. However, in the case of the mask, which is a much simpler form of intelligent design, I can do that. I cannot possibly describe every nuance of motivation that led Link to do it, but I can tell you what desire within Link caused the mask to use its power. Luckily, that is probably what you wanted to know anyway, you just didn't consider it."

"Yes, I suppose that is what I actually wanted to know. Go on," Jethro said, feeling a bit embarrassed for what he said, whether rightfully or not.

"When Link donned the mask, it searched his feelings and found one thing he had been keeping inside that he wanted very much to come out. However, to fulfill this desire was out of his control, unless of course he did something such as the mask caused him to do. The mask found a burning desire in Link to be treated like anybody else, and no longer as some idolized 'Hero of Hyrule.' Beyond that you can only guess the connection between the desire and the act."

Jethro nodded. "I can see how there could be a connection between the two. It is unfortunate that such a pure desire turned into such a cruel act."

"You may never know just how often that is the case in the world," Gryx replied.

"Well then, I am sure that Link will be put at ease to know that it was not his intention to harm Zelda. I know that he has been going through a lot trying to deal with that. His mind will surely be cleared of such pain when I can leave this place and tell him."

To that, Gryx simply said, "I regret to inform you that you will never leave."

Section 1 – The Outside

Zelda stood in the void, filled with apprehension. She was waiting, not having any idea what to expect after hearing the man say that she would learn the consequences of her actions. She would not be granted quite the same situation as Link or Jethro, because she was there under different pretenses. At this point she had learned where she was, though that is somewhat of an overstatement. She had been delivered a description and had an understanding of where she was, but she was far from knowing. She had all the information, but no real understanding of the situation. Given the description though, she didn't expect that to change. She still had many questions left, but the man didn't seem to be accepting questions nearly as often as he gave them. She hoped that when, or if, she got to leave she would have gotten the answers first.

The question she had in mind was actually one that neither Link nor Jethro had thought of. She wanted to know where the others were. It had been bugging her since she found herself alone in this place, and after the long series of questions that eventually led to an explanation of where this place was, she was ready to find out. She decided that she didn't care about waiting for a good opening, she would just ask it.

"Where are the others?" she asked quickly and clearly, before the man could begin saying anything else.

"They have also been taken here, where they are learning what there is for them to know, just as you are now."

"How? Are they talking to someone else?"

"None of you are talking to anyone, if you remember. Your brain is just shaping the experience in a way you would be able to understand."

"It sure could do a better job at that," Zelda mumbled.

"The three of you are having your own separate experiences here. There is nothing more to know. More important now is for you to answer why you are here."

"I doubt that is going to happen," she replied.

"Like everything else, I will bring you as close to the answer as is possible through what you know, and then I will clarify where it is needed. For now, I want you to answer simply why you think you are here."

Zelda stood in thought for a moment, thinking back to the last thing she had done before she had been brought here. When she looked down at her hand, seeing the sword she had drawn from the pedestal, it became rather obvious.

"I guess it has to have something to do with _The Sword of Time_, since the last thing I did before I was taken here was take it. I'm guessing I accidentally used it to take the three of us to this place."

"You are correct that you are here because you drew the sword from the pedestal. You must remember though that the sword can travel through time, both real and imaginary, but this is neither. This is outside of time, so it is out of the sword's reach."

"So, no. The sword didn't bring me here."

"In one sense. In another, it did."

"I know how it didn't, how did it?"

"Drawing the sword is what brought you here, so in a way the sword brought you here. However, it was not by the power of the sword."

"If that's the case than I am out of ideas. Why am I here?"

"Does the sword seem natural to you?" the man asked.

"Does it seem natural? I don't think I understand the question," Zelda responded.

"Is it ordinary?"

"Not at all. It's the only thing like it I have ever seen. It's very out of the ordinary. Nothing else that I have heard of has quite the power of this sword. I would ask you why you ask, but I'm sure I will find out eventually."

"Would you say that the sword would change the world?"

"I guess I would, yes. I think someone having something with the power of the sword would make a great change in the world."

"So it would disrupt the balance of things?"

"If you want to put it that way. I guess being able to travel through time would disrupt things."

"There are many peculiarities of existence, one of which is that it likes to keep itself in balance. When you drew the sword from its pedestal, you tore things out of balance, and your being sent here was part of existence trying to bring order to itself."

"What of the others then?"

"Your friends were sent here for the same reason. While they did not take the sword themselves, all of you were there with that in mind."

"If we return though, how has anything balanced?"

"Not all of you will be returning. It is not the first time the sword has caused such a thing to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course, it is the sword that sealed me here."

"But how? You didn't take the sword if it was there for me to take."

"No, but I committed the greater crime of making it. When it was completed, I was immediately taken from the world and locked in this land outside of time as a type of punishment. The sword was not destroyed because there is only so much that can be changed. To destroy such a thing is too powerful a task to be done as a balancing response. Now the three of you have been brought here, though only one will be detained here like me."

"Which one of us?" Zelda said with a gulp, thinking it would most certainly be her.

"Jethro will not be returning with you two. He will be kept here."

"Why Jethro? As the one who drew the sword shouldn't it logically be me?"

"This time the choice of someone to be left behind does not have to do with deeds. I was sealed here for creating the sword, but it is not that sort of reasoning that will keep Jethro here. Jethro will remain here because there is nothing left for him in existence. Just before all of you were brought here he was hit rather hard with a bone club. It was a direct hit to his skull. He did not have time to even process the pain before all of you were taken here. He is not literally trapped here, he actually has an option. He could either return to your world for the mere moments he would be alive, enough time to register the pain before fading into the darkness, or he could remain here where he can access all the knowledge there is for him to know. Considering who he is, I naturally assume that he will choose the latter."

"Yes, an eternity to learn all there is to know sounds like the choice that scholar would make. How do the rest of us go back, then?"

"It is not a question of going back, for you have gone nowhere. You have not moved from the exact place you were. All that has changed is that time has halted, bringing your consciousness to the realm outside of time. You see nothing for there is no movement to cause light to reflect into your eyes. It is the same reason for all of your senses. All of what you seem to see is based on knowledge. Because this realm contains everything in a point of nothingness, you can form pseudo images and sounds based on having that much of an understanding of what it would look like or sound like if the events were occurring. So, there is no going anywhere to return everything as it was. All you need to do is return your consciousness to the world of time. This will happen when everything is ready for you to return, which it is not. You still have not learned the most important thing, the ultimate consequence of pulling the sword from its pedestal.

Zelda bit her lower lip in anxiety. She didn't like the word "consequence," whether it had good or bad connotations. She knew this one would be a bad consequence. That was the only sense of the word she had ever been acquainted with. Never had she had the luck to hear "consequence" when referring to something good. Just hearing the word probably made her feel worse than finding out what the consequence was.

Before the man could begin by asking her a question, Zelda stated despondently, "Please, just tell me what I have done. Don't make me go through several questions first. I just want to know now and get it over with."

"I will tell you now what you have done, but let you know that it is far from over." Zelda's head dropped in guilt at that remark. "You have succeeded in that you managed to reach _The Sword of Time_, and the stories you have heard are indeed true. It does grant the wielder the unique ability to travel through time, both real and imaginary. However, you have failed to anticipate what all that means. You went and pulled the sword from the pedestal, fully unlocking its power, without even considering the consequences. You did it with close to no knowledge of imaginary time, and you will soon learn the price of your mistake."

"I was only trying to help. My friends were in trouble, and I had to act quickly. I thought maybe if I got the sword it would help somehow. I don't know exactly how, I just thought it would help."

"You are referring to the skeletal warriors which guarded the sword in the cave. Yes, I put them there many years ago to keep anyone but myself from the sword. I see I did not make them powerful enough."

"You would create something like those things to guard your sword? What if they ever left the cave? They could wreak havoc on the land."

"I already considered that point, and made sure it would never happen by giving them a dependence on the sword. If they stray too far from it, they are destroyed. I knew the sword was not something to be taken lightly, and that something would need to keep it out of the hands of others. I did not realize that the balancing nature of existence would prevent me from having it either. It was for the best, though, since it kept the sword in its pedestal so that it would not harm the world. Well, it was for the best until you came along and managed to take it."

"I'm very sorry, I didn't know."

"Be that as it may, you still did it."

"Well, why did you make it if using it would be so horrible a thing to do? What's the point?"

"In the beginning I made it as more of a way of showing that I could. It was a tribute to just how much I had learned of magic. It was not until later in the process that I began to realize what could happen with access to imaginary time. You see, the problem with the sword is that it not only allows the user to travel through time, but it allows imaginary time to become real. That is why it needed the pedestal to keep that from happening. Once removed from the pedestal, similar counteracting magic has to constantly be used by the wielder to keep imaginary time imaginary. I knew I could do it, and as I intended the sword to only be used by myself, if ever, I figured that was okay. Once the sword was complete, I was stripped from time in both body and mind. Luckily I had already made the guardians, which managed to keep people away from the sword as long as they did."

"So, what you're saying is that by drawing the sword I have brought imaginary time into the real?"

"Precisely. Now, even I never knew exactly what that would entail when I was in your world. However, having had access to all of the knowledge of existence, I have been able to see what you have brought upon the world. Unfortunately, imaginary time does not hold nearly as much as I had once theorized. As it turns out, imaginary time only holds one event, though it is certainly a big enough one."

Zelda didn't want to know what it was, but knew that she had to. "What have I unleashed?"

"By drawing the sword, you have initiated the end of time, the death of existence."

"It's worse than I imagined."

"It does not have to be, Zelda. This can end in two ways. The end of time occurs in the following way. First, the destined Sages and demons are brought into awareness of their role in the end of time. This may take a matter of days, but soon the powers of Good and Evil will realize what they have to do. There is a sage and demon to represent each element. Do not worry about finding them. They will find themselves. Their role is to begin the second stage of the end of time, which is the separation of powers. All of the power of the elements is granted to the Sages and demons. They must try to defeat the other side by killing the representative of each element. Doing so will give the full power of that element to their side of the battle. Once there is only one side representing each element, the final stage will begin. The Grand Sage of the Life and the Grand Demon of the Death will come forth. What you are looking at here is a final battle between good and evil."

"What happens when one of the sides wins?"

"No one knows exactly what will happen. If the side of Good defeats the side of Evil, then time ends in the manner of Good's choice. What exactly Good will do I do not know. The same is true if Evil defeats Good. Essentially, the result of this battle determines what the afterlife will be."

"I have ended the world. I…I cannot believe I could be so careless as to end the world."

"That is what you have done, but remember that it is not necessarily a bad thing. The end of this world could mean the beginning of a wondrous afterlife, infinitely better than life on Earth. You do not bring an end, for there are no endings. There are no distinct events in existence to end. It is all just one continuous flow that is constantly changing. All you have done is allowed the world to progress, allowed it to move into its new form. Is the world ready to change? It must be, because it did. Nothing in existence happens without reason. There is fate to this life, whether we know it or not. The world must be ready to change because there is no way to go back and do it any other way."

"But what about the sword? It allows me to move in time. I could go back and change this. The world doesn't have to be ready to change."

"There are many things you can change with that sword, but that is not one of them. You could never prevent this from happening, because you could only do so by the power of the sword, which is the very thing you would keep yourself from obtaining in order to prevent this. The paradox of the sword is that it can be used to change everything but itself. On the issue of going back, I must say that I do not recommend ever moving, or even looking, back to what once was. Changes can be made, yes, but none that you can plan. Terrible things happen in this world, no matter what choices you make. You can learn to live through them, as you have done up to this point, or you can spend the rest of your life going back and changing things, only to find something new that is undesirable."

"Then I must do all that I can to make sure that the world ends in favor of Good. As long as I have caused the world to end, it might as well happen the right way."


	12. Part 2, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Section 1 – Sensations Renewed

There they were, the three of them, for one last time in the very moment they had so seemed to depart. Not a thing had changed or progressed save for their understanding of matters. Life had unfortunately not granted Link or Zelda one last chance to see Jethro, one chance to say their goodbyes. He had been close, but still too far by the time they had learned he would not be coming with them. Jethro stood strong for one last time in this moment, but then the flow of time recovered and did not carry him along. The battle continued in the next moment, but the bone club that had once made contact with Jethro's skull now continued downward through the air, slowed by the previous contact. The skeletal warrior, slightly taken aback by this odd disappearance, accidentally dropped the club, which made a resounding clatter as it hit the floor. The others in the cave were not so startled. Link and Zelda had known Jethro would disappear, and the other undead had not paid Jethro enough attention to notice that he was now gone. However, there was one who instinctively turned upon hearing the club hit the floor. Without a thought, Link used this momentary opportunity to finally score a hit on one of them.

This did not occur without consequence, though. While Link wedged his sword deep within the skeleton's cranium, the newly undead Brian placed his two slender knives around Link's left kneecap, one scraping the bone and the other finding its way around the kneecap and puncturing the top of Link's calf. Link collapsed to his left, having no more support from that leg, causing him to lean onto the skeleton he had just fractured. The feeling was unique, to say the least. The cold, musty, century-weakened bone was disgusting to touch. Doing so created a feeling of unwanted stillness throughout his body, as if that was the only thing to be made of the introduction of two such opposing energies. Link pulled himself away immediately and looked back towards his attacker. With only a glimpse of the glistening slender blades Link knew that something was askew. None of the other skeletal weapons had reflected such youth and cleanliness. Once he got a better look at them he thought of cold, and nakedness, and chains, and then Brian, the foolish captor (though apparently not so foolish). Now Link had been made twice the fool: once for believing Brian's trick of playing dead, and again for thinking about this long enough to drop his guard. This second mistake would bring him to the floor, for an absent mind is easily tripped.

Zelda had been wishing she could help for some time now. She had not yet gotten used to her position as a mage, and thus was only considering physical attacks as help. She did not consider he constant upkeep of the light she had cast in this room as help. She also did not know that her presence was constantly causing pain to the undead due to her close connection to the divine power of the Triforce. In her mind the only thought was: _If only I could use this sword as a sword._ When she saw Link collapse, though, she knew she had to intervene. Zelda ran towards the group surrounding Link, beginning to lift the sword above her head. Moments before she reached the group, she cut a downward arc. The blade never found any of the undead. Rather, it opened a gate through which Zelda ran. Another such gate opened near the mouth of the cave, and Zelda came out through there. To her it had all seemed as one gate, like she had simply stepped through a doorframe. It had worked entirely to plan.

The undead took their eyes off of the collapsed Link and ran for the mouth of the cave. That is, all of the undead except Brian, who had not been designed with such a dependence on the aura created by the sword. The others would be destroyed if kept from the aura for too long, whereas Brian would destroy himself if he gave up this perfect opportunity for revenge. This time he would not even taunt or toy with Link. That had only got him so far last time. That was what allowed Link to escape. Despite knowing this, how hard it would be to hold it back.

"You thought you had lost me forever, didn't you?" Brian asked as he sliced at Link's chest with one blade. Link was still in too much pain to get up quickly, but he did manage to lean back so as to avoid the path of the knife. "And you just thought the world wouldn't notice if you rid it of Liam," he declared while slicing again, this time only barely missing Link's throat. He was backing Link into the wall.

"And are you suddenly innocent? What of my capture and your plan to murder my friends and leave me to die?" Link courageously threw back in his face.

"Your life and the life of all your friends are not worth a fraction of his!" Brian went for a straight jab at Link's heart after he shouted this. Link had had quite enough of Brian's nonsense. Link grabbed Brian by the wrist, pulled him off balance, and, with his good leg, kicked Brian's elbow as hard as he could, dislocating it. The bottom portion of Brian's arm was now only hanging by the decaying muscle that still remained. He dropped the knife from that hand. Link had himself dropped his sword when he was tripped. Having been forced back towards the wall, that sword was out of reach. With no weapon, Link punched Brian in the jaw, knocking him to his knees. Brian remained on the floor as Link slowly rose to his feet. Brian sat there weeping, or rather making the noises of a man who so wished he were capable of tears. Link limped over to his sword and picked it up from the ground.

"I should let you suffer an eternity without avenging your brother, but I don't want to keep running into you for the rest of my life."

Brian kept weeping as Link limped back over to him. He made no effort to retaliate anymore. He simply let his other knife drop and accepted the truth, in all meanings of the word.

"You don't deserve this gift," Link said as plainly as a neutral party. He raised his sword above Brian's neck.

"Please," Brian interrupted, "make it quick."

Link did not even have to actively swing the sword down. It happened as automatically as the drop of a guillotine blade, and produced the same result. Brian's partly fleshy skull hit the floor and rolled away into the darkness. It was only at this point that Link noticed the absence of Zelda's light. He had been working off the dim light from the torches throughout the cave. It was also now that he realized that Zelda was being chased by the rest of the undead.

Zelda was outside the cave, in the hidden narrow passage connecting it to the valley. Her run had been severely slowed after entering the narrow passage. She could have easily used the sword again to immediately move somewhere farther, but she did not want to risk letting these undead guardians make their way back to Link again in her absence. She did not know if he could fend for himself again, so for now she was the protector. The running guardians were getting closer to her now. She could almost feel how long it would be before they closed the gap, and it wasn't long. Zelda turned around sharply and halted. She brought her arms up to shield herself from a collision, since the undead were not stopping for anything. The collision came, but Zelda was not involved. Rather, they undead collided with a type of force field Zelda had put around herself. All of the skeletal guardians crashed into it and then fell to the ground. Without a moment longer to think, Zelda raised the sword, which was now glowing with soft white light, and swung it across the nearest one. Her sword sliced down the ribcage. All of the bones that had been hit crumbled into dust shortly after. She picked up the heavy sword and brought it back in the other direction, hitting the same one in the head. The white glow around the sword's blade flared as it collided, and the entire skeleton disintegrated. There was a look of shock in the other skeletons' pseudo expressions. By this point they had gotten back onto their feet and were about to attack Zelda when a glowing arrow split a skeleton's skull in half. The other one turned around reflexively and managed to see Link at the mouth of the cave right before Zelda brought the sword down into his skull.

All of them were gone now, and it was just Link and Zelda. Link was leaning on one leg and limped over to Zelda, who ran to his aid. Link looked as if he could barely support himself, especially with all of the gear he was constantly carrying. Zelda never knew just how much he had on him at any given time, and sometimes she suspected that neither did Link. She put her hands on Link's shoulders and helped ease him down to the ground. She then looked down to Link's wounded leg. It was just like last time. Link did not want her to treat him, and was not holding still while she examined the wound.

"Link, don't make us go through this all over again. You're going to have to let me help you if you want any chance of getting back to the mainland in a reasonable time."

"I'll be fine," Link grumbled.

"You can barely walk and you know it. If you hate me treating you so much than you're just going to have to stop getting wounded like this," Zelda tossed at him playfully. Link let out a smile, but then withdrew it as soon as he noticed. It was not as soon as Zelda noticed, though. "Now, are you going to stay still?" Link nodded. Zelda carefully extended Link's wounded leg so she could see the extent of the damage. To be honest, it didn't really matter what it looked like since she was just going to heal him magically, not medically. She just wanted to see out of a blend of curiosity and the warm feeling she got inside when she sat this close to Link for extended periods of time.

The wound was definitely a nasty one. There were two deep cuts around the knee. One appeared to go straight down into the kneecap. She could see a little white fleck in the cut which looked like a piece of bone that got scraped off. On the side of the knee was another cut which was much deeper and tore into the muscle in Link's leg. This was definitely why it hurt him to walk. Zelda couldn't imagine how he put up with it as much as he did. Having seen the extent of the wound, she now put her hands by it. One went on top of his kneecap and the other went on the inside of his leg, so that both of the cuts were covered by a hand. Link's pulse became rapid as Zelda placed her hands. He had to look away from her out of embarrassment. It only became worse when he could feel the warmth of energy from her hands slowly move into the wound and up the rest of his leg as it was sent around his body. He then made the mistake of shifting his gaze, causing his eyes to meet with Zelda's. He felt a slight erection forming, causing him to panic and fall into unconsciousness.

Section 2 – A Life Left Behind

Zelda stood there eyeing Link, now passed out on the ground for a reason she, fortunately, did not know. She heaved a slight sigh and allowed more energy to pass from her hands into his wounded leg. Even with all of the care she was giving and would continue to give to his wound, it still wouldn't keep him from feeling the pain when he walked. With deep cuts around the knee like this, walking was going to be very slow. Link, Zelda, and the rest of the world couldn't have that. Not now. Not with so dependent upon the news they would bring to the kingdom. No, there was no time for crippled travel and soon there never would be. Epona was the only option. She was Link's horse, and Zelda had very little experience riding, but that was all going to have to change fast. Zelda thought back to a time now lost to Hyrule. This had been another of Link's adventures, but this time she had played a dominant role. She had led Link from place to place, always remaining just out of reach. In the end it was Link who saved the world again, but it could never have been done without her constant work. She had guided him. She had taught him to enter the temples. She had been the true master of that adventure. But that was all from a different life. That was not Zelda, that was Sheik, a name that she had left when that time was lost. Sheik took care of herself. Sheik could ride this horse, Zelda knew. With Sheik there had always been just enough mystery to let anything be possible. Sheik was a name of questions, not answers. Answers set the truth in stone, allow reality to know itself. Questions set reality for a world of possibilities. With just a question, no action could be out of place.

What was left of that name, Sheik? How could she have let go of everything that name represented if she could still remember that life? There had to be something left, something close enough, that she could grasp and relive in this time of need. Sheik couldn't have so easily died. She had only disappeared once again, leaving just enough of a trace to keep her followers going, to let them know there was something to follow. Why did Zelda choose to leave that life behind, that wonderful, romantic, mysterious life where she had Link right where she had always wanted him? Why would she ever give up that position for what she had now? Sheik could command Link's full interest at any time, and Zelda chose to throw it all away. He found out. The game had been terrific fun all the while, but then she had to spoil it all by showing Sheik and herself as one in the same person. It was then that she murdered Sheik, not when she left that time to be lost. No, Sheik had already been killed at that point. When she unveiled herself she had answered the questions. Link had no more reason to chase and answered question. That was the end of what was Sheik.

It would not end there, though. It could not. Zelda knew there were remnants of Sheik through her memories. Perhaps she had killed Sheik by revealing herself, but dead did not mean gone. Zelda had been training herself to become a user of great magic. She would revive Sheik just as she healed Link. She knew herself to be capable, and that was halfway there. Sheik remained in her memories, and it was through those that she would bring her back, becoming the mystery once again. Zelda narrowed her eyes and let the lost memories flood back to her. She let herself remember who Sheik was, and who Sheik would continue to be. Zelda remembered what was there, what had never fully left her. She grabbed Link and wore him over her shoulders. She would have to make her way quickly back to Epona, who had been too big to make it into this part of the mountain pass. Once she had Link on her shoulders it all became natural again. She almost darted off towards Epona, leaving not a trace behind. Just as old times, in the flash of a deku nut, she was gone.

She arrived at Epona's side shortly after. Epona, conscious of her master's state, seemed to bend down and adjust herself to make it easier for Link to be put on top. Zelda, as the reborn Sheik, leapt onto the mount behind Link, holding onto him to keep him steady. Epona fought back, not accepting this new rider. Getting Epona to ride under Zelda's command would be more difficult than she had thought. She had forgotten that Link used no saddle or reins to ride. Epona understood his commands and carried him accordingly. Without that kind of symbiosis, riding Epona would be near impossible. But, it was only near impossible, not all the way there. There was still that open ended question, which lead things into Sheik's domain. Zelda would find trouble taming Epona, but Sheik would make it happen. Somehow she would make it happen. Zelda felt a distant presence come through her as she leaned down and spoke into Epona's ear. The voice came and it said, "Run with me, Epona. Run faster than the eye can see. Don't let anyone ever catch us again." Sheik's words came through and connected, somehow. Epona ran to her full ability, and Sheik ran with her in spirit. Link and Zelda were carried atop, but the spirits of Sheik and Epona ran side by side, making it back to the kingdom post haste. Zelda did nothing more to guide Epona. She didn't have to. Sheik's spirit was within her once again, and it was communicating to Epona. Zelda could feel its presence, and she was grateful for its return.

Soon after the magnificent gallop through the country began, Link was brought back to consciousness. He saw himself now on top of Epona, riding as fast as he knew she could go. What was this, though? Why was he so far up, and who was holding him? He turned his head. Link saw Zelda in a way he had never seen her before. She was not Zelda, nor was she Sheik. For the first time the two were truly together. For the first time he could see Sheik's undying determination in Zelda's beautiful face. He would not dare break the bond between that spirit and Epona's will. Link would not dare speak or disrupt anything. He knew they needed this, so he just stayed there, held in Zelda's arms. He let himself fall back asleep there so that one of them would always be ready to continue to quick journey home.

Zelda never noticed Link come into consciousness. She had been paying too much attention to the feeling within her, and how it was communicating with Epona. She had been too pleased with the feeling she had not had for who knew how long. It was difficult to say how long it had been since it was with a time that no longer existed. But did it? She looked down to _The Sword of Time_ with a smile on her face. Looking at it now it seemed to glow ever so slightly. Maybe it was just in her mind. She understood that Sheik's time had never been lost or forgotten. Sheik's time had slipped away into the imaginary, and that was where she had retrieved it. Zelda thought of what Gryx had told her about the sword, how he had advised her against using it to travel back in time. When he had said that she hardly understood the point of having the sword if that sort of activity was ill advised. With Sheik's spirit flowing in her again, she understood now how the sword was to be used. With the sword at her side she could revive lost memories to the point of reliving them. With the sword nothing would ever really be gone again. Now that imaginary time was integrated with life, these things were accessible. She thought of this and felt that Jethro would be proud. She had come to a higher understanding of the sword. She had gone past the immediate desire of the layman and come to a realization of the true application of this remarkable artifact. One could use their life in the past, but the true master of the sword would bring the good things from the past into the present. That was what she would do. That was how she could be of use in this upcoming battle. It would start by reviving Sheik, but who knew where it would eventually lead? Somehow she would find a way to use what was lost to win the battle against all things evil. With these thoughts in her head, the wind in her hair, and Link held so close, things in this moment were all perfectly aligned.

Section 3 – As it Came to Pass

The next several days were a period of great change in Hyrule. Most of the people did not notice anything, consciously or unconsciously, but those who did understood it enough to more than compensate. Link and Zelda were the only two in the world who technically knew of the change before it had occurred, but the others were soon to notice it. Slowly, those who were to be the representatives of Good in the oncoming trial became aware that destiny was on the horizon. Something that had been dormant inside each of them finally awoke, and with it came the understanding that they were special, for they had the burden of having an active role in the creation of destiny. The representatives of Evil had somewhat of a different process. There were plenty enough servants of Evil in Hyrule, but they were a mere nothing of power when compared to the demons who had been locked in the vault of imaginary time. That was the last great gift of the three Goddesses before they left long ago. They had created the world, they had created those who would live in the world, and then they had put all of their efforts into protecting that world. Din, Farore, and Nayru exhausted the last of their power to keep Evil from taking over their world. There was no way to simply destroy the demons to remove them from existence. Not even the three Goddesses could perform such an unbalanced task. The closest they could come was locking the forces of Evil in imaginary time, shielding the world from their influence. The Goddesses did this with a realization of the consequence. The existence they had created was based upon flow and balance. Having removed those demons from the world, they could not keep their influence present anymore. All they could manage was to merge their energies to form the Triforce that was left in Hyrule. Through the Triforce they still exerted limited influence on Hyrule, but so did the forces of Evil. Some of the less powerful demons went unnoticed and remained in the world to corrupt many. What was left of Evil managed to spread well over the years, but up until now Good had always managed to prevail. What was to happen this time around? Destiny hadn't written that part yet. This was as far as could be told as Jethro absorbed the knowledge of existence.

Jethro remained in his half-voluntary prison learning all that he could of what was to come. How he wished that he could be down with Link and Zelda to help them through the difficult time, but that was not the way it was meant to be. Going back to the world would have only meant his death. So the choice was death or a timeless world of knowledge. The choice was not a difficult one for him. As much as he wanted to exert influence on the world, he was not unhappy with being able to have something close to omniscience. Was this how it felt to be a God? It seemed halfway there. Just as when he was part of the mortal world, he still could not create, only understand. He had never known all of this about the world's history, though no one had that expectation. He never knew that that was the reason the Goddesses created and left behind the Triforce. In some ways it made them more benevolent but in another way less. The story made them greater in that they sacrificed their influence on the world to keep it safe from the demons. However it also suggested that if there hadn't been the demons, the Goddesses wouldn't have delivered such as gift as the Triforce. If they hadn't sacrificed themselves, would they be present in the world constantly interacting with mortals, or would they only watch as time played itself out? Even without the answer, there was something in the back of Jethro's mind again, something he couldn't quite describe. His understanding of the world's history just didn't seem complete. But it wasn't just that, it seemed as if he truly needed to learn what was left. The knowledge was available to him, but he would need to know where to look, a luxury he did not currently have.

"Your mind is nowhere near adjusted to the current environment," Gryx said surprisingly. He had not said anything for quite some time, a concept still fully ingrained in Jethro's thoughts. It was still impossible to recognize that change was no longer occurring, that things simply existed here in every way that they ever would. Jethro's mind was still compensating for the change by keeping matters in a world of time. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, they all still passed for him. To him, Gryx had been silent for what seemed to be several hours then spoke, and was now silent again. To a limited extent he understood, or at least wanted to understand, that this was just a possibility that he found in the endless realm of knowledge. He just couldn't get his mind to accept this. Not yet. Yet. Yet another of the words that could only function in the world of time. Jethro was thus hindered by his language. He could not yet (there it was again) think in pure ideas, only in words. These words were as close to useless as something could get. They would never describe the situation, not even close. The closest Jethro had come to describing this world was "flicker," but he didn't exactly know what that meant. It just seemed fitting.

Jethro probed through the expanse, looking for that something he was missing. What could it be? It was like the sensation of déjà vu. Once you had it you could only think about where you had seen this before. When had you had these exact sensations? The trick is that you could never answer this question, because in all probability you never did, your mind just slipped for a second and created a false memory. That was exactly what he felt in this world right now. He had this feeling in the back of his mind that there was something missing, and for all he tried he could not figure out what it was. It was a paradox. How could something feel this left out and yet still be present enough for him to be aware of its absence? He would just have to let things play out. Maybe he would find the missing link, maybe not. For now, he turned his thoughts back to Hyrule, searching through its existence and feeling a voyeuristic pleasure. This was not the pleasure of being unnoticed, though. This seemed closest to the pleasure of losing one's blindness.

Jethro found himself looking at the castle, where Link and Zelda were just then returning. Why was Zelda riding Epona, with Link seeming fully conscious riding behind her? This of course was not a question that lasted long, since information about the world could come as quickly as light to the retina. Like the images produced by the retina, this information had to be accepted as truth. There was no real way to know that the knowledge was accurate, only faith. Jethro understood what had happened, unfortunately including the erection that had caused Link to panic and pass out. However, he found himself in no place to judge at this point. Having such an infinite knowledge of what had caused this erection, of Link's feelings, he completely understood. It was not out of place at all. The part of his mind that held onto the world of time still made him laugh, though. So that's how it happened. In a moment of need, Zelda found a way to take charge and bring them back to Hyrule. Link was conscious now. Seems that he had finally woken up, noticed that Zelda was fully capable of riding Epona, and decided that he had no reason to interfere. Why try and fix something that wasn't broken? Now the two of them were at the drawbridge of the castle looking exhausted as they waited for the guard to lower the bridge. In an urgent need to get back to Hyrule in time Zelda had not stopped until they reached the gate. Epona understood and pushed herself to the limit, getting them back to the city with exceptional speed. Even though Epona had done all of the work, riding for that many hours in a row produced enough discomfort to be interpreted as exhaustion.

The drawbridge finally set in place, allowing the two of them to cross and head for the castle. Was it just two of them? No, Epona had to count for something, she had worked so hard. Come to think of it, it had to be four of them now that Sheik was back in business. Semantics. The group crossed the bridge slowly and then Zelda and Link dismounted. Link led Epona to the nearby stable. The fee was withheld. Typically Link would just let Epona roam through the fields outside the city, but this time it just didn't feel right. Once he had regained consciousness he had started to feel the unnatural quality of the world. He could feel the evil on the horizon, just waiting to fully form before striking. It just didn't feel safe to let Epona roam on her own. She could probably survive on her own, but now was not the time to take any chances. Now was the time to just shut up and do whatever took away the uncomfortable feeling. After Epona was put in the stable, Link and Zelda proceeded to the castle where there were urgent matters to attend. The two of them walked with distinctive long strides, expressing to the townspeople that wherever they were headed, it was important that they get there quickly. The people parted as the two of them walked through. Zelda was used to this, being royalty. Even if she were to walk normally it would not be unexpected for the commoners to part and let her pass unhindered. The two of them reached the castle at record time.

With Zelda at his side, Link had no need to worry about arrogant guards asking questions, certainly not with the look on Zelda's face right now. He had never seen her look like such a…bitch? Not exactly. It was more that she had a look like she knew what she wanted and it would not be a good idea to keep her from it. So I suppose that is being a bitch, but it was different because Link understood. After all, he was feeling what she was communicating. Like the commoners, the guards moved out of the way, opening the gate before the two of them ever needed to stop. Likewise, the magnificent front doors to the castle were already open by the time the two of them were there. They continued in what seemed like an endless, synchronized stride until finally they found themselves in the presence of the king, who had never looked so old before. Zelda's absence had really taken a toll on the elder king. How he had missed her, it seemed. At least, that's what she naturally assumed. Luckily she hadn't known what Jethro did at that moment. While Link and Zelda were gone, the people around the castle had been taking advantage of the king's age. They had done things that would border on treason in a court of Hyrule. It was this that had aged the king so. He had the strangest feeling that something fishy was going on, and his attempts to keep a watchful eye on the situation had exhausted him. To put it lightly, things had started to disappear around the castle, and things were being offered at bargain prices around the bazaars of the city. Jethro knew that that situation would be taken care of in due time, and neither Zelda nor Link would be pleased. For now, the king's eyes met with his daughter's and it seemed like he already understood.


	13. Part 2, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Section 1 – A Meeting of the Many

The last of the pieces were beginning to fall in place. One by one, as each of the sages became awakened, the traveled to Hyrule castle where they were met with a mixture of appreciation and confusion. As much as each of them knew that this was somehow their destiny, they also had almost no idea whatsoever what that destiny was. Fortunately, Link and Zelda had had the situation explained when they were pulled out of time, otherwise they would have known absolutely nothing. For Zelda, this time was taken observing who had been awakened as a sage, a question which had not previously been answered. For several hours after Zelda's arrival at the castle, no sages had arrived. Then, as the sun was beginning to set, a messenger burst through the front doors of the castle in a panic. The king stood up in a reaction of fear. With the apocalypse coming (as Link and Zelda had explained to him), there was no telling what could happen. The tapping of light footsteps on the marble floor resonated through the hallways until finally the king was the messenger enter the throne room.

"My king," he wheezed out, tired from the sprint. "An army has been spotted coming across the plains!"

"How can this be happening so soon?" Zelda asked herself. "How could they get here before the arrival of even _one_ sage?"

"How many are they?" asked the king.

The messenger let out a breath while looking up, trying to estimate what he had seen. "It was quite far off, so it was hard to tell. There may have been more coming over the hill, but I would put it at about one hundred strong."

"One hundred strong? Well, it could be much worse. If we rally our defenses now, we should be able to meet them in a fair fight. Hell, we should be able to pull advantage! Did you find any siege weaponry?"

"No, my liege. None has been spotted yet."

"What kind of fools bring an attack upon a fortified castle without siege weaponry?" The question seemed to stick out. It just didn't fit.

"Maybe they aren't attacking," Link suggested. "Maybe they have come to join forces. It's possible that we aren't the only ones who know of the upcoming conflict. Did you see a flag, or some indication of who they were?"

"We have not yet seen anything of the sort. So far we have just seen the mass approaching from the distance. All of us figured it would be best to inform you of anything like this as soon as possible, rather than wait until more information could be gathered."

"Good," said the king. "You have done the right thing. I want you to rally our soldiers atop the city wall. Just get fifty or so for now, but keep the rest ready. Keep watch on the wall for any sign of siege weapons. If you see any, immediately prepare for battle as you have been trained. If any are spotted, send a runner back to inform me and I will give any additional instructions needed according to the information you have seen. If you see a flag, or some indication of the members of this army, immediately inform me. As Link has said, there may not be a conflict after all. Let's all pray that that is true. I think he might be right, but we must be ready for the worst."

"Right, good king. I will get right on that!" The messenger bowed, and then quickly walked out of the palace to perform his duty.

Zelda had noticed something different about the king when he was talking. As much as he had appeared to age while she was gone, he looked so lively when in preparation for battle. She supposed that this was a good thing, as one way or another, battle seemed inevitable. They might as well have a king that looks best when commanding an army. When she had walked in, he had looked near death. The more she had described the upcoming conflict earlier, the more he sank into his chair. He had looked like he was in great pain. Looking at the king, Link had been afraid of what might happen when trouble came to their doorstep. Seeing him now wiped away any concern he once had. He saw the spirit enter the king once again; he saw the heart that had earned him so much respect in his youth. When the people needed him, he would stand tall.

The three of them stood anxiously for fifteen minutes as no news had come. At last Link could not take it anymore and excused himself from the palace. He announced that he was going to join the men atop the castle and see what he could see. If nothing else, having him fighting amongst them would certainly raise morale. Not to mention, having Link fighting amongst them would certainly raise the odds. Zelda wanted to tell him to stay, but with one look at her father she knew that he approved, and that his approval came with good reason.

Link scurried through the town, trying to reach the city wall quickly. As always, he was prepared for battle. When he arrived, he was pleased to find that the men waiting on top of the wall were taking this most seriously. There were not groups of men slacking off, joking around with each other. Every man sensed the seriousness of what was to come, and was standing at attention looking towards the undefined army approaching. All of them were doing there duty, and were ready to draw bows and arrows within a moment's notice. Link saw a smile form across many of the men's faces as he walked across the wall, getting to a place where he could get a good view. He saw why there had been no new information reported. As of now, there was not much more to see. There was just an army (yes, it looked like about one hundred strong) slowly approaching. It looked peculiar in a way that the messenger hadn't described. As Link looked out at the army, it became clear that they were not marching in any kind of ranks or formation. It just looked like a large group of people walking. This ruled out the possibility of it being a Gerudo army. One thing had been clarified. There was no additional group coming over the hill. The estimate of one hundred had included what appeared to be everyone there.

More time passed, and finally they could start getting a better picture of what the army looked like. These men looked big. Very big. It wasn't just how tall they were, they also looked rather stocky and…well, fat. Were they even wearing armor? This couldn't possibly be a battle. These men were too unprepared for such a thing. No, they must have come for other reasons. That was a relief. The group came closer and closer. It suddenly hit one of the guards near the front.

"They're…Gorons…" he said in disbelief. The men looked at each other in puzzled glances. Surely the Gorons had never been anything but existent, as far as the Hylian army was concerned. The Gorons had mostly kept to themselves, in the mountains. That was what they thought. Link knew better. Link knew that the Gorons were certainly not evil, and he thought he knew why they were coming. This was no army, no. This group was here for the protection of their leader, Darunia. Yes, as Link looked towards the center of the group, he thought he could make out Darunia himself, the mountain of muscles topped with spiky hair and a beard to match. Link now also understood why, as they were Gorons, they were not simply rolling to the castle. Clearly they wanted the extra security. If they had all rolled here, they would not have been able to watch out for an attack. Yes, it was not all perfectly clear to Link. Darunia was the only reason they were coming. The rest were his protection, just to be safe.

"Darunia…he must be one of the sages!" Link exclaimed. The men around him did not know about the conflict to come, and were thus confused when Link called Darunia one of the sages. Link didn't care. They would have to learn in due time anyway. At least, he figured they would. Link rushed to the ladder and began to quickly climb down, almost losing his balance as he did so. After he had reached the ground, he ran over to the drawbridge and yelled up to the operator.

"Lower the bridge!" The man, not having had the revelation that Link had, thought that Link had gone mad.

"We cannot possibly lower the bridge with an oncoming army! It would be suicide!"

"They aren't here to attack," Link said. He then paused, figuring he would have to reason with the guard. "Look, just lower it for me, then raise it back up right after I am out. I need to get out there."

The drawbridge operator considered it for a moment, then looked out at the army. He supposed that they were still quite far away, and couldn't possibly get to the bridge before it was back up. "Alright, I'll lower it for you, but whatever happens to you out there is your own concern. If I lose my job for this, it'll also be your concern."

"Fine, I take full responsibility, and I will confirm that for whoever needs to know. Just let me out!"

The guard lowered the bridge for Link, who immediately started running out. He was about to bring his ocarina to his lips to call for Epona, but he now remembered (as the bridge was raising back up behind him, that she had been put in the stable as a precaution. Oh well, it looked like he would have to walk. With the Gorons walking towards him, the distance would surely close quickly enough. He started trotting towards the advancing group, who seemed to notice him coming. They slowed, not sure what to make of the approaching man. Had they had more experience in battle, they would have kept going at regular speed, knowing that they (being more than one) easily outnumbered him. Instead, they slowed to make sure everything would be okay. They had not expected a fight from the Hylians, but they also did not want to be caught off guard. Soon, they saw that this man was indeed Link, a long time friend and accepted brother of the Gorons. Now they quickened their pace, being happy to be met by their friend.

As Link kept coming, the Gorons started to separate, forming a path between him and Darunia. Everybody stopped. Darunia began to approach Link, looking as powerful as he always did. He got within a foot of Link and stopped, looking down at him due to the full foot he stood above Link. The two of them stood there in silence. Link was suddenly not sure what Darunia had in mind by coming here. Suddenly he thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out and meet the Gorons alone. Maybe the crazy times had brought the Gorons out as the enemy. Link didn't have time to finish these questions, for suddenly Darunia embraced him in a hug that might crush a rock.

Section 2 – The Rest Come Forth

After the unexpected arrival of the Gorons, the rest of the sages were met with slightly more ease. Of course, the Hylians never let their guard down in case of the worst, but neither were they nearly as suspicious. It of course helped that the others did not exactly come in the same manner of the Gorons, complete with protecting army (who had now left, under direct order of Darunia). In fact, the rest of them did not exactly come at all as expected. The next to show her face was the Sage of the Water, who came trotting hesitantly alone from the southeast. Just as Link had not been surprised to see that Darunia was the Sage of the Fire, he was not surprised to find that Princess Ruto, of the Zoras, was the Sage of the Water. In a memory that he hardly even retained, the two of them had already been Sages before, serving to aid him in his attempt to rid the land of Ganondorf. Ruto had come alone, and rather unremarkably. She later explained that she had not told her father of her departure, or of her destiny. Rather, she simply snuck off as she frequently did. ("It won't be any different than when I disappear to Jabbu Jabbu for a while. He won't know the difference.") With the arrival of the second Sage, everyone had started to become anxious. When was it all going to set in place so perfectly? When would everyone know what to do? This anxiety would not be healed quickly, since after Ruto's arrival there was quite a long gap before anyone else had arrived. In fact, no one else would be coming.

There they were, waiting as hour upon hour flew away. There was no arrival of any other Sage, which deeply worried everyone. Could they already have lost two Sages in unknown battles? Could the Demons have already gotten such an unfair advantage? It was painful to think about, but at the same time, very neutral. No one had any idea who the other two Sages would be, so it was hard to feel at a loss. From nothing to nothing. Luckily, the two Sages were eventually found through simultaneous accidents. Both Link and Zelda had been attending their own affairs at the time, both of which worried for the future. Link coped by trying to relax himself, while Zelda coped by using all of her power to try and locate the Sages. As if dictated by some higher force, both of these activities led to the finding of one of the two remaining Sages.

Zelda had left Darunia and Ruto in the throne room while she went to her room. She locked the door and lay down on her bed, trying to make herself comfortable. It wasn't happening. She kept shifting around trying to find some good position which would never come. Eventually, she sat up, pressing her back against the wooden head of the luxurious bed. She crossed her legs on the bed and closed her eyes. Unfortunately there was still some noise from the other room coming in from under her door. It wasn't much, but it was just enough to keep her from attaining a true concentration. Every time she tried to think deeply, she would inevitably notice the noise, like how the ticking of a clock only becomes noticeable when trying to relax. She tried lying back down on the bed and covering her head with a pillow, encasing her in darkness, but it seemed that even this would not block her from the talking in the other room. Somehow this noise was unavoidable. Frustrated, she accepted this and tried to move on. She sat back up, knocking the pillow slightly aside. She sat up and looked at the mirror across the room, gazing upon herself. As she looked, there was a spot of darkness, a sort of blemish that appeared on her face. She couldn't tell if this was some smear or smudge on the mirror or if this was how she looked. She saw herself as Link had seen her when he woke up with her riding Epona. She focused on this blemish, trying to sort it through and figure out its true source. The noise of the other room came back into her mind, but not in quite the same way this time. No, this time the noise came through in a more pure form, as if she were truly hearing the vibration rather than her brain's interpretation of it. She heard its essence, if you will. Without noticing it, she held on to this vibration as she lapsed into a deeper consciousness. Slowly the room started to transition in a way. It was as if she were beginning to see the light instead of the image. The mirror thus became a new object for her. No longer did she see a reflection of herself, but a type of second self existing as part of the object. As she sat in this deeper consciousness, she could swear that she saw the shape in the mirror begin to shift, ever so slightly. She couldn't describe it, but it was like the blemish she had initially used as a conduit to this consciousness had become more pronounced, or had taken form in more parts of her body. The nature of that blemish had spread all over, and what she saw was herself transformed. She gasped at this sight, a serendipitous action that led her to the truth. As she gasped, she felt the vibration that sound had made as it resonated in her body. She felt it move, and as she thought of it, she saw the vibration inside her, as if it were in front of her. The vibration shook her field of vision at first, but eventually she saw it merge with the noise coming from the other room. It all became one singular vibration. That was not all, though. Moments before she fell out of this consciousness, she looked at the mirror and saw one last thing. She saw as the singular vibration moved into the mirror and reflected back into her, causing the mirror to take on the vibration as it began to shimmer.

All at once, things snapped back into place as they normally were. The room was back to her normal room. She felt quite a headache begin to form from the sudden shift. This was something that even the best mage would never quite get used to. There was always the pain of going from such an enlightened view to the normal world so quickly. Gradually, the better mages got a heightened control and managed to slip back into the normal world more carefully, minimizing the pain of the transition. Right now, Zelda had no such control. In the pain of the headache, she almost lost her discovery, but luckily she held onto it, forcing herself to forget the pain. She put all of the things she had seen together into one clear thought. She saw that she was one of the remaining Sages. Something about this discovery just didn't sit with her, though. This was not the whole truth, as she realized. She replayed the experience in her mind, trying to remember every small detail. She remembered what had been used as the original conduit: the blemish. Of course! That blemish had eventually become its own being that she saw in the mirror. It had been so different from her, in a way, she had been startled. That was why it didn't make sense that she was the Sage, because that wasn't her. No, the Sage was not her. It was Sheik.

Link's accidental discovery was not quite the same. Actually, it was very different in many ways. It was not a moment of self discovery, or heightened consciousness, or anything like that. In fact, it was nothing of a mystery for him to put together. His actions did not lead him to an assortment of clues, waiting to be assembled. His actions had led him to the answer, plain and simple. All he had tried to do was relax, but that was exactly the right thing to do it would seem. (Was that what he needed to do? Relax?) He did as he always did when he needed to just settle down and get a grip on things. He went off on his own, taking both his ocarina and _The Sword of Time_. He had left the castle entirely, sitting out on the open field between the building and the gate. He sat atop one of the green hills and tried to bring himself to a calm. He took out the ocarina, an instrument that had clearly gotten a lot of use over the years. Perhaps it was time to get a new one, but he never did. As long as the notes still played, he was content with it. He brought the instrument to his lips and started playing some simple melodies, warming himself up. He played a quick arpeggio and brought himself back to silence. Then he found himself at a loss, not able to think of what to play. His ocarina had often led him to the answers, had often gotten him through dungeons. It seemed that everything he had learned to play had some kind of use, so he wanted to play the one appropriate to the time. Time. The word stuck out to him. That's what this all was, right? This was all some game of time, real or imaginary. This was the way time would end, or maybe a type of beginning. It was all some part of the flow of time, so he searched himself and thought that perhaps the "Song of Time" would be appropriate for the occasion. He moistened his lips, took a breath, and let the notes come out of him slowly and sweetly. It had been one of his favorite songs anyway. The way the notes came out seemed so hallowed and respectful of the great concept of time. They seemed so permanent, so everlasting. They seemed so…important, he supposed the word was. This time was no different. The notes came out as they always had. They seemed to echo despite him being outside in a fairly flat area. They echoed like he was in a cathedral. They echoed like he was there in the Temple of Time. He waited, but nothing happened afterwards. The song was soulful enough, but it didn't do anything. Not this time. The notes just were as they were. It was relaxing, but something in Link had hoped for more when he had played it. It was like he expected something to happen from his playing. He was relaxed, but he was not fulfilled. He took the ocarina from his lips for a moment, thinking what he should play next. He kept thinking about it, only to realize that he what he really wanted wasn't a song, what he wanted was to not have this whole situation in front of him. That would be the ultimate relaxant. He wanted to not have to step in to save the day this time, to be able to be one of the blind citizens. He wished he could just live in youth, like the rest of the people seemed to do. He wanted to be back home, a kid in the Kokiri forest. That was when he knew what song to play. He brought the ocarina to his lips, and in what seemed like a single, long breath he played the notes to "Saria's Song," something which she had taught him long ago, in a forgotten memory. As he recalled the notes to something he hadn't really been taught in this time, the blade of _The Sword of Time_ began to pulse, shining in a way. The light from the sun started to reflect off the reflective blade more than it had before, giving it a sort of white glow. He saw this glow as he was playing the light and playful melody of the song. Doing so seemed to take away his cares, take away his mind in fact. His mind carried to another place, a place where he and Saria were together. He heard her voice, calling to him. How long it had been since he had spoken with her, since he had truly thought of her. He felt ashamed for keeping her from his mind like this. There was no time for these thoughts, though. It seemed that Saria had been ready for this contact, and had something to say. She hustled to the point, not leaving much room for conversation.

"Link," she called, "I have been waiting for the call of your ocarina. Something has happened to me lately, and I don't know what it is exactly. I feel different, like I've grown up in one moment. I'm still just a kid on the outside, but on the inside I something more than that. The others don't understand, but I knew you would. I've…retreated to the Forest Temple, trying to sort things out in my mind. I feel a need to go meet you at the castle, since that's where you are, right? I know you're there. I feel like I need to go there, but I can't. You know that I can't leave the forest, my home. I can't be separated from that life force. It feels so uncomfortable, since I know it's not where I'm supposed to be. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Link responded. He understood perfectly. "You are one of the four that we need. You are one of the four Sages that will guide time through its end. You're a Sage, Saria. You're the Sage of the Earth!"

"I suppose. I just don't really know what to do."

"No one does right now. I guess this explains why you haven't arrived yet. We have the Sages of the Fire and the Water, but they are the only ones who have come so far. We were worried, but I guess you haven't come because you can't. I'll be sure to tell the others that you're the Sage of the Earth, and that you're okay."

"Link…"

"Yes?"

"Wait, don't go yet. Stay a moment longer, it's been so long since I've talked to you."

Link paused, not sure of what to say in reply. He felt an uncomfortable tension building, something he couldn't put his finger on but that was on the horizon. Something that he wanted to avoid if possible, but at the same time something he didn't fully recognize. He just felt that something wasn't set quite right, and that he didn't like it. Link shook away these feelings and brought his mind back to his link with Saria. He could almost see her as she was now, sitting on the steps of the Forest Temple, the same girl that he always remembered. The same girl he had left behind. She was looking down at the ground, posed in a way that made her look remorseful. Once again, Link didn't understand what it was. He forced some words out.

"Well…what do you want to talk about?" he said awkwardly.

"I don't know, I just want to hear your voice some more, remember that you're alive and still…you know, my friend. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Saria."

"Liar. You've barely thought of me since you've left."

"That's…not true. I still care about you."

"You have a guilty conscience, Link. I didn't say you didn't care about me, I said you hadn't thought about me."

"Well, that's not...look, there are other things going on right now that need my attention. I don't need to discuss this right now. I'm going back to tell them about you." Link abruptly brought his mind back fully into his body, back into a conscious awareness of the notes he was playing on his ocarina, still playing another repetition of Saria's song. He trailed off and found a good place in the song to stop. At that point, he took the ocarina from his lips and put it down. He looked over at the sword and saw it still had a faint glow from the sun's reflection, but that it was fading back to the way it normally was. He shook his head, not understanding everything that had just happened. He kept feeling something so foreign when he was talking to Saria, something he couldn't understand. It felt so sudden. Why was it so awkward to talk to her, and was that the same reason she so quickly seemed to start blaming him for leaving? Was that why she put right in his face that he hadn't thought about her? It wasn't true, but Link didn't know why. He had thought of her, he felt it, but he didn't remember it. That's why he couldn't carry on the conversation any more. He picked up _The Sword of Time_, holding it firmly in his hands and looking it over. For a moment he considered trying it out, but then put that thought aside. Nothing would come of that, and nothing should come from it. Link took a hand off the sword and grabbed his ocarina. He then headed back for the castle, which wasn't too far away, to tell his friends of the news. He didn't realize that, with Zelda's discovery, he had found the last of the four Sages.

Section 3 – Five Wheels and No Wagon

Link and Zelda returned to the throne room at approximately the same time. Zelda had gotten there slightly before Link, but she had not given her news until Link was in the room as well. She looked around at her father, the two sages, and Link and saw impatience, or something like it. She saw that they were ready to get on with whatever was supposed to happen, and that playing this waiting game was paining them. Just before she announced the news, she noticed that Link was holding _The Sword of Time_, something she hadn't expected. Her mind quickly hoped that he hadn't used it, but that thought left as quickly as it came.

"So, none of the other Sages have arrived yet, have they?" Zelda inquired, with a shaking of heads as a response. "Well, fortunately I have some news that I discovered in my room." Link's head perked up, now realizing that he was not the only one who had discovered one of the remaining Sages. He wondered the reason why the other one had not arrived yet. "I was trying to concentrate and let my mind find the last Sages on its own. So, I looked in the mirror and…well, I guess I don't have to bore you with all of the details of how I found out. Anyway, I found out that…this is just going to sound silly. You have to believe me; I'm not just saying this. One of the remaining Sages has apparently been with us all along. Well, in a way. I…I have the third Sage inside me. I myself am not the Sage, I can feel that, but the third Sage is a part of me, if you understand, which I don't think you will." Zelda was met with confused glances. She didn't know exactly how to explain, since out of all of the people in the room, only Link would have memories of Sheik. The only reason she had fully remembered, and brought back, Sheik was because of the sword. "Look, I can't really explain, but just take my word for it. If you can believe that we have all been drawn here by the Goddesses to determine the end of time, then I think you can manage to believe this."

Link seemed the only one that really understood, but the others accepted it anyway. Link seemed to remember Sheik, and through some extraordinary ability his mind made the connection immediately. Then Zelda remembered that he was carrying the sword, and that it had that faint glow it seemed to get from time to time. She supposed the reason he made the connection so quickly was because he was getting help from the sword. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. What was important was that at least he understood what she meant, and that would be enough. The others could just take her word for it.

"Did you find out whom the last Sage was, my dear?" the king asked of his daughter.

"Sadly, I only found the third of the Sages. The fourth is still a mystery."

"Not true," Link inserted. Everyone turned to face him. "I made a discovery of my own when I went out front to relax myself. This Sage has not been with us all along, and she won't be either. She will not be arriving here, I'm afraid."

"Oh no…she's not…" Zelda started.

"No, she's very much alive, fortunately. I found her through song, actually. My old friend Saria. It seems that she is the Sage of the Earth. As a Kokiri, though, she cannot leave the forest. She has taken refuge in the Forest Temple where she is now."

"I guess the time of waiting is over then," Darunia said, now standing up from his seat. "The four Sages have been discovered, so the first step is complete."

"Well, what's next then?" Ruto asked. "What do we do now?" Everyone looked around with a puzzled expression. That part hadn't been laid out so nicely for them.

"Well," Zelda said, "I guess we decide our course of action."

"But Saria isn't with us," Ruto said. "There's only the three of us."

"Link, can't you…Link?" Zelda now noticed that Link had already snuck out of the room, unnoticed by all. "Where did he go?"

Link had already moved into his room, one of the guest rooms of the castle, but one he frequented so much that it was assumed his. No one else used that room unless there were no others open. He sat down on his bed and placed his forehead in his hands as he hunched over. This was it, the way it was going to be. Something about it felt good, but it was overwhelmed by feelings of discomfort. This was what he always wanted, right? Hey, no more need for Link this time. This time the Sages will get it done on their own. The savior of Hyrule can go take a nap, hey, he could just go on home now. We'll call him if we need him, right? Vacation. Here's a conflict that he's not even supposed to solve. The Sages had been pretty clearly laid out as the ones who would take care of this one. Was this some sort of favor the Goddesses had given him, was this a day off? That just wasn't right. He was the one who saved the world, he was always the one to do that. Why not this time? He felt so separated. No one had told him to leave, or anything like that, but he felt so outside of the group on this one. Like not being of the Sages made him worthless. Like being in the room without being a member of the club would make the others feel uncomfortable. The guard had told him he wasn't expected, he could just mosey on out of here before there is trouble. Link didn't like it. When Zelda had announced her news, Link had a hope in the back of his mind that, especially when she said the Sage had been here all along, that his name would be said. He had hoped that, since he knew this was the only Sage left, he would be part of the group. There was another part of him, though, that made him glad that he wasn't part of them. This was the part that told him that he has never been one of a "them," that he has always been a "he." His way of saving the world was a lonely position, there were no groups. There were no teams, no comrades. It was just him. At least that was still the same, it was still just him. He thought back to the faded memory of his campaign against Ganondorf, and how there were Sages then, and that he was not one of them. He was just himself, and it didn't bother him. But that time they might as well have been called Guides, for all that Link cared. They were really just the people that led Link to his challenge. They were his chauffeurs, his doormen. He listened to their wisdom and took on the challenge afterwards. This just didn't seem like that. These people meant business this time. They were in there, right now, planning what _they_ could do. They weren't talking to Link, speaking in riddles. They were planning. They wanted to do it this time. They.

Link sat there in his room, his door still open. Because of that, he could clearly hear the Sages in the throne room debating over the course of action. Well, three of the four of them. He might be able to call Saria through the ocarina, and be the connection between the three here and her. He could be the operator, the messenger. That was terrible, that wasn't what he wanted to be. It wasn't even that, really. Really he was not sure he wanted to contact Saria again so soon, not after the way the last conversation had happened. He didn't know if he could deal with her right now, if he could bear whatever awkwardness he was getting when he talked to her. The feeling like being watched. It wasn't something of reason, it was just that feeling you got. Link listened more to the Sages, trying to make out specific words now.

"-that we don't know where they are. We can't really take action against an invisible foe," Darunia said with a tone of arrogance, like he was the only one that really understood this.

"Do they know where we are, is the question. Why do they necessarily know more than us?" Ruto added.

"Well, the only reason I might suspect that is that the Demons we will be facing have been waiting for this for a long time, they have been planning. Maybe they have learned much more about what is supposed to happen, and that might include where we are. I'm not saying anything for sure, I'm just throwing it out there."

"So, what's the solution?" Ruto asked Zelda.

"I don't know. We wait?"

"Before we answer that, there are some other things we don't know. For instance, what can we do? Sure, we're Sages, but what does that mean?" Darunia asked.

Link stopped eavesdropping on that question, realizing that not even the Sages really understood. He hoped that once they had all come to awareness that they, being chosen, would just figure it out. They would just know, like they knew to come here. That wasn't really what was frustrating him, though, was it? No, they didn't have to understand their power yet, that would be okay. That was acceptable, he couldn't really blame them for it. He was more bothered by the structure of that conversation. It just didn't go anywhere. Every time a question was posed, someone would try and think about it, but then would be ultimately interrupted by another question that took the conversation to a new place. They weren't getting anywhere, and time would appear to be of the essence. They were over-thinking it. Link didn't work that way. Link went on his instinct, he learned to do what felt right. He went by the subtle things that he didn't even perceive. These people were in an open debate, sitting and thinking. That was not the way things worked in Link's experience. Worse still was that there was no progress being made. They were sitting there now, and Link expected them to be sitting there hours from now, not having answered a single question. Why couldn't they have learned more specific things about what the Sages would do? Was this really fair? Once again, Link had to remember that this wasn't his place this time. The Sages were chosen for a reason, and they would get it done, or they wouldn't. He didn't really know if he even could help if he tried. The powers of the elements had been granted to the Sages and the Demons, not him. What did that even mean? They didn't seem to be doing anything differently, unless the powers of the elements meant that you talked to no end. What could he do? They needed to start heading somewhere soon, he knew that. He felt that. Something would happen if they didn't learn their parts and fast. You didn't want to walk out on stage without knowing your lines. Whatever eternal audience would be watching this show would not look fondly on the unprepared, and he wasn't really sure what it would mean if they failed. He wasn't sure if knowing would make him feel better or worse, but he suspected that the outcome would be grim either way. _Start moving_, Link thought, _you have to go, you have to get out of here. What are you doing here? Leave, save the world! Stop thinking and do it!_ Everyone continued to sit around.


	14. Part 2, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Section 1 – Missed the Gunshot

Jethro observed the scene at the castle. _They are together now. At least, they will never be more together than now._ He felt a shudder at that thought, for it did not play out well for the side of Good if it were true. Link was right, as Jethro observed, to be so anxious about the meeting of the Sages. How little they had accomplished in…how long had they been together? Hours, days? It was hard to tell with no perspective. Link was having no easier time telling how long they had been arguing in the other room. It could have been long or short, but he knew the true answer was "too long." Here they would stay, he knew. They had everything they needed except one thing. They needed someone to give them a push, to get them started. Was that Link's position or not? What would finally make them start acting their roles? Link didn't want to fight against fate, for it was inevitably a losing battle. Which way was fighting it, though? Was helping the sages going against what was dictated, or was acting out of character? Which was the greater change to the way thing were supposed to be? Time would have to provide the answer, for Link did not have it. He rolled over on his bed for a moment, looking toward the door that was open just a crack. The sounds of argument that had bled into the room before had subsided. Consensus? Link hoped, but did not expect.

In truth, the other room had tired itself out, and people had retired to their individual rooms. The room was empty and it was making just as much progress as before. Darunia and Ruto had each retired to their own guest rooms in the castle. If Darunia hadn't changed, he was taking a nap right now. Who knew what Ruto was doing? She was pretty unpredictable as people go. Zelda was in her room, no doubt still working. She seemed to be taking this the most seriously. She was going to wear herself thin, but at least she was doing something. Back in her room, she was pacing back and forth. Occasionally she would stop and wait, but then she would start her pacing all over again. She was nervous. In her pacing, she was losing her hold on Sheik. She needed to center herself. She forced herself to stop pacing about and to take deep breaths. She asked herself what she could do on her own to help their cause. Her mind kept leading her back to what she couldn't do, what she probably needed the other Sages to help her with. She kept realizing how much she didn't know about what she was supposed to do. These thoughts were not helping. She tried her best to throw them away, but they kept coming back. It was several minutes before she started thinking about what it meant to be the Sage of the Wind. The other elements seemed simple enough, fire for example. Fire was fire. What was wind really? Wind was the movement of other things, wind was a product of movement and feeling, not something itself. Wasn't it? Does she create wind? Sheik hadn't tried, but inside she didn't think that was the most productive use of her power, even if it were possible. Wind was travel. Wind took seeds from one place to the next, allowing the flowers to spread across great distance. Wind filled the sails of a great ship, taking it across the oceans of the world to strange and faraway places. So, wind was the joining of two places. Distance. Location. _Where are the Demons?_ She blinked twice at that thought.

Perhaps she could tell them how much time they had to act, she could tell them where the Demons were. Maybe through that she could determine what they were doing. This was a great ambition, and it needed location to start. And how would she find them? Jethro had prepared her for this one, luckily. Jethro had schooled her in essences, in the recognition of how things connected to each other. She had come in contact with three of the sages. She housed within her the Sage of the Wind, and she had met the Sage of the Fire and the Water. That would be enough to start. She could single out the essences of the elements within, and then use that to find the Demons. Wouldn't that work? The Sages and Demons were just carriers of the elemental powers, so they should both have that stain about them. It was no easy task, of course. She had figured out the theoretical, the idea behind what she would do, but that didn't mean the practice would be simple. These essences could be anywhere. It would require a lot of time, energy, and thought to locate them within the vast expanse. Hopefully the essence would be radiant and obvious, it would stand out. That would make it easier to target. It was possible, and she didn't have enough experience to determine how probable it was. Zelda breathed deeply again and began to close her eyes, beginning her long meditation.

_Here they all are_, Link thought. _Right here in Hyrule Castle and yet the place doesn't feel any different._ What made these people the Sages? In truth, they all seemed no different to Link, unless being a Sage meant the power to argue endlessly. Something inside each of these people knew that this was a Sage, but that something could not be seen from the outside, at least not now. Here Link was taking their word for it, granting truth the claims of these people. Link wasn't like that, he was independent. He judged his situations for himself and pieced the evidence together. He didn't just take what was given and act accordingly. Or did he? Was he ever really that different? How many times had Link gone to extreme lengths at what he had simply been told was the fate of the world? How many of those times did he really decide for himself that the world needed him? Never, and he knew it. What was the same story each time, Link? You are somehow told that the world is in danger, and you sense something inside yourself, some kind of calling, that you are the one to take care of it. Nothing ever appointed you, you never had some kind of badge to show the people, some decree that you were indeed their savior. Why expect any different when someone else gets a turn? Was this how everybody felt when Link saved the world? Link couldn't accept it. It couldn't really all be that simple, that this was exactly what he was like. It couldn't be because he didn't like it. No, that wasn't all there was to it. Link wasn't just led by the nose by someone else's information. Somehow, he always seemed to stumble on the information himself, which was then explained to him. Something always brought him to the right place at the right time, some kind of…fate? Fate. A word at once nasty and wonderful. At the same time it ensured a man that things are as they should be and that he can't do anything about it. Fate had given Link his position and had led him to his glory, and that was what was missing here. According to what Link had learned, this was the unwritten part of history, wasn't it? The unwritten has no end, no fate. These Sages, they were acting without the guidance of fate. They didn't have that crutch of reality, or the experience that Link had to step in the right direction out of habit. They had just been born, and that wasn't going to be good enough.

Link pulled out his ocarina, feeling the strongest need to talk to Saria again, to tell her what was going on here. Saria would understand, or barring that, she would listen. Saria was the friend that always had the time to listen, and sometimes that was enough. He brought the instrument to his lips, but suddenly realized how dry his mouth felt. He had to clear his throat and actively wet his lips before he could begin to play. Afterwards, he held the ocarina close, sealed his lips around the opening, and blew softly and sweetly until Saria's song escaped into the air.

Zelda's eyes flared open as the answer suddenly presented itself before her face. Here now as the clearest feeling she had had since she began her search of the land. There it was, a terrible perversion of the essence of Fire, Fire with an evil host, and it was close. She sweat as she could feel the heat of the element, scorching her skin and drying her body. This Demon was close, very close, but where was it exactly? In this very castle? No, too close. She would have known if the Demon walked among them now. She would have sensed it without even trying. Where? Sweat kept running down onto her closed lids as she felt the pressure of the situation. Something was very important, she had to find out where this Demon was. She played a sort of game in her mind, the game children play. You're getting warmer…yes warmer…hot…hot…very hot. The closer she got the harder it was to go on. Then she could not drive herself to scry any closer, so she simply noted where she was looking. Kokiri forest. _Oh no_.

_Saria!_ Link had finished the song, had reached a mental link with Saria in the world of sound, the world of music. This only brought him the deep seated pain as he felt what she felt in the moments of her slaughter. She wasn't ready at all. The Demon of the Fire, he charred his path through the forest, sending immense smoke into the air as the living leaves on the trees were incinerated. He brought himself to the door of the Forest Temple and practically melted the walls in front of him. He roared as he used his might to cook the Temple from the outside, exerting such an extreme heat that the very stones that composed the temple acted as griddles. The Temple was an oven, and Saria needed to get out. The vines and ivy that coated the outside walls burst into flames, carrying the fire inside the temple and beginning to draw smoke into the corridors. Saria ran through the corridors, trying desperately the get outside, but each barefooted step brought her down on the hottest of stones. She was walking on the coals of a fire. Smoke was starting to get thick in the air, which only slowed her and cooked her more. _Link!_ Her mind cried out to him, knowing that he was listening, but also knowing that he could do nothing. He sat in horror as he was tortured by the sensations of her death. Saria finally managed to collapse out of the front entrance to the Temple, where her assassin was waiting for her. Here he loomed, over her body as it lay on the ground in front of him. Using his powers as he was now, his stature seemed to reach into the heavens above. He was a giant, fueled by the air around him. He was completely bald, the scalp discolored from age old burns that would never heal. While without hair, a mixture of black smoke and ash rose up from the top of his head to a type of wavy spike that filled the role that hair normally would. His nostrils snorted out pure heat that singed the hair in his nose. Saria looked up at him as high as she could in her state, looked up in acknowledgement of what was going to happen. He stared down at her, outing some of the terrible language of the Demons, each syllable sounding like the flaying of flesh. Then, he took his sizzling hand and grabbed Saria's chin. He picked her up in this manner and held her before his face. She couldn't even feel the pain this would have brought anyone else. He brought her to eye level, and in the Hylian language he said, "Rot." His other arm moved in a flicker, not seeming to even move in a straight path, making it impossible to follow. There wasn't much to follow though, as his bare hand went into her stomach, beginning what would be her slow burning from the inside. He dropped her on the ground and let her cook herself, knowing that death would follow suit in a few minutes. The Demon left her there, confident in his work. Then, as quick as anything, he vanished, leaving behind a plume of smoke no greater than when putting out a candle. Link sat aghast at his bed, not knowing what he just saw. Finally, it caught up with him, and he frantically played out the song that would transport him to the front of the Forest Temple. He arrived there as quickly as possible, but it was definitely too late to do anything for Saria. She was lost. Link hadn't had the time to put on his red tunic, so he had to stand against the immense heat that was still here from the Demon. He dropped to his knees beside Saria, but she didn't know. She was far too out of it, already making the transition into whatever came after death. All around her fallen body the grass was burned, exposing the now blackened soil beneath. Link tried to hold her, to comfort her and himself, but he could no more do that than hug a burning log. He tried, giving him numerous blisters all over his body, but no comfort. No matter what he tried to do here, Saria was lost, and maybe if it weren't for the Sages' arguments, she wouldn't be.

Section 2 – The Dominoes Fall

Just like that, it had all been over, and yet in the same manner, it had now all begun. Unfortunate as it was, Saria's death was just the catalyst needed to spark the forces of Good into action. Now there was necessity. Now there was a timer. Link, kneeling in tears outside the Forest Temple, no longer knew what to think. The whole event had brought his already confused mind into a new level of chaos. Because he didn't know where else to turn, he made his way back to the castle, thinking he would have to deliver the unfortunate news. He didn't realize how quickly Zelda's search had reached the other ears. He didn't realize that they were finally moving, finally discovering the way this whole game was going to work.

After Zelda had determined that the Kokiri Forest was the destination of the Demon of the Fire, she immediately pieced together the rest. She knew that he was there to attack Saria, and she knew that they were probably too late. Saria would be alone to defend herself. Zelda didn't know what she could do. She needed to help, but how could she? After a moment of thinking, she had gone to Link's room, thinking that maybe he could get there in time to do something. By the time she got to his room, she found it empty. Zelda, not knowing that Link had already brought himself to the Forest Temple or that he was already too late, only understood that she, and Saria, had needed him, and he had not been there. Unfair as it was, she got mad at Link. The Demon of the Fire was going to slaughter Saria, and Link was nowhere to be found. Saria would die, and maybe if Link had been here to help, she would have a chance. Zelda cursed Link to herself, the only way she could find to vent the anger she was having at herself. This was the way she could avoid blaming herself for not having searched for the Demons quicker.

Once she was through cursing Link's name, she realized that the only thing she could do now was tell the other Sages. Now she didn't know why she hadn't simply gone to them in the first place. After all, these were the guardians of the fate of the world, of all existence. Not Link. Link was here because…why was he still here? Link was here out of habit? She supposed that was really the closest she could come to describing it. Link was here because he was the one who always did this sort of thing. No one asked any questions, he just did it. Now he was around because he was so self centered that he couldn't give away the responsibility to the four chosen by fate. How could Link think that he could do the job better than them? What ever made him so god damned important? This was the time of the Sages, and Link was going to have to understand that, one way or another.

Zelda gathered the Sages together in the meeting room used before to tell them the unfortunate news.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I brought us all together like this again. Or, at least why I decided to do it now rather than any other time. I'm…I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but we have run out of time. We can't stall any longer. You see, we, or I, just found out how unprepared we are, and that we need to change tha-"

"We understand, Zelda. Why don't you just let it out. What happened?" Darunia said, beginning to lose his patience.

"Well, we were attacked and we didn't even know it. Saria was attacked by the Demon of the Fire, as far as I can sense. I don't know what happened as a result, but assuming she was as prepared as we were, I unfortunately can't believe that she survived the attack. The sensation I get from the Kokiri Forest is that she did not."

"No…no…" Ruto said softly, shaking her head as she did.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you had to know."

Darunia placed a hand over his open mouth. He then paused, slid the hand down to his chin and said, "So we really didn't even see it coming. Right under our noses they already managed to kill one of us."

"We can't just sit here like this mourning our incompetence," Ruto exclaimed angrily. "That's no better than arguing senselessly like we were doing before. We have to learn in order to survive. We have to be ready for next time, or better yet prepare an attack of our own."

"You're absolutely right, Ruto," Darunia admitted. "Zelda, tell us everything you know about the attack. Every detail you can think of."

"Okay." Zelda then paused to compose herself and think of how to recount everything. "I was sitting in my room trying to think of what I could do to help. I realized that if we could only know where the Demons were, that would be a tremendous help. I figured that knowing that would help us get started. So, I brought myself into a mode of meditation, and I began studying the essence that each one of us carries. I figured that the Demons would have at least something of those same essences within them, since they hold the same positions. So, using our essences as a key, I began searching Hyrule. It took quite some time, but eventually I picked up something that stood out. I picked up something based on Darunia's essence, the mark left by being the carrier of the Fire. As I focused on this essence, I could feel the heat of it, which was very uncomfortable. Unfortunately I didn't have a specific enough idea of where this essence was originating, so I had to move closer in on it. I pushed on as far as I could until I couldn't take the heat anymore. I learned that it was coming from the Kokiri Forest. I stopped focusing on essence of the Fire itself and instead the area of the Forest itself. However, the essence of the Fire was still overwhelming in that area, especially as I got closer and closer to the Forest Temple. I left my meditation and tried to think of what to do. The only thing I could think of was…to tell the rest of you. So here we are now."

"Just from that you have decided that Saria is dead?" Ruto asked skeptically.

"Believe me. I have studied the art of magic with a great scholar named Jethro. He taught me how to perceive the magical world around us first. Manipulating and using that world came only after he felt I completely understood what I could sense. I can't tell you everything I got out of sensing the area, because I can't put it all to words. It's simply a complete feeling almost as if I were there. All I am telling you is the best attempt I can make at putting it to words. I beg you, though, to take it very seriously as I would never make such an important assumption if I weren't reasonably sure of what I had discovered." Zelda was practically in tears as she said this. The last thing she needed was to lose the help of the other Sages out of skepticism. She didn't know how to make them realize how complete, yet incomplete, the world of magic (and her understanding thereof) was.

"The way I see it is that this is all we have to work off of, Ruto. Even if Saria is still alive, which I can only hope for, we should take Zelda's words to heart. What she told us will hopefully get us moving in the right direction, and that can't be wrong," Darunia reasoned. "So, Zelda, you said that sensing the essence of the Fire was almost overwhelming, that you could feel the heat from it?"

"Yes. It was like I was being baked."

"Tell me, does that happen when you sense my essence?"

"…No, that hasn't ever happened before. Or, I've never noticed it. I'm not sure."

Ruto piped in, "Perhaps you should try it again now. Look deep into him and see if you are discomforted in this same way."

Zelda closed her eyes and moved her hand over Darunia, trying to quickly grab at the surface first and then move in deeper. She found the same essence she had detected before, but she didn't suffer the consequences. She moved deeper, towards the core of his being, but still she felt nothing. She brought herself back to full consciousness and lamentably told the Sages, "No, nothing. Come to think of it, it is really strange the way I detected the Demon. One moment I was beginning to pick up his essence, and then all of a sudden I felt the extreme heat. There was no easing into it, it was simply there all of a sudden. Like something changed in him."

The Sages pondered for a moment. Zelda spoke again. "I just had a random idea, and I don't know if it will be good for anything, but I was just wondering. What would happen if I were to search my own essence? I haven't done it before, and I just wonder if it would be any different. I'm not promising any results, but I'm going to try it and see what I find."

"It's as good of an idea as any right now," Ruto remarked. So that's what Zelda did. She brought herself back into heightened perception (something which she was finding easier and easier to slip in and out of) and focused inward. She began to see a type of visual accompaniment to her body, a type of twisting double helix of violet and white. The two strands kept tightening and tightening until it was very hard to see where one began and the other ended. As the two strands became one like this, she suddently felt a shiver up her spine. It was as if a cool draft were coming into the room. The more she thought about it the more she felt it, until she could fully feel the force of the wind on her body. She had to stop before the feeling knocked her to the ground. She came back with a grin on her face.

"I found it. I found the power of the Wind when I did it!"

"You felt it?" Ruto asked with great interest.

"I felt it, first running up my back, then gaining power until I almost fell out of my chair."

"So what are you doing that I'm not?" Darunia asked. "If we find that, I think we're well on our way to figuring this whole thing out."

"Maybe it's that she's actually trying to do something while the rest of you are just sitting around," Link said bitterly from the side of the room. Nobody had noticed that he had made his way back from the Forest Temple and had entered the room, no doubt on the way back to his own.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed angrily. "How could you say something like that when you couldn't possibly understand?"

"Why, because I'm not a Sage? I can't believe you think that makes you on some completely different level of understanding. If anything, I can't understand because my _years_ of experience has moved me too far beyond what _you _can comprehend. I'll tell you what I do understand. I understand that your bickering has cost the world a Sage and me a very dear friend. I couldn't help but notice that I was the only one who went there to try and help. So don't start with me about how much better you all are for being a Sage. If any of you _important_ people need me, I'll be in my room," Link said with a note of sarcasm as he furiously made his way back to his chamber.

The three Sages sat around the table in silence, feeling guilty since they had all agreed with Zelda when she snapped at Link. It was like he had shouted back at all of them, and they had nothing to say in defense. For better or worse, Link was right about this. Finally Darunia broke the silence.

"You know, there may be more truth to that boy's words than he knew. Zelda, maybe what you are feeling is the use of our power. We each have an essence, but it is not until we use the power that goes along with being a Sage that you feel the force of the elements. So that fire you were feeling was the Fire that the Demon was using in the Forest. I guess the wind you were feeling was because, by searching yourself, you were using your power. Maybe it's not the only thing you can do with the power of the Wind, but it is one thing. It allows your mind to travel distances, great and small."

"I guess," Zelda reasoned.

"So whatever we can do with our powers, it sounds like we're just going to have to wing it, go with what feels right," said Ruto.

"I get the feeling that if you really want to use the power of the Water within you, Ruto, you'll know how. When it's important, you'll be able to use it," Darunia assured her while patting her shoulder. She brushed his big hand off as best she could.

"Assuming you're right, there's got to be more left to know," Ruto declared. "Like, how did the Demon of the Fire manage to kill Saria so quickly? Sure, she might have been caught off guard, but does that account for everything? Zelda, you said that the entire forest felt of his essence. Why didn't she contribute anything? Why were his powers so much more pronounced?"

Zelda pondered, and then admitted, "Those are all very good questions, Ruto. I hadn't really thought about it, but you're right. Saria's essence was completely washed out by the essence of the Fire."

Link, having been listening in on the conversation through the open door in his room came back out. He took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Look, I'm sorry I said what I said about you not trying. Listening to the questions you've been asking and to the care in your voices, I can tell that you are trying as best as you can. I guess we were all caught off guard by this whole thing. I just wanted to apologize." He started to turn back for his room but Darunia stopped him.

"Wait, Link. You know, even if you're sorry for the manner in which you said it, that doesn't mean there wasn't truth to your words. We didn't have our priorities straight at first, and unfortunately that might have cost us dearly. However, I myself never meant to make you feel like an outsider, or like you were any lower for being a Sage. I have, and always will, respect the tremendous authority with which you carry yourself. You are a very intelligent, strong, and brave individual, and I would be honored if you would stay with us and help us through this challenge."

Link turned back to face the others. He looked Darunia in the eyes and saw that he spoke with sincerity. He saw that Ruto felt the same. Unfortunately, when he looked at Zelda he could not find the same sincerity. It looked like she was agreeing with Darunia because it would best fix the situation, not because she had had a change of heart. Nevertheless, Link decided to join them at the table, hoping that someday Zelda's mindset would change. He stood by them, feeling more comfortable standing than sitting.

Link began, "I was listening in on that last question of yours, Ruto, and then I started thinking back to the terrible scene of Saria's death. As painful as the image is, I think it could provide you with an answer. When I went there, the grass had burned off, the earth underneath it was scorched. The vines on the Temple had been set aflame and I'm sure that if you look towards the Kokiri Forest now you will still see plumes of smoke from that area. The forest around the Temple has been completely overshadowed by the destruction of the fire, much like you were talking about with the essence of the Fire. I think it's connected."

"So, the essence of the Fire is more powerful than that of the Earth because fire burns the earth." Ruto was starting to put it together.

"So the next logical progression would be that the essence of the Water would be more powerful than the Fire because water douses flames. And then earth contains and blocks the flow of water, so the Earth beats the Fire. It becomes a ring like that," Link stated, piecing it together as he went along.

"Well, there's a problem with that," Zelda announced.

"What's that?" asked Link.

"What about the Wind?" Darunia asked, coming to the same conclusion as Zelda.

"Where does the Wind fit into that?" Zelda questioned.

"I…don't know," Link replied. "I don't know where the Wind fits in to that model."

Section 3 – Retaliation

The group fell into a period of silence as each member pondered Link's theory, testing it out mentally. The problem was that there really wasn't much to test it against yet. Sure, it described what happened to Saria fairly accurately, but at the same time that could be explained through any number of means. Really the only thing that was holding it in their minds this long was that so far it was the only theory that gave them much hope for a formulated strategy, which was something they all desperately wanted, but especially Link. Finally the silence was broken by Ruto.

"So, then. What does it mean for us? Knowing what we think we know now, what do we do?"

Darunia threw in, "Well one thing's for sure, we don't want to be separated or we'll become sitting ducks."

"What are you suggesting? That we all stay here?" Zelda inquired. "What are we doing, then? We can't win by waiting, especially when we're already behind one Sage."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Darunia said, trying to defend himself. "I didn't say we couldn't do anything, just that I thought it would be best that we don't get singled out like Saria. We can't afford another loss like that."

"You're telling me," Link mumbled. He was taking the loss of Saria pretty hard, going in and out of phases of deep grief. If he could keep his mind distracted it wasn't so bad, but when he got down time to think about it or when Saria was mentioned, he felt such a stabbing hole in his life that she once occupied. Months ago, had you asked Link, he would have never guessed that her loss would pain him so much. He had always shared a kind of special bond with her, and he hoped he always would, but at the same time he had started to lose contact with her over the years. They very seldom met in person anymore and their meetings through music had become less and less frequent as the years went on. When he thought about it, Link was really happy that he had that compulsion to talk to her that one last time before she was gone. He didn't know why he had done it, but something had driven him, had given him that one last chance to say goodbye, as painful as it was under the circumstances. Since then, his feeling of connection to Saria had been greatly renewed, in fact it was brought to a point he even recognize anymore. The bond he felt was much stronger than he ever remembered, and he couldn't quite tell what was different about it, but he could certainly feel it. He could now describe their bond as timeless, a quality he couldn't remember it having before. Though, when he thought about it more, he began to remember something far back, something exactly like this. He remembered back to his childhood, to when he had grown up with Saria, together in the Kokiri Forest. He remembered what it was like in his youth, to the first time he ever had this type of feeling for anyone. It was…but was it? Yes, it could only be described as...love. Not in the sense that he loved his friends, though. Full romantic feelings for Saria. He now remembered that long ago he had experienced these feelings, and sure enough they were back now, which brought Link's feelings into utter chaos and confusion.

"Then I suppose that's what we'll have to do," Zelda trailed off. Link's mind had been so occupied with Saria that he had completely lost track of wherever the conversation had gone. All he could see was that apparently the Sages had come to some kind of resolution, and that Zelda did not look so happy with it. "Are you up to the task, Link?"

Link was completely thrown off by that question, hoping to find a way to respond to it without revealing that he had no idea what they were talking about, but at the same time not regret his answer later. He found no way to do so. "I'm sorry, my mind went elsewhere. What is this task?"

Zelda looked far less than amused, in a way that was somewhat scary to Link. She looked legitimately angry with him. "Did you hear that?" she asked the other Sages. "That's what he responds and this is our plan? I can't believe this."

Darunia now snapped back at Zelda, "You think about it and you think about it hard, Zelda. You and I both know why it is the best decision. I don't know why you seem so opposed to it, and him in general, but you better find a way to change it fast, because I have absolutely no patience right now for that kind of foolishness!" Darunia then completely turned around his town and addressed Link. "Link, we decided to go along with your theory, at least until we find out more. So, with that in mind, we realized that we would be most vulnerable from an attack by the Demon of the Water, since we no longer have a Saria to defend well against him, her, it, whatever. The best plan we came up with was to beg, and I do mean _beg_," he directed at Zelda, "that you please help us by killing the Demon of the Water."

Link thought about it, or at least put on that act. Inside he was so incredibly happy to finally have something to do, something he knew how to do. "I suppose you'll want me doing this alone, since you want to stick together. That's fine, that's my style anyway. You know, I'd be lying if I told you I wanted any other solution than what you just proposed. I've been hoping that somehow I could help out directly like this, so I guess my answer is none other than 'of course.' I consider it an honor to help those as integral as the Sages on this most important of tasks."

"Link, I can't put to words how glad I am to know that you will do it," Ruto said. She seemed very happy to know that someone who knew what he was doing would finally be taking care of things. Not everything was up to her anymore.

"It's very nice to hear that, Ruto. There is one thing, though. Zelda, I'm going to need your help on this if I'm going to have any kind of timely success. I need you to help me find the Demon, since right now I haven't a clue where to begin."

"Actually," Zelda began, "you do. I took the liberty of conducting such a search while you were off in your own world. Once again, I could only get so close before it became unbearable. After all, I can only hold my breath for so long as the pressure of many fathoms starts to form around my head. Now, where does your mind take you when I say the words 'cold waters?'"

"The first thing that comes to mind is-" he knew he had what she was looking for. He looked into her eyes, which unfortunately still carried that feeling of irritability, and she gave him a slight nod.

"Don't get yourself locked up," she tossed out. Link had already stood up from the table at this point and was headed to his room, where he would equip himself with his usual adventuring gear. He had to slow himself as his fingers fumbled with his equipment out of anticipation. After he had gotten himself ready, and in his blue tunic in case the battle took itself underwater, he returned to the meeting room.

"Are you ready, then?" Zelda asked Link.

"Entirely. Hopefully, not being a Sage, I'll take the Demon by surprise and be done with this quick and easy."

"I wouldn't count on it," Zelda threw out. "Since you're ready, I bid you farewell." Link was about to answer, but he was not quick enough. While he had been donning his equipment, Zelda had prepared a casting a Farore's Wind to take Link just outside the cave where he had met Brian. Before Link knew it, he was vanished from Hyrule Castle and now standing just at the mouth of the cave.

He could already feel that same terrible air from before. At least this time he had some clothes on, so the chill was much more bearable. He moved in slowly, still hoping that he could get in undetected. This part of the cave was foreign to him, since he had been unconscious when he was taken in, and had exited through the other end on his way out. However, right now there was only one way to go: down. He followed the slope down as best as he could as the light was beginning to dim the farther he went, making the ground much harder to see. The torches on the walls had gone out, and seemed too wet, like they had been doused recently. It was okay, though. Link didn't mind moving through the shadows, it just meant he would have to do it more carefully, and thus probably more quietly.

He placed each foot down sideways as he followed the sloped down, each time letting it down very gently and getting a sense for the path ahead of him. Ahead of him the cave split off into two branches. Link thought about it for a moment, looking down each of the paths as best he could to see how it went as it continued. That was really only giving him a quite limited source of information, though. He started down the path on the left, but then hesitated and went for the one on the right. He then settled on the left, after all, since he could feel a distinct drop in humidity down the path to the right. He followed that humidity, that soggy quality of the air, and used it in place of his eyes, at least for now. He continued down the path for what felt like forever. Eventually he reached a larger room, and started to feel his way along the wall to be safe. Then he brushed up against something, and it made a rusty grinding as it moved. He felt this thing and determined that this was one of the very chains that had held him in place for the brief time that he was held prisoner here.

_Oh Brian_, Link thought to himself. _If there's one thing I'll never forget about you, it would have to be your incompetence_. Link smiled as he thought back to how completely unprepared Brian had been to hold Link prisoner. He continued on, now remembering this portion of the cave, though vaguely. Every now and again he would see something that he thought he recognized, though this very well could have been a trick his mind was playing now that he knew he was somewhere he had been before. Sure, that rock formation looked familiar, but then again there was very little light (apparently some was coming through tiny cracks in the ceiling), and the rock formations in this cave really didn't vary in appearance all that much. Nonetheless, Link felt like he was remembering these features.

Eventually Link heard something moving in front of him. In one incredible, instinctive movement Link swung his arms around, grabbed his bow, knocked a light arrow, and aimed it in front of him, spilling the magical light into the area immediately ahead of him. He moved his bow from side to side trying to see something. Looking back it wasn't really the best idea, since now his eyes were completely maladjusted, so if anything had been there it would have had quite the opportunity to escape before he could see anything. As far as Link could tell, it had been some small rocks sliding down the slope. Now Link's eyes were back to an adjustment for bright light, so when he put the bow and arrow back, returning to the natural darkness of the cave, he had to pause for a couple of minutes while his pupils dilated and his focus adjusted. After he felt comfortable in the darkness again, he continued.

The air was becoming quite thick and uncomfortable now. He could almost feel the water lining the inside of his throat. Perhaps it was just an illusion, though. Water did seem to be a kind of trickster in some ways. It changed all of man's sensations. It distorted sound into rumbles, made objects lighter, and completely changed the look of something submerged. The eyes had no way of gauging the distance and shape of something completely submerged. Yes, water was a trickster, a master of illusions. Was this wet lining in his throat similarly a trick? Perhaps.

Link soon found himself at the underground lake he had had the pleasure of exploring once before. This area was much brighter, as light was spilling in from the hole in the wall Link had made by riding the great sea serpent. As he looked off towards the hole, he could still see the decaying carcass of that beast. However, that was the only such beast he could find. This lake, which he assumed had to be the hiding hole of the Demon, seemed empty and, as far as he could tell, the same as he had left it. He really hoped that it didn't mean traveling through the water again, as it had been unpleasant enough the first time.

Stillness. Unnatural stillness was all that Link was getting from the water. In a way, that in itself was cause for alarm, but in another way that lake seemed to mostly inhabit the remains of a dead civilization the last time Link had visited. Really that any one thing could live in there without an entire ecosystem to work off of was more surprising. Now it was just getting stressful. He had been so hyped up about helping, so much in the feeling of urgency that coming across this stillness agitated him. Still, he really didn't want to go into the water, since if there were something down there, he would probably be at a great disadvantage in battle underwater. What to do?

Link looked down glumly, only to have his eyes meet his ocarina, which brought his mind back to Saria. Poor girl. She really deserved better than that. Link knew that, given the chance, Saria could have accomplished so much in her life, certainly as a Sage. Why then did she have to be taken away in a moment? How was that fair? Link let out a deep breath as a type of sigh from his nose. Probably not the best thing to get yourself depressed when you have work to do, certainly when that work is a battle. Not really the best idea at all. He couldn't really stop himself, though. These were factors beyond his control. His mind had been taken away from his duty entirely, and now all he could think about was Saria and how much his last moments with her just weren't enough. He lifted the ocarina up and his lips raised in just the bare elements of a smile. He brought the instrument close, which caused his lips to quiver in what was half sadness, and half fear (for a reason he didn't understand). It was as if somewhere inside him he was afraid of what might happen if he played that ocarina, of what that might mean. Like he was afraid because he didn't know what was an appropriate memorial. Still, finding nothing better, he closed his lips around the mouthpiece and began to improvise a second movement for Saria's song. Saria's song, as he knew it, had always been representative of her youth and playfulness, but it was something he was taught, not something he could just feel. There had always be that synaptic gap between feeling and intent.

Link found the notes coming out of him quite easily, his mind wandering away from the realm of intelligibility. If you asked him, he would have no idea what he had played in that moment, because he could no longer hear on the level of comprehension, on the level of defined musical notes. Rather, his ears were finally listening in the world of ideas, were hearing the notes conceptually. His mind was completely distracted, which is what made it the perfect moment for the waters to begin to stir. Well, it started as a mere stir, a trickled disturbance on the surface of the water as droplets fell from the ceiling, but it soon became much more than that. The droplets started falling more and more, until it was like a small shower of rain. Then the lake water was in rolling waves, crashing on the rocky surface where Link was standing. The water was stormy, and yet eerily there was no accompanying wind, just the water.

Out of some grand fortune, Link's mind slipped back into the observable as the nearby waters were a swirling vortex, blowing mist into the air. He scrambled to put the ocarina back and draw his sword, though he couldn't quite put the ocarina back in place. It was sticking out awkwardly and barely held in place. He stood waiting with his sword angled at his side and his shield ahead of him as the Demon of the Water emerged from the swirling lake. And my, how horrible and yet terrifying he did look. The Demon looked bloated and pale, like a drowned man, except he was far to great to be described as simply a man. No, he was a barbarian, as well as an anomaly. For all that he looked bloated and distorted, he also projected a radiance and was rippling with muscles. Somehow the Demon created the possibility of having such qualities simultaneously. His hair was black and matted from ages of salty water. It found itself so perfectly so as to not block his horrifying face, which was the part of him most reminiscent of a drowned victim. This was where he looked most bloated and watery, the most eroded from water. Of course, that only covers the top half of his body. Below his torso his body resembled that of a green water snake, scaly and smooth. The Demon lifted his great arms high above his head and where there was once nothing, a rusty trident, in proportion to his body, now existed.

Link saw the opportunity as the Demon's entire body was exposed. The trident was high in the air and there was nothing blocking his entire midsection. Link, with all the speed and precision he had earned from years of practice, slashed at the Demon's gut, only to find that his sword slowed at it approached the body, as if moving through…of course…water. His attack had been slowed just enough to be slammed down by the force of the mighty trident, which made a sickening squeal as it ran along the metal of Link's finer maintained blade. Waves of shock rolled up Link's arms both from the impact of the trident itself as well as the blade hitting the ground afterwards. He took several steps backwards to try and avoid having to actually block the inevitable riposte.

The Demon of the Water swooped the trident so that he was leading with the back end. He started low and swung upwards. Fortunately Link had just barely stepped out of the way of the weapon, though he could feel the wind rush from it. Link composed himself and let forth a series of quick swipes meant only to nick the Demon in the sides. Still, the air around the Demon slowed the blade too much, and he easily slithered from side to side, avoiding each of the attacks. The Demon thrust forward his trident easily, like it was simply moving with the current. Link put his shield up, blocking the trident, though it did not absorb enough of the shock. The force of the attack knocked Link off his feet and slammed him against the cold, wet cave floor. The arm holding the shield kept rotating back as he inadvertently threw the shield in the air.

Of course, another thing happened when Link got so slammed into the ground. His ocarina, which had been held only loosely in place, got knocked out of place and skid slightly towards the Demon. Maybe it was coincidence, but Link couldn't help but notice that instead of following through with another attack, which would have almost certainly have scored a hit, the Demon took a step back, away from the ocarina. Link reacted so quickly it could have only been instinct. Logic couldn't have possibly led him to what he did, and certainly not that quickly. Going against every logical notion he had ever had in combat, he dropped his sword and dove for the ocarina. Having done this, Link had just enough time to think to himself _I don't know what I'm doing, but it better work._

Link rolled over to the side to get out of the way, still holding onto the ocarina. In that same motion, he managed to bring himself to his feet and his ocarina to his lips. He did the only thing that came to his mind, play Saria's song. Not the memorial movement he had composed himself, but the song he had been taught years ago. The memorial was his, the song was hers. He blew quickly but accurately to bring the notes of the song alive in that moment.

The Demon was not amused, nor did he seem particularly afraid. He shifted his hands on the trident so that he was holding it more like a baseball bat. He brought it back over his shoulder and swung with such incredible strength that it was only due to Link's distraction that he didn't immediately halt everything and cower, or at least try to move out of the way. Instead, he held his footing as the trident came closer and closer, nearing its critical strike. Then something happened that the Demon hadn't counted on, and honestly neither had Link (he really had no idea what he was going for, it was a move of desperation). The hard cave floor to Link's side broke open and a rock slab came up in time to meet the trident, which made a deafening crack as it made contact, but in the end the slab of rock stood firm. After the contact was over, the slab receded back into the ground, leaving behind a pile of small stones. The Demon cocked his head, but then shot in the three prongs of the trident straight towards Link. Link, having seen what happened before, now played in full confidence, allowing himself to be fully absorbed in the moment. This battle was no longer his, it was Saria's.

Of course, another slab of rock came up in front of Link to protect him from the trident, and again it stood the victor. All that happened was a small crack formed where the trident had hit. The slab went back into the ground, leaving a now fully confident Link and a Demon who knew its fate was sealed, but fought all the harder just in case. Over and over again he struck quickly hoping that he could somehow beat the speed of the stone, if not the strength. Nevertheless, each attack was blocked one after another, giving Link the chance to shift his methods. He picked up the sword, and now held the sword in his right and the ocarina in his left. He no longer even needed to continue playing the song. The connection had been made, and now Saria's elemental power was flowing through the instrument. In fact, even after Link removed the ocarina from his lips, he could still hear the music all the same. Now Link was ready to win, with the ocarina now replacing his shield.

Link slashed downward from above his head. As it was coming down, he could feel it gain the weight of stone, which he used to make his attack all the more powerful. Now the slowing of the field of water surrounding the Demon was not as bad. For the first time, Link's blade made it through quick enough to slice his skin. That was all that the Demon needed to see. That was the straw that broke the Demon's resolve. He turned with dexterity that stunned Link and slithered quickly towards the water. However, the ground shook in a quake as an entire wall came up from the stone, reaching the ceiling, and prevented him from getting back to the lake. The Demon turned his head to face Link, who was coming in with blade ready. Rather than using his trident, the Demon instead lifted his left hand and shot out a powerful geyser of water. This water crashed into the slab of stone that came up to protect Link, but it just kept on coming. The water never seemed to let up, and eventually it broke through the stone, crumbling it into pieces and hitting Link behind it. Link was once again knocked to the ground. However, the Demon thought wrong about his situation. He thought he now had a chance, but truly he had made the situation worse.

His water soaked up into the stone, which had now actually become soft and more like soil. As the Demon slithered towards Link, the soil shot out the greenest of vines, which snapped around the Demon and brought him face first into the ground. More vines kept coming out and wrapping the Demon tight. Soon, the Demon was covered with these vines, which had tangled around him and tightened to hold him in place. The Demon craned his neck up from the floor as much as the vines allowed, giving him a view of Link's feet as he approached. Link then brought the blade up over his head, then felt it form the weight of stone once again, then slammed it down into the Demon's neck, decapitating him in one strong blow. The body lay there, not even able to convulse because of the vines. Link lifted the ocarina up to his eyes and felt the radiance of Saria flowing from it. He let loose a single tear as he stood and let her influence wash over him.


	15. Part 2, Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Section 1 – The Outside

After having his moment in the cave, Link eventually walked out at his own pace. He was able to simply step away from a great battle like that, which was something that stood out to Jethro, as he absorbed the information of the events of the world. This act had such incredible significance in what was perhaps the most significant chain of events that would ever reach the world. Somehow, Link could disconnect himself from the stress of that knowledge and let himself work with what he was presented. Jethro found that absolutely incredible, and amusing at the same time. After all, he was not only out for the pursuit of knowledge in this void, but, in a way that was hard to admit to himself, entertainment as well. Now that he could exert absolutely no influence on the events of the world, it was so easy to just see it for the value of entertainment. However, such thoughts were too horrible for him to truly entertain.

There was something to that entertainment, though, he began to ponder. Something pure about it, even though in the context it seemed grotesque to see the end of the world for its entertainment value. It was that entertainment is truly fundamental in the lives of human beings, at least in this era of society and culture. This need for entertainment was present in all people, and that alone purified the concept. For Jethro believed that human beings were good at the core, and that it was the environment in which they were placed that caused them to behave otherwise. If the core is good and pure, and entertainment is at the core, than entertainment must have some quality of purity. At least, he thought so.

So was it so wrong to harness this base desire, something that would be inhuman to rid himself of? Perhaps it was nothing to be ashamed of. After all, who was here to judge him anymore? This place was beyond judgment, for it was the world of knowledge, the world that transcended time itself. Judgment implies that the facts must be interpreted before determining said judgment. Not here. There was no need for interpretation here, things just were, and that was it. Well, that was theoretically true. In practice, that was not exactly how Jethro was experiencing this place. There were a great many things that just were, no questions asked, but there were also so many things that were left to interpretation. There were so many things that could possibly get even more confusing if you tried to look into them. One of those things, it seemed, was the human condition.

Oh sure, the human condition (the thoughts, emotions, behavior) could be broken down into the causes and effects. It could be analyzed in the same manner as any other situation in this place. But in the end, Jethro was still a being of the human mind. What does that mean? It means that Jethro did not have the power to take in the complexity of it all and still keep the meaning. The human condition is influenced by such an incredible number of factors that he simply had no way of taking it all. It would be ludicrous. Perhaps, with incredible willpower, he might be able to consider each and every one of the factors that influenced a single decision, but that would still not bring him where he wanted to be. All he would be able to do is understand those influences as individual items, not as elements contributing to the whole. Understanding how everything fit into its proper place was too daunting of a task to even think about attempting. Besides, there was very little chance he would ever really be able to acknowledge all of the factors in the first place. This place held all of the knowledge one would ever hope to find, but you had to know what to look for. So, yes, the human condition was one of those gray areas. There were others. Himself, for instance. There was simply no way to be presented facts about oneself, for the self was changing constantly, and would no doubt change with the knowledge of such precise information about the self. It just wouldn't work.

Rather than try and fight these gray areas, Jethro just accepted them the way they were and analyzed them through different means. Instead of trying to absorb the facts, he did it the old fashioned way. Observe the situation on the same level that any human being might and form logical conclusions. It had worked for him all of his life, and it was still working now. So where was he? That was the problem with this world, it was so simple to go off in thousands of directions at once and lose track of the original intention. The place was simply so vast, the possibilities so nearly endless, that it took a certain measure of control to focus on any one situation. So what was he thinking about? Right, Link in the cave. The end of the world. Entertainment. There was that word again, laughing at him. What made this event so entertaining?

Consider this. The whole situation followed everything he was used to in literature and stage performance. It was all about conflict, resolution, what each character wants and how he gets it. With such a dire and epic situation, all of these people became characters, became the base elements that comprised them. So the title of this production was "The End of the World," and it had an extraordinary cast of characters. So many roles that people have found. You have Sages versus Demons as a fundamental level. These Sages, they have had this role thrust upon them by destiny, it was nothing of choice. Saria, you are the Sage of the Earth. Darunia, of the Fire. Ruto, of the Water. Sheik, of the Wind. That's it, no deliberation. Those are the roles. So now each person had to find their way into the character. They were working from the outside in. "This is my role, so how do I, the person, fulfill that role?" This is the process of taking a defined role and adapting oneself to meet its requirements.

Then there was the other acting style, presented by Jethro's favorite character, Link. Link was different from the rest, once again. He approaches the situation with the exact opposite acting technique. He knows himself, at least as best one can. To him, he is already defined as a real person with a real past. Rather than changing himself to meet some role in destiny, he creates the role for himself around who he already is. He takes his past, his personality, his abilities, and he adapts a role to work with that set of rules. Now the challenge that presents is that he should find a great difficulty in separating himself from the role, because the role is formed off of his reality. All of the other characters, they have changed themselves to meet the requirements of the given role. Their challenge is to maintain the role while staying true to themselves.

That is all on the level of characters, though. There's more to it than that. Normally these characters would make decisions according to a known inevitability: the script. However, as far as Jethro understood it, there was no script to this. This was improvisation. Inevitably, the story does end somehow or other, but no one seems to know how that will be. Either there is no known ending, or these people are so in character, so in tune with their roles, that they forget the ending. Perhaps it is all completely destined to happen in a particular way, but the characters do not have this awareness. They do what is written, all the while believing that these decisions are of their own creation. No, but that couldn't be it. There couldn't be a script. If there were a script, if the end was already known, then why was it that through as much probing the situation as Jethro had done, he had turned up nothing? Why was there no available knowledge to him on how this ended, or even what happened between now and the end? It must be unscripted, written as it happens.

Perhaps. That is one explanation, but it leaves out another entire possibility. Perhaps Jethro cannot find out what happens for the same reason that Link, Zelda, and all the other characters cannot: he is a character, the same as the rest. Maybe he is also so involved in his role, even here in the realm outside of time, that he cannot see the script for a script either. He sees only what he is supposed to see. How was that possible, to have a defined role when outside of time itself? How could he still be a participant? And why would he not be able to access knowledge just because he was a participant? That was part of this place; that knowledge was there for the absorption. Why wouldn't he see it if he looked for it? This line of thought brought Jethro to a pause, while he reassessed the situation of the outside. Did he really understand it fully, or was there more to know about the way this place worked?

Oh the questions that raced through Jethro's mind. This was something he was quite used to at this point. As a living being, his entire life had essentially been devoted to asking questions, and on occasion finding the answers. The only real problem with such a line of questions was that eventually they lead to questions of a different breed: the what-if? questions. What if Saria had been warned in time? What if Zelda had not drawn _The Sword of Time_ from its pedestal? What if Jethro had never rallied this adventure in the first place? These were the what-if? questions, the useless variety of questioning. Invariably, these were the sort that would rack your brain and consume your time, but not lead you to anything useful. The past occurred as it did, as it was meant to. No amount of questioning other "possibilities" would change what was already written. All you would do is live in the past, preventing yourself from careful observation of the present and prediction of the future. If you turn your head to the past, you will only find more and more you wish had gone differently. Though, at this point, how true was that? After all, _The Sword of Time_ holds a great power to do such things; to go back and edit what was once written.

"Does it?" Gryx tossed out before even Jethro's mind could form the same question. Gryx was punctual once again, coming at the exact moment that Jethro had begun to wish his presence.

"You have a way about you, Gryx. A way that I doubt any could ever truly replicate."

"You already know that this is not me, but rather-"

"-the idea of you given this situation. Yes, I am aware. However, that does imply that the way I perceive your ideal response is indicative of the way you actually would. Ergo, the qualities I observe, the 'way about you,' as I put it, equally describes this idea of you and you yourself."

"I will grant you that."

"In this timeless world, you already did."

"Funny."

"So, I am reading too much into the powers of _The Sword of Time_?"

"It is a distinct possibility. I myself never got the chance to use it, so I can only speak from a theoretical standpoint."

"But you are the creator. You must know something more of its functioning."

"I do have ideas, theories, but it is difficult to truly know such topics. What was your line of questioning leading to my appearance?"

Jethro took the moment to remember. "The sword would grant the power to go back." Then it hit him. "…and change what had occurred. And then you placed doubt in my head."

"What part of that do you think is doubtful?"

"Well, assuming that _The Sword of Time_ actually can allow the wielder to move through temporal space...and it can, right?"

"After the decades I put into forming that damned thing, I would surely hope so."

Jethro smiled. Gryx didn't often flavor his typically dry and to-the-point responses. "So the question is a more philosophical one, one which has gone through many a man's mind. If one were to go back in time, could he change anything?"

"Yes, that is one question it raises. Alternatively, could he change anything to his liking?"

Following that was a silence deeper than any one can experience in the mortal world. In the mortal world there will almost always be some tiny audible sound. But even if somehow that were removed, the sound of one's own thoughts keep it from ever being a true silence. Here, that was possible. Here one could choose to experience pure nothingness, and for a moment, there was. Then, Jethro broke from that and asked another question.

"Gryx, is this really the end? I mean, all that is going on in the lands, is this really the way everything ends?"

"There are no endings, only changes."

"Then is this unique? Is it significant? Was this sort of thing happening before without my knowledge of it?"

The fact that Gryx paused before answering this was perhaps more telling than any words he had ever given. "Significance is subjective, it is tied to the observer. I am confident that this event holds great significance to you, to many others. Is it singular? No."

Section 2 – A Bittersweet Aftertaste

The flags atop Hyrule castle had already been lowered to half-mast by the time Link had entered the cave. The King, having kept himself entirely uninvolved from the affairs of the apocalypse, had emerged from his chambers to conduct a formal ceremony in Saria's honor. Though he had never met her, a single glance at Link's heartbroken face had convinced him of her significance. And so, he gave as proper of a funeral as Saria could have, her body having joined the ashes of much of the Kokiri forest. As the King stood atop the castle during the ceremony he gazed all around at his land. Inevitably he was drawn to the gaping hole in what was once a lush forest, the smoke still having not cleared from the sky. A truly cruel beast had visited that part of the land, and Hyrule (and its people) had suffered for it. It was not just the forest, though. As he gazed across the entire horizon he felt a sickness that had subtly spread through the land. The Hyrule plains were as beautiful as they ever had been, and yet they no longer felt seemed familiar. They were tainted. They were no longer home.

All of the Sages had attended the flag-lowering ceremony. Like the King, none of them really had ever formed much, if any, of a bond with Saria. However, the loss of a fellow Sage had struck deeply within them all. It was a reminder of the reality of the situation. It was a reminder that they might be heroes, but even heroes die. It was a reminder of the evil that could take over the land; that was already doing so. An evil that should only really be spelled as Evil, for it commit the most capital of crimes. She was just a girl! The beast carrying Evil's Fire had only made her suffering all the greater. Despite the many dangerous creatures that roamed the lands, that had killed any number of good people in perhaps slow and painful ways, the magnitude and cruelty of this Demon had truly made it stand out as a monster. Saria had been unfortunate enough to be the first to experience the first of that kind. With the entirety of that running through the heads of the remaining Sages, Zelda was not the only one to cry.

However, she was the only one to remain atop the roof of the castle long after the ceremony had ended. The King had gone back into hiding, the other two Sages to their chambers to think things over, and the guards had returned to their stations. Civilians had not been in attendance. In fact, they had not been informed of what was going on in the world. No one wanted to be the one to break that news to an entire civilization of people. No one wanted to be the bearer of the worst news, for some kill the messenger, but most simply won't believe him. How could they? Such a grand prophecy of an epic battle between the forces of Good and Evil determining the fate of existence itself was hard enough for the chosen Sages to fully understand. Plenty of people would question why the flags atop the castle all stood at half mast, but in the end they would rationalize that a good friend to the Royal Family must have passed on, or something equally miniscule when faced with the reality of the situation. They could not possibly guess the truth.

A cool breeze blew through Zelda's hair as she stood atop the castle. It was all it took for her to recognize that, even though _The Sword of Time_ was currently in her room, Sheik's presence was active inside of her. However, coming in with the wind was not just the essence of Sheik, but tellings of the events in the lands. Zelda's eyes closed, and she remained in silence while she let this understanding flow into her, forming a vague impression of what was going on. Mostly she was just seeing what her father had felt earlier during the ceremony: Hyrule as it was now was becoming a foreign land. Then, her eyes suddenly snapped open with what she felt next. It couldn't be. She was feeling the essence of the Earth in a far off place. This was not right.

_You know what it is._

Zelda did what she could to silence Sheik's conscious, for it only served to remind her of what she was most afraid of. The Demon of the Earth was coming to these lands, and was already close enough for her to absently sense him. She never expected another attack from the forces of Evil so soon. Desperately, she gritted her teeth and focused as much as she could on that essence, slowly pinpointing its location and learning as much as she could about it.

_It's not moving_, spoke the rustle of leaves against the breeze.

No, it wasn't. It was still. Where was it? Zelda extended a hand to the horizon and panned it across until she found where it was the strongest. It was even worse than she had feared! It wasn't moving because it was already where it needed to be. It was…in the cave with Link and the Demon of the Water! Zelda's intense fear let loose in a scream that was drowned by Sheik's increasingly frantic winds. The Demons had caught on to their trick, had recognized Link for the threat he was. How did they respond? By cornering him in the cave with now two Demons to face! Link had the will of a warrior and bravery that couldn't be matched, but how could he stand up against two such magnificent forces simultaneously?

_Do not get locked into one interpretation. Finish the reading that you never truly started._

It was not easy to have a conscious being forming half of your thoughts, which were only slightly different from those you formed yourself. Zelda didn't fully understand what was meant by those words, but nonetheless she continued to analyze the essence. She cursed Sheik as it was only becoming clearer that, indeed, this Earth essence was practically on top of Link. She couldn't bear to continue, but a sudden gust of wind knocked her off balance as if in response to her quitting.

_You are not finished!_ it seemed to exclaim.

"I must go to him!" Zelda shouted to no one but herself. "He will never survive against two such beasts!" Her words echoed, but one was truly carried back to her apart from the rest: against. Against? What was that supposed to mean? Why did Sheik's spirit of the Wind have to be so nonsensical? Nonsensical and adamant. Against?

Then it finally snapped into place. Against. He can't survive against two Demons, but who says he is against them both? Delving into her extended senses again, Zelda noticed that the essence of the Earth was exerting such power, while that of the Water was weakening. Then she finally noticed the one thing she should have in the very beginning, what would have saved her from this entire anxiety attack. She finally noticed that this essence of the Earth did not carry with it the taint of Evil. Knowing as she did that Saria had passed on, she assumed that the only essence of Earth that she could be sensing would have to come from the Demon who possessed it. She had assumed incorrectly. The more she looked into it, the more she was certain that this was Saria's essence. She was somehow fighting alongside Link in that cave, and together they were bringing down the Evil in that Water.

Wait. How was this possible? Saria's body had burned outside of the Forest Temple. How was her essence in the cave with Link? Furthermore, how could her essence continue to be so strong even through death? These were the components of her racing thoughts as she remained atop the roof, seemingly unable to leave this place until she figured it out. It was not a simple affair. All of the components, everything she knew, did not add up. Zelda looked inward for any guidance that Sheik might offer. However, all she found was stillness, as the winds had finally lulled and she was left to discover this herself.

Zelda never was able to quite deduce what was going on by herself. It was not until Link had safely returned from the cave that she was able to put things together. Seeing him walk across the drawbridge back into the castle proper was the inspiration she needed, the seed that would blossom into her understanding. It started with this image of him returning home from a hard-fought battle, but that was only the beginning. Thousands of thoughts rushed at once, forming seemingly endless combinations as everything she had ever known or felt about Link raced through her mind. It was too fast for her to remember any of the components of these most visceral thoughts and feelings, but she ended on one final image. Well, one final sound. It was the sound of Link playing her a lullaby as he had done so many times before, the ethereal notes flowing forth through the wind he was breathing. Zelda held on this sound, unwilling to let it go so soon. It had always been such a soothing song for her, capable of bringing her tranquility in even the most frantic times.

Zelda was so lost in the moment that she did not notice as the music in her head became the music in the air, for Link had apparently been seeking the same tranquility that Zelda had so often needed. Here he was, on another section of the rooftop, playing the only thing he knew that would help put things back in order. Despite it being a song he had always played for Zelda, his mind was focused entirely on Saria and what had once been. Link was trying to put things back in perspective. Saria had passed on from this world, but her essence would remain through the power of the music he had composed for her so many years ago. It was okay to still love her so dearly. In fact, Link decided that it was not okay to not still feel for her, as important as she had always been to him. As his extended version of Zelda's lullaby came to a close, Link released his troubles in a sigh and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Zelda, encapsulated in her own world, farther down the roof.

Zelda opened her eyes, returning her mind to the world around her, as Link was approaching. In this moment it finally all started to come together for her. Something about the music still lingering in the air and the change in Link's face since he had left to fight the Demon of the Water. Earlier today he had seemed so incredibly hurt, more than she had ever seen in him. She didn't think he would ever be the same again. And yet here he was, still not the same since Saria's death, but so pacified and no longer looking only inward. Not a word was exchanged between the two of them as they continued to sit atop the roof for another hour. No words were needed. Zelda finally understood the energy she had felt in the cave, and Link had started to come to terms with his feelings. Even more than that, though, they had shared something during the lullaby. Zelda had seen within Link, within his soul. She was beginning to understand him. She understood his emotional conflict and the burden it was making for him. She understood what he was going to need to settle for himself, the powerful question of how he could love two people so deeply for different reasons. It was the first time that Zelda had ever really understood how Link felt about her, and yet it would still be a long time before she would be willing to be truthful to her own feelings and let him know how much she loved him too.

Section 3 – Two Sides to Every Coin

The first skirmish had come to a close in the beginnings of the End of Time, and both sides had learned equally from it. However, what each side learned was completely different. For you see, the Demons had been planning this for countless years. This had been the sole thought to occupy their utter torment of being locked away from the physical world. By the time they had been brought back, they had considered so much of what the Sages were only now trying to learn. They knew of the balance of powers, and how they could be interplayed. They knew perfectly well how to use their abilities. They were not going to be hindered by a lack of knowledge.

And yet, they still managed to learn something from this first encounter. They learned a great deal about their enemy psychologically as well as from a tactical position. It was only now that they saw the seemingly unbreakable will of the Hylians. Only now that they understood how emotionally humans could be manipulated, be that a good or bad thing. The passion in Link's eyes as he put forth every last bit of his effort into fighting what was looking like a defeat. This human, in particular, was not ever going to give up until he was put to rest. It was Link, not the Sages, that they now feared and considered as the enemy. He was the top priority, and that was going to be made apparent in their next moves. The Demons were currently considering their options.

All of the Demons had congregated in their own temple down in the Abyss, a hideous underworld to the land of Hyrule where only the most vile and corrupt of life-forms could thrive. As they stood in their great black temple, they puzzled themselves over how could they take down this monster known as Link? He was not like the other Sages, in fact he was not a Sage at all. That was the most puzzling thing about him. He had such a devotion to this cause, had become so incredibly involved already, and yet the apocalypse had no written place for him. He was not something they had ever considered before. Unlike the Sages, he did not carry such a distinct elemental essence, which made him all the harder to track down to a specific location. However, it was fairly well assumed that such a hero would be spending his time with the remaining Sages, so wherever they were would be a pretty good place to look. It was at this point that the Siril, the Demon of the Wind, spoke in the ugly, guttural tongue of infernal beings.

"We would be most unwise to attempt what is crossing your minds. I have already located the three remaining Sages for us, and have learned of their cowardice. They stay locked up in the great castle of the Hylian city, afraid to emerge. But, they are all together in the most fortified of all the places of in Hyrule. If we add onto that the likelihood that our good friend Link is among them, then approaching would be a matter of suicide."

"You speak too low of our power," spat Gillif'yin, the Demon of the Fire. "The Sages are no matter. They are foolish and unknowing of their own abilities. I crushed that girl with hardly a thought. If we wait we only make it harder on ourselves! I say the time to strike is now, while they are at their weakest!"

"Gillif'yin, how you never cease to amaze me with the shear level of your stupidity," Siril responded slyly, preying on the Gillif'yin's anger. "You have clearly not been listening at all. It does not matter whether or not the Sages ever learn to use their power. They are far too scared to ever come seeking us. However, that boy will not rest until each of us is finished. We have already seen what he can do when confronting one of us."

"To be fair, Siril, he is next to powerless by himself. It was only when the lost Sage came to his aid, somehow, that he was at all able to fight." Koross, the Demon of the Earth, awaited Siril's response, but it was Gillif'yin who chimed in next.

"And if he tries to use her powers again, I will burn him down all the better!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very powerful, Gillif'yin," said Siril through a smile. What he received back was a growl. "Oddly enough, we are treading along the same line of thought without you even knowing it. I say that yes, if he wishes to come to us, we should let him. In fact, this very night I will personally invite him to come to us. I will direct him far away, through the very deserts of the Gerudo, to my temple where he is free to confront me."

"Siril, you are most mad," Koross said, with a tinge of legitimate concern. "If you are wrong, and he somehow manages to surprise us again, it is not only you who will suffer the consequences. You will weaken all of us."

"Fear not, friend. I do not intend to face him at all. This is but a distraction, a way to keep him out of the way. A way to keep him where he won't interfere. As our more dimwitted friend has pointed out, the Sages are currently next to powerless, certainly without their protector there. While I keep Link trapped in my maze of trickery and illusion, the Sages will be met with a forgotten friend of ours."

"Whom are you talking about?" Koross asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Why none other than the greatest answer we could have for one such as their Hylian protector. Dark Link."

Indeed, Dark Link was a force to be reckoned with. A soulless being who matched Link in every conceivable way. Link had been forced to face him before, but this time he would be deliberately kept away. Dark Link was an asset which, indeed, they had all forgotten about. He was never meant to be a power in the apocalypse, but he would do nicely. Unlike Link, he would not be doing this out of the goodness of his heart and a sense of responsibility as a protector of the lands. No, this would not be any kind of choice on Dark Link's behalf. He was but a slave to the Demon lords, currently chained in the Abyss alongside any number of other creatures. He would be forced to act on the behalf of the Demons. The best part was, with some modifications, Dark Link would perfectly pass for his light counterpart. With Siril's powers of illusion, no one would be able to tell the difference until it was too late. He would meet the Sages and bring about their end. It was now only a matter of time.


	16. Part 2, Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Section 1 – The Outside

Infinity. A difficult concept to grasp, even when face to face with it. The human mind does process infinity because it is never brought to terms with the concept. Everything of the human existence exists in the world of the finite. Humans deal in numbers, quantities, rules, and boundaries. Perhaps it is because humans all will eventually die. Jethro, perhaps the most learned man in all of Hyrule and certainly familiar with academic concepts as well as philosophical, had no idea what it would be like to live in this world outside of time itself, stretching endlessly in both time and space and yet existing in neither. It was a concept that even a mind such as his could not really cope with, and it was beginning to take a turn on his mind.

The closest thing Jethro had ever encountered to living in this timeless void was the dream world. Indeed, the similarities were many. For you see, the dream world is the closest humans ever get to the concept of limitlessness. In dreams, all preconceived notions of time, space, people, events, they are all thrown away. All of the concepts we latch on to in the everyday world are stretched and skewed so far that they are not recognizable upon waking. It's no wonder the mind has such a problem remembering the utter chaos of the dream world; it simply does not fit with our concept of reality. The same went for this void for Jethro. Everything he knew of a finite reality was cast aside, creating limitless possibilities that were too much for his mind to bear. He spent so much time looking into the deepest mysteries of the world, perusing through all the knowledge there was to be known from all perspectives, but only to have it all slip away when he tried to remember it. His mind simply couldn't hold on. And why would he be able to? Being able to remember something implies a set of rules that were simply not existent here. Memory means a time before a present time, and Jethro just couldn't understand that that did. Not. Exist.

And thus began the decay of a great mind, as it struggled with itself to keep from crumbling. Of course, there was no one around to notice his madness, nor was there any way for it to be truly demonstrated in the void, but it was there. Jethro was losing a sense of self in a place where he could view things from all perspectives at the same time. Which one was his? It was no longer there. He no longer had a personal frame through which to view the information he received about the world. And really, the self was the only thing that Jethro had left in this place. He couldn't bear to lose that too. What would he be, then? He would just be another component of this void, no different than the information he had been studying. _I would be Gryx? _No, that was not his name. His name was Jethro, and he had a past, he had a present, and god damn it he was going to have a future. He didn't know how, but he would find it. He would learn who he was, who he _still is!_

Jethro, knowing so little of his past life anymore, turned to the void. The void giveth and the void taketh away, but right now it would giveth. Right now the void would allow him to view his old life, in what was both a service and disservice to Jethro. For, you see, Jethro was about to learn about some of the problems of going back and trying to relive your past. No matter how close you get to it, the past will never be anything more than a shadow, a shape that you so desperately wish to grab hold of. But in the end, your hands just slip right through. Alternatively, there are certain aspects of the past, certain events which do not occur the way you always remember. There are certain things about the past that you have left behind, that are painful to bring back to the surface. And yet these are the ones that, once dislodged, seem to float. Unfortunately for Jethro, in a limitless void full of information, he had complete access to all of these details as he overlooked his past. This is the story that Jethro observed.

Jethro was born on a summer morning six decades, two months, twenty-five days, five hours, fourteen minutes, and exactly four seconds before _The Sword of Time_ was pulled from the pedestal. Oh but it was a hot summer morning, perhaps one of the hottest on record in Hyrule. His mother, Rowina Mae Gelehrter, was having a very difficult time with the birthing process due to Jethro's somewhat abnormally large head. Later in the day, when she and her husband Jeremiah Nathaniel Gelehrter would hold each other close with their first baby cradled in their arms, she would joke that if she weren't sweating so much from the heat that she never would have gotten Jethro out. Rowina and Jeremiah had not decided upon a name for the baby before this point, and indeed it would not be until Rowina had fallen asleep and Jeremiah had time with the baby all by himself that the name would come to him. It was a moment of inspiration that came as baby Jethro looked straight into his father's eyes in a gaze that seemed to last an hour. As he looked into the dark blackness of his baby's pupils he saw into the future of what was to come of Jethro, through a father's eyes. He saw how this boy would grow up to change the world we knew, to see things in ways that no one had ever seen before. He would stand out from the rest. And so he named the child, "Jethro."

Rowina and Jeremiah were perhaps not quite prepared for the life of raising a child. The two of them were traveling gypsies, going from town to town to spread their music in the hopes of getting just enough to get by. As such, they were not entirely prepared to have to care for a third human being who needed their love and protection. They would never admit it to Jethro no matter how old he got, but there were far too many moments where the two of them considered some less socially acceptable ways of dealing with the trouble of having a baby. Many sleepless nights were spent crying over not being able to decide what to do, of not being able to take the final step and truly put and end to something which the two of them created. It would be nicer to say that this was out of love, but at least some part of it came from their shared artistic sensibility of treasuring what they created.

As time went on the two of them learned to take care of Jethro, though it took Rowina's painful sacrifice of slowly giving up on her music, at least as a means of making a living. That would now all be Jeremiah's affair. As painful as it was for her to give up this passion, it had a saving grace to it. Her burning desire to continue playing her violin gave a way for her to bond with Jethro. All throughout the day she would play for him, and he listened with wide-eyed wonder. Eventually playing for Jethro led to playing with Jethro, as she started teaching him to play the violin at the age of two. At least, that is what she tried. Rowina refused to accept it, but Jethro just did not have the passion for music that she and her husband did, and so he did not particularly excel in it. Suspiciously, around the time that Jethro was clearly not going to be a musician Rowina became pregnant again. This baby would eventually grow to be Jethro's late brother Ethan.

Ethan was everything Rowina had hoped Jethro could be on the violin. He was a true virtuoso, very quickly catching up with his parents' musical abilities. As soon as Ethan could play he would occasionally make appearances with his father to help raise money for the family, and by the time he was six he was a fundamental part of the everyday performance (though it would still be several more years before he could really be comparable to his father in skill). Jethro always enjoyed dinners with just his family, but these became less and less frequent over the years. Dinners became an opportunity for the Gelehrter's to showcase their little virtuoso to other gypsies and on rare occasions nobles. Countless times Jethro would sit quietly while everyone fawned over what a perfect brother he seemed to have.

Of course, noting only this is not an accurate representation of Jethro's early childhood. Indeed, he was loved by his parents and was validated frequently, but nothing like the praise that Ethan received. Jethro's parents once took Jethro by surprise when they walked up on him secretly reading the only book Jeremiah owned: a barely bound-together collection of notes from Jeremiah's old music teacher on performance technique. Jethro's parents were quite shocked to see this, as neither of them had ever taught Jethro to read (a skill which would always separate him from Ethan). They questioned him about where he learned to do this, and he said that he didn't know. What had actually happened was that there was a short speech in the beginning of the book wherein Jeremiah's teacher impounded the importance of stage presence which Jethro had overheard Jeremiah reciting word-for-word to Ethan on any number of occasions. Through this memorization and looking at the words on the page, Jethro learned to read.

Once Jeremiah learned this, he would always go out of his way to find new books for Jethro, since it seemed to be the way he liked to spend his time. His nose was always in a book. Through this the Gelehrter's book collection grew and grew to incorporate a wide range of subjects from biology to philosophy to literature to most everything. No matter how many books Jeremiah brought back, Jethro just absorbed them all. It was beginning to become quite expensive to keep buying all of these books for him. That was when Jeremiah approached Jethro one day and told him, "I don't have any more books for you, but I think you're ready to start writing your own." With that Jeremiah gave Jethro a quill and ink. Not having too much parchment available, Jethro would write on whatever he could get, typically any blank space in the books he had.

Eventually, when he was running out of room even there, he devised a system which his father couldn't stand. Because writing words took up so much space, Jethro started writing in a type of code where instead of writing words, he would write in a series of numbers with various types of symbols around them. These numbers would refer to specific words in the books he had, which were indicated through the type of symbols he would use around the number. On the top-left corner of each number would be a symbol. This would dictate which book the word came from. Then, going clockwise around from there would be numbers indicating the page, paragraph, and sentence the word was in. Then, in the very center would be the number of the word in that sentence. Because Jethro had memorized so many passages in the books he had read, he only needed to refer to a select number of them most of the time, so he learned to read in his coded system almost as fast as he could just read words in books regularly.

His father hated the code, finding it unnatural. He would always accuse Jethro of writing about bad things that he was trying to hide, and that that was why he used the code. Jethro denied it over and over again, but that would just infuriate his father. As Ethan became the focus of his parents' attention, Jethro did start purposely writing mean things about them, just to spite his father. Not all the time, of course, but on particularly bad days it was Jethro's way to deal with his frustration. Curiously, Ethan took quite an interest in Jethro's writing, and would always ask him to read him some (since he could not read the code). Jethro, loving his brother and not blaming him for the lack of attention he received from his parents, would happily oblige him. After all, there was also a part of Jethro that got a kick out of knowing that he was corrupting his father's most precious gem by reading to him from the evil code.

Jethro and Ethan bonded together mostly in this way. Jethro loved to write stories just for Ethan, and Ethan loved to hear them. Getting the chance to laugh with Ethan about some of the things he wrote about his parents gave Jethro a way to deal with it a little better and start seeing them more for their good qualities. Their bad ones became more of a joke. With this new positive outlook, Jethro started getting on better terms with his father. Unfortunately, Jethro was already twelve by the time this happened. Still, things cooled off between Jethro and his parents for several years. They cooled off until the day of the accident.

One day when Jethro and Ethan were out in the woods in their special spot where Jethro would tell stories they encountered a rabid dog. Both Jethro and Ethan froze, not knowing what to do. Ethan was shaking all over, tears streaming down his face as he was more scared than ever before. Jethro was trying to calm him down without moving, not wanting to incite a reaction in the dog. He kept looking around, praying that he would see someone, but they were all alone out here. Indeed, that was why they had always chosen this spot. The dog stared down Jethro with his yellow, mad eyes. Foam was dripping from his mouth and collecting on the ground. Jethro struggled to keep his resolve, still waiting for someone to find them. The dog barked at Jethro, not liking how he was looking back at him. Ethan let out a cry unintentionally. Before the dog snapped his attention over to Ethan, he gave one final look to Jethro, which seemed to communicate right then and there that the two of them were not through.

The dog swaggered over to Ethan, still keeping a slight distance. When it stared into Ethan's eyes, Ethan was not so able to keep his fear off his face. Ethan closed his eyes and cried softly, trying to convince himself that it wasn't really happening. Jethro couldn't stand to see his brother like this and triec to calm him down and keep a clear head about what to do, but his brother was too terrified. Ethan's mind gave him the two options of fight or flight, and he eventually chose flight. As soon as Ethan took off, the dog bounded after him with a deep-throated bark. Jethro cried out for help, now that there was nothing to lose. He pelted stones at the dog, anything to stop him from closing the distance on his brother. But, the dog was just too focused. Jethro screamed as he saw his brother being torn apart by this monster. Not knowing what he could do, Jethro ran for home, ran to tell his parents to get help.

By the time help arrived, and the town guard killed the dog, there was so little left of Ethan. He was still alive, but all of his features were obscured by the incredible amount of blood all over his face and hands. His once virtuosic fingers were now mangled and broken by the bite force of the hound. The Gelehrter's knew that even if by some incredible miracle Ethan survived this there was no way he wouldn't catch the rabies that the dog had. One way or another, he would die. Unfortunately for them, Ethan had a strong grasp on life still, and in order to keep him from misery they wound up making the decision with him that they had thought about making with Jethro so may years ago.

Jethro's parents were never really the same again. They had lost something so precious to them. Jethro had to believe, for his own self-esteem, that they would been equally grieving had they lost him. However, it was hard to fully believe that. It was harder still when his parents would passively blame Jethro for the accident. They never became abusive, but both of his parents seemed to have an acute ability to insert the fact that Jethro didn't stay to help his brother into regular conversation. They forced him to constantly reevaluate his choice to try and get help rather than try and help Ethan himself.

And with that, Jethro had finally entered territory which was far too painful for him to continue.

Section 2 – The Midnight Hour Close At Hand

That night Link dreamed quite vividly.

Windswept plains from

atop a stretching expanse

all around nothing

where something

comes

drums

hums

Hums along an echo

that never ends

that continues on

a life to

steel

real

feel

Feel the weightless force

the unseen connection

three parts in the world beyond

a new world takes a

turn

yearn

burn

Burning waves of

hate most feared

only blackness left

what once was

green

mean

seen

Seen the lack of time

the cause for worry

one square

broken into three

lines

pines

fines

Fine seeing it once

the world slipping now

a great gift passed

into babies'

hands

bands

sands

Sands sifting in an hourglass

the top

the bottom

in the nexus they

meet

greet

heat

Heated attention found

a stumbling black placed

a line to be reread

for the truth to

emerge

surge

purge

Purged from a hole left

not quite empty

a cautious observer sits

knowing not what to

think

sink

blink

Blinking the eyes

and into a new place

a lawless prison

where the laws are

dictated

created

emanated

Emanating white glow

filling all to be known

bringing all

to not be

known

thrown

bone

Bones of the lost

refusing to stay behind

a reunion

with intentions

ill

will

fill

Fill the sack now

escape a hundred seeing eyes

observing all too keenly

finding revenge

inside

bride

confide

Confide in their wishes

give them a show

he has shed his face

he is by your

side

cried

died

Died a little

could not listen to the words

a shared moment

only while the other

waited

castrated

hated

Hated what had come

what was always

a forest where

laughter now

wailed

hailed

jailed

Jailed within locked desire

unwanted desire

a hurricane blows

and destroys the

pure

sure

allure

Alluring mirror held in hand

a fixed expression

ever changing

a simple

gift

lift

swift

Swiftly flowing winds

kept deeply inside

the inside and outside

are not really

understood

should

would

Would need to shelter the children

keep the secrets away

is it wrong to lie

to those you

trust

rust

must

Must find the balance within

return to the zero

leave the leaves

let your place

unfurl

curl

whirl

Whirled about

the world about

a race against a shadow

who had found a

form

norm

warm

Warm waters stillness

not to be trusted

a familiar story

told again through the

years

peers

clears

Clears the surface

of a thick skin

beneath there

simply water mixed with

mud

thud

blood

Blood shed in this

returning place

the light grows dimmer

but blood flows

again

den

men

Men of great desire

of fruitless fancy

a prisoner taken

a man left

behind

wind

find

Find the long lost treasure

of many cursed years

wind from this stranger

takes a jewel

away

day

stay

Stay at home

happiness in bed

if you listen

your thanks will

come

some

crumb

Crumbling away

the stories always told

the tale goes deeper

down to find the

top

crop

stop

Stop this imbalance

banish a Great

a chosen visitor

the work is

realized

sized

prized

Prized gem of the far kingdom

of years to come

overestimated power

only a matter of

time

rhyme

crime

And then things got weird…

Section 3 – A Midnight Invitation

The colors began to shift, the sounds became drawn out and distorted, and all around things just began to freeze. Ordinarily Link probably would have woken from such a volatile dream state, but this was far from ordinary. The entire dream land started spinning, spinning so incredibly fast. All that was left was a chaotic haze of fluctuations and disturbances. And then nothing.

All at once everything just stopped, and there was stillness. Somehow, though, this was the worst part for Link. This was when his mind was most afraid. Stillness, to him, meant that he just wasn't noticing movement. Stillness was a deceptive cover for something much more sinister. However, it was not long before that cover was shed, and some life returned to the dream. The wind began to blow, very softly, but noticeably. It sent a chill down Link's spine, doubly because of the bead of sweat running down his back. The light wind tossed Link's bangs out of his face, as if purposefully removing any possible obstruction of his view. Whatever this was, it wanted to be seen. And so it was.

A second wind began to pick up, this one beginning to swirl around, somehow picking up physical form from the nothingness around it. As the nothingness swirled, it began to form the visage of a man standing tall. So incredibly tall. Such a familiar height. Where had it come up before? Where had he seen such a looming figure. It was not until the winds finalized the form that Link remembered. This was the image of a Demon, similar in stature to the Demon of the Fire that he had seen moments too late. _This must be the Demon of the Wind._

Siril spread his wispy lips into an intimidating sneer as he took a look upon the champion of Hyrule, the bane of the Evil. This was it? Quite an impressive man, but surely he was nothing to compete with the Demons. And yet he had. Knowing firsthand how deceiving appearances could be, though, Siril did not let himself get overly confident. Link, completely rigid in his sleep, knew he was being judged. Eventually Siril broke the silence.

"I don't believe any introductions are necessary," he said, thinking it a menacing enough way to begin. Siril certainly did not want Link to be too intimidated to take his invitation, but he was not particularly worried about that. So, he decided to play it up, give Link something to protect the people from.

Link wished to respond to this figure before him, but found himself entirely unable to enter a lucid state of dreaming. He could not respond. Siril had entirely taken over the dream with his mind games.

"Don't worry about that. I am well aware of what you wish to say. Rather than focus on trying to match my charisma in a pissing contest of words, try and devote yourself to listening to what I have to say. After all, I am only going to tell you this once."

(An out and out lie. Siril would tell it as many times as he thought necessary to convince Link to leave the castle. He would not stop until his mind games were complete.)

"I have come to you on behalf of the remaining Demons. You have certainly proven yourself quite a contender for the powers that be. We were taken by surprise when you managed to slay our Demon of the Water. Be that as it may, I would advise you to not expect those kinds of results to continue. I do not know if you fully understand what you did,"

(Yet another lie, just as easy to tell as the last. Siril had learned everything he could about Link within moments of probing his mind. He knew what kind of man he was, and he certainly knew his history. To say that he was unaware whether or not Link knew of the coming apocalypse was quite far from the truth. Though, truthfully, that did not mean that Link fully understood the impact of slaying a Demon.)

"but I can see that you had fully planned to try for the rest of us. As much as I'd rather not, I must give you the respect you have earned. I never thought a Hylian would be able to do it. Years ago I would have guessed that no man would have the resolve to survive a fight with a Demon, much less wish to seek more."

Link knew that something was wrong with this. Siril's words had a certain quality to them. They were all so deliberate. In his dream state he couldn't really recognize what Siril was doing, but on some small level he understood that he was being manipulated, that the effect each word had on him was very purposeful. He was aware, though just barely, of the path Siril was leading. As it happened, this awareness was just not enough.

"Now if you must choose one time to pay attention, that time is now, Hylian. When I told you I came on behalf of the other Demons, I was perhaps being a bit misleading."

(There was no perhaps about it. He knew it all along.)

"I come on their behalf, in that I come in their best interest. However, I do not come with their support."

(In a way, this was an accurate statement. Siril had made his case to the others, and they accepted the logic behind it, but they were still not exactly supporters.)

"You and I, we're not like the others. It is not our fate to just let this drag on with both sides hiding away, unwilling to make a move. And so, I wish to bypass all of the falsehoods, the suggestions that both sides are capable of waiting forever. We both know that that is not true. The hour is at hand, I say."

(The chaos this Demon spoke was coming out. The way he spoke to Link just kept on changing as the dream went on, as if to propagate confusion and keep Link wondering just where exactly the truth lied. One minute he knew nothing of Link, the next he could speak to his character. One minute he has nothing but intimidation behind him, the next he was speaking endearingly. What did this all add up to? It was such an intricate web of deception and double-talk that Link was having trouble determining what was the truth and what was the deception, and that was exactly what Siril had in mind.

"Should you find it in yourself to face a Demon again, you will find me waiting for you across the lands. You will have to travel far and shield yourself from the elements, but if you can survive that I will be there, waiting for you in my temple across the illusory sands of the Gerudo desert. Do not worry yourself with how you will find me. If you summon the courage to face me and make it to the desert, I will guide you along the way. How much you trust my guidance is of course up to you," he finished with a smirk.

With that Link was snapped back awake immediately. He was soaked with sweat, and his muscles were somewhat stiff from being clenched so tightly throughout the dream. Link looked out the window in his room, finding only an empty night sky with the moon shining brightly. Too brightly? It did not matter. All Link was really focusing on was the vivid nightmare he had just had. So vivid, and yet the details of it were fading so fast before him. Before long there were but a few parts remaining. Link knew he had been visited by some manner of great, confusing spirit. And he knew he was being called to the Gerudo desert immediately to face a Demon. Beyond that, he could not remember. That, however, was enough for his mind to come to a conclusion. In minutes time he was out of the castle and beckoning Epona to run her fastest across the plains of Hyrule.

Link had not wanted to wake anyone with this information, not even Zelda. As crazy as the times had been of late, something told him that no one would understand this calling of his. No one would trust his instincts, which were all he had ever been able to rely on. Was that really why he didn't tell anyone? After all, when thinking about it, Zelda would probably understand. Something about her lately had given her such a keen wisdom, a second sight which stretched so far beyond just simple vision. Truly she would understand his calling. He couldn't believe that with an action as important as this that she would prefer to have been left asleep. Then why was it that he would not tell her? Link did not want to admit this part to himself, and so he kept it locked deeply within him. But if he were ever to look inside, he would find the reason why he had left without a word into the still night air. He was afraid. He was really afraid. He had come so incredibly close to death when facing the first Demon, and had only been saved by the remaining power of Saria. Could she really help him this time against the Demon of the Wind? Wind was still a great mystery to him, in terms of how exactly it fit in with the other powers. If he had paused long enough to wake up Zelda and tell her what had happened in his sleep, he would have lost the initial drive to go on this quest. He was afraid that without that fist push, he would be too frightened to go at all.

And so, trying to keep his head clear of any thoughts about what exactly he was doing, Link rode on through the night, constantly making his way southwest towards Gerudo valley, a treacherous path filled with high places from which to fall. Beyond that he would have to make his way through the fortress of the Gerudo, which was certainly not going to be an easy task. They were far from trusting any outsiders, and certainly not Hylians like Link. Especially not Hylian males. If they saw him he would be imprisoned if lucky, and otherwise killed. Getting through without delay would require all the stealth Link could muster, which would unfortunately mean leaving Epona behind. That would certainly not make it very fun if he made it through to the vast expanse of a desert lying beyond the fortress wall. And just _if_ he could survive the Gerudo valley, sneak through the fortress, and successfully navigate the desert through the guidance of one he could not trust, he would have to face a Demon he did not understand.

Link obviously had quite the reason to be afraid.


	17. Part 2, Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Section 1 – Courage

Link had made it to the entrance of the Gerudo valley within the hour. It seemed that Epona had sensed his urgency and only pressed on faster when she got tired. Truly, she was a miraculous creature. Link stopped her at the mouth of the valley, deciding now how he wanted to approach this. He had been down this road before, had even once earned the trust of the Gerudo in his escape of their fortress. But that was in a time now lost. They would not remember him, and certainly wouldn't let him through. However, that wasn't what was on his mind now. That was an issue to come later, so it would be dealt with later. No, now was just a simple matter of whether or not he would take Epona through the valley itself. For one thing, parts of it got quite narrow, so she would only be able to walk, or perhaps trot. What Link was afraid of, though, was that the area was definitely unstable in portions. It could require quick moves to keep from falling down a deep chasm when the rocks started crumbling and, miraculous as Epona was, Link wasn't sure she had that kind of dexterity. And her added weight only made edges more likely to break off.

Link turned to Epona, as if consulting her wishes. She stared up ahead at the rocky Gerudo Valley (a name which gave it a mistaken sense of security and tranquility). She then looked back at Link, displaying her own fear. Link wasn't certain whether her fear was about going into the valley, or whether it was about him leaving her behind. The way she was looking at him he almost guessed it was the latter. Nonetheless, Link went with his gut, which was telling him that he should go at this alone. Over the years Link had learned not to question his gut feelings. They had been solely responsible for saving his life too many times.

With a pat on the back, Link dismissed Epona back to the Hyrule fields, free to roam where she pleased. He had a feeling that she would return to the castle, finding it the safest. Wherever she wound up, he felt that it would be safer than traversing the valley. Now that just left Link, all alone to face the trials ahead of him, each one challenging him in a new way until eventually he was the face a Demon. Why exactly he moved ahead Link could never answer, but one step at a time he entered the valley.

Unlike most times, Link did not have his hands ready to draw his sword at a moment's notice. He highly doubted that it was going to do him much good here. Here he needed his hands free to catch himself. Reaching for his sword would probably only get his hand cut before he plummeted down a ravine. As he traveled, he hugged the wall as best as he could, always trying to keep a hand on it if at all possible. Even though here, near the entrance, there were no drop-offs anywhere, just a rocky path leading slowly upward, he wanted to get into the habit now, while it didn't matter if he slipped up. It would not be long before the path would narrow, and the mountain walls to his sides would turn into a sheer drop.

Link did not like how much he was currently stumbling over small rocks on the path. One could blame it on the darkness, but blame didn't really take care of anything. Soon Link knew that the time for screw-ups were over. Ahead of him now he could see the walls to his sides breaking away, leaving only an increasingly narrow path held high above a massive drop. It would start out simpler. First just small sections would be missing, a few feet here and there on one side or the other. But soon enough the sections would grow longer, until eventually he would have spans of hundreds of feet without a wall to either side. Just a narrow strip leading across a canyon. Which is where he found himself now.

_They used to have a bridge here. It was rickety, but it had handholds. What ever happened to that?_ Indeed, when Link had last come this way there was a bridge across the canyon, but that was from the time lost. That was from a previous adventure. After time had been reset, courtesy of the Princess, it seems that they never got around to building that bridge again. Just one of the many small differences across the land. Now with no bridge there was just this strip leading across. It started simply enough. At the beginning there was a good five or six feet to stand on. Towards the middle, though, it got down to sections of literally inches, sometimes as few as two. Unfortunately, these could last for lengths up to ten feet or so. All Link could do was stand there, unable to even blink. Being afraid of heights had nothing to do with this (he wasn't). Crossing this was a matter of insanity.

But they didn't call you the hero of Hyrule for turning back. They never did before, and they weren't going to now. It took everything in Link to finally make the initial movement forwards when facing the chasm. Once the first step was taken the rest would follow suit, but the first one was always so tricky. Well, that is, if it weren't for how tricky being able to balance while taking steps would become as he continued crossing. _Indeed, there's no way I could have possibly taken Epona along. This is worse than I remember it._ Alongside the physical task of balancing himself along narrow sections of the path was another, more internal, balance. Link could see that he had surely taken his time getting up to this point, and he could tell from the sky that there was only so long left before sunrise. He didn't want to have to sneak through the Gerudo fortress at all, but certainly not when the sun was against him. And so an internal struggle was occurring over the balance between being slow for safety now and fast for safety later. Safety now, of course, won. Safety later would be dealt with later.

And then came the sound that Link had been waiting to hear all along, the sound he was sure would be the last one he would ever hear. _Crack._ There was no time to look down and confirm. Link immediately lurched forward, even though what was ahead of him was equally narrow. Behind him the path was crumbling away, leaving behind only air in a matter of seconds. His quick compensation was a little too much, though, and as the section of the path behind him fell to the ravine below, so too did Link.

How many feet had he fallen now? Ten? Twenty? It had all happened so quickly and without thought. Link's trained hands snapped to his longshot, which he fired into the bridge of narrow rock above him. Never before had he been so happy to hear the contact of the pin jam itself into the side of the rock. His body snapped as it was halted by the chain. Apparently this jerk was enough to break the retracting capability of the device, for rather than being pulled back up he was dangling there, with hundreds of feet below him to fall. For some reason the only thought going through Link's mind was _This is man-made_. Here he was dangling from a chain, likely slipping out of the hole it had made in the rock ever so slowly, and all he could think about was how unnatural the path was above him. _It is purposely unsteady and treacherous. How long did the Gerudo slave away with picks and shovels to make this rock bridge? How many people have turned back, afraid to cross that? What a measure taken to keep people out._ And then came the next thought. _It was complete until I crossed it._ Indeed, there had been no holes, no gaps in the bridge until Link had crossed. This led to the logical conclusion. _Up until me, it worked._

Finally, when Link's mind had come to that point, had come to the decision that up _until_ him it had worked, he snapped back into the situation and refused to let himself die this way. He could fall fighting, but he refused to die falling. One hand over the other he pulled himself up the chain of the longshot, muscles aching with each tug. Each time he was aware that this tug on the chain could be the one that dislodged it. But eventually he reached the top, which was not as rewarding as it should have been. After all, he could not rest and sprawl on the vast space up top, for it was just as narrow as the part that had broken away before, just apparently not as brittle. Not wanting to risk anything again, Link decided he didn't care if it was high noon when he got to the Gerudo camp; he'd just wait for nightfall to infiltrate. Right now he was going to crawl the rest of the way and forget any notion of speed.

Eventually Link did reach the end of the rock bridge, where he finally allowed himself to rest on the ground. Fortunately for Link, he didn't need to worry about how long he had taken to cross, for when he looked up he found three armed Gerudo with spears all aimed at his neck. Link wasn't exactly in a position to even begin thinking about retaliating. Instead, he made clear his surrender, and soon found himself bound, gagged, and blindfolded. _It must be for the psychological effect of it. There's clearly only one way to get to their fortress from here. They're not keeping me from discovering it._

When everything was finally pulled off, except the bindings, Link was in the middle of a circular room with masked Gerudo women all around him. At least they hadn't killed him on the spot.

"Hylian, why do you infiltrate our lands?" shouted the Gerudo directly in front of him. She looked the most slender and delicate of them all, but Link had no doubts that she was the most dangerous.

Link began to answer, but before he could even utter a word he was cut off by the same Gerudo. "You are here because you have no respect for our wish to stay separate from your kingdom! You do not think us worthy to live on our own, unaffected by your laws. You think we should bow to your king. No matter how many trespassers we kill, you Hylians will never learn your place."

"And do you give all your captives such a speech before killing them? It seems such a waste if they will never be able to bring the message back to the land," Link inserted, showing tremendous courage in doing so.

"You will not speak out!" a second Gerudo yelled at him just before smacking him across the face with the butt end of her spear. Link did not flinch. The first Gerudo held up a hand to the second, who seemed ready to continue the beating.

"There was a time when getting here was not such a challenge, a time before our ravine. At that time, women caught intruding with men were put to death immediately for not having cast off the shackles of a male-dominated society. Women who had come on their own were given a chance to join our society, provided they passed the test. Any male intruders received a different fate. They were kept as slave labor, working to make the ravine that would eventually keep you people out. Until now, all who tried to cross it either turned back or fell over the side to their deaths. It made judgment simple. But then you come along…"

Link was not sure whether or not this was a good thing that she trailed off at the end of that. She never did finish the sentence, instead opting to step out of the room, leaving him with the remaining Gerudo warriors. There was a long pause where no one did anything. Eventually Link broke it.

"What happens now?" he asked.

There was another pause before one of the guards finally answered him. "You are tested."

Section 2 – Power

Link really didn't like the sound of that word: "tested." It conjured up all manners of ideas in his head, and all of them, assuming he passed, just stalled him at a time where that was the last thing he needed. Tested. His whole life had been a test. He had always been proving himself to someone, be it the people of Hyrule, some great and powerful sorcerer, or, quite frequently, himself. When was going to be the time when Link could just relax and know that he had finally accounted for himself and needed no further testing? When was he going to catch a break? Well, truth be told, he had a break, he just didn't like it. Isn't that how it happened? He had become so used to fighting that having the responsibility of the lands taken from him was too foreign to accept. These tests, they had simply become a part of him, it seemed. Thus, he would be ready for one more.

Blindfolded once again, Link was led out of the room, out of the fortress entirely. He could feel the ground change under his feet and the feeling of dry, hot breezes taunting him as they licked across his face. They reminded you that a breeze could be cooling, and then warmed you instead. More than once Link stumbled and rolled down to the ground, unable to see changes in the slope of this ever-changing surface. This sweeping, rolling, moving surface. Movement. That's what defined it best. It rose, it fell, it snaked this way and that, but most importantly he could feel it move under his feet. It would build up and fall away in a way that felt like a strange type of breathing. It was always moving. Then it hit him, he knew where he was. They were taking him out into the desert sands (the middle of it if he had judged their intentions correctly). Then, almost as if she sensed his understanding, one of the Gerudo sapped him across the back of his skull, and Link was out.

However long it was later, Link's eyes opened to reveal the same blackness that he had left behind. Clearly the blindfold was still on. The breeze was not licking his face quite like it had before, and he could no longer hear the others moving around him. He couldn't move. Though, he supposed the most important detail to note was that he could feel that he was clearly buried up to his neck in the sand and had been left to die, which accounted for all of the previous details he had noted. Wasn't this wonderful. Link was not so certain that he would consider this a test. It felt more like an excruciatingly slow execution.

Assuming, as always, that he could escape this situation of his, would it matter to the Gerudo? Put another way, would that mean he passed? If he could escape this and walk among their fortress again, would he be given free reign to do so now? These were relevant questions, though perhaps now wasn't exactly the time to be pondering them. Perhaps it would be better to focus on the escape itself and leave other details for later. Well, first things first, getting this blindfold off might help. He would still be stuck, but at least then he would be able to see what was around him, such as some other manner of danger that gave him somewhat of a time constraint. Well, no time like the present to try. Link thrashed his head this way and that, trying all he could within his limited movement to loosen this blindfold and hurl it from his face. At one point, as Link was sweeping his head from side to side, he felt his face hit a small rock, knocking it out of the way. It hurt slightly, but more importantly it did do the best job of anything so far at loosening the blindfold. It seemed that rubbing the blindfold up against something was going to be the trick. Couldn't use the rock anymore, that had been knocked away. Wait, what was he thinking? He was buried up to his neck in sand, there was ground all around him to rub the blindfold against! If only that ray of hope weren't so depressing.

Still, the hope was accurate. He could easily bend his face down to the ground and rub the blindfold slowly up his face, until eventually he felt if just sitting loosely around his eyebrows. At that point he lifted his head up and, with a quick jerk of his head, sent the blindfold flying off into the empty desert around him. Well, he expected to see empty desert all around him. In many ways, that's what was there, but there were a few important exceptions to that emptiness. The first was that he could see his various gear piled several feet away to the side. Without arms to reach for it, it was largely useless, but at least he would have it once he escaped (yes, he was still treating this as the inevitable end to this). The second big exception was that placed directly in front of him was a small wooden sign with a note on it.

"If you are reading this, you have managed to get the blindfold off," Link began reading aloud to himself. "Do not fool yourself. That is as far as you will get." Link scoffed at that notion, but read on. "But, we are not cruel. We left your ocarina down in front of you so you can have some music while you slowly die." The ocarina! The fools, they had helped him far more than he thought. This would not be hard at all anymore. A quick playing of the song of storms could likely make enough wind to blow the sand away. Or, better yet, he could play Saria's song, and through the music her power over the Earth could just part the sand away for him!

Sure enough, down in front of him, completely within reach of his lips, was…sand. Empty desert sand. It was at this moment that Link realized what manner of rock he had knocked to the side while he had been thrashing his head about. In need of confirmation, Link turned to face the side, where indeed there sat his sand spackled ocarina, complete with a tumbling path of indentation in the sand where it had rolled. Well, shit.

Link sat there in the sand. What other choice did he have? He sat there thinking as hard as he could about how he would get out of this. He was starting to fear that his only option might be to tough it out, use his strength, and try to unbury himself from the inside. But that was insane! He would only wind up leaving himself sapped for energy if he were to do so. Besides, that would make him quite sweaty. Ordinarily that would not be a problem, but in this case it could very well be. Getting the sand around him wet with sweat would get it to start clumping together in small, hard pockets. That would only make it harder to try and push his way out. This made him consider another point. It was starting to get hotter outside. The sun was rising in the sky, growing ever closer to high noon as time went by. The longer he waited, the more the heat would rise. With no water to drink, this alone could be enough to kill him. It was not something Link was looking forward to.

Still, he didn't seem to be left with very many options. He could sit here and wait for a miracle, he supposed, but he was out in the middle of the desert. That desert was beyond a guarded Gerudo fortress. That fortress was at the end of a treacherous ravine that Link barely had the courage to traverse. No one was going to happen to be here to save him, plain and simple. The only people that possibly could purposely left him here to die, so he doubted to be getting much help from them. Waiting was out. That left the other not so desirable possibility of trying to force his way out of here. But, wasn't that the entire point of burying someone up to their neck, that they wouldn't be able to struggle their way out? Seemed that if it were merely that simple of an escape that it would never have caught on.

Yet, did he really have other options at this point? What was the harm in trying, other than making him sweat, dehydrating him, and thus making his death come quicker when the heat picked up? Oh that heat, how it was already beginning to come down on him. Link could feel the hot light from the sun shining directly into his face, entirely unhindered. Not even a cloud to help. The heat was already starting to make him sweat, so dehydration was only a matter of time at this point. Should he struggle, then? It just seemed to pointless to try. He knew what would happen. He would find, quite quickly, just how difficult it was to move and how little progress he was making. Or, worse, it would seem just possible enough to keep him trying until he exhausted himself and died, still trapped in the sand. This damn heat. It was fast becoming his greatest enemy.

Link slumped his head back, not knowing what to do. The only thing he really had to be grateful for at this moment was that his mind was too busy with other matters to notice how uncomfortably claustrophobic it was to be held entirely incapable of moving. No, his mind was not on that right now. His mind was anywhere else, anywhere better than this. His mind was on the good days of old, by which he really meant the horrible days of fighting against Ganon's dark creatures and eventually confronting the Beast himself. Only a fool would call those the good days of old. But, at least there was hope then. He was never trapped like he was now. It took incredible courage and might, but no matter what he had been able to make it through. There was always a way. There should always be a way. Be it by sword, bow, body, flame-

Wait a minute. Flame? Link desperately held onto that thought to keep it from fleeting. It was hard to focus himself, with the heat turning his mind into a molasses, but he needed to. What of flame? What was special about it? Indeed, it had often gotten him through some tough situations, but so had a lot of his equipment. His fire arrows, like everything else, were too far to reach (and certainly not something he could really use in this position). Yes, that was true, but his mind knew that for some reason flame was about to be his greatest friend. For some reason, flame was different. _What can I do without moving?_ It certainly left very few options.

Link shouted in frustrated confusion. Seemed to be all he could do. Well, that and think himself in circles. Wait, what of that? He could think. He could use his mind. He could use his mind…and flame for some reason. Ah, how flame had indeed helped him back in the day, countless times. Everything was so much better then (though that was certainly easier to say looking back than experiencing it at the time). He was always learning something back then. So many songs did he learn. Songs that made the sun shift in the sky, that made storms, that took him from place to place like magic. Magic! He had learned that too! Not much, but enough. Indeed, didn't he once learn…to use Din's very fire?

It was so long ago now. More importantly, it was from a time now lost. Yes, he could feel it, there was once a time when he could conjure the flames of the Goddess Din, but it was so faint now. Nevertheless, Link knew it was what he needed to get out of here. If he could burn away the sand around him, he could be freed! It was the one hope he had that he could actually do without moving. All he had to do was put his mind to it, put his mind to it and remember. Link focused as hard as he could, his heart now racing with the knowledge that there was a way out. And in this moment Link sincerely prayed to the Goddesses above. _Din, if you can hear me, grant me your flames this one more time._

With all of Link's concentration, he built up a quaking energy within him. He could feel the heat, and it was more than just the beating of the sun upon him. This was from the inside. He held it until he couldn't possibly any longer. Then, with a shout, he released this energy from inside him. Din's fire, it rolled out from inside him, spreading in all directions with an incredibly intense heat. An unnaturally hot fire. It spread from him for a few feet all around, concentrated in this small area, but that area was all he would need. Then, like a candle, the roaring flames were instantly snuffed. The air around Link quickly felt icy by comparison, though this feeling was fleeting. He was soon brought back to an awareness of the hot sun above. Then, with his mind back on the present, he noticed the sand around him melted away, leaving him in a hole with about a foot or two around him in all directions. The sand on the walls of this pit had turned to glass, forming a sheer wall holding back the rest of the sand. Link had made a manner of rough glass tube. Finally, he could stand freely. And, with that, he collapsed in exhaustion.

Section 3 – Wisdom

It was not too long before Link was up on his feet, ready to finish this quest of his. He didn't know if time was a factor or not, but it was better to err on the side of caution in that regard. He didn't exactly know where he was headed, to be honest. He didn't know where he had been left by the Gerudo, but that probably wouldn't have even made a difference if he did. The desert was a vast expanse, going seemingly without end in all directions around him. He had no idea where he was to meet this Demon other than the vague impressions left behind from the dream. Even that had never exactly been clear in the first place. So he did what he could. He started walking, allowing himself to go wherever the wind took him.

This notion was actually not far from the truth. Siril did not have any particular place in mind for Link to reach. So, he used his powers over the Wind, particularly its use in the art of illusion, and gave subtle suggestions which led Link this way and that. Where Link wound up was, once again, not important. All Siril was going for was believability in the illusion. He would wait until Link had spent enough time wandering about. Then, and only then, would he give the impression of a tall temple structure off in the distance. Seeing this, Link would no doubt rush towards it and the full illusion would begin.

When that time came, Link drew his sword in anticipation, never knowing when the trouble would strike. He did not know what to expect from the mysterious Demon who had reached him in his dreams. Link drew ever closer to the tall tower-like structure before him. Eventually he came to a halt and observed. It looked like it was one with the very sand around it. Like it had been raised from the ground as a natural extension of the dune. Yet, quite an unnatural shape it had. The tower was full of odd angles, ledges that connected to nothing in particular, random windows looking out. Seeing all this made of sand was like seeing only the chaos in nature. It was unlike anything Link had ever seen.

Siril's voice beckoned to him thinly. "Enter…" At the base of the tower sand fell away, leaving behind an open arch revealing only blackness behind it. Link pressed on, heeding the call, and entered the blackness.

Behind him he could hear the sand sealing up behind him. He was sure that was what he was hearing. Now he was left alone in blackness. He was not afraid. He had already passed his trial of courage. Then, all of a sudden, blinding light filled the room, shifting to utter whiteness, which faded away until the room was just evenly lit all around. The inside of this place was nothing like the outside. The inside was entirely manmade in appearance. This room was much larger than it had seemed from the outside, making a greatly reverberant, marble antechamber of sorts. Well, an antechamber that led nowhere else. As extravagant as the room was, there didn't appear to be any doors leading elsewhere, nor any clear way of going up the tower. Then, as these questions were being raised, Siril's voice returned.

"You have come quite far to find me, but you're not quite there yet," Siril said, almost like a whisper. "But I will remain waiting for you."

"If you are truly so powerful, Demon, you will not need to try and weaken me through the process of getting there."

"I have more confidence in you than that. You will reach me without exhausting yourself, if I am to believe what I have heard of your accomplishments." Link didn't know whether to feel flattered or outraged at the Demon's insistence that he go through with the trial. "Enter the center, if you are ready to begin."

Link looked, and indeed the room seemed to have a clear central, green circle on the marble floor. He did not remember seeing it before. Nonetheless, with sword at the ready, he entered the circle. The lights around him dimmed, and six torches became lit around him in sets of twos. As each set lit, they revealed a previously nonexistent door between them. Together, the three doors formed a triangle around him. Siril's voice returned.

"You see, you will not be exhausted because you will not be fighting your way to me. Your sword is useless here." Despite that assertion, Link was not going to put it away. "You need only make a single choice, just one. Choose correctly, though, or you will lose your chance to face me."

"Choose the correct door, you mean."

"What an astounding deduction, young warrior. You may choose now, if you wish, but I would highly recommend you wait until you have more to go off of than random chance."

So this was to be some sort of riddle? Fine. A different course of action than Link was accustomed to, to be sure, but he was not afraid to try. "Please, go on," Link said. "Do not keep me any longer from your little game." Ah, but if only Link knew that it was all just a little game, everything before this, everything after this. He would learn that later.

At Link's feet, an image of the Triforce faded onto the floor. Each of the pieces of the Triforce pointed to one of the doors. "A symbol you no doubt recognize. A symbol left behind from your Goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru. Power, Courage, Wisdom. Together, they form the Triforce at your feet. To find me, you must enter the section which stands apart from the others, yet without it the Triforce could not be." And then, Siril's voice was gone. He didn't just stop talking, it was as if a previous presence had left, leaving Link alone to solve this puzzle.

Power, courage, and wisdom. Which stood apart from the others? Which one was different? Well, really they were all different in one way or another. Sure, you could argue that power was the different one. That seemed to be a more physical property, whereas courage and wisdom were more mental. Maybe that was the different one. But then again you could say that wisdom was the different one. Power and courage were properties of battle and combat, whereas wisdom had more peaceful implications. But what if courage is the different one? Power is ones affect on the environment, wisdom is how the environment affects oneself, but courage is entirely internal. Sure, some of those comparisons were better than others, but the point was still there. An argument could be made for all three to be the different one.

And what if that's not even what Siril meant by "stands apart"? What if that meant the one that could exist without the other two? "Yet without it the Triforce could not be." So, yes, it's part of the Triforce, but it could exist on its own. Maybe. Well, that didn't really work, though. They're all gifts from the Goddesses. They all just sort of go together. Or, they're all separate. But there isn't really anything that makes one stand out while the other ones go together. Either they're all together or they're all treated individually. Link scratched his head over this one. Then he chuckled, wondering if it actually made any kind of difference whatsoever which one he chose. What if there weren't really a right answer, if they all would lead to the Demon? If this were just the Demon's fun little game, forcing Link to make a sacrilegious choice about the Goddesses gifts? What a laugh that would be. _"Oh, so you think Din's gift of Power is better than the other gifts? How interesting…"_

But he wouldn't allow himself to accept such an answer to this puzzle. The Demon at least claimed that choosing incorrectly would ruin his chance to face him. Whether or not that was a lie, it wasn't worth the risk to simply assume that the answer didn't really matter. But what could it be? The instructions had been pretty vague. Well, sort of. It was pretty clear that he had to choose the correct door, but what made a section different was the vague part. Link began to pace around in frustration, hoping that maybe moving closer to the various doors would give some visual clue that he hadn't yet seen. Maybe if he looked closely something would be carved in the doors that would bring another element to this riddle.

He went from door to door, but no such luck. The doors looked exactly the same. At least nothing he could tell. Then Link came across another problem. He had circled around examining the various doors a few times now. After each door he would notice some tiny detail, thinking it new, but would then find it on the next door. But then he would find some detail there and check the next door. This had gone on and on enough times that he had lost his orientation. After all, the Triforce could be seen from three different directions and appear exactly the same. And with the doors all looking exactly the same, he had forgotten which one was Power, which was Courage, and which was Wisdom. The room around him had dimmed too much; he couldn't use any clues elsewhere to orient himself. Well, shit. Now even if he determined which door was the right one he wouldn't know where that door was. One triangle became another triangle became another triangle, depending on which direction you were looking. The only thing that stayed in the same place was the…center triangle. That one always stayed the same, what with it being the center of rotation.

An idea clicked at that moment in Link's mind. The center triangle. It stands apart from the other ones. When the others point up, it points down. It is colored differently. It does not correspond to Power, Wisdom, or Courage, and yet it is the same size and shape. It is always there, a part of the Triforce distinct from the other parts. Indeed, the Triforce cannot be made without making the center triangle. Link smiled. It was just the sort of tricky reasoning that he imagined a Demon to use. He was confident that this had to be the answer to the riddle. He knelt at the center, looking for some kind of hinge or latch, or something to allow him to open the section. He found none, but what he did find was that the floor in this part was wet with some thin, clear liquid. It was familiar enough that Link placed it quickly. He grabbed a torch from beside on of the doors and moved the flames to touch the floor. Immediately the fire swept along what was clearly oil and formed the shape of a door on the floor, the same size and shape as the other ones.

Soon the oil burned away, leaving behind a black outline of a door on the ground. This outline faded into a clear door, exactly like the others, now on the ground. Now there was no doubt that Link had made the right choice. (And he was now quite happy he didn't assume that the answer didn't matter) Link took its handle and pulled it open from the ground. Beneath it, a stone staircase leading straight down into some manner of basement. He followed it down, hearing the door shut above him once again. Fortunately, this time the area in front of him was already lit. A simple stone room, somewhat cold, where in front of him sat a simple looking man clad in all black, including a small black hat with a white trim around the brim. He was sitting oddly sideways in a small, modest-looking throne, quite casually in a somewhat juvenile kind of way. It was not exactly what Link had envisioned from his dream. Not an intimidating, tall, looming monster of a man. Just the young, thin little character before him.

"Yes, but things aren't always quite as you'd expect, as you've clearly just learned since you reached here." Link didn't think this Demon had read his thoughts so much as he had just guessed what Link must have been thinking based on his expression.

"Demon, you do not fool me into a false comfort," Link said, sword pointed at the Demon's throat. "I have faced your trials, have accepted your call, gone with all of your terms. Now it is time we finish this." Link did not let a single bit of wavering doubt come through in his voice. His resolve was clear.

Siril rose from his throne casually, not seeming troubled by the sword aimed at him, nor the hardy warrior wielding it. Without a worry, he circled the room at a moderate pace, with a quite curious gait. It was almost like a slither more than a walk, in the smooth way that his body weaved and pulsed as he walked; a musical way of moving. "Indeed, you have come a far way at my call, bu-"

That was it. Siril just cut off in mid sentence, frozen in his stance mid-walk. Link didn't know what to make of it. Another trick, he was sure.

"-s not when this en-"…"-ill nev-"

With each time that he started his halted speech, his positioning jumped in an inhuman way. It was like seconds were just being cut out entirely, and Link was picking back up wherever Siril would be afterwards. But this time he wasn't coming back in at all. In fact, things were beginning to look weird all around. The stone walls of the room seemed to have lost their texture, now only resembling what they had once looked like. Even Siril looked somehow reduced in this fashion. _Illusions?_ With that thought, the room all around him immediately disappeared along with Siril. Link was left standing in the open desert in the cold night. Once he no longer believed the reality of what he was seeing, it had just dropped away, leaving what was actually there. Just how much time had passed, he didn't know. With an illusion as complicated as this one, he could have lost all sense of time. There was one predominant question sitting inside him: Why had the illusion started failing?


	18. Part 2, Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Section 1 – Wisdom

Sometimes there are things which do not quite go as anticipated. Events which, though analyzed and pre-planned with excruciating detail, take a different path. It was at this time that such a case proved true in the battle between Good and Evil. Both sides had made assumptions about their destined enemies, and both sides were shown the error in their ways for doing so. One particular oversight certainly stands apart from the rest; one thing which was not foreseen.

Dark Link, the once shadow opposite of the Hero of Hyrule, trudged across the land, not having his own steed upon which to ride. It did not bother him to walk. It could not. He was next to mindless, a creature which operated on different systems than human beings. He was not one. He did not think, he acted. His entire being was a function of natural reflexes and instincts. He was defined only as a shadow parallel to the hero of the lands. Without a mind to call his own, he was not subject to being bothered by such a long walk like a normal person would. On he marched, his true nature concealed by the illusions of Siril. As far as any onlooker was concerned, Link was standing before them.

This was somewhat of an opportunity for Dark Link. This was his chance to prove his worth to the greater Demons the way his light counterpart had to the Sages. After all, before this task he had found himself chained and tortured, leading a miserable existence. He was just one more pathetic soul to them. They did not torture him out of spite, revenge, or malice. Nothing like that. They tortured him because he was below them, and it was fun to put people in their place. It's not like Dark Link ever had a mind to notice he was being tortured. He was but a shell for the commands of others. Neither would he notice if he managed to prove himself this day. He was just doing what he was meant to do. Beyond that, he knew of nothing. However, if indeed he succeeded, perhaps this shell of his would gain better treatment. Perhaps.

Eventually he reached the castle proper. He had no trouble infiltrating the city with such a perfect disguise. The guards all gladly let him enter, singing his praises as he came by. To an ordinary guard, a day meeting the Hero in person would be a day remembered for the rest of their lives. And, indeed, that did come to be true.

Darunia and Ruto were arguing in the main chamber of the castle, yet again. What was the issue this time? Apparently the two of them had a disagreement about whether the Zoras or the Gorons had stronger ties to Link. Ruto argued that she was indeed engaged to Link. Darunia argued that by their traditions Link had been made a brother to them all, and that this was more meaningful because it tied Link to all of the Gorons, not just one. They went back and forth on their various traditions and the meanings thereof, none of it getting anywhere. In the other room, long since having grown tired of their pointless squabbles, Zelda stood at the window. She mourned the situation that they were in. Were these people really the Sages representing all that is Good? Them? What did that really say about Good? Their force was getting no where, simply trying to wait out the situation by placing it on the shoulders of Link. What kind of saviors were they? How could they claim to represent the best interest of the people when this is how they spent their days? After all, it was that reasoning that was why they were keeping mum about the apocalypse. It was in everyone's best interest to keep the common people out of the know, so they had claim. Who were they to be in charge of the best interest? Sages? Yes. Leaders? No.

Dark Link had entered the main chamber where Darunia and Ruto were arguing. The debacle came to a sudden stop, wherein both parties tried to hide that they had been talking about Link, as soon as he appeared to enter the room. He simply walked past them both, having nothing to say to either one. In the grand scheme of things, that was actually a pretty accurate depiction of what Link actually would have done. He made his way to his room instead, lying on his bed in wait. When the night came, he would strike. Wait until the Sages could be singled out, one by one. Until then, he had nothing that he needed to do.

Zelda, having noticed Link's arrival, entered his room. It was at this moment that Dark Link experienced a completely new sensation, which was that of speech. Never before had he really done any talking. He had grunted and screamed out in battle with his light nemesis, but never spoken. But Siril, in attempts to keep the illusion going, spoke for him, functioning as a puppeteer. Dark Link's mouth appeared to move and words seemed to come out, but the two had nothing to do with each other, and both were equally illusory.

"Come in," he said to Zelda softly, attempting to lull her into a sense of security. Siril wanted Zelda to feel able to confide in this specter. "What's troubling you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Zelda asked, feeling slightly embarrassed at how transparent she was apparently being. Little did she know it was really just a lucky guess.

"Maybe not obvious to the others, but I feel something inside me when I sense that you don't feel quite right." Siril was being a bit leading here, bringing out parts of Link that he had sensed which even Link didn't always notice. It was comforting to Zelda, for she too had these feelings inside. She relaxed a bit.

"It's the others, Link. I'm sure you must have heard them at it again."

"I guess they had settled down by the time I came through."

"They may have stopped, but I highly doubt they had settled," Zelda said with a bit of a smirk. "I feel like they're never going to settle. Always bickering, never getting anywhere."

Siril's ears perked at this. Perhaps he could gain something from this even if Dark Link failed. Perhaps he could learn about their tactics directly from the source, without any guess work. He would keep this one talking for now. When she stopped being useful, well, he did have her alone, away from the other Sages.

"What else could they do?" Siril asked through Dark Link, trying all that he could to get Zelda to spill as much information as possible.

"I guess I don't know, exactly, but there has to be something better than this. All we do is sit around while you take care of things. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate all that you do for us, but I feel like we should be taking a bigger part in all of this." This was it, Siril had her talking now. Now he just stood aside and let her continue on her own, uninterrupted. "When are we going to do more than just hide here? What would we do if you never came back? I just don't know the answers, and…and that frightens me. I feel like rather than helping we're just spectators the world as it ends around us."

Siril smiled at this notion. That was an image that he particularly liked. He liked the idea of the Sages doing nothing but mindlessly watching as the Evil spread, finally getting revenge for having been locked away from the world for so long. It just reminded him of how wonderful it would be soon enough.

"Where did you go today, Link?"

"You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed you leaving. I practically stopped you when I saw you leave from the window, but I figured it best to leave you to your own devices."

"Perhaps you should keep figuring that." Maybe it was stupid, but Siril actually hadn't thought about how he would answer such a question if it came up. He came up with that answer on his feet, and it seemed to be slightly offsetting.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you," Zelda said, somewhat hurt. "I should be going now. Maybe if I'm lucky I can reach some kind of breakthrough with the others."

And with that , Zelda left the room. Siril hadn't gotten quite as much out of her as he had hoped, but that was okay. Sure, his response to her inquiry probably got her to leave quicker than she would have otherwise, but she had already stopped being useful anyway. Perhaps it was better this way anyway. He could have had Dark Link kill Zelda alone in the room, but he might not have been able to do it without alerting the others. Perhaps it was best to wait until tonight.

But, indeed there are things which, despite the best laid plans, come as a surprise. Such was the case when Zelda, Darunia, and Ruto all came back into Link's room at once. Zelda drew _The Sword of Time_ and held it at Dark Link's throat. Darunia, his eyes lit up and body engulfed in flames, stood blocking the door. Ruto had flanked Dark Link on one of his sides, ready to send a wave crashing down on him if he dared to move. This was something that Siril had not anticipated. He had not looked into the details of Link, Zelda, and Jethro's adventure on the way to _The Sword of Time_, and thus did not know of the imposter who had once pretended to be Link then. It was because of this that Zelda had grown more attuned to the finer qualities that really made Link the person he was. This time, when an imposter came around, she was much quicker to suspect that something was awry. After that, a quick feeling of his essence made it clear that there was darkness inside, and that this was not the Hero that had left in the morning.

"Listen to me well, Demons, for I know you can hear my words," Zelda began with a charisma she had never shown before. Her words had such substance, such feeling behind them, and they seemed to reverberate just the right way off the stone walls. "You may think us carriers of the Good energies foolish, you may think us unready to face you, but let this serve as a lesson to you. We will not be taken down so easily."

With that, Zelda plunged the sword deep within Dark Link's chest while he did nothing more than sit and take it. Siril had not commanded that he do otherwise. The illusion had been spotted, and he knew that Dark Link did not stand a chance against the three Sages at once. They may not have fully understood their power, but they clearly knew enough (or at least Zelda did) to be taken seriously. Fighting would have only prolonged the moment. Besides, he conceited this battle to the side of the Good. They had won fairly. He would not take the power from Zelda's words by making them struggle for the eventual execution.

Dark Link's body slumped down, eventually fading away into wisps of smoky blackness. His being was to return to the chains and torture from which he came. His importance in this battle between Good and Evil had been lost as quickly as it had been gained. To him, there was no difference. You had to have self-awareness to notice such things. Even the blood he had left on the sword had faded away, leaving behind no trace. Perhaps the blood had all just been an illusion anyway. Perhaps there was no blood running through that shell. One way or another, such illusions would no longer be necessary. Siril could focus his attention entirely on Link, who was at this moment up to his neck in sand.

Section 2 – Courage

Every moment in your life has significance. It is entirely affected by all of your previous experiences, and it will in turn affect the entire rest of your life. The ways in which these moments affect each other is incomprehensible to the human mind, who cannot possibly grasp the seemingly limitless connections between events, but nevertheless there are subtle changes provided by each infinitesimal detail of one's life. But then there are moments in which the effects are much, much clearer. The execution of Dark Link had been, without a doubt, one of those moments. From that point on, Zelda was a new person of sorts. More and more did she and Sheik meld into one being in conscience, courage, and charisma. To the keen observer, _The Sword of Time_ had an almost undetectable pulse to it when she was nearby, and a slightly less undetectable one when she held it in her hand. Oh indeed, there was an unmistakable energy to that sword now, fueling Zelda with its aura. It was with this help that she made the decisions that she wound up making.

The other Sages in the room, who had only taken Zelda's word for the immediate danger that had been sitting in Link's room, did not know what to make of Zelda as she, without a word, hurriedly trot to her room. She had barely given time for the apparition of Dark Link to disappear. As soon as it was gone she was out of the room, and it was without a doubt that she had something very specific in mind. Ruto, seeming to sense what was going on more than Darunia, shortly moved to catch up with Zelda. Darunia followed afterwards.

"Princess," Ruto began. It was certainly not common for her to recognize the royalty of anyone else. "What are you doing?"

Zelda hurried on to her room, not stopping to answer Ruto, not even slowing down so that the somewhat shorter Zora princess could keep up better. Darunia, now seeing that something was certainly not right, rolled in front of Zelda and blocked her doorway.

"Zelda, say something," he said sternly, his short temper already creeping in to his tone of voice.

"All we've been doing is saying things, and it's time for that to stop," Zelda snapped back. Darunia stood puzzled as he tried to understand what she meant by that, which was just enough time for Zelda to squeeze through the doorway, despite his massive body blocking the way. Darunia was still thinking it through when Ruto gave him a quick shove in the side to snap him out of it. Realizing he was keeping her from getting in the room (and she was not one to try and squeeze), he promptly stepped aside before following in himself.

By the time the other two Sages had entered the room, Zelda had already opened her armoire where _The Sword of Time_ was kept, wrapped in a fine silk cloth. Though neither Ruto nor Darunia had any better an idea what Zelda was up to, it seemed all the more urgent now. _The Sword of Time_, as important an artifact as it was, could have potentially very dangerous applications. After all, look what had happened just by removing it from the pedestal. Darunia didn't know why, but the first thought his mind had jumped to was suicide. He desperately wanted to get the sword out of Zelda's hand before she did something very bad. Ruto had an equally violent thought in her mind, but she was actually afraid that Zelda was about to turn on the two of them. She seemed mad enough to do something like that. Ruto took a step back, while Darunia lunged forward to knock the sword away.

Zelda, her body filled with the dexterous reflexes of Sheik, deftly sidestepped, causing the Goron chief to stumble towards the wall before using said wall to catch his balance. Zelda took the silk wrapping and tossed it aside, turning for the door, and thus towards Ruto. At this point she finally saw the terror in Ruto's eyes, eyes which were pleading for mercy. This snapped Zelda out of her hurried pace. She relaxed herself, finally noticing how tense her muscles had become. Then, Zelda calmly let the sword droop to her side and gave an apologetic look to both of her fellow Sages. They were both relieved slightly, but were still cautious.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that," she directed to Ruto. "I just…it's time we do something right. I'm…I have to address my people. I would prefer you come along." That was all she said before exiting the room, much calmer than she had entered.

Zelda led the way as she approached the Knight-Commander of Hyrule Castle. He turned to face her and saluted as she approached.

"At ease," she tossed out, thinking that manner of obedient respect silly and entirely unnecessary. She preferred to be treated like another human being. "I need you to gather your men, and I mean everyone you have. I don't want a single person standing behind at a post. Take those men and gather the townspeople in the center of the market. I have an important address to make. I need you to do this right away."

"Understood, Princess." With that, he was off to perform his duty. He sensed better than to question her as to why not make her address in a more traditional place, such as from the balcony at the front of the castle. Ruto, however, was more than happy to ask that question once he had left.

Zelda responded, "Because I don't want to stand above the people while they crane their necks up to look upon me. I want to stand among them as an equal. We may represent the chosen forces of Good in the lands, but we are not above mistakes, of which we have made many. In my eyes, we are equals, and I want them to know that."

Ruto didn't know exactly how many mistakes Zelda meant by that, but she understood the answer nonetheless. She turned to face Darunia, whose expression seemed to indicate that he agreed with Zelda. That same expression, though, made it clear that he had not had such thoughts until Zelda had spoke them, but was very quick to agree anyway.

The guards, as commanded, summoned all of the townspeople they could get a hold of and shepherded them into the center of the market in town square. Maybe they had missed some of them, but if the address were as important as Zelda seemed to indicate, word would no doubt spread to them much faster than they could be located anyway. The townspeople kept inquiring as to what was going on, and for one of the first times the guards weren't lying when they said that they had no idea, that they would all have to wait and see. Several minutes went by and everyone, townspeople and guards alike, was getting eager to learn what this was all about. Finally Zelda approached the mass, flanked by Darunia and Ruto. The guards, rather than facing the people as was typical, turned and stood among them as they waited for Zelda to begin what she had to say.

Everyone was waiting as Zelda stood in front, composing herself. However, they were no longer as interested in what she had to say as they were about why she was holding a sword in her hand. The guards were especially concerned with that little detail. Soon, once she began feeling the warmth of the sword flow into her, she began.

"Citizens of Hyrule. Military and civilian, men, women, children, I address you all this day not as a ruler, but as a person. I speak to you thusly because I have lost any right I might have had to consider myself any better than anyone here today." She already had their full attention. Clearly the courage of Sheik was within her as she stood before her people and prepared to expose herself. "Unfortunately, I must begin by apologizing to each and every one of you, for I have wronged you.

"Too long now have I thought you incapable of knowing what I know, and it is unfortunately not my only mistake. For this, I am truly sorry." The people were beginning to murmur, each wondering what she could be talking about. This was highly unlike any behavior they had seen from royalty before. Darunia and Ruto felt very vulnerable at that moment, knowing now at least part of what Zelda intended to do. Still, both of them, captivated by her words, were helpless to do anything to stop her.

"As you have no doubt noticed, the skies are growing darker, the air chiller, and there is just a tingling sensation in your spine telling you that something is different. Some of you may have unwittingly ignored this, some of you may have questioned it, but I dare say that none of you could have possibly predicted the explanation that I am about to give you. For you see, my good people, we have entered the Apocalypse."

With the utterance of that word the murmurs of the crowd immediately turned to absolute silence. No shouts, no questions, not even a gasp. Just. Silence. Zelda held on that moment, letting it sink into the people. Then she began again. "I only wish that I were simply trying to scare you, but unfortunately this is not the case."

Zelda grabbed _The Sword of Time_ firmly and slashed a cut into the air, opening a window into the palace of the Demons, situated in the Abyss. Through this one-way window the people could clearly see the still image of the Demons as they sat plotting before the release of Dark Link into the lands. The view was crystal clear and, more importantly, utterly terrifying. There were those in the audience for which this truly was too much to handle, and promptly fainted. Those who didn't were shouting in terror and attending to those who did.

"Please, good people, stay with me," Zelda beckoned. "No matter how ghastly, it is important that you not be kept from knowing the truth. The truth is that there are Demons, harbingers of Evil, who seek to control the lands, yes. However, they are not without competition. The Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru have chosen Sages, carriers of the powers of Good, to defend the lands. They will protect you, for they are standing among you right now."

As if they had read the script, Darunia and Ruto displayed their control over the elements right on cue. Darunia summoned flames from his hands which he directed towards the skies while Ruto lifted herself up with a rolling wave of water. Sheik too used her powers, but not so visibly. She used her control over the wind to carry Zelda's words such that they would hit home with each and every person in the crowd. Along with this, her winds fueled the powers of the other two Sages, making their displays all the more wondrous and exciting.

"The Demons would like you to think that all hope is lost, that people do not stand a chance. They think us weak, unknowledgeable, and most of all unready to face them. But I say that this is _their_ weakness! They do not recognize us for the force that we are. But I love these lands with all of my heart, and I am not going to let their Evil sweep over them!"

The crowd cheered her on with a collective cry. Still Zelda continued. "With the might of our armies, headed by the divinely chosen Sages, with the power of this sword," which she raised up high above her head, "we will storm their lands and stop them before they can even think to invade ours! Good people, we will fight!"

Now the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers and applause, the likes of which rumbled the lands far and wide. When the courage of humanity was brought out, their spirit could truly rock the earth. Zelda looked to her guards, who had been just as captivated by her speech as the rest of the people. She turned to her fellow Sages, whose glances only reassured her further. This was the right decision, and she had the support of everyone.

Section 3 – Power

The speech had gone over better than Zelda, or anyone, could have possibly anticipated (and that's not just because it was so spur-of-the-moment that there was no time for anticipation). She had already relayed her orders to the Knight-Commander, who was now giving his own message directly to the troops. It was one thing to hear a rousing speech from the Princess, it was an entirely different affair for the commander of the troops to level with them on what they were about to face and prepare them.

"At ease, men," he began, relaxing his perfectly obedient and servile knights. "I'd like to speak with all of you quite frankly about what is to come. I know all of you were there in the town square to hear the Princess inform the masses of our plan. I have since met privately with the Princess and the other Sages, as she called them. Together they briefed me more specifically on the state of the world."

The Knight-Commander paused, not knowing where to begin. Indeed, his troops had been trained fantastically in the art of combat. They were strong, they were swift, they were servile. And yet, they were virgins to true combat. They had used their training to keep the masses in line around the city, and even that was only required occasionally. None of the guards had ever been considered "troops" before. None of them had ever been faced with the open battlefield. Hyrule had not been at war for decades. Most importantly, though, the Knight-Commander had no experience presiding over a battlefield.

"Now, I'll admit that even I got swept up in the emotions of Princess Zelda's speech. It was…well, it was very moving. The truth of the matter is, though, that we have a lot of work to do in a very little amount of time if we are going to hold up our end of this wonderful picture she has painted for the masses. I guess, what I'm having a lot of trouble saying is…a large number of you may not survive this."

Though the guards in front of him would not dare begin murmuring, even at ease, you could tell quite easily that this had shaken them from their initial high of Zelda's speech. The reality was beginning to sink in for everyone.

"I don't want to frighten you, but you all know that it's the truth. Now, let's get some things straight right away. All of you saw the Demons, the despicable carriers of Evil. I'm sure you recognize how truly powerful they all are. Do not even begin to think about facing them. They are not your concern. Rather, you need to help the Sages reach these Demons.

"Now, pay close attention, because this is vital. Tomorrow morning at sunup we will be meeting with the Princess and the other Sages. She will be creating a portal, much like the one you saw earlier today. The difference is, this one won't be a window, but a door. It is crucial that you be ready to move as soon as that portal is opened. The greatest ally we have right now, greater than the Sages, greater than your incredible training, is that we have the element of surprise on our side. The faster we all move the closer the Sages can get to the Demons before meeting any resistance."

One of the guards raised his hand up. "Sir?"

The Knight-Commander obliged him.

"What kind of resistance are you talking about?"

The Knight-Commander sighed and thought of how to put it. He didn't entirely understand Zelda's explanation himself, largely as a lot of it had been guessing.

"We have all seen the Demons, but they are not the only creatures that live where we are going. Our destination is, unfortunately, the home of Evil itself. It is of the foulest parts of existence, where all the horrid creatures, the most tainted by the blight of Evil, walk the land. There are all kinds of abominations down there, though none of them should be anything you can't face. None of them have power like the Demons. The Princess and I came to the conclusion that it is very likely that, once our force is discovered, the Demons will hurriedly assemble an army of these lesser creatures for their own defense. They do not have the benefit of your training and your discipline. They will be scattered and unruly. These are the creatures that you must fend off, such that the Sages can reach the Demon's stronghold and have a showdown."

In some ways the guards faces looked pale, but in other ways they seemed relieved. It was like they were more terrified of the place they were headed, but more relieved about the creatures they would have to fight. The Knight-Commander didn't think it was going to get much better than that. He broke off from his speech and moved into the last minute drills in order to have some semblance of preparation. He divided them into units and began, the best he could, getting them in formations.

Meanwhile, the Princess was up in her room psyching herself up, preparing herself mentally for the next morning's battle. That is, she was transforming herself fully into Sheik. She was going through her vast wardrobe, finding whatever she could that even resembled part of Sheik's old outfit, that which now only existed as an idea. After all, the events surrounding that period of time no longer happened, and thus the outfit had never actually been made. Still, that did not stop Zelda from tearing up her clothes in a mad dash at tailoring the outfit from scratch. She took fabric samples from nearly every garment she owned, crudely stitching them together into a patchwork representation of Sheik's sleek suit. Once she had finished, she donned the outfit, pulled the mask down in front of her face, and smiled at the reflection in her mirror. She was instantly ready.

Once the Knight-Commander was finished for the day, having sufficiently tired the new troops in countless drills and exercises, he spoke to them one last time, just as frankly as before, though with a greater commanding presence in his tone. The afternoon exercises had helped his self-esteem as a commander of the battlefield.

"Men, I cannot possibly prepare you more than I have. Any more effort would be fruitless and, quite frankly, there are more important matters that must be taken care of now. You men standing before me are the bravest that I have ever met in my entire life, and I consider myself rather privileged to serve as your Commander tomorrow. Not a single one of you has ever voiced doubt, and certainly none of you have stepped down from your given responsibility. I have never been more proud of you than I today, when I see each and every one of my men looking back at me, perfectly willing to serve this great nation of Hyrule. By doing this, you have outdone all possible expectations that anyone could reasonably have.

"That is why I know that you will continue to make me proud tomorrow, when we show the Demons what we are made of, when we prove our claim on these lands. In short, today you have made me confident that, despite the lack of notice, each and every one of you is ready for tomorrow's battle. So I want you all to take the rest of the day and spend it with your loved ones. I want you to take in everything in this world that you love and keep it with you tomorrow on the battlefield. Remember what you are fighting for. Get lots of sleep tonight, men. Tomorrow you are joining the ranks of the greatest men who have ever lived."

The following morning all was eerily silent at the spot which had been designated for the portal. Zelda, the Knight-Commander, and the entire legion of knights, two hundred strong, stood in the middle of a field in the plains of Hyrule. They had decided it best to not open up a portal anywhere near the town itself, out of fear that something from the other side might come through. This way, any foul beast that came through this way would not wind up in the middle of the town, ready to terrorize civilians. This operation was incredibly risky. Absolutely no one had been left behind to defend any civilians. Still, times were desperate. Zelda was convinced that it had to be done this way.

The sun was beginning to rise over the Eastern horizon, causing a glow around Death Mountain. From this glow emerged Darunia, rolling along with the entire Goron army, three hundred strong. The mass of rolling giants would truly be an intimidating sight for the enemy. Immediately the knights, having been unaware that they would be fighting alongside anyone, cheered the arrival of their comrades in unison. It was not long afterwards that, from the river, emerged phalanx after phalanx of Zora warriors, led by Ruto. With the arrival of the Zoras and the Gorons, their force was now eight hundred strong. There was a grand celebration as all three forces joined together at last, with each force outdoing the other in their display of spirit.

As everything began to settle back down, all eyes were on Zelda, who still simply stood waiting motionless. She did not say a word to the waiting masses, she just stood waiting for the time to be right. Several minutes went by, and the Knight-Commander was growing impatient. He turned to Zelda, opening his mouth to speak, but Zelda held up a hand to silence him before pointing to the West. As if on cue, movement was spotted in the West. Within minutes, two hundred Gerudo riders had reached the masses and halted next to Zelda, standing ready at attention.

The Knight-Commander stood mouth agape. Never in his life would he have possibly guessed at an alliance between the Gerudo and the Hylians. Sensing his questions, Zelda turned to the Knight-Commander and spoke.

"I figured there was room for one last surprise, Commander. Last evening I used the Sword to visit the Gerudo. When they saw the Demons for themselves they very quickly agreed to serve in our battle." Zelda took a step closer and more quietly admitted, "It didn't hurt that they saw me as being in charge."

The Knight-Commander chuckled at that, recognizing the truth behind it. He wondered how willingly the Gerudo would have agreed to help had he asked for it. Nonetheless, he was happy to find their numbers not at an even thousand. Things were looking even better than they had yesterday. Two hundred pikemen from Hyrule, three hundred Goron grenadiers, three hundred Zora infantry, and two hundred Gerudo cavalry. Not only had their numbers grown, but their areas of experience as well. Now he would have a much wider array of tactics from which to choose. This brought a smile to the Knight-Commander's face.

Now all eyes were once again on Zelda, fully donned in her newly crafted outfit. She pulled the mask down in front of her face, and raised _The Sword of Time_ up high above her head. The rising sun cast a golden ray, reflected off the shimmering blade of the Sword. Zelda sliced a giant arc in the air, which seemed to rip the very air in front of them. A seam had been made in what was once invisible atmosphere. She gripped the Sword tightly in her hand, and it emitted a white glow along its entirety. The seam in front of them began to split open. What was once Hyrule castle, standing off in the distance, became replaced with a doorway to a horrible rocky abyss. Despite the Evil that could be felt coming through this doorway, the Army of the Thousand quickly marched in, heads held high. When the last of the troops had made it through the portal, Zelda and the other two Sages stepped inside, closing the doorway behind them.

What took place on the other side of that spectacular doorway was truly something to behold. Only a very select few people could have claimed to have seen something like the collective force that was the unified races of Hyrule. In this time of need, they had come together into such an incredible working force.

Zelda's portal had been accurate, in that it did indeed get them into the underlands. However, given how little she had had to go off of when creating this doorway, they could have emerged closer to the fortress of the Demons. The Army of the Thousand marched together for two miles, constantly moving towards the dark tower of a fortress in the distance. The air here was thick and black, filled with an indescribable aroma of burning rocks. Still, the army tread forward, morale high. Zelda, Darunia, and Ruto lead the masses, followed shortly behind by the Knight-Commander, leading the march of the thousand.

It was not long before the force of Good reached dark tower, which stood tall in the middle of a large, crater-like depression in the rocky landscape.. There they stood, one thousand strong, covering the ground outside the structure. The Hylians stood in the front, divided into their units covering the front lines, pikes at the ready. Immediately behind them stood the units of Goron grenadiers, bombs ready to be hurled. Behind them stood the entire force of three hundred Zora infantry, ready to run through the gaps of Hylian pikemen and charge the enemy. Then broken into two groups of one hundred, the Gerudo cavalry held positions on the left and right, ready to sweep in from the sides and cut through the opposing forces. Just seeing all of those units together like that was enough to rock the foundations of anyone's morale.

And yet, there was no response. No one stuck their head out from the tower, no doors were opened, no opposing army came. It was just nothing but silent waiting. Something was not right. Then, all of a sudden, a single, long, low blast from a horn erupted from behind them. The Army of the Thousand turned, backs now facing the tower. There, on the top of the ridge, stood the Demon of the Fire and the Demon of the Earth alongside each other, dressed for battle. Very quickly the Army of the Thousand learned that their position would not hold, as hundreds of giant, screeching bats swarmed in from all sides, surrounding them. Behind them came the charge of four hundred moblins, and behind them hideous lesser demons, the likes of which no mortal had ever seen. The forces of Good were surrounded.

What had once been such a well organized positioning of the various races of Hyrule very quickly broke out into a chaotic mess of people fending off whatever they could. The constant flapping of bat wings, as the winged creatures dove made quick dives all around, was unceasing. It stood quite in the way of being able to see anything else particularly well. The Knight-Commander, atop a horse, trotted through the battlefield, doing the best he could to regain some kind of order to his troops defense. It was an uphill battle, but he managed to get the Zoras rallied together to fend off the flying critters, while he encircled them with his pikemen, who formed their stance just in time for the charge of the moblins to arrive.

Darunia and Ruto knew their place in this battle, and had managed to get themselves to ignore the incoming charges of beasts. Well, for the most part. Darunia couldn't help but send a fireball scorching through a group of moblins as they came charging in. Ruto put a hand on his arm and reminded him to save his strength for the bigger threat. Darunia understood and continued alongside her to the top of the ridge, where the two Demons still stood awaiting their arrival.

Zelda likewise understood her place in this battle, but had noticed her counterpart had not shown his face. Either he was not here, or he was hiding himself with the use of illusions. She took a moment to gaze over the battlefield, sensing the auras around her. It pained her to do so, for the very ground was emitting such a strong Evil presence. She struggled to keep looking, but found this Evil overwhelming. She could barely detect anything of the other presences around her, so masked were they. She turned and faced the tower. She couldn't explain why, but she already knew that answer to her previous question. He wasn't hiding himself with illusions, the coward was simply hiding himself entirely. He was in the tower.

"Do I frighten you?" hissed Koross, the Demon of the Earth. His question was directed towards Ruto, who, alongside Darunia, was now drawing close. She did not let his venomous sneer get to her, and she certainly wouldn't oblige him by playing into his little game. She would not show him fear.

"I think not!" Ruto shouted back. "It seems that you two are the ones who should be frightened." She was right. Without the Demon of the Water with them, they had no one that could hold an advantage against Darunia's Fire.

In the blink of an eye Gillif'yin, the Demon of the Fire, sprung in to pounce on Darunia. His quick temper served to his advantage this time, as his great speed and sudden movement had gotten the best of Darunia, who tumbled down the rocky depression beyond the ridge with the Demon, leaving behind only Ruto and Koross.

"Well, my dear, do I frighten you _now_?!" Koross's body enlarged, swelling to over fifteen feet tall, before his entire body collapsed into the ground, sending a fault-line crack arcing from his position to Ruto's feet. Her body warped fluidly as she contorted herself to avoid the attack. One on one against this Demon of the Earth, she knew she could only last so long.

After having found the front door to the tower locked, Zelda cut a small hole in the fabric of reality and emerged on the tower's inside. She smiled at the _Sword of Time_, greatly appreciating how much it had already helped. However, for now, the Sword was to be secondary. She strapped it to her back, causing her to look something like a mixture of Sheik and Link. Then, she used her magics to become one with the shadows of this place, lurking through the hallways in her pursuit of her counterpart, the Demon of the Wind. She moved swiftly, feet barely touching the ground. This was Sheik's time to come through again. This was to be about stealth. If she could find the Demon before he found her, then the benefit was obvious.

Darunia and Gillif'yin continued to tumble down the side of the ridge, eventually slowing as the ground leveled out. Unfortunately for the Demon, despite his initial surprise attack on Darunia, the Goron was much more used to rolling. Very quickly he had changed his position into a typical Goron attack roll, which he arced around, slamming into the Demon's side and keeping him down on the ground. Darunia stood from his powerful roll, fire in his eyes and flames burning all around him. Caught in the moment, he forgot about Ruto up above. Darunia shot his fire forth at Gillif'yin. While Gillif'yin did not have time to dodge the attack, it seemed to cause only little harm. Darunia stood dumbfounded as Gillif'yin rose to his feet.

"Fool. I knew you were dumb but I didn't know it was that bad. You can't hurt me."

"Then you can't hurt me either," Darunia spat back.

"I don't have to," Gillif'yin countered. "I just have to keep you away from that brat of yours up above long enough for Koross to work his magic." With that, Gillif'yin smacked the, once again, surprised Goron to the ground.

The Army of the Thousand stood valiantly against the hordes of moblins coming down. The Gerudo riders cut lines through the battling beasts, breaking their forces into small, frightened chunks. However, some of the bats had begun flying to the Gerudo in response, knocking a few off their horses to the ground, where they were quite vulnerable to the other monsters that surrounded them. The Gorons did their best to hurl bombs near the fallen Gerudo, trying carefully to find the balance between being close enough to clear the surrounding enemies but far enough to keep the Gerudo themselves safe. Fortunately for the Gerudo, the Gorons had been trained well.

Ruto did her best to dodge Koross's attacks, but she was certainly in his domain. He was quickly sapping her of her energy, able to sink into the earth at her feet and pop up in front of her far too quickly. It would only be so much longer before her stamina would run short, and his attacks would strike true. As she dodged a hurled boulder by a hair, she looked over her shoulder at the ridge below her. She just barely saw that Darunia was not making his way to her aid.

Unfortunately, she looked down the ridge a moment too long, as another shockwave was sent through the ground in the form of a forming fault-line, which knocked her off her feet. The pain was tremendous, as this attack had been incredibly effective. However, in a moment of quick thinking, Ruto's body turned entirely to a wave of water, which she used to rush down the side of the ridge, rolling down to the Fire battle below.

Zelda reached the room where Siril, the Demon of the Wind, sat motionless. He did not notice her come in. In fact, he did not seem to notice much of anything at all. Whatever he was doing, he was fully concentrated on it. Zelda tread carefully, aware that her presence had not yet been noted. Silently she drew _The Sword of Time_ from her back, readying it for a great strike at the Demon's neck as she tiptoed closer. She got within striking distance, raising the Sword high above her head, and Siril's eyes shot open. He immediately rolled out of the arc of her sword as she swung down in a strike that threw her off balance. She was not trained to use a sword. It was at this moment, far across the lands, that Siril's illusory fortress was beginning to break up around Link. Siril's concentration had been broken, for he had much more important matters to attend.

"Welcome, queen bitch. I have been awaiting your arrival," he said through clenched teeth. Clearly he was quite unhappy to have been interrupted.

"Indeed, you seem quite prepared," she snapped back. "Shall we?"

Darunia stumbled to his feet after having been knocked to the ground and now tried his best to run up the ridge towards Ruto, whom he now understood as needing his help. Gillif'yin leapt upon him, shoving him back down to the ground. Gillif'yin roared in triumph, his breath sizzling the air in front of him.

"Naughty, naughty, Goron fool. You're staying down here with me."

Darunia hurled a powerful punch at Gillif'yin's face. Unfortunately, this powerful blow did not move fast enough, and Gillif'yin dodged it with ease, responding with a much quicker punch of his own. He followed this with another, and another, quickly battering the Goron's face into a lumpy, bruised sight.

"You make this far too easy, Goron. Clearly you don't really want your lands, or you'd _fight_ for them!" He enunciated this word with a kick to the side, keeping the Goron on the ground. Gillif'yin paced around the Goron, who simply lied on the ground. "Have you really given up already? You are pathetic! Come all this way and don't even give me a proper fight!"

What Gillif'yin didn't notice, and Darunia had, was the roaring wave of water coming down the side of the ridge. Ruto, in water form, crashed down upon the boasting Demon, carrying him far away from the Goron. Darunia smiled at the success of his clever plan. He was quite willing to take a few mild punches from that over-eager son of a bitch if it meant he could lure him into a sense of overconfidence. The Demon should have spent less time making noise and more listening. Perhaps if he had he too would have heard the incoming attack. Now free from the burden of the Demon, Darunia rolled his way up the hill to face Koross.

The battlefield had once again broken into some amount of chaos, now that the lesser demons had joined the fray. At this point there was no point to even trying to regain order. There were simply too many troops already engaged. The Knight-Commander drew his sword and rode through the enemy, cutting them down left and right to the best of his ability. He and the Gerudo leader rode side by side, she on the left and he on the right, until the forked off and worked to split the enemy forces. It was becoming increasingly difficult to define any kind of unit, friendly or enemy. At this point they had all become so mixed of all members of all the forces. Pikemen stabbed into the air at the bats, Zoras threw scales at lesser demons, and all around the Goron bombs were exploding. It was all a mess, and numbers on both sides were rapidly plummeting.

Siril copied his body into six illusions, which surrounded Zelda. Zelda, equally skilled in these magics was not for a moment fooled, and immediately made her cut towards the body of the real Siril. The two of them went back and forth in this manner, each one trying some manner of magic against the other, who would rather quickly see through the illusions and counter effectively. They were so equally matched.

Well, except for one thing. Zelda suddenly realized that she did possess something which Siril didn't: _The Sword of Time_. She stopped using it simply as a sword, and instead developed a strange style of combat, wherein she constantly was cutting portals, coming in and out all over the room. She would disappear in one place and reappear behind Siril, then disappearing again to emerge somewhere else. Constantly she jumped all over the room in this manner, keeping Siril always guessing where she would emerge next.

Koross peered over the lip of the ridge, looking for Ruto, just in time for Darunia to complete collide with him, knocking him squarely to the ground. Darunia landed on his feet, and wasted no time in raising a ring of fire around the two of them. It reached to the sky and made the air so unbearably hot for the Demon of the Earth. So thick were the flames that you could not see through to the other side. Darunia was through with any kind of games. Now it was time to end this.

Ruto submerged Gillif'yin with her wave, which felt to him as acid would to a human. He howled in pain as she slammed him down to the ground with the force of this. The water whirled all about, forming back into her body.

Then, in one simultaneous moment a jet of flame from Darunia, an emerging spear of ice from Ruto, and Zelda's slash of _The Sword of Time_ as she emerged from a portal all reached their targets. Koross was burned alive as horribly as Saria had been, Gillif'yin was impaled on an ice spear, and Siril was decapitated. Both sides of the battle raging outside the tower halted as the ground shook violently all around, reaching even the surface to the people of Hyrule.


	19. Part 2, Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Section 1 – The Aftermath of Victory

The rumbling was the most intense experience most everyone of Hyrule had ever experienced in their life. In some ways, nothing would ever compare to it. Something about the intensity of it, the way it came about so suddenly, was the force that caused many a naysayer to turn to religion. It was a violent quake that left no room for questions. Well, except for one, really. Was this rumbling because they won, or because they lost? Hardly anybody would have believed that it was because they won. After all, how could something so terrifying be a good thing? But, this question was soon answered when the rumbling stopped.

Perhaps it is misleading to say that the rumbling stopped, for that is only half of the truth. The constant, violent, earth-shaking rumble did indeed stop, but only so it could be replaced by a much milder, much more rhythmic series of tremors.

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

On and on they continued, each time growing ever so slightly louder and more present, a slow crescendo to the drum line. Soon these tremors replaced the very concept of fear in the minds of the denizens of Hyrule. Mothers called their children indoors, locking the door behind them. What fathers weren't serving in the army down below were reaching cautiously towards that sword they never thought they'd actually need. If only they knew. If only they knew…

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

Far away, in the middle of the Gerudo desert, Link felt the earth-shaking rumble that filled the land. To him, it happened right after the illusion of the tower had finally faded away, and he had found himself lost in the middle of the wilderness. Link had no idea of what had occurred down below, in the land of the unthinkable. Link also felt the slow, rhythmic tremors that followed, though to him they had started with a fierce intensity and were slowly growing quieter and quieter. Whatever was causing these tremors, it had come from the desert and was on its way out.

Having no other basis for finding a way back out of this expanse, Link did the only thing he could as soon as his mind snapped back into action-mode. He did a quick check to make sure he had all of his equipment, and then took off as quickly as he could, following the moving source of the tremors. No matter how fast he went, the source was still gaining distance. Link, though an incredible spectacle of the triumph of human willpower, could not find the power within him to keep up. Though really, Link was also displaying the power of human curiosity to entangle a man. Link thought he was just trying to get out of the desert, and was just following the tremors because it was the only thing to go off of. An out and out lie. If Link really wanted to get out of the desert all he would have had to do was take out his ocarina, play a quick melody, and be whisked away to another corner of the world entirely. He had done it before, he would do it again, but it wasn't what he was doing now. Why? Because he was far too curious about the source of these rumbles, and the more elusive the source, the more powerful his desire to follow it.

Link pushed himself to his limit, breathlessly forcing his legs to keep on pumping as he dashed after this earth-shaker, whom he couldn't even see. Still, no amount of human effort would have been enough to catch up. At that moment, Link really wished that Epona had been at his side. He could take no more. The _Thud…Thud…Thud…_he was chasing had grown too distant to follow now. He could barely even feel it through his boots now. Link doubled over, now suffering for just how long he had pushed himself. As he heaved air in and out it was like he could taste blood in his breath. Slowly he was catching his breath, and it was then that he noticed something on the ground.

Right there, serendipitously between his own two feet, was a footprint. Fairly slender, delicately placed on the ground. This footprint was not alone, either. There were two other sets close by, as well as what looked like a heavy sack that had been dragged through the sand. The trail was leading in the direction he had just come from. It took Link a few moments of analysis to figure it all out, but in the end he decided that these were the footprints of the Gerudo who had dragged him along before burying him up to his neck in sand. Since these tracks had the trail his body had left behind, these were the ones leading towards the spot of burial, which meant that if he followed them the other direction, they would lead him to the Gerudo fortress. It wasn't exactly where he wanted to go, given the welcome he had received the first time, but it was a way out of the desert, and now that the tremors were too distant to feel, that had come back as his number one motivation.

So that's exactly what Link did. Sure enough, after following the tracks backwards, he did eventually come across the Gerudo fortress. Link approached rather cautiously, not wanting to be found out. Then Link realized how futile that was. They had guard towers. Any Gerudo in that position would have seen him by now. Besides, now that he thought about it, burying him _had_ been a test, as they described it. He supposed coming back would have been proof enough to walk freely. At least, that's what he hoped. Link couldn't really tell exactly what went on in the heads of the Gerudo. They were a strange people, and his previous encounters with them had been few and far between. Beyond that, many, if not most, of them hadn't gone so well.

Fortunately for Link, when he finally arrived it was a ghost town. There was not a shred of evidence that anyone currently lived there. Not a sound, not even a scurrying of vermin. Just emptiness, in that beautiful way. Link had been here before, but never like this. He had never seen it abandoned, and an abandoned place was entirely different an occupied one. Link silently wished that he would get an opportunity to see more places like this someday, for he truly appreciated the serenity of it. Unfortunately for him, sometimes wishes are granted.

Despite how much Link was enjoying the empty fortress, he did not allow himself to stay long. He had been fortunate to get a chance to pass through without issue, and he didn't want to press his luck. Beyond that, it was always a pretty good bet that he was needed at the castle, so he had to be getting back. It was already starting to grow late. The sun was beginning to set. The world would be veiled in darkness by the time he got back. Still, Link didn't rush himself. He had done enough of that on the way here. He would take his time on the way back. Eventually he came to the chasm, with what remained of the rock bridge. Link smiled to himself as he came to it. It was odd how now, despite it being decidedly more dangerous with a chunk of it missing, it seemed less intimidating. Maybe it was because he had already crossed it the once. Alternatively, it could have been that the incredible amount of exhausting physical exertion and lack of food in the last almost twenty-four hours had robbed Link of some of his sense of danger. Nevertheless, this time being able to pace himself much more, Link was able to cross to the other side, with a little help from his longshot.

After that, the passage back to the Hyrule plains was nothing. Soon he was back atop Epona and riding Eastward to the castle, leaving the sun behind him. This made night come all the faster to him, and oh how it had gotten dark. It was beyond dark, really. It was like the sun, on its journey through the horizon, had left, never to come back again. This was a darkness with a presence.

It all started making sense when Link finally arrived back at what was left of the Hyrule castle town. It was in utter shambles, and equally abandoned as the Gerudo fortress had been. It pained Link as he tiptoed through on Epona, looking about in horror at the destruction all around him. The buildings around the market that hadn't been entirely leveled were barely managing to stand. Pieces of rooftops littered the streets, among many other far less pleasant items. Unfortunately it was not even a trail of destruction, it was a sea. All around were the signs of bloodshed, the signs of an utter massacre. These were the signs that were, unfortunately for Link, all too familiar. He had the curse of being able to say that he had seen this all before, and was destined to keep seeing it for as long as he lived.

As hard as it was to do so, with the horror all around him, Link lifted his head up high. His answers were there, atop the hill. Among the swirling black clouds, on top of the roof of the castle, there was a presence, no doubt the cause of all the tremors earlier in the evening. The castle itself had not been destroyed, simply converted into a site of great Evil. Even Link, who was not so trained as Zelda to detect the essences all around, was able to feel that much.

With determination on his face, Link urged Epona to go on towards this awful den. As he drew closer, Link could see that it was not just a presence atop the castle, but an actual figure, a silhouette waiting on the top. Link could feel its eyes watching him as he came closer, spying on his every movement. More importantly, he could feel this figure desperately waiting for his arrival, wanting nothing more than for Link to finally reach the rooftop so he could face him. After all, this being had been waiting a very long time for that opportunity, waiting very patiently. Now that it was so close, it was hard to hold back, but that's what he did.

Link didn't need to come any closer, for he already knew exactly what was coming. All of this had happened before, it would all likely happen again, and it was not difficult for him to recognize the path. Link wasn't looking at the top of the castle so he could see what this figure, the Demon of the Death, was. He was looking so he could stare that Demon right in the eyes, and with his gaze send out the message, _I'm coming for you, Ganon._

Section 2 – I Don't Believe in Fate

Link climbed the spiraling staircase inside the castle, each step bringing him closer to the inevitability that waiting for him at the top. No matter what, he could not rid his scowl, his lips pulled back in a growling sneer. As much as he had grown to understand that this battle between him and Ganon would be a never-ending one, he was far from willing to accept it on that oh so important conscious level. No. Seeing Ganon waiting for him at the top had enraged Link, whose every footfall pounded down on the ground below it. What arrogance Ganon had displayed! He knew that Link would come, and he just sat smiling at the top as Link walked through his path of destruction. Link would end him, he wished he could say for good, but history taught him differently. Ganon's Evil was only matched by his ability to return.

It made it all seem so useless. Why even bother doing this? Why risk life and limb, time and time again, if there would always be another time? It just wasn't sane behavior. Yet, Link felt not even the slightest urge to turn back, to let Ganon have his rule atop Hyrule castle. But, wasn't there supposed to be a Great Sage who would come and match Ganon's Great Evil? Wasn't he supposed to take care of all of this? Trivial. Link saw no such Great Sage, for whatever reason that was, and the responsibility fell to him. Hell, even if there were such a Great Sage here, Ganon always had been, and always would be, Link's responsibility. This was no one else's battle to fight.

An eternity of four minutes later, Link had reached the roof of the castle, kicking open the door from the stairwell. Before him Ganon stood waiting, that same smile still painted on his face. How he was a gigantic figure, though! Link had faced Ganon countless times before, but never at quite this size. At a good fifty feet tall, at the least, Ganon was colossal! It would be a lie to say that this hadn't had any intimidating effect on Link. Even with a courage backed by the Triforce itself, Link had to take a step back from the surprisingly gigantic figure before him.

Ganon, though overjoyed to see his eternal rival's arrival, noted Link's slight change of resolve upon seeing him. Ganon laughed a resonating laugh from the bottom of his belly, one which echoed off of Death Mountain. Then, in as ominous of a voice as they come, he greeted Link.

"Welcome back, champion of the people. How happy I am to see you've returned safely."

Link craned his neck up to look Ganon right in the eyes (he hadn't looked quite so big from the ground…). "Yes, I'm sure you stay up all night worrying about my safety."

"Oh, but I have. For you see, like you, I live for this moment, and I don't want anything to keep me from having it."

"Then you're not at all like me. I would be overjoyed to learn that you had been stabbed in the back in the middle of the night and were unable to make your next visit to Hyrule. I would be the first to celebrate!"

"How you do lie to yourself, Link. Do you really think you're anything without me? The universe, Link, it craves balance. You and I, we only exist to counter the other."

"If I could remove us both, then, the world would be much better off," Link snapped, cutting Ganon off.

Ganon did not like being interrupted. He paused, as if seeing if Link had anything else to say that might interrupt him again, and then continued. "As I was saying, we balance each other. Thus it is fated that we will keep returning to each others' side, ready for the next duel."

"I don't believe in Fate!"

"If only that made a difference. Deep down, you know that this is the most exciting part of your life. Look inside and you'll find it. You know that every time you defeat me you seem happy for a while, but that little part of you wants the conflict back, wants _me_ back. Deny it all you want, but I know it's there."

"You can believe whatever you want, Ganon. After all, I highly doubt I could change that. But if this is what _you_ truly live for, then I will no longer keep you from your desires!" Link said, as he drew the _Master Sword_ from his back. He pointed it threateningly in Ganon's direction. Ganon seemed only joyous to have the spark ignited within Link.

"If you're ready, then have at ye," Ganon said jokingly. It was just another example of that arrogance that bothered Link on such a fundamental level. Link despised Ganon with every fiber of his being, but he at least treated him with respect on the battlefield. He could not say the same thing for Ganon, who treated this all as some great big joke. Who cared about the outcome, he'd be back! Link forced this out of his mind, lifted his sword up high, and made his charge at Ganon.

With every second Link drew closer to Ganon, and with every second Ganon's massive form seemed to loom over Link all the more. Link was no longer sure that even fifty feet was a big enough. This figure before him, this massive, hairy, rugged boar of a man surely had to be weighed in tons.

Link got within ten feet of Ganon before Ganon brought his own, equally gigantic sword down in an arc above his head. He missed Link, but the shockwave sent out through the roof was more than enough to send Link flying off his feet, tumbling away while trying to keep from cutting himself with his own sword. Link glanced at the small crater left by the impact of the blow and was quite thankful that he had not been occupying that space.

Still, Link would not give up so easily. Within a moment he rolled back to his feet and began a second approach towards Ganon. Ganon, who subscribed to the strategy that if it isn't broke, don't fix it, retaliated once again with a high arcing sword strike down to the ground, no longer caring if he hit Link or not. Link, knowing to watch for this, leapt to the side, out of the way, landing on the ground in a quick, sideways roll to his feet after the shockwave had already passed. While Ganon was still lifting his sword back out of the roof, Link had already reached the beast's legs, and was quick to begin slashing at his feet.

Ganon did not even grunt in response. He seemed entirely unaffected by such trivial damage. Link's sword couldn't even break the skin. Link, confused by how little effect he was having, barely had time to react to Ganon swiping his scaly tail around to smack into Link.

Link did not have time to dodge, but he did brace himself for the impact and grabbed on as the tail continued swinging around. Ganon swung his tail up high in an attempt to throw Link loose, but his grip held true. While up high in the air, Link held on with one arm, while directly stabbing the tail with the sword in his other. He figured that perhaps a stab would do more than a slash. He had no such luck, as once again the blade failed to even penetrate the surface. Now Link was starting to get a bit worried. Indeed he should have been, since Ganon was now slamming his tail straight down into the roof.

Link soared off the tail at the moment of impact, his limbs flailing in the air as he lost hold of the _Master Sword_. The sword clattered lifelessly on the roof before Link himself had landed. Unfortunately for him, his landing this time was not so graceful. Indeed, this time he landed with a solid thud back down on the roof, breaking his left arm. His sword arm. Link lied, screaming out in pain. Despite all of his many battles, by some force of luck, he had actually never before broken a bone. This was a newfound pain for him.

Ganon's footsteps rumbled the roof as he made his powerful approach to Link, who wanted desperately to find the strength within him to get up and keep going, but just couldn't get past the crippling pain. Ganon swooped down a gnarled claw and picked up Link's squirming body. How he enjoyed squeezing him, bringing even more pain from Link's arm. It was simply an indescribable delight to see the Hero unable to go on, to see him _hurt_.

Ganon stared into Link's struggling form with glowing red eyes, a hideous smile on his pig lips. Tears flowed from Link's eyes as Ganon squeezed, though he did not cry out. Somehow, the knowledge that Ganon would like it was enough to keep Link from making noise. Indeed, this displeased Ganon greatly, who raised his hand high and flung Link down to the ground. Not the roof, the ground.

To Link, the journey to the ground seemed in slow motion. He could feel his heart pounding as he came closer and closer to what would be the site of impact. As he got within feet of it, Link's brain made that important decision that there was really no good that could come from remaining conscious. This was not something he really wanted to experience. Oh how fortunate he was that the brain made that choice. The impact, as Link's body became well acquainted with the ground, sounded like stepping on a pile of dry twigs. Many more bones joined Link's left arm in screaming out in pain. Or at least, they would have if her were conscious. Instead, that would just be a joy he would get to deal with later.

And there would be a later. High atop the castle, back on the roof, Ganon looked down at Link's motionless body with great displeasure. That was no fight, that wasn't even close. Link hadn't even gotten to try. Ganon had indeed spoken the truth when he said that lived for this moment. Quite simply, this hadn't lived up to the hype. He couldn't even be glad that he won this time, for it didn't feel real. He hadn't had to work for it. Victory was still just an idea to him, a dream. This hadn't counted. There would be another battle, Ganon would see to it. But he wasn't about to finish the job now. It wouldn't be worth it to him.

Ganon turned around, too disgusted with Link's performance to even look at him anymore. Some rival he had turned out to be. Ganon took it as a personal insult. As he had said, they each lived to counter the other. Someone as pathetically powerless was insulting to consider any kind of equal but opposite force.

It certainly is odd, though. How many countless times had Ganon prayed to whomever would listen that he would have his victory, that he would finally be able to defeat Link? It seemed his only desire for so long, as he sat in torment awaiting the day that he could find a way back to the surface world of Hyrule. Indeed, he had been unfortunate enough to have his wishes granted.

Section 3 – The Unwritten History

As Jethro looked over this portion of history, he felt a kind of ambivalent curiosity, so to speak. At this point he had been in the Outside for so long that he had lost a very large part of his sense of identity. Because of this, he didn't feel the same kind of attachment to the events of Hyrule that he once did. He knew all about these people, and he knew about a man named Jethro's relationship with them and how he would have cared about what was going on, but any kind of sympathy and concern was, in this manner, removed a step. He was but an impartial onlooker. However, as such an onlooker, he couldn't deny the interest in what was going on. Indeed, the Apocalypse was something that happened only once.

There was a tingling sensation in the back of his mind as he looked on this. Some nagging entity that kept asking him what Gryx would say about all of this. He wasn't really certain why some part of him wanted to know so badly. Truly, Gryx had had some manner of casual mention of the events down on Hyrule before, but he had always been rather obscure at best. _Maybe you just never asked the right questions?_ Maybe there were no right questions with Gryx. He seemed the type to be able to answer anything with half-truths and subterfuge.

There were questions that he wondered, of course. Nigh impossible not to have some questions about this tale. _Ask. Find your answers, they are all here before you._ Alright, what was the point of all of this, really? Sages and Demons killed each other back and forth, all just so that some Great Demon of Death could come and take over everything. Wasn't the victory of the Sages worth anything?

A great many questions all surrounding the same idea, really. Though, really, it wasn't even fair to ask these questions while there was still a piece missing from the puzzle. What happened to the Sages after the great battle down below?

Reveling in the great victory that they had just had, the Army of the Thousand triumphantly returned to the surface world of Hyrule through another portal of _The Sword of Time_. They reached the other side still looking a tremendous force, though they were certainly not without casualty. To put it exactly, the Army of the Thousand had become the Army of the Eight Hundred Fourteen. That they had only lost so few was a testament to the power of desperation, though really one can never talk about losing any number of people and call it "few".

Once on the other side, Zelda had commemorated the noble souls who had fought this day, living and dead, and the value of how all communities of people had come together as one. Some wept over fallen comrades, others just listened in wonder to another of her charismatic speeches. Still others couldn't get their minds off of the distant, rhythmic rumblings from the West.

Everyone in their right mind had already taken shelter from the distant rumblings. Even the veteran guards found themselves trembling in a bit of fear from hearing them grow closer. Of course, having just come back from battle, the unfortunate ones who wound up going straight back to serving their watch would be the first to look right into the face of death and truly know what it was to be afraid. It took a few hours, but Ganon finally arrived, answering the questions about what could possibly be causing the rumblings. Given his massive form, he was spotted quite far off. However, given his massive form, he cleared that distance rather quickly. There was only enough time to begin raising an alert in nearby areas before he had reached the front gate of the castle town.

It is rather interesting how, when faced with absolutely no clue how to react to something, human beings revert back to whatever is trained in, no matter what logic would dictate. Ganon, in his hulking form, was approaching the town. Not knowing what else to do, the guards raised the drawbridge. Ganon didn't even seem to notice, as he easily smashed his way through the wall, killing any and all guards who were nearby. With eyes made of fire, he ravaged the town, leaving no one out from his wrath. He had been waiting far too long for this, and he was here to make his point. His point being, simply, he was not happy to have been kept away so long.

It did not take long for the alerts to reach the Sages. Though, really, the alert didn't get there as fast as the ability to hear the beast arrive and hear what he was doing to the city. Immediately the three sprung to action, using _The Sword of Time _to even quicker reach him. Out they emerged from the portal, ready for action. Unfortunately, though, Ganon was much more than just action. He was the very bringer of Death.

Oh how they tried to bring him down, using all of their combined might, but it just wasn't enough. Sure, it was certainly weakening him, hurting him greatly, but his just raw power was overwhelming. He was outnumbered, true, so it took quite a bit of time before the tide of the battle turned, but it eventually did. All it took was eventually catching the slower Darunia with a swipe of paw and he was out. With the Fire gone, Sheik and Ruto only had so long to last. They dodged countless of Ganon's slow attacks, but all it took was him to land a single one and it was over (as Link would learn later). When he was finished with them, he sealed them all in the dungeon, and began waiting atop the roof for Link's arrival. That was to be his true moment of glory, or so he thought.

That was it? They just tried and failed? Once again, that seemed to support the idea that everything they had done thus far had been so useless. What had been the point of defending the elements of Good if they had such little effect when faced with the Great Demon, Ganon?

And that's when the real question came to Jethro. Where was their Great Sage, the bringer of balance to the Great Demon? Jethro immediately started looking into the answers to that, but it was not long before Gryx appeared before him again

"You are feverishly searching for answers," Gryx said plainly. It seemed like stating the obvious, to Jethro. Also of note, he didn't remember Gryx ever really starting a conversation like this. Usually he just emerged long enough to bring a specific answer, though a vague one, to one or many of Jethro's questions.

"I'm down to one answer that I really want."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to know who the Great Sage is."

"Then what you really want to know is who the Great Sage was."

Jethro blinked at that, taken aback. "I don't understand. The Great Sage…is no more?"

"Here in the Outside that question has no real reference. What is it to be no more when we exist at all and no times?"

"I'm not the one who insisted that the Great Sage is a 'was' rather than an 'is,'" Jethro said defensively. Wanting a straight answer, he was already becoming aggravated with having to jump through hoops for Gryx to get even a crooked one.

"...Very well, your point has been made. Even I can't entirely avoid the language of the world of time."

"And the Great Sage?"

"What of him?"

"Who was he?!" Jethro was truly becoming quite angry with Gryx now. It seemed like he was being purposely more difficult than even usual.

"Why do you feel such a need to know when it matters so little?"

"How can you say that it matters so little, Gryx? What is going on in Hyrule is unwritten history! Don't you understand that? Unlike every single other thing I could learn about, this hasn't happened! And I don't mean that as a judgment of time relative to us, I mean that in that it has no place on a timeline. It is imaginary time! There is nothing else like it, and yet you say it doesn't matter."

"You are far too confident about matters you do not really understand."

"Then please, I beg you, help me understand by answering my damned questions!"

There was a very long pause here, even for a timeless place. It didn't even look like Gryx was moving. It was like the entirety of his being was being devoted to thinking about what he was to say. Finally, after that eternity was over, Gryx spoke.

"Jethro, you are correct that this is unwritten history. There are no records as to how this plays out, no ability to skip forward in time and just watch the ending. However, it has all happened before."

Jethro paused, quirking a brow. "That doesn't make sense, Gryx. How can it be entirely unwritten, and yet have happened before? Moreover, how can the world end twice?"

"This one will take a while."

"There you go again using that time language," Jethro joked. Seeing that Gryx was about to do some explaining he was already easing up quite a bit. Gryx did not laugh. He seemed far too absorbed in what he was about to tell to do that.

"I just want to point out first that you could have known all of this already if you looked in the right places."

"…Thanks?" Jethro didn't really know how to respond to Gryx rubbing his nose in something like that. It seemed oddly…human. Gryx never really acted like a regular person. That was something Link or Zelda or any number of other people might have done. Not Gryx.

"Now, I'm going to try and simplify this as much as I can. That's not something that's easy to do with a timeline like the one in this tale. This tale is literally one of 'unwritten history,' in that it was written once, and then unwritten."

Jethro was already rather puzzled, but Gryx had done quite a good job at getting the scholar's full attention. Jethro's intellectual curiosity was peaked.

"Way back in the beginning of the history of Hyrule, the three Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore gave birth to the world as it is known. They shaped it from what was once nothingness. However, there is quite a balance to nothing. It is much harder to keep balance to 'something.' Of course, having the wisdom of Gods helped in this task. However, everything created had to have something made to counter it. The world was made, and so too came the underworld where no doubt you just learned of the actions of the Army of the Thousand. It was a retched place where all that was Evil inhabited.

"This was not too much of a problem, not until the Goddesses breathed life into the world they had created. Most everything they created was rather neutral, making no real impact on the balance. One being would already counter another. However, the Goddesses turned out to be flawed themselves, in that they had greed. Being beings of Good, they naturally wanted their world to be even ever so slightly Good as well. They began creating beings that were truly Good. Of course, in doing so, they allowed for the creation of truly Evil people as well. But for the greed of the Goddesses the world could still be a very peaceful place, though perhaps a bit less interesting of one.

"For many years, this is the way things were. Truly Good people lived amongst the truly Evil, and amongst all of them walked even the Goddesses themselves. Granted, this was quite off balance, but the power of the Goddesses was enough to keep the universe at bay for a bit. Years later, the greed of the Goddesses would begin anew. Now they wanted to remove the Evil from their lands. In one swift movement, they gathered all the truly Evil, as well as any of those that seemed to live on the more evil side of neutral, and banished them to the underworld to be kept away from their perfect lands.

"This was simply too much for the universe to handle. The world had become far too off balance. The solution? The Goddesses were driven out from influence over the lands that would become Hyrule. They only thing they were able to leave behind was the Triforce, a symbol of their having watched over the lands. I'm sure I don't need to lecture you on the true meaning of the Triforce and how it became quite the symbol to people. You are probably already well acquainted with those tales.

"Now, for countless years, this was good enough for the world. Sure, small amounts of evil would find their way back into the world, as would small amounts of good. Not all of the neutral creatures stayed neutral forever. Without direct influence from the Goddesses, people shifted around their beliefs in this manner. Over time, however, those banished to the underworld grew in their hatred for what had been done to them. If it was even possible, they became even more Evil than they had been before, to the point that it was physically changing their bodies into the demons and Demons that you saw in that battle. As their hatred grew, so did their desire to break free of their banishment. It took an eternity, but eventually they would break through into the world. So came the first Apocalypse of Hyrule.

"Led by the four Demons, who carried with them the power of the four elements, the army of Demons rampaged over Hyrule in a much more direct confrontation than you have witnessed happening. There was open warfare. Now, the Demons were not without their equals. Those who came from the bloodlines of the truly Good creatures created by the Goddesses rose up as Sages, the protectors of the Good of the lands. They too found themselves empowered with control over the elements.

"The forces of Evil had somewhat of an advantage over the forces of Good, in that they had far more preparation. They had been the ones trying to break free, and thus knew what was going to happen long before the forces of Good knew. They had a secret weapon on their side. Over hundreds of years they began perfecting the perfect force of Evil, through a process of selective breeding of Demons and acts too horrific to describe, they corrupted a soul so black that he became what you know as Ganon. Ganon was their secret weapon, and when he came through to the lands, the battle seemed over. The forces of Good had no match for him. And so, through their magic, they artificially created such a protector for the force of Good, the Great Sage. He was to be a being of great wisdom and magic, one that could bring them the way to victory. However, as soon as he was formed, the Great Sage was immediately gone."

Jethro, incredibly intrigued, immediately inquired, "Where did he go? Why?"

"The Great Sage immediately knew that he would not be able to face Ganon directly. Ganon was too powerful for that. So he decided to face him indirectly, and to do that, he went to the past."

"To the past?"

"Indeed, to what even would have been the past to you when you were walking the lands."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Jethro had so many questions, but didn't dare interrupt with too many of them for fear that Gryx would stop speaking again. Still, it was hard to keep them all inside. Jethro felt like a little kid hearing stories from his grandfather.

"Well, all of this battle between Good and Evil that I've been telling you about didn't happen until thousands of years after you died."

"I died? You're not making any sense."

"I told you, the timeline to this story is a tricky one. Remember, this is history that became unwritten. Now you know why it became unwritten. The Great Sage, in traveling back in time, completely changed the course of history."

Now Jethro was starting to get it. "Ah, I see. So all of this happened in the future, but then he went back in time so it didn't happen anymore. I guess no one in the realm of time would have any recollection of how it went the first time, only the way it was after history was rewritten."

"Exactly. So, the Great Sage went back many thousand years and took on a regular human life. Well, regular as compared to his being as a Great Sage, though certainly not a regular life."

"And that's it? That's where the Sage is? Thousands of years in the past?"

"In his human life he did far more to affect the outcome of the Apocalypse than he could have possibly done by staying around and simply fighting Ganon."

"Then what did he do?" Jethro begged, desperately wanting to know the rest.

Gryx just smiled. "You of all people should know of the various things that he did."


	20. Part 2, Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Section 1 – Of Matters Too Convenient

Link awoke on the ground of a cold, stone jail cell that was almost pitch black. Due to the darkness, it took him a little while to formulate that he was indeed in a jail cell, and not just dead. Though, once he realized that much, he put together fairly quickly that this was one of the cells in the dungeon of Hyrule castle, though this was his first time seeing one from this side.

Once Link's memory caught up to him, he found it rather surprising that his broken arm only had a very dull throb to it, nothing to compare to the pain of the break itself. Certainly he was rather thankful for this gift of a painless wake up, but it was simply unnatural. Even the rest of his body, which had suffered a great impact with the ground (that would probably leave a crater), was remarkably pain-free. Link's answers would come when he heard a slight shuffling sound to his side, like someone shifting their weight or changing the way they were sitting.

"Who's there?!" Link barked into the darkness, immediately on the defensive. This was no time for games. If there was trouble, he wanted it now. Though, for the life of him he couldn't really answer why he needed it quickly. It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

But rather than an enemy revealing himself, Link only received the response of, "Link?" It was the sweet, flowery voice that would soothe him no matter what the circumstances. It was the voice that belonged to his beloved, Princess Zelda. And so Link let his posture drop and his guard down.

"It's me Princess."

"I'm glad you're finally awake. I was getting worried about you."

"Wait, if you knew I was here, why did you wonder whether or not it was me?"

Zelda paused at that, thinking it somewhat an odd question, but answering anyway. "I don't know. Half force of habit, half that it's really dark in here and your voice sound different when you're shouting."

Link chuckled at that. He was certainly the type of person that got rather slap-happy when things seemed hopeless. Dire situations made it very hard for him not to laugh. When he finally quieted himself down, he spoke up once again.

"So, I'm guessing that you're the reason I'm not hurting right now."

"You came in here looking pretty mangled, so I figured I'd see what I could do. I can't say I've ever seen a body, dead or alive, that looked quite like yours. To be honest, I thought Ganon was just leaving your mangled corpse in here with us to punish us or something."

"Us?"

"Oh, aye, we're all in here," came the voice of Darunia from behind Link. It made Link turn quickly, which finally brought a small tinge of pain from his ribs. Ruto followed soon afterwards with, "We're even all in the same cell. You just wouldn't know what with him dousing all of the torches. And _somebody_ won't use his gift of fire to get them relit."

"Why bother?" Darunia said with a shrug that was shrouded in the darkness. "He'll just put them right back out, or he won't and we'll have enough light to see that we're in a dungeon. I prefer the darkness, where I can pretend this is anywhere I want. Like the great hall in the underground city, right before the wonderful rock feast after the first harvest."

"Or wrapped up nice and tight in a blanket of seaweed on a cold winter night, right by the hot, bubbling waters around the underwater volcano," Ruto chimed in, already there in her mind.

"Or on top of a tall building under a full moon, gazing up at the stars. When I look up at the ceiling and really try, I can almost still see them." Zelda squinted her eyes and marveled at the workings of her imagination. "Where do you want to be, Link?"

Link thought long and hard about that. It had been a long time since he had had this kind of casual, friendly conversation with anyone. It always seemed like there were more important things at hand. Right now there were too, really, but what was he going to do about it? Might as well enjoy this moment to the extent that he could.

"If I could be somewhere else, I would be…it's stupid."

"No, tell me," Zelda pleaded. "There's no stupid answer."

"Well, it's just really specific."

"When did being specific mean stupid?" Darunia asked.

"And you're not going to understand."

"I take that personally, Link," Darunia pouted, playing up that he meant it as a joke.

Link laughed, "Okay, fine. Wouldn't want to offend Darunia here."

"You're damn right you wouldn't." Something about Darunia's deep voice saying that, and the way it echoed off of the dungeon walls got everybody going. There was a hearty laugh all around that was hard to stop. It was like a group of friends trying to stay quiet late at night while their parents were just in the next room sleeping. Eventually everyone settled down, and then all attention was on Link to finally give his answer, with all of the hype and anticipation behind it.

Link took a pause to catch his breath, and think carefully about how he would phrase this. "If I could be somewhere else, I would be in Garrow, late at night, kneeling beside the hurt body of someone very close to me, wanting desperately for her to open her eyes and join me in the moment."

Link was right that Darunia wouldn't understand. Neither would Ruto. Back then, when Link, Zelda, and Jethro were still on their way to find _The Sword of Time_, Darunia and Ruto were miles and miles away, completely unaware of what would come in the days that followed. Zelda, on the other hand, very quickly understood what Link was referring to.

"I think I wish I could be there too," Zelda said whimsically. Neither of them had to say anything more, really. The little back and forth (which had gone entirely unnoticed by Ruto and Darunia) was enough to tell both of them how the other felt. And it's a good thing that was enough, because that was all they were going to get. At least for now.

However, as wonderful as it felt to know that they shared a love worthy of storybooks, it was at least somewhat awkward to come across this realization with two other people in the room. It did not particularly help when Ruto finally said, "I feel like I'm missing something here. What happened there?" Oh no, that certainly didn't help how awkward this felt to Zelda. She was happy when Link steered the conversation around those rocks.

"I'm sure that Princess Zelda has told you all about our travels on the way over to retrieve _The Sword of Time_," Link began. And then inserted and aside to Zelda, "Speaking of which, where is the blasted thing?"

Darunia was the one that answered, apparently finding the whole thing somewhat humorous. "Oh, I'm not sure that can be answered with one place. The last I saw it Zelda was trying to use it against the foul beast as he entered the town. She got in one slice at his leg before he snatched the thing out of her hands and snapped it in half, and then again, and again. He let the pieces fall to the ground, and had a good laugh. A lot of good that sword did."

"Well, that explains that. Anyway, Ruto, I don't know if she told you or not, but we wound up with a bit of an errand along the way, which brought us to the town of Garrow. We were supposed to return a mask known as the Mask of the Last Laugh. It wound up being very powerful, and caused me to go out of control and hurt the Princess."

"I'll say. You were damn near unstoppable with that thing on. The entire village militia didn't have a chance of taking you down!"

There was a pause in the room, and then everyone exchanged glances, despite being unable to see each other.

"It's so simple!" Link exclaimed. "All I have to do is get out of here and get the mask back. If I can't take him down with the mask, I don't know what will do it. So, let's get out of here. Should be easy enough with all of your powers!"

"That's what I don't like," Zelda sighed. Link turned his attention to her. "Why do you think we're still here? Obviously we could get out of this rather mundane dungeon with ease if we wanted to, but don't you think it's just a little too convenient that he put us all in the same cell? Ganon is many things, but he's not that kind of stupid. He wants us to escape, though specifically why I don't know."

"I don't know either," Link began, "but my life has taught me a few things. One of them is that you don't always need to know. Sometimes you just act, and face the consequences when they arrive. I think you're right, I think that Ganon wants us to escape, but that doesn't mean that if we do that things will necessarily go his way. You don't have to leave if you don't want to, but I'm asking for your help to at least get me out of here. I'll go for the mask, and with it I think I can confront Ganon once again, and this time I'll be ready."

"Link, what if it's still not enough?! I do-…I don't want to lose you to him, Link. We're all lucky enough that he kept you alive this time. I don't know if he'll be that generous a second time."

Darunia scratched his head. "That does beg the question of why he did that, too. Ganon is certainly doing any number of things that don't seem to make much sense."

"All I can do is reiterate that we can sit here, waiting, questioning Ganon's every motivation, or we can try and make one last stand, not matter what he has in store for us. Personally, I'd rather deal with whatever reason he wants us to escape than sit here until the end of our days as he converts the world into darkness," Link said with an edge of frustration. His excitement had been boiling sine he realized the power that was lying in wait in that mask. From what he remembered, it allowed you to do your innermost desires, and Link couldn't imagine anything that he wanted more right now than to eliminate Ganon once and for all. With the mask, he would be unstoppable once again.

Zelda was still worried, but if this was what Link wanted, she wasn't going to stand in the way. He had experience on his side, and more pointedly, experience with Ganon. She had lost count of how many times the two had squared off, forced by the forces of destiny to face each other once again. If anyone knew how to treat the situation, it was Link.

And it was not long before she instructed Darunia to heat up the bars of the dungeon, softening them until they melted down to the floor in twin pools of molten iron. With those out of the way, Link stepped through, soon found where his equipment was being held, and was off on his way to Garrow, never saying another word to the others or even so much as glancing back at them. He had a objective, and it was going to be fulfilled.

Section 2 – One Last Trick Up the Sleeve

The plan had been set in motion as the four left the lightless dungeon. Truly, it was nothing particularly complicated. A simple matter of acquiring the mask. The part that needed planning was what it was that the Sages were to do throughout all of this. As much as Link hadn't liked feeling useless before, it drove Princess Zelda utterly insane, feeling the responsibility as a Sage. And so she insisted on a role for the Sages, for she knew that they had the power to help.

But all of that was already in the past.

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

And endless cycle that went just that way as Link took his cautious steps towards the now dark castle, for the second time so recently. It was the strangest sense of déjà vu, but an entirely deserved one. However long ago it was, Link had no idea, but it seemed like just moments ago Link was making these exact same steps, with the exact same intent: kill the beast. The only difference was, this time he had a mask, a secret weapon. And yet, for some reason, he still couldn't walk with confidence. Perhaps he was still too shook up from the horrible results of the last encounter with Ganon. Perhaps he did not trust the mask to do its role. After all, he had absolutely no control over what it had made him do the last time he donned it. It reached deep down and took his deepest desire, but then completely perverted it into some kind of twisted nightmare, something Link could never think of doing. And then it made him do it. What was to say that the mask wouldn't do the same thing again? Take his utter desire to eliminate Ganon entirely, and somehow change that into something too horrible to conjure in thought. And would it be better or worse, then, to have the mask act on some completely different desire entirely? He couldn't decide.

It was all too much to handle, and it was making Link nervous in a way that he had never felt before, or certainly had never admitted to. It was something he was going to have to find some way to shake by the time he reached the top of the castle, where he could see that Ganon was simply waiting for him once more. No! Too much was the same? Where was the break in reality, the point where this could divert and become its own separate event? The mask? That was all the key to make this a different outcome?

Step by step Link made his way up the tower once more, preparing, but not ready, to emerge on the roof and meet his destiny in the flesh. How that beast had looked down on him from up above. Last time he had been patiently waiting, wanting nothing more than to finally face Link once more. This time he had been nothing short of angry. Even from far below, Link could see it seething in him, boiling on the inside. Was it because Link had escaped? That couldn't be. That just didn't seem right. As they had mentioned before, it seemed like Ganon expected them to escape in the first place, so why would that make him so full of anger? Link couldn't get his mind past it, but was far happier to be stuck on that than on his nervousness, which still found a way to stick its head in every hundred steps or so.

Hundred? It couldn't be that many. This just felt like forever. The tower couldn't possibly be this high. His mind was just playing tricks on him. Link looked down to his hand for reassurance, but only found a mocking expression on that carved wooden face. That damned ugly thing that always found just the right way to torment you, whether or not you were wearing it. And that was exactly Link's plan.

Maybe the Sages could help him. Yes, they had a role in this too. What was it that Link had agreed that they would do? He was having trouble remembering right now. No, he had to think. Had to remember. The plan was…the plan was…right! The Sages would rally the people of the town and get them to a safe place, out of harm's way. There was no telling what Link might do with the mask on, and he didn't want to risk causing more destruction to them. Wait, that was the plan, but that was no good. Well, some good, but no good for Link. That didn't exactly leave the Sages around to help when this plan failed. No! Not when. Only if. This still had a chance. Sometimes there are only risky options left, and sometimes they work. This just had to be one of those times, or there wouldn't be any others.

A great gust of air came through as Link finally opened the heavy wooden door atop the roof. Well, it felt a lot heavier last time he opened it. Now it felt much looser, cracked even. Like if Link had opened it the wrong way it would have split apart. Link could only guess that that had been part of the shockwave of Ganon crashing his foot down on the roof, as he saw one of the indents of his hoof nearby. Link gulped and craned his neck up to meet Ganon's eyes. Oh yes, how right he had been. Ganon was furious.

"Come back, have you Link?" he spat, rather literally. "Are you sure you don't want some more time to rest, some time to train, even?" This went beyond mocking words, this felt like Ganon really meant it. It was that fact that hit Link hard. Had he really failed that badly last time? Very quickly Link refreshed his memory and recognized how silly it was to think his performance last time had been anything but atrocious. He hadn't been beaten, he had been punished.

Link stifled the quiver that wanted to make itself apparent in his voice, and then rather calmly proclaimed, "Ganon, I don't know if I'm ready or not. I just know there's no time to wonder." And with that, Link rather forcefully shoved the _Mask of the Last Laugh_ onto his face, where it immediately clung with a horrifying grip. It knew of Link's passions, his desires, and it craved to act them out. Oh yes, these were fun ones.

Link transformed in front of Ganon. Where before stood a muscular, blonde boy in a green tunic emerged something which could be described best as a fierce deity. Hues of green and white filled Link's thick head of flowing hair, his face covered in a mesh of blue and red war paint. His eyes, nothing but white orbs with cruelty in mind. Even the master sword had transformed itself into a something as twisted as Link's new mind. This was a creature that was designed with the purpose to destroy. The last time that Link had donned the mask he had become a monster, but at least it had some manner of motivation. It wanted to be seen. It was a monster that wanted to be human. This…this was just something demonic, something hell bent on utterly destroying the equally vile thing that stood in front of him: Ganon.

With sword drawn and aimed squarely at Ganon's throat, Ganon was actually somewhat shaken. It was a terrifying image. And yet, this pleased him. This was the fight he wanted, the one he had been waiting for. Before there was even time for him to ready himself, though, the fierce deity had dashed towards him with a howl.

A powerful leap later and this monster unlocked through the mask was running straight up Ganon's leg, hacking and slashing along the way, digging into the scaly flesh and causing Ganon to sing out in pain. Ganon's knee buckled, forcing him down into a kneel. Seething with rage, Ganon swatted at this nuisance clambering up his body. His paw connected, hurling the fierce deity thirty feet back. Still, he landed squarely on his feet, stuck the landing, and was immediately back in a charge at Ganon, ready to make another run.

Ganon spun, whipping his tail around in an attempt to keep this horrid thing at bay. This was not a Link that he had ever seen before. Once again, his attack managed to connect, and knocked the fierce deity back a bit. And still he landed on his feet after a quick double back flip in the air before landing, causing dust to cough out beneath his boots. The fierce deity paused only to growl before making another joust.

Ganon stomped his feet, back and forth, sending multiple shockwaves over the roof. With each one, the fierce deity would roll, dodge, leap out of the way, never even halting his momentum. He ran through Ganon's legs, making a double cut, one on each side. Twin tears opened on the inside of Ganon's heels, though still only really surface damage. Despite the ferocity this new Link was displaying, he still hadn't really managed to make anything that was more than painful.

Upon reaching the other side, Link came to an immediate stop, made a half turn, and with a powerful kick off the ground made a side flip up, grabbing the base of Ganon's tail with one arm and stabbing his sword directly into it with the other. Once again Ganon shrieked out in pain, though this time it seemed to have really struck a blow to him. He reeled his head back as he cried out, but the fierce deity was not yet finished.

With a thrust that belonged to titans, the fierce deity launched himself high into the air with the strength of but one of his arms. As he flew up, higher and higher, he got a firm grip on his twisted sword with both hands, raising it back behind his head, ready to immediately slam it back down as soon as he had gotten in position.

But as the fierce deity rocketed up, Ganon had been turning around from the pain in his tail. And so, just as the living projectile was reaching Ganon's head level, Ganon saw, and he slammed his head back down, colliding with full force into the fierce deity's body. Just as he had rocketed up into the air with a mighty shove, the force of Ganon's head slam caused him to soar down into the roof below like a meteorite. Also like a meteorite was the crater left behind.

Link remembered the last time he had used the mask, how no matter how much he wanted it to come off, it stayed firmly in place, not budging. Indeed, it did not come off until the mask had caused him to complete his objective, gruesome as it was. Today Link learned that that was indeed one way to get the mask off, but the incredible force of Ganon's head slam would also do the trick. And so now Link, indeed back to normal Link, was lying down on the broken roof, confused and terrified that the mask had come off. There it was, a mere ten feet from him, somehow still unharmed. Though, truth be told, Link didn't really feel that harmed either, fortunately enough. It seemed like whatever pain had happened to the fierce deity had not carried over, something for which Link was eternally grateful. That slam did not look like it would have been fun to experience, based on the size of the crater left in the roof.

Link looked around on the ground, still surprised to be alive, and he saw a familiar, though unfortunate, sight. Down here in the crater with him were the broken pieces of _The Sword of Time_, scattered about. Apparently the Sages had confronted Ganon on the roof as well. Or at least Ganon had moved the pieces of the sword up here. Probably the first. It was not a very reassuring sight, seeing the artifact rendered so useless. And yet a part of Link had a strange sense of smug happiness at seeing the sword like that. After all, it was the reason all of this was happening in the first place. A sense of schadenfreude made him partially glad that it had gotten its comeuppance.

But there wasn't really any time for that, for Ganon, practically snorting fire, bent down over Link's timid body, and with one great clawed hand, picked up the _Mask of the Last Laugh_ between his fingers. It was a wonder he could even grip it between those pudgy fingers, given how tiny it was in comparison to him.

"So, this is why you came back, Hero of Time. You thought that this piece of wood would be enough to defeat me," Ganon roared. He was quite clearly not amused in the slightest. His tail was still throbbing with pain. "Even with this…thing…you still couldn't beat me. Pathetic," Ganon threw out with a huff. But then he took a breath and continued, much more calmly. "However, I must thank you, Link. Thank you for bringing me this wonderful gift. If it could even make _you_ hold that kind of power, imagine what it will do for me!"

Link gasped, too horrified to believe what was happening. Ganon couldn't don the mask! He just couldn't! Link had personally experienced the kind of horrible things that mask was capable of, what kind of evil deeds it could do when it played with the wearer's innermost desires. He was too scared to even think what it could do with desires already as tainted as Ganon's surely were.

Link sprang to his feet, trying desperately to act in time to stop this. As Ganon raised his arm up to put on the mask, Link focused all the power into his legs and leaped, stretching his hands out as far as they would go to grab onto Ganon's raising arm.

But there just wasn't enough time. Despite an impressive, and spontaneous, leap, Link could not get the height he needed, and he watched as Ganon's hand, with the mask it carried, started shrinking away as his body came back to the ground. There was just enough time after Link landed to let out a weak, desperate, "No…" before the mask was on.

Despite how tiny it had been to Ganon before, the mask rather quickly grew until it matched the size of Ganon's hideous face. It attached itself, becoming just an extension of the rest of Ganon's head, firmly latching itself. Apparently Ganon had not expected this to happen, for his hands were immediately up to his head trying to pull it back off. But, the mask wouldn't budge. He pulled and he pulled, but it was only a matter of seconds before the mask started taking effect, puppeteering Ganon's limbs away from his face.

Link watched in great confusion as Ganon began clawing at his own body, under the influence of the mask. He tore away great chunks of flesh, making deep gashes up and down his chest. Swipe after swipe as he mutilated himself, spilling thick, nasty, black blood all over the ground and onto Link. Right now Link was too flabbergasted to care. The self mutilation continued, and it became clear that Ganon was forcefully removing the entire surface of his hide, the hard scaly surface that kept him protected from the blades of so many swords. He was just ripping and clawing it off, clearly not under his own will. Link almost felt sorry for him, but it was hard to when he was overwhelmed with relief that, at least so far, the mask had not caused Ganon to grow incredibly powerful and destructive.

In fact, he was doing the opposite. Ganon's massive frame was beginning to shrink down, back to a size that seemed more familiar to Link. He was still gigantic, but much more manageable. Link couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. Why, instead of a lumbering giant who seemed nigh unstoppable, had the mask created the diminished, bloody creature standing before him? Was this really Ganon's desire? The answer, of course, was that yes, the mask was twisting Ganon's true desire in the same way that it had Link's the first time he had donned the mask. What Link did not realize was that Ganon, deep down, really just wanted a fair fight. He wanted Link to be a good adversary, a worthy competitor. He wanted his grand battle between Good and Evil, and Link was just not satisfying that. Ganon had been too powerful, and if mutilating himself would give Link a fair chance, then that's what the mask would make him do.

A strong punch down where Link had been standing was enough to snap him out of this daze, as he instinctively rolled out of the way in time to avoid the blow. It also served to remind him that Ganon wasn't through fighting. This would continue.

And so Link sprang to action, grasping his sword in his left hand and proceeding into a whirlwind of slashes, each one only colliding with Ganon's sharp claws as he parried with a speed that was unbecoming of his size. The claws took the blows without really causing much pain, though Link's strikes were indeed starting to crack away at them.

Ganon struck down, clawing at Link with a side swipe of one of his claws. Link leapt over it with grace, completely clearing the swipe. And so, he was back into action. He ran between Ganon's legs, doing the same double slash on them that the fierce deity had done, though with a lot less power. Still, without Ganon's protective hide, they still cut about as deeply. It was not without consequence, though, as Ganon's tail whipped back and knocked Link off his feet. Link was quick to roll back up and continue his fight.

On and on the two fighters continued, seeming to have found an incredibly even match. Most every attack from either side would be parried or somehow avoided by the other, with each one occasionally scoring a glancing blow or two on the other. They were tiring themselves out more than they were actually damaging each other. Still, the adrenaline kept Link going, as did the mask Ganon, despite how much he wanted to take it off. And so they kept on going as the moon began to rise on the horizon. They fought until all of a sudden a gigantic gust of wind managed to knock both of them off their feet. It had been wind, all right, but it had felt more like an incredible pulse had collided with both of them.

And standing at the source of the pulse was Sheik, hand outstretched, with Darunia and Ruto standing at her sides.

"Stay back!" Link bellowed through a hoarse voice. "He's weakened, but he's still dangerous." Ganon growled at that from underneath the mask, not liking being described as weakened. It seemed that that was enough to fuel his fire, as he sprang on Link, who was too distracted to get out of the way.

Ganon swooped him up in a speedy claw, gripping him tightly between his fingers. Link struggled to get out, but his arms were pinned down by Ganon's clenched fist. Ganon turned to face the Sages. Underneath the mask and through the blood that had collected in Ganon's throat, he proclaimed, "I'm glad you three could make it just in time to see your wonderful Hero die." With that he gave a hard squeeze, and Link shouted out, not in pain, but as he pushed back with all of his might. Still, he was stuck in Ganon's fingers, and it wouldn't be much time before his strength gave out, and Ganon's claw crushed him.

The Sages knew this, and knew they had to act quickly. Darunia surprised everyone by being the first to act. With all of his energy focused, he let forth a great beam of fire. However, this fire would not find the back of Ganon's hand, no. This fire had a different target: Link. Darunia gritted his teeth and he seeped his fire into Link's body, energizing him, as well as raising his body temperature high enough that Ganon couldn't bare to keep his grip.

Link slipped down to the ground where he collapsed, incredibly fatigued from the ordeal. While Ganon was shaking his hand from the pain, Zelda and Ruto caught on to the idea. Like Darunia, they focused all of their energy on sending beams of power into Link's collapsed body, fueling him with their power.

Link pulsed with energy from the three Sages, but there was something still missing. He reached inside his tunic and brought out his trusted ocarina. The song didn't fit the situation at all, but at that time, none of the Sages would ever have been more pleased to hear him play out Saria's song.

Green energy of the earth came out from the ocarina in musical notes as he played. The notes floated through the air before flowing into his body, filling him with the last of the four elements.

Immediately Link burst in a incredible, blinding white light. Not even the Sages could look. When the flash had ended, there stood Link, clad in an entirely white, holy tunic. With a newfound power and confidence, Link stared down Ganon with an incredibly intimidating, narrow-eyed expression.

The stare down was broken as Ruto cried out, "Link, look!" Link turned, following her pointing finger to the broken remains of _The Sword of Time_. Streamlined with white light from the burst that had come from Link's body, the pieces hovered in the air, spinning round and round as they floated over to Link. As they spun the pieces slowly came back together, until eventually they all locked in place and fused, with an arcing white light. Once fused, the sword dropped comfortably in Link's hand. Sword in hand, he was now completely ready.

As Link dashed left and right, zigzagging faster than Ganon could keep up, a glowing white trail was left behind on the ground. With the speed that Link was moving, it was much easier to tell what was going on by watching the trail than by watching him. The trail moved all about, crossing through Ganon's legs, up his sides, all around. Eventually white light seemed to coat the entirety of the outside of Ganon's body, just as Link dropped back to the ground, knelt, and looked up to appraise his enemy.

As the white light faded it was replaced by a horrible crisscrossing network of gashes that bubbled and burned simultaneously. Ganon had never known such pain before, and could do nothing but collapse to his knees, head down to the ground, panting profusely.

It all flooded into Link through the sword, a sense of déjà vu like he had never known before. All of this had happened before, all of it would happen again, and it all boiled down to this moment, the one he had experienced over and over again. He felt this exact stance, the exact grip that he had on this sword. This was the exact positioning when Link and Ganon had fought in the time that was lost, when the master sword had taken him into a premature adulthood, before all was reversed with the conclusion of this battle. And just like last time, it was exactly as satisfying when Link plunged _The Sword of Time_ deep into Ganon's bowed skull, penetrating through layers of skin and bone and down into his brain.

The instant that Link's sword penetrated the Great Demon Ganon's brain, it exploded into one final brilliant display of white light. And with that the sword, and Ganon, were gone.

Section 3 – The Time After

The white light that had erupted from the sword engulfed Link, as he stood there on the battlefield. In that moment, before the light had had time to pass over him, time stood still, though his consciousness remained in full force. All around him was a blank white, reminiscent of having been in the Outside, but in an equal number of ways rather different. This white blankness somehow had substance to it. It had the quality of being blank, whereas the Outside had such nothingness that it didn't even possess this quality. Really there wasn't any better way to verbalize the way it felt different.

A voice called out to him, though not audibly. Link wasn't even really sure that it was a voice, it just seemed like one. Or rather, it seemed like three. Three indescribable voices interweaving with each other into one beautiful serenade.

"You who have saved this land of Hyrule. You who have braved all, faced all, and risked all. You who carries the glory, the responsibility, and the burden of the name Link, it is now your time. Yours is the influence that shall dictate the future of this world, the sculptor of the coming reality. How is it that you wish to see the world?"

There are a great many who would probably debate Link's choice, who would chastise him until the end of his days for what he said, but in the end Link spoke what he earnestly felt, and because of it he was happy with the result.

Link took a moment to remember what he had been told so long ago in the Outside, what Gryx had told him about the way this would work. After much memory searching, he recalled being told that whichever side, Good or Evil, won would have the right to choose what the world that followed would be like. Once he remembered this, once he realized that this would be the impact of his next statement, he made his choice immediately, and that is why there are many that would probably berate him for his choice.

Very carefully he spoke each word, to ensure that he did not make any mistakes, miss any words, or somehow phrase his wish incorrectly. "I have spent so many years in this world, trying my hardest to keep it a safe place where there people can roam free without fear of the unknown, or the known, for that matter. I have tested my steel and my mettle against horrible abominations from the underside of the world, and every time I know that there will be more to be done some day. Over the years, as I have come to know myself, I have come to realize that a small part of me is happy every time I get the chance to stand up on behalf of the land, to face the Evils that have come to terrorize. Some part of me, however big or small, needs that.

"This is why I have come to the following decision. Although there are many who would like me to create a perfect world, where there is no death, war, famine, or conflict, I cannot find it within myself to ask for it. That world, as I described, cannot suit my needs as I have come to recognize them. A world where everyone gets what they want could not possibly give me what I want out of a world. The world I live in is the world I love, and there is indeed so much about that world that I am not ready to leave behind, the good and the bad. That is why I want nothing more than that world, a world of good and bad, where a balance is held to keep things from ever straying too far to one side. There just isn't any fun to be had if everything is just given to me."

And so with that the light passed over Link, and when it was gone, that was the world that was made. No one else knew that he had gone through this encounter wherein he made his choice. It all happened to them in a flash. When it was over Link stood up, walked over, and held Zelda in his arms. Together they stood on the battlefield and breathed while the world began to change around them.

A great many changes happened following that battle, the most immediate thereof being Jethro's departure from the Outside. Now that _The Sword of Time_ had been destroyed, and all restored back to the way it was before the Apocalypse, there was no balance to be had by keeping him from the world.

His reemergence into the world was an odd one, for he came back into being in the cave of N'Rar, right where he had initially left. To him it was all one continuous movement, which only left him all the more disoriented when Link and Zelda were no longer there at his side. It was just him, alone in the cave of N'Rar.

Jethro never was again the same after his trip to the Outside. Despite it having seemed a continuous motion to him, he did have very concrete (well, actually very abstract, but distinct) memories of his "time" there. It truly was a little too much for one's mind to take. To take that unknowable concept of the infinite and cram it into a mortal mind was enough to drive anyone insane, at least as they appear to others. Yet, Jethro really didn't do much appearing to others after that point. In fact, he never really left the cave of N'Rar. Instead, he settled there, making it his own hermit home. Every once in a while a group of travelers would pass through and he would speak to them, telling old tales that no one believed in what was technically the Hylian language, but was in reality rather far removed due to his strange mannerisms and phrases that no one had ever heard before. Because Jethro had seen things from the unknowable infinite perspectives, he would link certain concepts that no one else could, would see connections that just weren't there to others, and it was evident in the way he talked.

Oddly enough, Zelda and Link never did specifically open and up and talk to each other about their feelings. They didn't have to. It was an unspoken bond that they had, and one that for some reason seemed like it would grow more complex if put to words, so it never was. Never once did he say "I love you" to her, nor she "I can't let you go" to him, and that was okay. With Link being one of the involved, you never knew if he would be around the next day or off on some adventure. Or, taken to the next level, whether or not he would be alive when you woke up the next day. Because of this, it was just easier to feel something that strong and never finalize it with words. Whether or not it was true, Zelda felt that it would make it easier this way if, indeed, the unthinkable were to happen to him. Never using the word "love" made it okay for him to be gone so much.

Even with _The Sword of Time_ gone, the essence of Sheik within Zelda did not go away. Zelda would not let it leave. She had lost this strong warrior within once due to the chaotic flow of time, and she wouldn't make that mistake again. This time that she had had as a Sage, as a charismatic leader of all people across the land, had taught her how much she really had inside her. When the day came that her father finally passed on, it was this remembered essence of Sheik that brought her through her grieving, and delivered her on the other side as the ruler that she was born to be.

Finally that just left the Hero of Time, Link, to be accounted for. This world had been his doing, though really he had always felt that way to some degree. If you asked Link he was not a warrior, but a gardener. He meticulously went over his garden of Hyrule and tended to its needs, placing himself as responsible for getting it through the harsh weather season after season. So in that regard, he had always shaped the world with his existence. Without him, there would have been no world to speak of, many times over. The only difference this time was that he had actively spoken a choice to make the world this way, rather than tacitly making the decisions that would make the world the way it was.

For many years following the incident of the Apocalypse there was greater peace throughout the land. Indeed, there were squabbles, fights even, but still peace. Just as Link had wanted it. He was able to spend his time exploring the lands just for his own benefits, not so that he could defend anything. Throughout his travels Link had a lot of time to do a lot of thinking. He recognized that his metaphorical garden would once again reach Winter some day. This Spring would not go on forever. It was only a matter of time before it would be his duty to once again step up and assume his role as the gardener. But that was okay.

Link had asked for balance, and he knew that that was exactly what he was going to get. Because of that he knew that one day Ganon would find his way back to this land to wreak havoc. He always did. After all, he was the balance to Link. If balance were to be maintained, Link recognized that Ganon would continue to come back as long as Link lived. To many that may have seemed a horribly bleak concept, but not to Link. Link chose to take the optimistic point of view on this and recognize that perhaps it also meant that on the day that Link finally had his peace and left this world that Ganon would indeed never return. Perhaps Hyrule would only need Link for as long as he lived, and not a moment longer. There was something very soothing about that notion in an almost indescribable way. Something about it that formed such a perfect circle that he had to appreciate it. And so he would, until the day that he could no more.


End file.
